Não é fácil
by Luana Rocha
Summary: Sinopse: Brittany Pierce é uma adolescente tímida que está se descobrindo diferente dos demais, ao mesmo tempo em que estranhos eventos começam a acontecer na cidade em que ela vive, Smallville. *Brittana e outros shippers*
1. A chuva de meteoros

**_*Oi pessoal, espero que gostem da minha nova fic._**  
**_Eu quis fazer algo diferente, então como existem fics maravilhosas com Brittana super heroínas em inglês e quase nenhuma em português, eu resolvi escrever uma._**  
**_É um crossover Glee/Smallville/Superman._**  
**_Os personagens fixos são: Brittany, Santana, Rachel,Mike,Sugar,Sebastian,Quinn, Sam e Amanda(personagem original) além dos pais de alguns deles. Alguns outros personagens de Glee farão aparições esporádicas._**  
**_*Espero que se divirtam lendo a fic, que terá um pouco de tudo, romance, humor, drama,ficção científica,ação, etc..._**

* * *

**Kryptonopolis, Planeta Krypton, Estrela Rao, 50 anos-luz da Terra.**

A mulher de cabelos lisos e dourados abraçava firmemente a sua filha. Em poucos minutos elas estariam se separando para sempre. Seus olhos se fixaram nos olhos da menina, que tinha apenas poucos meses de vida, e ambos eram de um azul profundo.

Seu coração doeu, era triste ter que abrir mão de uma pessoa que ela amava mais que a sua própria vida, mas não havia outra escolha, essa separação era a única forma de salvar a vida de Kara Jor-El, a última filha de Krypton.

"Lara, temos que ser rápidos." Jor-El, um homem alto de olhos esverdeados e cabelos e barba também dourados . A mulher abraçou a menina mais uma vez, e a beijou na testa. " A nave está pronta."

"Você tem certeza que ela vai ficar bem?" A mulher perguntou, mesmo sabendo que não colocar sua filha naquele foguete iria condená-la ao mesmo fim que ela, seu marido e todos os outros kryptonianos.

"Lara, sob um sol amarelo ela será deusa, ela conquistará aquele planeta, todos sucumbirão diante de seu poder." Ele respondeu, porque sabia que para onde sua filha iria não haveria nenhuma criatura capaz de derrotá-la. Ela seria indestrutível, praticamente imortal. "Eu não posso deixar nossa filha morrer como todos os outros."

"Eu sei, eu sei." Lara respondeu, e seguiu o marido até a sala onde o foguete esperava para levar a menina para onde daquele planeta moribundo.

Krypton era um dos cinco planetas que orbitavam a estrela Rao, o único com vida, inteligente e avançada. Os kryptonianos eram uma raça superior, cheias de conhecimentos e tecnologias avançados, respeitados por muitos outros seres de diversos planetas. O planeta vivia seu auge, praticamente uma utopia, mas tudo mudou quando Jor-El descobriu que aquilo teria tempo para terminar.

Há muitos anos atrás um grupo terrorista conhecido como Zero Negro se rebelou contra o atual governo do Erradicador, gerando uma guerra mundial que devastou o planeta por cem anos, e nesse período eles criaram bombas nucleares, que atingindo o núcleo do planeta, e que se transformou em kryptonio, que começou a gerar danos, como grandes cataclismos por toda Krypton.

Jor-El como um grande líder cientista e membro do conselho de Krypton, ao descobrir isso tentou alertar os demais, mas ninguém além de sua esposa e seu irmão mais novo, Zor-El, deram ouvidos aos alertas do cientista, e agora o planeta estava a poucos minutos de sua destruição eminente.

Lara entregou sua bebê para o marido que a abraçou forte, antes de depositá-la naquele pequeno foguete caseiro construído por ele mesmo em semanas para salvar a vida de sua pequena filha.

"Ela vai chegar no destino exato em que eu programei, não se preocupe Lara." Jor-El disse mais uma vez a esposa. "Adeus Kara." Ao dizer isso Jor-El fechou a nave e apertou alguns botões afastando-se dela, abraçado à esposa.

Assim que a nave decolou, um forte tremor atingiu Krypton, e esses tremores estavam cada vez mais violentos, o que acabou causando rachaduras nos solos que liberaram as substâncias altamente tóxicas esverdeadas que mataram milhões de kryptonianos nos últimos meses.

Naquele momento essa substância havia tomado conta de todo o solo Kryptoniano, e os que ainda estivam vivos não restaram muito tempo, pois em questão de minutos o planeta alcançou seu ponto de ebulição e irreversível final, explodindo. Agora o que restava de Krypton eram apenas meteoros esverdeados, as kryptonitas, e algumas dessas rochas acabaram orbitando em volta do foguete da pequena Kara Jor-El, que seguia rumo ao planeta Terra.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**3 anos depois, Smallville, Kansas, 16 de Outubro de 1998 **

Smallville era aquela típica cidade de interior norte-americana, de população pequena e em sua maioria rural, que viviam basicamente do cultivo do milho, e por essa razão a cidade conquistou a fama nacional de capital do creme de milho.

Como em outras cidades pequenas do centro dos Estados Unidos, o mês de Outubro era marcado pelas festividades do Homecoming, um festival que celebrava a volta as aulas.

Em Smallville o festival era comemorado com diversas atividades, entre elas esporte, e também a mais temida, a famosa tradição do espantalho (scarecrow). Todo ano antes do baile que encerrava as comemorações, os times de futebol americano escolhia um menino, ou o time de futebol escolhia uma menina, então eles o levavam para o meio do milharal, lhe vestiam com uma camiseta branca com um grande S vermelho na frente, e o deixavam lá amarrado até o final do baile.

"Por favor, não me deixem aqui..." A voz chorosa de Dave Karofsky, um adolescente de 15 anos implorava inutilmente para dois adolescentes maiores que o amarravam naquela cruz de madeira, enquanto um terceiro observava rindo.

"Cale a boca, mariquinha." O rapaz falou. O time de futebol americano havia escolhido o jovem Dave para ser o espantalho daquele ano devido à sua sexualidade questionável. "Isso é para você aprender a ser homem."

"Por favor, por favor..." O garoto insistiu, desesperado.

"Não se preocupe, bichinha, nós voltamos mais tarde." Ao dizer isso, os três rapazes saíram.

"Por favor, não façam isso comigo, por favor, por favor..." Os rapazes apenas riram debochadamente e seguiram seu caminho, deixando para trás um adolescente fragilizado abandonado a própria sorte.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Os fazendeiros Jonathan e Martha Pierce que viviam em seu rancho aos arredores de Smallville naquela tarde resolveram ir até a cidade, para comprar flores para o jardim que a mulher estava planejando fazer, e para isso eles foram até a floricultura de Laura Lopez, a nora de sua vizinha Alma, uma criadora de cavalos.

Assim que eles chegaram no local, eles encontraram a pequena filha de Laura, Santana, uma menina de três anos, de pele morena, cor de caramelo, cabelos lisos e negros brilhantes, lábios grossos que muito lembrava a sua mãe. A menina usava uma fantasia de fada cor-de-rosa, com um chapéu e uma vara de condão com uma estrela cheia de gliter na ponta.

"Olá." A menina os cumprimentou.

"Olha só o que temos aqui, uma fada." Martha falou sorrindo, ela tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos escuros.

"Uma fada princesa." A menina a corrigiu. "Faz um pedido." Martha e Jonathan sorriram, "Já fez?" Quando Martha assentiu com a cabeça, a menina sorriu. "Abracadabra."

"Ei Santana, o que você está fazendo?" Laura perguntou, saindo do fundo de sua floricultura e encontrando o casal Pierce. "Olá Jonathan, olá Martha." A bela morena os cumprimentou sorrindo e aproximando-se Santana e acariciando seus cabelos.

"Olá Laura." O casal respondeu em uníssono. "Vieram comemorar a Homecoming também?"

"Não, nós só viemos buscar tulipas para o nosso jardim." Jonathan respondeu simpaticamente.

"Ah sim, só um minuto." Laura foi até o fundo da loja e Martha a acompanhou.

"E você Laura, vai comemorar o final desse festival?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu vou ao baile da escola, daqui a pouco Javier chega aqui com a mãe dele para cuidar de Santana." A latina respondeu, se aproximando de suas tulipas.

"Vermelhas, por favor." Laura pegou uma porção de tulipas vermelhas. "Essas são lindas." Laura entregou as flores à Martha.

"Eu também adoro Tulipas, elas são flores muito bonitas e muito simples também." Laura comentou, então elas ouviram as vozes de um homem conversando com Jonathan. "Javier chegou."

As duas mulheres voltaram para a frente da floricultura, onde o professor de história em Smallville High, Javier Lopez e sua mãe, Alma conversavam com Jonathan.

"Olá Martha." O homem a cumprimentou. Santana estava em seu colo.

"Olá Javier, olá Alma." Martha disse sorrindo, e a sua vizinha a cumprimentou.

"Mas papai que queria ir..." A menina insistiu, mas Javier.

"Não vai dar Santana, isso é uma festa para adultos, mas eu prometo que se você se comportar na semana que vem nós vamos todos para o parque de diversões de Metropolis." Santana sorriu. "Você promete que vai ficar boazinha aqui com a abuela?" A menina assentiu com a cabeça. "Boa menina."

Martha admirou a cena com um sorriso no rosto, um de seus maiores sonhos era ser mãe, mas infelizmente ela nunca o conseguiu, e mesmo sabendo ser inútil quando a pequena Santana lhe disse para fazer um pedido, ela desejou um filho.

"Bom, nós temos que ir agora." Jonathan falou, e olhou para Laura. "Quanto ficaram as flores?"

"Cinco dólares." A mulher respondeu, então o fazendeiro lhe pagou com uma nota.

O casal Pierce se despediu da família Lopez, e foi para a sua caminhonete que estava estacionada do outro lado da rua da floricultura.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Abra os olhos Sebastian." Lionel Smythe falou para o filho, que cobria os olhos com as mãos, aterrorizado por estar andando de helicóptero, e altura era o seu maior medo. "Você é um Smythe, e nós somos líderes natos, nós não temos esse luxo chamado medo." As palavras de Lionel não fizeram nenhum efeito, pois o garoto continuou com os olhos fechados, e tremendo de medo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Santana você promete que vai ficar boazinha com a abuela até a mamãe voltar?" Laura perguntou para a sua pequena filha, antes de lhe dar um beijo na testa. "Logo nós estaremos de volta."

"Tudo bem, mamãe, eu vou me comportar direitinho." A menina prometeu e sorriu para a sua avó, que estava ao lado de seu pai. Alma sorriu de volta.

"Santana e eu somos grande amigas, não é Santana?" Alma falou, e a menina concordou.

"Então, está na hora Laura." Javier falou após olhar para o relógio.

O casal Lopez saiu da floricultura e entro em seu carro que estava estacionado do outro lado da rua. Alma e Santana acenaram para eles mais uma vez, e Laura mandou um beijo para a filha antes do carro sair.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Assim que o helicóptero dos Smythe pousou no heliporto da 'Smythe Corporation', Sebastian se desvencilhou de seu pai que estava distraído conversando com dois sócios, e foi andando pelo campo Riley.

Em poucos segundos, ele estava longe da empresa de seu pai, e pensando em voltar quando ouviu um choro. Ele parou, estava amedrontado.

"Socorro..." Ele ouviu outra vez, e olhou para os lados, mas não havia ninguém lá. "Por favor, alguém me ajude."

Nesse momento o pavor tomou conta de Sebastian e ele começou a correr, até que tropeçou.

"Socorro..." Ele ouviu outra vez, ainda mais próximo, e quando seus olhos se levantaram ele viu aquele adolescente amarrado na cruz de madeira, chorando. "Por favor menino, me ajude..." Sebastian ficou paralisado, e ele teve muito medo, então quando conseguiu se levantar, deixando o adolescente ali mesmo. "Por favor, por favor..." Karofsky insistiu, mas Sebastian correu sem olhar para trás.

O adolescente continuou chorando, sozinho.

Após alguns minutos ele viu um ponto brilhante surgindo no céu que foi crescendo cada vez mais, e lhe fazendo ficar ainda mais agitado. Quando o ponto atingiu o solo, uma onda de calor e poeira atingiu o garoto amarrado e lhe fez perder a consciência instantaneamente.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana pintava um desenho e Alma folheava uma revista desinteressada quando ela percebeu a movimentação estranha na rua. Ela espiou através da janela e viu que as pessoas estavam todas olhando para o céu. A mulher, curiosa, pegou a neta no colo e saiu para ver o motivo daquela movimentação.

Assim que ela olhou para cima, um risco de poeira escura cortava o céu de Smallville, e as pessoas todas se perguntavam o que era aquilo. Santana olhou para ela e Alma viu o medo nos olhos da menina.

"O que é isso, abuela?" A menina perguntou, mas Alma não respondeu, e foi quando um outro ponto brilhante surgiu no céu. Pressentindo o perigo, Alma correu para dentro da floricultura, e a trancou, escondendo-se com Santana atrás de uma prateleira no fundo.

O enorme barulho da queda do meteorito fez os vidros da floricultura tremer. Santana começou a chorar.

"Papai, mamãe..." Ela falou desesperada.

"Calma Santana, vai ficar tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem." Alma lhe assegurou, tentando não perder a calma, mesmo sabendo que algo muito ruim estava acontecendo.

Na rua as pessoas gritavam e corriam desesperadas, e os barulhos das quedas das rochas eram intermináveis. A cidade de Smallville estava sendo atingida por uma chuva de meteoros.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Martha e Jonathan estavam assustados, por pouco um dos meteoros não atingiu sua caminhonete na estrada.

"Oh meu Deus, o que será isso?" Martha murmurou, quase em lágrimas.

"Eu não sei Martha." O homem respondeu, no exato momento em que uma das rochas caiu logo em frente de sua caminhonete, fazendo-o desviar bruscamente, e por conseqüência, capotar seu carro.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Alma e Santana continuavam abraçadas, e a menina ainda chorava sem parar, quando finalmente o tal fenômeno pareceu terminado.

Alma se levantou e abriu a floricultura e surpreendeu-se ao ver a cidade praticamente destruída, algumas pessoas pareciam traumatizadas, outras choravam e outras estavam incrédulas. Alma só pensou em seu filho e Laura, naquele momento, desejando que eles chegassem logo em casa, e para que nada de ruim tivesse acontecido na escola.

Quando um jovem machucado passou por ela, e outro perguntou o que havia acontecido seu coração tremeu.

"Um meteoro caiu na escola, caiu no ginásio, no momento do baile..." O adolescente machucado falou sem força.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Quando Martha abriu seus olhos, ela agradeceu pelo seu carro ter capotado, porém não ter ficado de ponta cabeça. Ela olhou para o marido que acabara de acordar também.

"Martha, você está bem?" Jonathan perguntou à esposa, que olhava fixamente para uma direção, que os olhos do homem acompanharam.

Em meio a fumaça havia uma criança de cabelos dourados, e os olhos em um tom de azul marcante. Ela sorria para o casal, como se já os conhecesse. Martha olhou para o marido, e os dois saíram do carro imediatamente.

O casal se aproximou da menina que continuou sorrindo para eles, mas não dizia nada. Ela não devia ter mais do que uns quatro anos de idade.

"Oi." Martha foi a primeira a tentar uma aproximação, agachando-se em frente a menina, que continuava com aquele mesmo sorriso, mas parecia indiferente ao seu cumprimento. "Você está bem?" Ainda sem nenhuma resposta. "Me diga, como você se chama?" A menina não respondeu, e Martha olhou confusa para o marido que observava tudo em silêncio.

"Ela não parece entender nada do que você está falando, Martha." Jonathan falou intrigado, porque se já não bastasse a estranheza de uma menina aparecer no meio do nada em meio a uma chuva de meteoros, e ainda por cima não entender nada do que sua esposa estava lhe falando. Naquela idade crianças sabiam conversar e tinham certa noção das coisas. O homem porém não acreditou no momento em que sua esposa abraçou a menina. Não era difícil de se imaginar no que ela poderia estar pensando naquele momento. "Martha, não pense nisso, nós não podemos."

"Mas Jonathan, é como se o destino a estivesse colocando em nosso caminho." A mulher argumentou, e mesmo sem dizer uma única palavra era como se aquela menina estivesse pedindo o mesmo para o fazendeiro com o seu olhar.

"Martha, essa criança tem pai e mãe, você sabe que as coisas não se resolvem assim." O homem contra-argumentou, e suspirou. "Eu sei que você quer muito um filho, mas nós não podemos ficar com uma criança que achamos perdida na estrada."

"Jonathan nós não a achamos, ela nos achou." Martha disse, e Jonathan sacudiu a cabeça, quando Martha tirou sua própria jaqueta e enrolou a menina que não estava vestida com nada além de uma pequena bermuda, e enrolou em volta dela, protegendo-a do clima gelado. Em seguida ela pegou a menina no colo.

Ainda contrariado deu alguns passos para longe de sua esposa e a criança, quando ele avistou uma cratera de tamanho considerável. Ele caminhou até lá e teve uma grande surpresa. O que a causara não fora um meteoro mas sim um objeto que se assemelhava a uma nave.

Ele engoliu seco diante da imagem que parecia ter saído diretamente de um filme de ficção científica. Quando ele virou-se para contar à Martha o que acabara de ver, ele deu de cara com sua esposa, a menina em seu colo olhando para a nave.

"Sim, Jonathan, ela tem pais, mas eles provavelmente não são do Kansas, ou qualquer lugar perto daqui." Martha falou, e deu um beijo na testa da menina em seu colo. Jonathan suspirou fundo.

"Tudo bem Martha, vamos ficar com ela, mas esse segredo deve ser mantido a sete chaves, até que chegue o momento certo dela saber." Ele falou. "Amanhã mesmo nós daremos entrada nos papéis de adoção."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Próximo capítulo: O espantalho **

**Treze anos após a chuva de meteoros que devastou Smallville, a cidade se reconstruiu e mais uma vez está comemorando o festival Homecoming.**

**Os adolescentes da cidade querem apenas aproveitar as festas e fugir da temida tradição do Espatalho, mas as coisas saem do controle quando uma antiga vítima dessa 'brincadeira' volta em busca de vingança.**

* * *

**_*Então, gostaram desse primeiro capítulo? Ansiosos para o próximo? Eles serão bem mais longos._**  
**_*Por favor deixe um review dizendo o que você achou do primeiro capítulo, o que deve melhorar, seus personagens preferidos, a dinâmica da história, qualquer coisa que vocês achem que eu deva fazer, etc... Todos os reviews serão muito apreciados._**  
**_*No mais, quem assistiu Smallville já conseguiu perceber quem foi 'trocado' com quem nessa fic? Ou tem alguma ideia de quem é o aluno que busca vingança? haha_**  
**_*Obrigado por lerem a fic e até a próxima._**


	2. O espantalho

**_Mell: Obrigado pelo review ;), e essa história usa alguns headcanons de Smallville, mas existem algumas coisas que eles fizeram na série que eu não concordei, bom, então eu resolvi manter os originais, ou criar os meus próprios._**

**_*Boa leitura_**

* * *

"Brittany, rápido, daqui a pouco o ônibus está passando, você não quer ficar para trás outra vez?" Martha falou para sua filha, que estava em seu quarto, sentada na frente do computador, lendo um artigo sobre um garoto queniano que havia quebrado o mais recente recorde de velocidade.

Esse assunto havia se tornado uma obsessão para ela, fazia algum tempo, desde que um dia, por acidente, ela perdeu o ônibus para a escola. Chateada, ao tentar alcançá-lo, ela correu em uma velocidade tão grande, que em menos de um minuto ela ultrapassou os limites entre Smallville e Granville, e naquele dia ela chegou à escola antes da aula começar, e por incrível que pareça, sem ser vista por ninguém.

Brittany percebeu que era diferente das outras crianças aos dez anos, quando após uma frustração na aula de educação física, ela acabou dando um soco em um velho trator de seu pai, sem intenção ou mesmo força para causar dano, mas que resultou no amasso do veículo. Seus pais ficaram mais perplexos do que chateados, porque nenhuma outra criança de sua idade seria capaz de fazer algo semelhante, e no fundo ela sempre sentiu que seus pais já esperavam por isso.

Desde os treze anos ela soube que era adotada, e isso não a incomodava, na verdade ela amava os seus pais, mas eles nunca lhe falaram sobre as suas origens, a única coisa que ela sabia era que ela chegou a Smallville logo após a chuva de meteoros que mudou totalmente os rumos daquela cidade, anteriormente conhecida como capital do creme de milho, e agora era a capital do meteoro.

Sua grande amiga, Rachel Berry, que era apaixonada pelo jornalismo investigativo, sempre dizia que a cidade deveria se chamar 'Freakville, terra do estranho, lar do esquisito', porque segundo ela, ao contrário de todos, ela não ignorava as coisas estranhas e bizarras que aconteciam na cidade e arredores, e fazia suas próprias investigações, e tinha até uma pasta onde ela guardava reportagens, muitas vezes feita por ela mesma, que indicavam sempre que as tais aberrações tinham algo a ver com a chuva de meteoros.

Brittany sabia muito bem que Rachel poderia estar certa sobre isso, e acreditava que ela mesma pudesse ser um desses casos, mas ela faria o máximo para guardar seu segredo, pois essas pessoas acabavam sempre no sanatório de Belle Reve, ou mortos, e Brittany não sabia qual das duas opções poderia ser pior.

A menina desligou o computador e pegou sua mochila de cima de sua cama, descendo a escada para encontrar seus pais que já estavam na cozinha.

"Bom dia, filha." Jonathan falou e em seguida tomou um copo de leite.

"Bom dia pai." Brittany respondeu sorrindo, e tirou da mochila uma folha de papel e uma caneta. "Pai, o senhor pode assinar isso para mim?" Os olhos da menina brilhavam em esperança.

"O que é isso?" o homem perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"É uma autorização para entrar para o time de futebol da escola, eles vão fazer testes essa tarde." Brittany respondeu, mas o olhar de seu pai foi desanimador.

"Brittany, você sabe que não pode..." Martha começou.

"Mas mãe, eu só quero passar pelo ensino médio sem ser uma completa otária." Ela respondeu crispando os lábios. Todos sabiam que os estudantes que não integravam nenhuma equipe esportiva durante o ensino médio passavam por maus bocados durante todo esse período, e ela realmente gostava de futebol.

"Eu fui um atleta durante o colegial, e sei muito bem como a cabeça esquenta durante um jogo." Jonathan começou e fez Brittany suspirar. "É claro que eu sei que você nunca machucaria ninguém propositalmente, mas acidentes acontecem, principalmente quando o objetivo é ganhar a qualquer custo." Brittany cruzou os braços e bufou. "Acredite em mim, isso é o melhor para você."

"Claro." Ela respondeu baixo e ironicamente, e guardou a autorização. "É melhor eu ir agora, até mais." Ela guardou a autorização e saiu de casa visivelmente aborrecida. Martha e Jonathan se entreolharam.

"Ela vai entender um dia." O homem falou, e a mulher apenas sorriu. Ela sabia que ele estava certo, não podia se esperar compreensão em uma situação dessas vindo de uma adolescente de dezesseis anos.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Assim que Brittany pisou na estrada, ela viu o ônibus escolar metros a frente. Ela fora deixada para trás, mais uma vez. Aquele dia com certeza não seria dos melhores.

"De novo não... Droga!" Ela esbravejou, colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou para cima, enquanto avaliava a situação. Sem outra alternativa ela decidiu ir para escola correndo, e um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Assim que o ônibus estacionou na frente da escola, uma menina baixa de cabelos escuros e lisos assim como os seus olhos, e um rapaz asiático de cabelos curtos e alto foram dois dos primeiros estudantes a descer.

"Eu ainda não acredito que a Brittany perdeu o ônibus de novo." A menina comentou e os dois riram.

"Eu não como ela consegue, acho que se a Britt se movesse mais devagar ela não existiria." O rapaz respondeu, e nenhum dos dois notou que Brittany estava bem atrás deles.

"Oi Rach, oi Mike." Ela falou, e os dois adolescentes olharam para trás no mesmo instante. "Legal o assunto, né?" Ela falou ironicamente.

"Brittany?" Os dois falaram no mesmo momento, pasmos. A loira piscou para eles.

"Como você...?" Rachel perguntou cruzando os braços. "Como você chegou aqui tão rápido?"

"Peguei um atalho." Brittany deu os ombros.

"Estranho..." Rachel comentou, e Mike apenas riu, como ela sempre fazia.

"Você sempre acha tudo muito estranho." O rapaz comentou.

"Só porque todo mundo escolhe ignorar as coisas estranhas que acontecem aqui nessa cidade, não quer dizer que elas não existam." Rachel respondeu ofendida, mas Mike deu os ombros, porque nem ele, nem Brittany gostavam quando ela começava a falar sobre esse assunto.

"Então Britt, pronta para o teste do time hoje?" Mike perguntou, desviando o foco da conversa, enquanto os três seguiram pelo corredor. Brittany baixou os olhos.

"Meus pais não acham uma boa idéia." Ela respondeu. "Eles tem medo que eu possa me machucar." Ela mentiu tentando não olhar para os amigos, quando na verdade a história era o extremo oposto.

"Caramba Britt, eu nunca te vi machucada." Mike comentou.

"Nem doente." Rachel completou. "Nem mesmo um simples resfriado que fosse." E ela estava certa. Brittany nunca havia ficado doente, nem mesmo quando todos os seus colegas de classe se infectaram com uma gripe que se tornou uma epidemia por toda a cidade anos atrás.

"Bom, isso é graças ao cuidado dos meus pais." Brittany falou com um sorrisinho sem-graça, que desapareceu assim que seus olhos caíram sobre Santana Lopez, a menina mais bonita que Brittany já vira em toda a sua vida. Ela tinha a pele morena, cor de caramelo, cabelos e olhos escuros e brilhantes, e um corpo atlético, bom, ela era uma líder de torcida. Santana era a garota dos sonhos de muitas pessoas naquela escola, inclusive a de Brittany.

Como se não bastasse tudo isso, ela ainda era vizinha dos Pierce, porque vivia com sua avó Alma, desde quando seus pais morreram duas das várias vítimas que a chuva de meteoros fez em Smallville, e mesmo assim ela e Brittany nunca tinham tido uma conversa real, porque a loira simplesmente não conseguia ficar perto da outra, literalmente.

De longe Santana lhe causava sintomas como pernas bambas, mãos trêmulas e um certo desconforto no estômago, mas de perto, ela sentia uma dor intensa que irradiava por todo o seu corpo, lhe fazendo pensar que ela poderia morrer, pois seu batimentos cardíacos aceleravam e sua visão começava a ficar turva, e isso era realmente era embaraçoso.

Brittany tinha certeza que Santana a achava bem esquisita , principalmente depois de um incidente em um parque de diversões quando ambas tinham onze anos de idade, onde ela e Santana foram andar em uma daquelas xicarazinhas, porém o passeio acabou antes do esperado, porque Santana gritou para que parassem o brinquedo, assustando a todos, que viram que o motivo de desespero da pequena morena era na verdade Brittany, que estava ainda mais pálida que o normal, tremendo e suando mais que um atleta em dia de jogo. Qualquer um se assustaria, ela não poderia culpar Santana,

E no fundo ela sabia que tinha sorte de sua vizinha nunca ter compartilhado essa história com seus colegas de classe, caso contrário, ela ainda seria alvo de gozações.

"Brittany, você está sendo óbvia." Rachel comentou, e seus risinhos misturados aos de Mike trouxeram Brittany de 'volta' à realidade.

"Não sei do que você está falando." Brittany se defendeu, tentando disfarçar seu olhar, mas até ela sabia que atuação não era seu forte.

"Ah, você sabe sim." Rachel respondeu e olhou para Santana, que conversava com Sugar Motta, sua melhor amiga. "Sua paixonite por Santana Lopez é a coisa mais clara sobre você." Os olhos de Brittany arregalaram com aquela frase.

"C- como?" Ela não acreditou no que Rachel acabara de dizer.

"Qual é Britt? Não tem nenhum problema nisso." Mike completou, e a Rachel tocou o ombro de Brittany como quem estivesse concordando com ele. "Além do mais, nós dois sabemos que você usa aquele seu telescópio para admirar a beleza dela." Mike piscou para Brittany, que desejou poder evaporar dali.

"O quê? Como vocês... De onde vocês tiraram isso?"Brittany perguntou, pasma.

"Ora Britt, na última vez que fomos na sua casa, quando você deixou a gente no celeiro e foi buscar mais refrigerante, Mike e eu fomos ver que estrela você estava vendo pelo seu telescópio, e adivinha? A estrela Santana." Os dois riram, e Brittany sentiu sua bochecha queimando de vergonha.

"Não é o que vocês estão pensando, eu não sou tarada ou algo assim." A loira se defendeu, mas os dois continuaram rindo, porque ela sabia que eles estavam pensando que ela era uma tarada, e na verdade, quem não pensaria? Qualquer um naquela situação iria acreditar que ela era uma pervertida que espiava a sua vizinha, e ela até já se imaginava com um olho roxo deixado pelo punho de Santana, caso ela descobrisse essa situação.

"Mas sinceramente Britt, eu acho que você deveria tentar a sorte com ela." Mike sugeriu, e colocou seu braço em volta de Brittany. "Por que você não convida ela para o baile de amanhã?"

"O quê?" Brittany quase engasgou ao perguntar isso.

"Eu concordo com o Mike, nós sabemos que ela não vai se ofender nem nada." Rachel argumentou, e por um lado ela estava totalmente com a razão. Santana poderia se encaixar perfeitamente naquele estereótipo de menina hétero, bonita e líder de torcida com um namorado quarterback, mas esse não era o caso, Santana na verdade era lésbica assumida, e daquelas que lutavam pelos seus direitos e igualdade, mas mesmo assim, nem tudo eram flores.

"É, mas eu acho que vocês estão se esquecendo de um pequeno detalhe." Brittany falou e indicou com a cabeça a direção em que Santana estava, e quando os seus dois amigos olharam para a mesma direção, uma nova pessoa havia entrado para a conversa entre Sugar e Santana, Amanda Fordman, a namorada da líder.

Amanda tinha cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes, e algumas sardas pelo rosto Ela era alta, mais alta e mais velha que Brittany, ela era sênior, Brittany sophomore, assim como Rachel, Mike e a própria Santana. Amanda também fazia parte do time de futebol, e não era só atacante, como também capitã da equipe, o que lhe dava certa autoridade com as outras jogadoras, mesmo que algumas não suportassem sua sexualidade, e também um físico invejável, e tudo o que Brittany não precisava era dela e suas amigas do mesmo porte físico implicando com ela.

"Eu sinceramente não quero ser o espantalho desse ano, porque ano foi passado foi um menino, esse ano quem vai escolher são as meninas, ou melhor, a Amanda." Brittany os lembrou.

"Essa brincadeira é a coisa mais estúpida que eu já vi." Rachel falou e cruzou os braços. "Nós deveríamos entregar os valentões que fazem isso para a diretoria."

"Você está louca, Rachel? Nós não podemos fazer isso!" Mike falou, e a garota suspirou. "Se descobrirem que você os entregou, você não será o espantalho, mas eles farão o resto da sua vida no colegial um verdadeiro inferno."

"Ele tem razão." Brittany completou, no momento em que o sinal da primeira aula tocou.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Depois que a aula Mike fez o teste para o time de futebol americano, e o resultado sairia no dia seguinte. Brittany decidiu ir a pé para a casa, arejando a cabeça. Ela ainda estava muito chateada pelo fato de seu pai não tê-la deixado fazer o teste para o time de futebol.

Naquele momento tanta coisa passava por sua cabeça. Ela sabia que o seu pai estava fazendo aquilo para protegê-la, mas fazer parte do time era um grande sonho. O sonho de qualquer adolescente era fazer parte de alguma coisa legal que fizessem as pessoas gostarem dele. Apesar de suas diferenças,Brittany também queria se integrar e ser popular, ela não achava que as coisas que só ela poderia fazer deveriam afastá-las das outras pessoas, mas ela também não queria que eles descobrissem e a tratassem como uma aberração.

Porém um barulho de freada a fez olhar para trás, assim que ela atravessava a ponte Loeb, mas ela não teve tempo de fazer nada, sendo atingida por um Porsche prateado, que mesmo freando estava em alta velocidade.

Brittany e o carro caíram de cima da ponte diretamente nas águas geladas do rio Elbow.

Quando Brittany abriu os olhos, ela viu o carro afundando e o seu motorista estava inconsciente. Ela nadou até ele, e puxou a parte de cima, arrancando-a completamente do resto do carro, e retirou o jovem motorista de dentro dele, nadando até a superfície.

Ela o deitou de barriga para cima e começou a fazer respiração boca-a-boca e massagem em seu peito para reanimá-lo. Ela estava tão desesperado em não deixá-lo morrer, que mal parou para pensar no que acabara de acontecer.

Quando o rapaz piscou os olhos e começou a tossir, ela suspirou aliviada. Ele era muito bem aparentado, jovem, cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos verdes. Ele olhou para Brittany, e pareceu confuso, como se estivesse tentando lembrar-se de alguma coisa.

"Está tudo bem?" Brittany perguntou baixo.

"Eu... Eu atropelei você." Ele falou e tossiu mais um pouco, então Brittany olhou para trás e viu uma parte da ponte arrebentada. Nesse momento a realidade caiu como uma bomba em sua cabeça.

"Não..." Brittany falou em um suspiro. "Se... Se você tivesse me atropelado eu estaria morta."

"É, você tem razão." O rapaz concordou tentando se levantar, mas a dor que ela estava se sentindo era tão grande que ela mal conseguia se movimentar, o oposto de Brittany, que não estava sentindo nada, nem mesmo frio por suas roupas estarem molhadas em um dia nublado de Outubro como aquele.

"Tente não se mexer muito, eu vou ligar para o socorro." Brittany disse já se levantando.

"Espere um minuto." O rapaz pediu, então a garota voltou a olhar para ele. "Me diga seu nome, pelo menos."

"Brittany Pierce." Ela respondeu.

"Sebastian Smythe." Ele também se apresentou, e Brittany até abriu um sorrisinho. "Obrigado por salvar a minha vida, Brittany."

"Não precisa agradecer, aposto que você faria o mesmo por mim."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Assim que Brittany chegou em casa não levou nem dois segundos para sua mãe aparecer ali, e mudar sua expressão drasticamente.

"Meu Deus Brittany, o que aconteceu?" A garota estava com as roupas e os cabelos molhados, e uma expressão frustrada no rosto. Primeiro ela demorou muito para chegar em casa, e quando chegou estava nesse estado.

"Eu fui atropelada por um carro a uma velocidade absurda, então, eu fui jogada de cima da ponte Loeb, junto com o carro." Ela respondeu e deu os ombros, como se aquilo não fosse grande coisa. Martha levou as mãos à boca, chocada com as novas informações, e aproximou-se de sua filha, para assegurar de que estava tudo bem com ela.

"Brittany... Mas como?" A mulher perguntou, tocando com cuidado o rosto de Brittany enquanto o olhava atentamente.

"Não se preocupe, mãe, eu estou totalmente bem, bem melhor do que deveria, a senhora não acha?" O tom ríspido de Brittany não era normal, na verdade, ela nunca havia falado assim com ninguém, muito menos com seus pais, antes.

"Como assim? Você está brava por estar bem?" Martha perguntou confusa, e era estranho mesmo, mas Brittany sabia que eles estavam escondendo alguma coisa dela, e isso já estava cansando a adolescente.

"A senhora me ouviu direito? Eu fui atropelada por um carro, jogada de cima de uma ponte, cai em um rio gelado, e eu estou bem aqui, na sua frente, sem nenhum hematoma, osso quebrado, nenhuma dor, ou mesmo um corte ou arranhão, isso é normal?" Brittany chacoalhou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior. Martha estava sem palavras diante da agressividade da filha. "Eu sei que você e o meu pai estão escondendo coisas de mim! Por que vocês nunca falam sobre os meus pais biológicos? De que lugar eu vim? Só que vocês me adotaram após a chuva de meteoros, isso eu já sei!" Brittany engoliu o choro naquele momento. "Me diga a verdade mãe, a única coisa que eu quero é saber quem eu realmente sou, eu tenho esse direito. Eu não sou normal, e eu quero saber porque." Martha abaixou os olhos, e Brittany ficou ainda mais apreensiva, a proximidade daquela resposta a deixou com medo. Ela não sabia que tipo de coisa ela iria ouvir.

"Eu não sei Brittany, mas eu não me importo, ninguém se importa, a única coisa que importa para mim e para o seu pai também é que você é a pessoa que nós dois mais amamos nesse mundo." Brittany rolou os olhos e fechou o punho direito e o levantou contra a parede, mas ela conseguiu se parar, caso contrário, ela poderia abrir um buraco na parede. Ela suspirou fundo, e abaixou a mão e olhou para a mãe, que estava com os olhos arregalados.

"Bom, isso importa para mim, mas eu acho que isso não conta." Brittany falou baixo.

"Brittany, filha..." Martha começou.

"Eu... Eu preciso ficar sozinha por um tempo, por favor me deixe em paz." Brittany disse, e saiu de casa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana estava sentada na poltrona da sala enquanto olhava para o colar que ela tinha desde a infância, cujo pingente era uma pedra esverdeada, que muitos confundiam com esmeralda, mas na verdade se tratava de um pequeno pedaço da rocha do meteoro que caiu no ginásio da escola, e que foi responsável pela morte de Laura e Javier, seus pais.

Ela ganhou aquele colar de sua avó, assim que passou a viver com ela, poucos dias após ficar órfã, e ela lembrava das palavras da mulher claramente ao entregar esse presente para ela, algo para que ela nunca esquecesse de tudo que foi perdido naquele dia, que mudou sua vida para sempre.

É claro que algumas pessoas achavam estranho o fato dela andar com um pedaço da coisa que foi responsável pela morte dos dois membros mais importantes de sua família, mas eles nunca iriam entender que aquele pedaço minúsculo de pedra junto de uma porção de fotos e vagas memórias, eram as únicas lembranças que lhe restavam de Laura e Javier.

E ela se sentia tão triste por não se lembrar direito deles, mas quando tudo isso aconteceu ela era tão pequena e nem ao menos entendia o que a palavra morte significava quando um policial informou a sua avó que seu filho e nora foram duas das sete pessoas que morreram quando um meteoro atingiu Smallville High School, ela só chorou ao ver o desespero da mulher. Ela não sabia que jamais veria seus pais outra vez.

Foi um período muito difícil para ela, e para a sua avó, principalmente, ela teve que lidar com uma das dores mais terríveis do mundo, que era a perda de um filho, e mesmo assim teve fibra suficiente de criá-la da melhor maneira possível, mesclando na medida certa, amor, carinho e rigidez. Na infância isso foi mais fácil, apesar da grande turbulência na vida das duas, mas com a chegada da adolescência e a sexualidade de Santana aflorando, as coisas começaram a se complicar.

Santana começou a perceber que as meninas a atraíam aos doze anos de idade, e aos quinze anos ela chegou a conclusão de que era mesmo lésbica ao encontrar Amanda, em seu ano primeiro ano do ensino médio. A ruiva jogava no time de futebol, e era uma das meninas mais populares da escola, e pelos banheiros femininos rolavam boatos de que ela já havia ficado com garotas, o que despertou a atenção de Santana, pois em uma cidade como Smallville era mais fácil se achar um alien do que um homossexual, e pela primeira vez ela viu a possibilidade de falar com alguém que pudesse entendê-la.

Assim que Santana entrou para as Cheerios, as coisas ficaram mais fáceis para a aproximação com Amanda, afinal esportistas são amigos de esportistas, não é? Amanda era bonita, e atraía a atenção de Santana, mas a morena nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de falar com ela antes, porque elas só se encontravam pelos corredores, e a outra estava sempre rodeada por algumas jogadoras do time, que pareciam verdadeiras guarda costas, mas em uma noite de sexta-feira em uma festa na casa de Puckerman, o quarterback do time de futebol americano, as coisas mudaram.

Naquela noite após uma dose de licor, Santana tomou coragem para se aproximar de Amanda, e as duas conversaram pela primeira vez. Amanda era bem diferente do que Santana imaginava, na verdade, ela não flertou com ela em nenhum momento, apenas falou coisas leves e divertidas, e as duas acabaram se tornando amigas. Após isso, elas começaram a sentar juntas no intervalo, e mesmo Amanda sendo dois anos mais velha, ela não esnobava Santana, como as outras pessoas de sua classe.

E após algum tempo de amizade, durante uma festa entre as meninas do time de futebol, onde Santana foi convidada por Amanda, após alguns 'drinks', as duas garotas se aproximaram cada vez mais, e até dançaram juntas, até que finalmente um beijo aconteceu. O primeiro beijo de Santana, e segundo Amanda, seu primeiro beijo com alguém que ela realmente gostava, e esse foi o grande passo para elas, em uma semana elas começaram a namorar.

Durante um tempo, elas esconderam o relacionamento de suas famílias e amigos. Santana era criada por uma avó muito religiosa e Amanda era filha de um militar aposentado, as coisas não seriam fáceis, mas mesmo assim elas decidiram que o que sentiam uma pela outra era bonito demais para ficar escondido.

As reações de suas famílias não foram as melhores, Alma preferiu fechar os olhos, e acreditar que aquilo era uma fase que um dia passaria quando sua neta encontrasse o homem certo, e que Amanda era a culpada por tudo, enquanto o ex-general Fordman praticamente cortou relações com a filha, falando com ela somente o necessário com ela, mas a mãe da menina foi um pouco mais compreensiva, e até chegou a conversar com Santana algumas vezes.

Na escola as coisas não foram fáceis também, mas Santana tinha sorte de alguns professores, aqueles que conheceram seu pai na época em que ele trabalhava lá, como professor de história, e repreendiam firmemente qualquer forma de Bullying contra ela ou Amanda.

Um barulho vindo de fora da casa chamou a atenção, e ela viu um vulto na porta, praticamente espionando-a, que saiu correndo assim que percebeu que ela o notara. A adolescente se levantou em um pulo e pegou um bastão de beisebol, que ficava ao lado da lareira, e abriu a porta lentamente, pronta para o ataque, mas não havia mais ninguém ali, então quando ela olhou para baixo, ela viu uma pequena caixa com um cartão em cima ali no chão, e leu o cartão que dizia:

"_Para Santana, a garota mais linda de toda Smallville, ass: B."_

"B?" Santana repetiu em voz baixa, e seus olhos se fixaram na direção do rancho Pierce, que ficava em frente à casa de sua avó. "Brittany?" Ela ficou surpresa com aquilo, seria mesmo sua vizinha tímida quem lhe dera aquele presente? Santana não pôde deixar de evitar um sorrisinho nascer em seus lábios, e também não podia negar que Brittany era sim bonitinha, mas não podia ficar perto dela sem passar mal, e isso era esquisito, e além do mais Santana amava Amanda, e não tinha nenhum interesse em deixá-la

"Santana." A voz de Amanda a trouxe de volta de seus pensamentos, no qual ela estava tão absorta que mal percebeu a chegada de sua namorada, que se aproximou com os olhos fixos no presente. "O que é isso?" Ela apontou para a caixa nas mãos de Santana.

"Bom, isso é... É um presente que alguém deixou aqui na minha porta." Amanda cruzou os braços, e ficou visivelmente chateada com aquilo.

"E você vai ficar com isso?" Ela perguntou, e Santana suspirou.

"Eu nem mesmo abri isso." Santana respondeu.

"Então abra." Amanda falou, e abriu um sorriso irônico. "Eu estou morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que estão mandando para a minha namorada." O tom da jogadora era ríspido.

"Mandy, isso não é grande coisa." Santana respondeu, e naquele instante ela se arrependeu.

"Eu sei, mas eu quero ver." Amanda insistiu.

"Tudo bem, eu abro isso, mas você promete que vai esquecer esse assunto?" Santana propôs, e Amanda sorriu.

"Prometo." Ela respondeu com firmeza. Então Santana abriu a caixa, e para sua surpresa, borboletas saíram de dentro dela. Santana achou aquilo bonitinho, mas se manteve séria para não demonstrar nenhuma reação. Amanda deu uma risada esnobe.

"Que diabo de presente é esse?" Ela chacoalhou a cabeça, e levou alguns segundos até que parasse de rir.

"Satisfeita, agora?" Santana perguntou, e cruzou os braços.

"Bem, agora me deixe ver o cartão." Amanda olhou para o cartão na mão de Santana, que pareceu desconfortável.

"Amanda..." Ela começou.

"Se você agir assim eu vou começar a achar que você sabe quem foi que te mandou esse presente." Amanda falou. "E que você está protegendo essa pessoa." Santana rolou os olhos, e entregou o cartão para Amanda, que leu e riu novamente. "Quantos anos essa pessoa tem, doze?"

"Eu não sei, porque eu não sei quem é!" Santana respondeu com certa impaciência.

"Eu acredito em você, eu só estava brincando." Amanda se defendeu.

"Eu sei que você não estava." Santana respondeu. "Mas isso não importa agora, eu não quero brigar, tudo bem?"

"Eu também não." Amanda disse. "Eu posso rasgar isso?" Ela levantou o bilhete, e diante da cena de Santana lhe dando ombros, ela rasgou o pedaço de papel.

"Entre, eu tenho uma coisa para você." Amanda sorriu, e assim que Santana virou-se, ela lançou um olhar nada amigável em direção ao rancho Pierce. "Vem Amanda." Santana a apressou.

Assim que elas entraram na casa, Santana segurou nas mãos de Amanda, e a guiou até a sala, onde a ruiva sentou-se em uma poltrona, e sua namorada sentou em seu colo, repousando suas duas mãos no pescoço da jogadora, e em seguida a beijou.

Os beijos começaram leves, e foram se intensificando com o passar dos minutos, assim como as mãos ávidas que começaram a explorar os corpos, ambos arrepiados com os toques das línguas e dos dedos, até que a mão direita de Amanda acabou tocando um seio de Santana, que se levantou no mesmo instante. Amanda sentiu suas bochechas arderem, e sua respiração que já estava ofegante se tornar ainda mais um desafio.

"Oh Santana, eu sinto muito." Amanda disse, nunca esteve tão envergonhada em sua vida. Santana tinha apenas dezesseis anos, e ela se deixou levar pelo calor do momento. "Sério, eu estou morrendo de vergonha, me desculpa."

"Está tudo bem." A morena abriu um sorriso nervoso, e para desviar o foco do embaraço, ela pegou o seu colar que estava em cima da mesa, e virou-se para Amanda. "Eu quero te entregar o meu colar."

"Santana... Por quê? Esse colar significa tanto para você." Ela argumentou.

"Eu sei, e é exatamente por isso que eu quero que ele fique com você, porque eu te amo, e quero te provar meu amor, te entregando uma das coisas mais de maior significado para mim." Ao dizer isso, a morena se aproximou de Amanda e com cuidado colocou o colar em seu pescoço.

"Eu nem sei o que dizer agora, Santana." Amanda disse sorrindo, e abraçou sua namorada. "Eu te amo também." Após beijar Santana nos lábios. "Amanhã, no baile, eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo para que você tenha uma das melhores noites de sua vida."

"Eu acredito em você." Santana respondeu, e novamente beijou Amanda.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

No dia seguinte, era como se todas as pessoas da escola estivessem se preparando para o tal baile, menos Brittany. O ginásio que há treze anos fora destruído, matando Javier e Laura, agora estava todo enfeitado, no aguardo de seus alunos.

Durante o almoço Mike demorou um pouco mais para chegar na cantina, porque ele estava esperando pelo resultado de seu teste para o time, feito no dia anterior.

Brittany e Rachel então sentaram-se em uma mesa de canto, lugar dos alunos não populares ficavam. De onde elas estavam, Brittany tinha uma visão privilegiada da mesa de Amanda, Santana, Sugar e mais algumas meninas. Ela não pôde deixar de notar que a morena e a sua namorada estavam mais próximas do que nunca, e o único motivo que veio em sua mente para toda essa aproximação era sexo, e sua garganta apertava só de pensar nessa possibilidade.

Por mais que lhe doesse ver Santana com sua cabeça encostada no ombro de Amanda, Brittany não conseguia desviar seu olhar da direção delas, os únicos momentos em que isso aconteceu foi quando o olhar da jogadora cruzou com o seu.

"Você está quieta demais hoje Britt, aconteceu alguma coisa?" Rachel perguntou, após longos minutos de silêncio entre elas.

"Minha vida, foi isso o que aconteceu." A loira respondeu frustrada. "Olha só para Amanda Fordman, essa garota tem a vida perfeita, ela é capitã do time de futebol, ela é respeitada, ela namora a menina mais linda dessa escola, eu... Eu daria qualquer coisa para ter a vida que ela tem!" Brittany despejou naquele momento, e ela estava sim, sentindo inveja de Amanda, e o pior é que não sentia vergonha disso. "Agora, olhe para mim, eu nem sei o que eu sou."

"Por que você está dizendo isso?" Rachel perguntou.

"Rachel, eu... Ah deixa para lá." Ela havia falado demais. "Eu só não estou em um bom dia para conversar hoje." Ela evitou olhar diretamente nos olhos de Rachel. "Desculpa."

"Tudo bem." A morena respondeu, e sorriu em solidariedade à amiga. "Isso faz parte da angústia adolescente, todo mundo passa por isso uma hora ou outra." Brittany sorriu com aquelas palavras, se Rachel ao menos tivesse uma idéia do que ela estava passando.

Nesse momento Mike apareceu ali, e foi direto falar com suas amigas.

"Ei meninas, falem oi para o mais novo integrante dos Titans." O sorriso em seu rosto era cativante. Brittany e Rachel o aplaudiram.

"Parabéns Mike." A morena disse. "Agora você vai poder se sentar na mesa com as líderes que você tanto gosta." Ela ironizou.

"Popularidade não vai mudar nada Rachel, meu coração sempre será seu." O rapaz ironizou, e Brittany começou a rir.

"Sinto que eu estou sobrando aqui." Ela brincou, fazendo as bochechas de Rachel ficarem púrpuras e ardentes.

"Para Brittany!" Ela repreendeu sua amiga, que continuou rindo.

"Ué, você adora ficar fazendo isso comigo, não é?" Brittany respondeu, lembrando-se do dia anterior.

"Bom, mudando de assunto meninas, você vão no baile hoje?" O rapaz perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Rachel, e roubando um pedaço de seu lanche.

"Eu não." Brittany respondeu, e mais uma vez olhou na direção de Amanda e Santana, e mais uma vez o olhar da ruiva cruzou com o dela, fazendo-a olhar para frente rapidamente. "Meus pais me pediram para fazer algumas coisas no rancho." Ela mentiu.

"Que pena, eu acho que seria divertido se você fosse." Rachel comentou.

"Eu sei, mas, não vai dar." Brittany disse, e crispou os lábios. " E além do mais, com o meu humor hoje, eu só estragaria o baile de vocês." Mike e Rachel não disseram nada, apenas se entreolharam.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

No final da aula Brittany se despediu de seus amigos que saíram apressadamente para se arrumar para o baile que começaria em poucas horas, enquanto ela seguiu para sua casa a pé. Ela não estava com nenhum pouco de pressa para chegar, por isso foi caminhando em ritmo normal.

Desde o dia anterior ela mal trocara palavras com seus pais, e sinceramente também odiava aquela situação, mas ela odiava ainda mais a sensação de estar sendo enganada, e queria que aquilo acabasse o mais rápido possível, ela queria saber de suas origens, o porquê dela ser tão diferente das outras pessoas.

Assim que ela entrou em uma estrada deserta, um barulho de pneus cantando quebrou o silêncio, e quando Brittany se deu conta, uma caminhonete parou ao seu lado, e as portas se abriram no mesmo instante, e de lá desceram três meninas que ela reconheceu serem do time de futebol, e a quarta, que estava no volante, apareceu por último. Era Amanda Fordman. Brittany apenas ficou parada, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Brittany Pierce, não é?" Amanda perguntou aproximando-se lentamente da garota, com as duas mãos para trás. A cada passo da ruiva, Brittany sentia um mal estar dominando seu corpo. "Eu te fiz uma pergunta, garota!" Amanda falou em tom agressivo.

"S-sim." Brittany respondeu, sentindo-se cada vez pior. Foi aí que seus olhos caíram sobre o colar no pescoço da ruiva, o colar de Santana. Nesse instante, duas meninas seguraram Brittany, uma em cada braço.

O desespero tomou conta da adolescente, que queria sair dali, mas não conseguia lutar, ou pelo menos correr.

"Parabéns Pierce, você venceu Tina Cohen-Chang e agora tem a honra de ser o Espantalho desse ano!" Amanda falou apenas poucos centímetros de distância de Brittany, que já se contorcia de dor.

"Não... Por favor..." Brittany murmurou, quando Amanda lhe mostrou sorrindo a camiseta branca com um grande S vermelho pintado no meio dela. Brittany arregalou os olhos diante daquilo que era um pesadelo se materializando, e voltou a olhar para o rosto de Amanda, e em seguida para o colar, quando ela finalmente entendeu que o problema em se aproximar de Santana não da garota, mas sim daquele objeto. "Amanda, por favor, não faça isso comigo..." Ela implorou.

"Eu não ia, mas você está merecendo uma lição." Amanda falou. "Você pensa que eu não vejo a forma como você olha para ela, ou que você fica deixando presentinhos e bilhetinhos na frente da casa dela?"

"Eu não..." Brittany tentou se defender, mas um tapa em seu rosto a fez calar.

"Não minta para mim, ou eu juro que faço da sua vida um inferno!" Amanda a ameaçou. Brittany começou a chorar cabisbaixa. "Ora Pierce, vai chorar feito uma criancinha agora? Pensasse nisso antes de se meter com a Santana!" Brittany queria dizer que Amanda estava enganada, mas ela sabia que a outra não iria acreditar em suas palavras. "Agora olhe para mim." Com certa dificuldade levantou a cabeça.

"Por favor,Amanda..." Brittany murmurou.

"Eu vou ser legal com você, garota, e vou deixar você ter uma coisa da Santana, pelo menos por um tempo." Amanda disse, e colocou a mão no pingente do colar em seu pescoç que Amanda colocou o colar no pescoço, ela se sentiu ainda mais enfraquecida, teria até caído se não fosse pelas duas jogadoras segurando-a pelos braços. Amanda segurou em seus cabelos, e a fez olhar para o seu rosto. "Isso é para você pensar na Santana, pensar bastante mesmo, enquanto eu danço com ela no baile, porque tempo você vai ter bastante, menina do rancho!" Brittany tentou falar, mas não conseguiu. "Vamos logo com isso."

Sem muita esforço as duas jogadoras que seguravam Brittany, jogaram uma enfraquecida e derrotada Brittany na caçamba da caminhonete, que seguiu até o campo Riley.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Agora Brittany estava no meio de um milharal deserto, com suas pernas e braços amarrados, naquele pedaço de madeira que se assemelhava a cruz de Cristo.

As garotas do time tiraram suas roupas, e a vestiram com aquela camiseta branca e uma bermuda larga. Ela tremia e chorava, seu corpo inteiro doía quase insuportavelmente, e a cada minuto ela sentia suas forças se esgotando. Era como se ela estivesse morrendo.

Gritar ela não conseguia, o máximo que ela podia fazer era murmurar por socorro, mas ela tinha certeza que ninguém a ouviria naquele meio de nada em que ela se encontrava. A única coisa que lhe restava era esperar pela piedade das meninas que a colocaram ali, e torcer para que ela ainda estivesse viva quando as garotas voltassem para soltá-la.

Mas a esperança voltou ao seu coração, quando ela percebeu uma movimentação, e a aparição de um jovem corpulento e cabelos curtos que ficou ali parado, olhando para ela.

"Algumas coisas não mudam nunca." Ele falou e sacudiu a cabeça em reprovação. "Eu sei exatamente como você se sente, é doloroso não é?"

"Por favor, me ajude..." Brittany implorou ao rapaz, mas ele não pareceu não se comover nem um pouco com o sofrimento da garota.

"Eu já estive no seu lugar, há treze anos, exatamente quando aquela chuva de meteoros atingiu essa cidade, e o impacto de um dos meteoros que caiu aqui perto me deixou em coma, por todos esses anos." Havia muita mágoa nas palavras e nos olhos do rapaz. "Eles me humilhavam diariamente, me fizeram o Espantalho, e por causa deles eu perdi treze anos da minha vida..."

"Por favor..." Brittany implorou mais uma vez.

"Mas não se preocupe garota, eu vou fazê-los pagar. Cada um deles, sem exceções." O rapaz e abriu um sorriso. "Quando eu acordei do coma dias atrás, eu descobri que podia controlar a eletricidade, e graças a isso eu vou concretizar a minha vingança, matando naquele baile, de uma vez só."

"Não..." Brittany murmurou, o desespero tomando conta dela naquele momento, lembrando-se de seus amigos, Rachel, Mike, Santana, e todos os outros que estavam no baile. "Me tire daqui...Por favor." O rapaz lhe lançou um olhar indiferente.

"Você estará mais segura aqui, acredite em mim, garota." Ele respondeu. "Ah, e eu prometo que depois que eu terminar eu volto aqui para te soltar, já que quem fez isso provavelmente não vai poder."

"Não..." Mas o rapaz virou as costas, e deixou Brittany desesperada, que usava o pouco de força que ainda lhe restava para tentar inutilmente se soltar, mas ela não podia deixar seus amigos morrerem dessa forma tão covarde e injusta. Eles não tinham culpa de nada.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH, SOCORROOOOO! Ela usou praticamente toda a força que lhe restava para gritar, mas ela quase certeza de que ninguém poderia lhe ouvir, porém, ela se enganou, porque não demorou muito para outra pessoa aparecer ali, e a luz de uma lanterna atingiu diretamente o rosto de Brittany, fazendo a fechar os olhos. " Me ajude, por favor..."

"Brittany?" Falou uma voz conhecida da menina. Quando ele se aproximou para desamarrar seus pés, ela o reconheceu. Ele fora o rapaz que a atropelara no dia anterior, Sebastian Smythe. Finalmente quando ela desamarrou suas mãos, ela caiu no chão e com certo esforço se livrou do colar, e ao se levantar, já se sentia bem diferente. "Você está bem?

"Sim." Ela respondeu. "Obrigada por me salvar." Ela agradeceu e pegou suas roupas do chão.

"Quem fez isso com você?" Sebastian perguntou abismado. Aquilo era uma verdadeira crueldade.

"Não importa, é só uma brincadeira." Ela respondeu.

"Brincadeira? Deus Brittany, até os romanos guardavam isso para ocasiões especiais." Ele argumentou, mas Brittany não tinha tempo para conversas.

"Sebastian, eu tenho que ir agora, obrigada por me salvar mais uma vez." Ela agradeceu rapidamente, e saiu rapidamente dali.

"Ei Brittany, espera, eu te levo para casa." Sebastian falou, seguindo a garota, mas quando ele chegou na trilha, não havia mais ninguém ali. Brittany havia simplesmente desaparecido. "Brittany?" Sebastian suspirou, e fez o caminho de volta até onde a criz estava, e com sua lanterna iluminou o colar com a pedra verde no chão.

Sebastian se abaixou e pegou o colar, que lhe era familiar. Ele sorriu no momento em que se lembrou exatamente de quem era aquele colar.

No baile da escola os adolescentes se divertiam enquanto dançavam as músicas do momento, sem ter a menor idéia do perigo que se aproximava.

Santana usava um vestido vermelho tomara-que-caia, e seus cabelos estavam soltos, enquanto Amanda estava com um vestido preto, seus cabelos também estavam soltos.

Nesse instante começou a tocar a música "Just the way you are' do Bruno Mars.

"Essa música sempre me faz lembrar de você." Amanda falou, e segurou nas mãos de Santana. "Você quer dançar?"

"Claro." A morena respondeu, sorrindo, então as duas foram até a pista de dança, onde Amanda colocou suas mãos na cintura de sua namorada, e a morena depositou as dela nos ombros da ruiva.

"Você está tão linda, eu mal consigo respirar com você tão perto de mim." Amanda sussurrou próximo ao ouvido de Amanda. "Eu nunca imaginei que encontraria alguém como você aqui em Smallville."

"Você é tão doce, eu te amo." Santana disse.

"Eu também te amo." Amanda respondeu, acariciando delicadamente o rosto de Santana.

Há poucos metros dali, Rachel e Mike dançavam juntos, de uma forma um tanto quanto desajeitada.

"Rach, você pisou no meu pé outra vez." O rapaz comentou, fazendo as bochechas de sua amiga corarem.

"Você sabe que dança não é o meu forte, eu sou ótima com palavras, não com movimentos." Ela respondeu e Mike deu uma risadinha.

"Na verdade, você não é tão ruim assim." Ele disse.

"Obrigada." Rachel respondeu, surpresa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O rapaz em busca de vingança olhou para a escola, onde por muito tempo ele foi humilhado diariamente, e sentiu o ódio lhe dominar por dentro.

"Vocês vão me pagar, todos vocês." Ele murmurou, segurando o choro. "Você vão se arrepender por tudo que fizeram à Dave Karofsky, seus moleques."

Karofsky começou a caminhar em direção à escola, quando sentiu uma mão lhe segurar pelo ombro. Assim que ele virou, mal pôde acreditar no que viu. A garota Espantalho estava ali, ainda vestindo aquela camiseta branca com o S vermelho, mas com calça jeans nas partes de baixo e tênis dessa vez.

"O que você está fazendo? Vai embora daqui, eu não quero que você se machuque garota, você é igual a mim."

"Você não pode fazer isso! Eles não têm culpa do que te aconteceu!" Brittany falou, tirando a mão do ombro do rapaz, na esperança que suas palavras fossem capaz de convencê-lo.

"Eu não estou fazendo isso só por mim, eu também faço por você e para todos aqueles meninos e meninas que estiveram em nosso lugar!" Ele disse com raiva. "Agora, aproveite sua chance e caia fora daqui, eu realmente não quero te machucar!"

"Não, eu não vou deixar você machucar os meus amigos!" Karofsky sacudiu a cabeça.

"Olha, eu realmente não queria fazer isso, mas você não me deu outra escolha." Karofsky segurou Brittany firme, e mesmo com seu olhar demonstrando culpa, ele seguiu em frente, e soltou uma descarga elétrica violenta, que invadiu o corpo da garota. Foi doloroso, mas quase nada comparado ao que ela passara nas últimas horas.

Quando Karofsky a soltou, ele a olhou de olhos arregalados, porque ao contrário de todos os outros com quem ele havia feito isso, que acabaram literalmente torrados, a garota continuou em pé, intacta e sem nenhuma seqüela.

"O quê... O que é você?" Karofsky perguntou, mas Brittany permaneceu calada. "Seja lá o que você for, eu não vou deixar você impedir os meus planos..."

"Fique longe dos meus amigos!" Brittany falou enfurecida, e agarrou o colarinho da camisa do rapaz. A dor que ela sofrera nas últimas horas a deixara furiosa. "Não foram eles quem te fizeram o Espantalho, eles me fizeram, e eu não vou deixar você machucar ninguém."

Brittany jogou Karofsky contra a parede, e sem querer ele bateu violentamente contra a caixa de força, ocasionando um curto circuito, que derrubou a energia do colégio.

O rapaz caiu desacordado.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Amanda andava alguns passos a frente de Santana. Elas estavam desviando da multidão de alunos desesperados pela queda de energia, que saíam pela frente. Ao contrário dos outros, elas sairiam pelos fundos, pois o carro de Amanda estava estacionado por aqueles lados.

Assim que a ruiva pisou no lado de fora, ela viu Brittany há poucos metros de distância.

A garota ainda estava com a camiseta do Espantalho e uma expressão furiosa no rosto. A ruiva engoliu seco diante da imagem.

"Mandy, está tudo bem aí?" Santana perguntou, chamando a atenção de Amanda, que olhou para ela em um segundo, e assim que seus olhos voltaram na direção em que a loira estava, não havia mais ninguém ali. "Você viu alguma coisa?" Santana perguntou, e olhou para a mesma direção que Amanda.

"Não... Vamos embora daqui, eu vou te levar para casa." Ela respondeu, e junto da namorada foram para o carro.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Assim que Brittany chegou em casa, seus pais vieram ao seu encontro. Eles estavam muito preocupados, pois ela passara o dia todo sem dar notícias.

Ela havia tirado a camiseta do Espantalho e colocado a sua, pois não queria seus pais soubesse daquilo, na verdade, ela não queria que ninguém soubesse.

"Brittany, nós estávamos preocupados." Martha quebrou o silêncio

"Se você planejou passar o dia na cidade, deveria ter nos avisado." Jonathan falou em tom repreensivo.

"Eu não queria, mas aconteceram algumas coisas, e... Eu estou bem, só com fome e sono." Ela sorriu ao dizer isso. Estava muito feliz por aquele pesadelo ter acabado, e ela poder estar de volta a sua casa.

"Eu fiz aquela torta de maçã que você adora." Martha falou. Ela sabia que sua filha estava chateada com ela e Jonathan, e iria fazer o máximo possível para agradá-la.

"Obrigada, mãe." O sorriso de Brittany foi o mesmo de quando Martha a pegou no colo pela primeira vez. "Eu vou lá na cozinha então."

Assim que a garota deixou a sala, Jonathan e Martha se entreolharam, um misto de culpa e medo carregava o ar naquele momento.

"Nós precisamos falar a verdade para ela, eu acredito que o momento chegou." O homem disse, colocando as mãos no bolso.

"Jonathan, eu ainda acho que ela é muito nova, ela só tem dezesseis anos..." Martha respondeu. "Eu não sei como ela vai reagir diante disso, eu acho que não vai ser bom."

"Ela tem o direito de saber Martha, é a vida dela." Jonathan disse. "Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas nós temos que deixar bem claro para Brittany, que não importa o que acontecer, nós estaremos ao lado dela sempre."

A mulher abraçou o marido, e ele lhe deu um beijo na testa, afinal das contas, ele estava certo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Próximo capítulo: Metamorfose.**

**Martha e Jonathan Pierce abrem o jogo sobre como eles encontraram Brittany com a garota, ao mesmo tempo um jovem apaixonado e obcecado coloca a vida de Santana em risco, fazendo com que Brittany e Amanda esqueçam de suas diferenças e trabalhem juntas para salvar a garota.**

* * *

**_*Eu imagino a personagem Amanda como a Marissa do TGP.( Eu não assisti, mas eu sei que ela adoraria fazer um par romântico da Santana, e eu acho ela bem bonita, espero que vocês tenham gostado dela)_**  
**_*Por favor, seja qual for a sua opinião sobre o capítulo ou a fic, deixe um review ;)_**  
**_*Até a próxima._**


	3. Metamorfose

**_Mell: Obrigada, e que bom que você está shippando Cherry, e um casal diferente, espero que ele funcione bem na fic._**

**_Quanto a questão da Q, bom, eu não vou spoilar muito a fic, pq ela vai se explicando com o passar dos capítulos, mas a Quinn e também o Sam vão aparecer um pouco depois dos demais personagens pq eles terão uma grande importância na vida da Brittany =)_**  
**_Eles aparecerão provavelmente depois do décimo capítulo, então teremos que esperar um pouquinho mais para vâ-los, mas quando eles aparecerem, irão causar uma grande reviravolta na história._**

**_L: Muito obrigada, continue deixando review, por favor ;)_**

**_*Estou feliz por vocês estarem gostando da fic, NÃO É FÁCIL transcrever Smallville com os personagens de Glee, ainda mais com um casal gay com foco principal, o que muda bastante o teor principal da história, mas está sendo bastante proveitoso._**  
**_*Boa leitura ;)_**

* * *

Assim que Brittany subiu no ônibus escolar na manhã de segunda-feira, ela viu Mike acenar para ela, mostrando um banco vazio bem a frente de onde ele e Rachel estavam sentados.

Brittany caminhou até lá, e sentou-se no lugar apontado pelo seu amigo. Rachel estava lendo um jornal, que tinha a foto de Dave Karofsky na capa.

"Oi pessoal." Ela cumprimentou seus amigos.

"Oi Britt." Mike respondeu e sorriu amigavelmente.

"Oi" Rachel nem tirou os olhos do jornal. "Eu sempre falo para vocês de como essa cidade é estranha, vocês nunca acreditam em mim, mas agora está tudo na primeira página do jornal dessa cidade!" Ela fechou o jornal e apontou para a foto de Karofsky. "Esse cara recebeu um choque de mais de dois mil volts, e sabe como ele está? Vivo e intacto, aparentemente a única coisa que foi afetada foi a memória do dia do acidente." Brittany sentiu um grande alívio ao ouvir isso. "Além do mais, está escrito no início da reportagem que ele acordou de um coma de treze anos, porque estava no campo Riley quando a chuva de meteoros atingiu Smallville."

"Uau." Mike fingiu surpresa. "Então, por causa disso ele virou um mutante super poderoso?" Rachel revirou os olhos e guardou o jornal em sua mochila.

"Eu estou falando, a cada dia que passa as coisas estão ficando piores aqui nessa cidade, a situação está tão ruim que as autoridades já nem estão mais conseguindo esconder as coisas da população." A morena deu os ombros, visivelmente chateada. "Um dia vocês vão lembrar das minhas 'viagens'" Rachel cruzou os braços e manteve-se o resto do caminho calada.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana percebeu que Amanda esteve distante todo o final de semana, e aquilo parecia proposital, o que deixava a morena ainda mais chateada.

Durante o trajeto entre sua casa e a escola a ruiva mal trocou palavras com ela, e nem mesmo lhe beijou antes das aulas começarem.

A morena mal conseguiu prestar atenção nas explicações de seus professores, sua cabeça estava queimando de tanto que ela procurou por algum motivo que justificasse aquele comportamento estranho de Amanda, que não era perfeita, mas um defeito que ela não possuía era o de ser fria e distante.

Assim que chegou a hora do almoço, ela encontrou Amanda sentada sozinha, em uma mesa de canto, enquanto suas amigas estavam do lado oposto. Seja lá o que fosse, Santana percebeu que o problema não era só com o seu namoro, e isso a preocupou mais ainda.

Ela caminhou até a mesa onde Amanda estava, cabisbaixa, e parou ao seu lado.

"Amanda, eu posso me sentar aqui com você?" Os olhos esverdeados da ruiva se voltaram para a sua direção, e ela assentiu com a cabeça, então Santana sentou-se na frente da garota. "Mandy." Ela começou. "O que está acontecendo? Você está quieta demais desde o baile, é algum problema com a sua família?"

"Não, está tudo bem com a minha família." Amanda respondeu rapidamente sem olhar nos olhos de Santana.

"Bom, então o problema é comigo?" Santana perguntou com certo temor em sua voz.

"Não!" Amanda respondeu enfática e instantaneamente. "O problema é comigo mesma, eu... Eu fiz uma coisa errada, e eu sei que você vai ficar chateada comigo."

"Me diga o que é, eu não quero que você minta ou esconda nada de mim." Santana falou com firmeza.

"Claro." Amanda concordou, mordendo o lábio inferior, buscando uma forma de contar o que aconteceu a namorada, que aguardava em silêncio. "Santana, eu... Eu perdi o seu colar." Santana ficou estática por alguns segundos, assimilando a informação.

"O quê?" Santana perguntou, só para ter certeza do que ouvira.

"Eu sinto muito, eu..." Amanda começou a tentar se explicar.

"Eu não acredito nisso!" Santana, raiva e decepção podiam ser vistos em seus olhos. "Eu te dei algo que eu mantive uma vida toda, e é isso o que você faz? Você perde em menos de três dias?" Santana estava visivelmente se esforçando para segurar o choro. "Claramente as coisas que são importantes para mim não tem nenhum valor nenhum para você, caso contrário, você nunca teria perdido o meu colar, que era uma das poucas lembranças que eu tinha dos meus pais!" As lágrimas começaram a cair com as últimas palavras.

"Santana, eu sinto muito..." Amanda ainda tentou se desculpar, e segurar na mão de sua namorada, mas Santana se desvencilhou de forma agressiva.

"Eu não quero saber, eu não ligo se você sente muito ou não, eu confiei em você e olha só o que aconteceu." Santana respondeu furiosa e se levantou no mesmo instante. "Me deixe em paz Amanda, me deixe em paz!" Ela saiu sem olhar para trás. Amanda chacoalhou a cabeça, e bufou. Ela não pôde deixar de perceber os olhares que se voltaram para elas, e também as risadinhas debochadas pela situação das duas meninas.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany guardava os livros em seu armário, e Rachel esperava por ela encostada em seu armário, quando Santana passou por elas, passos apressados, cabisbaixa, e o som de seus soluços audíveis para qualquer um que estivesse ali.

Brittany e Rachel a observaram caladas, e a loira até sentiu um aperto em seu peito, e uma vontade de ir atrás da garota, mas como sempre a timidez falou mais alto, e ela continuou ali, parada, apenas observando em silêncio a menina se distanciando pelo corredor.

"O que será que aconteceu?" Brittany murmurou para Rachel.

"Eu não faço idéia, mas é estranho ver ela desse jeito." Rachel comentou. "Você deveria falar com ela."

"O quê? Não... Ela... Eu... Nós nem somos próximas." Brittany respondeu, fechando a porta do armário com um pouco mais força do que deveria, devido ao nervosismo só de pensar em falar com Santana. "Eu iria mais atrapalhar do que ajudar, você sabe Rach..."

"Tudo bem Brittany, foi só uma sugestão." A morena explicou e deu uma risadinha. "Você realmente gosta dela, hein? Eu achava que era só uma paixonite..." Brittany sentiu suas bochechas queimando.

"Rachel, para, por favor." Brittany falou séria, e Rachel apenas riu.

"Eu só estava brincando, vamos lá para a cantina, Mike já deve estar esperando." Rachel disse, então ela e Brittany seguiram para a cantina. "Mas, uma coisa é verdade, se você não for atrás dela, alguém vai."

Brittany sabia que sua amiga estava coberta de razão, mas ela não conseguia evitar aquela sensação de desespero e timidez que a invadia cada vez que ela e Santana estavam a menos de cinco metros de distância, era como se existisse uma barreira entre elas, e ela sentia que não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para mudar aquilo.

"Eu sei, Rach." Ela respondeu baixo e desanimada.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana entrou em uma sala vazia, sentou-se na primeira carteira e ficou ali, chorando. Ela cruzou seus braços e colocou sua cabeça em cima deles. Suas lágrimas amargas misturavam a tristeza, a decepção e a raiva que ela estava sentindo por Amanda, por ela ter sido tão negligente e insensível com algo que significava tanto para ela.

"Santana..." Ela ouviu a porta se abrindo lentamente, e uma voz masculina quebrando o silêncio. Ela levantou sua cabeça no mesmo momento, e viu há poucos metros de distância um rapaz de pele clara, cabelos cacheados castanhos claros, rosto com espinhas e óculos, parado em sua frente. Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ele estava olhando para a latina. "Eu vi você e a Fordman discutindo na cantina, e eu sinto muito, eu não gosto de te ver chorando." Ele era Jacob Bem Israel, e Santana o conhecia desde a infância, ele costumava brincar com Brittany, por isso estava sempre presente no rancho Pierce, mas de uns anos para cá, ele nunca apareceu lá novamente. "Não é segredo para ninguém que Amanda Fordman não é a pessoa certa para você." Essas palavras fizeram Santana se lembrar de sua avó.

"Oh não..." Santana falou em um suspiro, e sinceramente tudo o que ela não precisava naquele momento era de um moleque nojento atrás dela. "Me deixe em paz, garoto, eu não gosto de você, eu não quero você, então apenas me deixe sozinha, eu não quero a companhia de ninguém, muito menos a sua." Santana disse chateada.

"Eu posso provar que sou muito melhor que ela..."

"Eu acho que você não entendeu, garoto nojento, eu sou lésbica, você sabe o que isso significa? Eu gosto de meninas, e como você não é uma, não tem a menor chance comigo, e além do mais, se eu fosse hétero, você não teria a menor chance comigo, eu nunca iria ficar com um cara lunático cuja a maior paixão é caçar insetos!" Ela despejou sem dó em cima do rapaz, assim ela se levantou e saiu da sala, esforçando-se o máximo possível para não passar perto de Jacob, que estava estático, ainda em choque com a rudeza das palavras daquela que era sua maior paixão.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Em seu último período nas segundas-feiras, Brittany tinha educação física, uma de suas disciplinas favoritas, mas que estava se tornando um pesadelo. Apesar de zangada com seu pai por não tê-la deixado fazer um teste para o time de futebol, no fundo ela sabia que ele estava certo.

Era muito difícil conseguir se concentrar no jogo, quando ela tinha que se preocupar se ao chutar a bola ela iria furar a rede, ou pior, machucar alguém. No final suas preocupações eram tantas que ela acabava mal fazendo qualquer coisa, e tendo sua atenção chamada pelas meninas de seu time, e terminava frustrada. Por que sua vida tinha que ser tão complicada?

Assim ela abriu seu armário, e pegou a sua garrafa de água.

"Pierce." No mesmo instante Brittany reconheceu a voz de Amanda, e isso quase a fez engasgar com a água. "Olhe para mim." Brittany não sabia o que esperar desse encontro, da outra vez ela se deu muito mal, e continuou parada, olhando fixamente para dentro de seu armário. "Pierce, eu estou falando sério." O tom de voz de Amanda não ajudava, mas Brittany se virou devagar, e viu a ruiva de braços cruzados, olhando extremamente séria para ela.

"O- o quê você quer?" Brittany tentou deixar sua voz tão intimidadora quanto à de Amanda, mas fracassou no mesmo instante quando gaguejou.

"Eu não estou aqui para ficar de conversinha com você, eu só quero que você me devolva o colar da Santana." A ruiva falou se aproximando de Brittany, que lembrou do colar, e da enorme e insuportável que ele lhe causara. "Onde ele está?"

"Eu não sei." Ela respondeu, e encarou Amanda.

"Como? Claro que você sabe, ele está com você." Amanda afirmou. "Eu não estou brincando, garota, eu quero que você me devolva esse colar hoje mesmo."

"Eu já disse que eu não sei onde ele está." Brittany insistiu, e sentiu as mãos de Amanda grudarem em seu colarinho, e a levarem até um armário do lado oposto ao dela, e a forçar de uma forma violenta contra o objeto. Brittany não sentiu nada.

"Amanhã você vai trazer esse colar para mim, senão eu não vou ter dó de você, eu te arrebento após a aula, você me entendeu?" Brittany movimentou a cabeça em sinal de sim, somente para a garota a deixar em paz. Sem o colar Amanda não poderia lhe machucar, então ela não estava com medo, o seu único medo era se chatear com a garota e acabar machucando-a de verdade.

Assim que Amanda saiu, Brittany ajeitou a gola de sua blusa, e fechou o seu armário.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Na saída da aula, Jacob andou até o seu carro e viu Santana há vários metros de distância, andando ao lado de Sugar, ainda cabisbaixa, e acabou entrando no carro de sua amiga ao invés do de Amanda Fordman. Ele sorriu, porque provavelmente o relacionamento delas estivesse acabado para sempre, e a sorte estivesse começando a sorrir para ele, pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Ele entrou em seu carro, um fusca verde, mais satisfeito do que nunca e sorriu para a sua caixa de insetos que estava no banco do passageiro. Lá haviam vários tipos de insetos diferentes, e junto deles, ele colocou algumas daquelas pedras verdes brilhantes que haviam pelos arredores de Smallville. Elas davam um visual melhor ao insetário.

O garoto ligou seu carro, uma música alta e seguiu até a sua casa, que assim como as de Brittany e Santana ficavam fora da cidade, em um pequeno rancho, próximo a antiga fundição Creekside, que foi destruída pela chuva de meteoros, e onde ele encontrou as pedras para enfeitar seu insetário.

Distraído com o som alto da música country de Alan Jackson, ele só percebeu a presença de um animal na estrada quando esse estava poucos metros a sua frente, forçando-o a fazer uma manobra perigosa, que resultou no capotamento de seu carro na estrada deserta.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany chegou em casa, e como todos os dias ela esperava encontrar seu pai fazendo alguma tarefa pelo rancho e sua mãe alguma tarefa doméstica, mas ela se enganou, pois encontrou os dois na sala, sentados cada um em um sofá, e ambos com uma expressão apreensiva nos rostos.

"Oi... Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Brittany não gostava nem um pouco de situações assim, da última vez que isso aconteceu, que ela chegou em casa e encontrou seus pais esperando por ela foi para avisar que seu avô que vivia na Carolina do Norte havia falecido. "Está tudo bem com a nossa família, né?"

"Sim, está tudo bem com a nossa família, não se preocupe em relação a isso, filha." Martha falou, levantando-se de seu lugar e pegando as mãos de Brittany. "Nós só queremos conversar com você." Nesse instante, Martha conduziu sua filha até o sofá, e continuou segurando as suas mãos.

"Eu fiz alguma coisa?" Brittany perguntou insegura.

"Não, você não fez nada, não aconteceu nada, nós só achamos que chegou o momento de falarmos com você sobre o seu passado." Jonathan disse, e Brittany sentiu suas pernas amolecerem, e ela agradeceu por estar sentada, porque senão provavelmente ela cairia no chão naquele instante. Seu peito doía de tão fortes que estavam as batidas de seu coração. "Nós sabemos que não vai ser fácil, mas nós queremos que você tenha a certeza que vamos estar sempre ao seu lado, não importa o que aconteça."

"Vocês estão me assustando falando essas coisas." Brittany murmurou, e sim, a cada palavra como aquelas e com tamanha seriedade, ela sentia que estava próxima de ter um colapso nervoso. "Por favor, falem logo isso." Martha e Jonathan se entreolharam, e entendiam o porque do nervosismo da adolescente. Qualquer outra pessoa em seu lugar teria o mesmo comportamento.

"Comece Martha." Jonathan falou, então a mulher olhou fixamente nos olhos de sua filha, e abriu um sorriso, porém esse ato não foi o suficiente para acalmar a garota. Brittany sempre quis saber de suas origens, mas o medo que ela estava sentindo naquele momento em que tudo seria colocado em pratos limpos, a fazia questionar se aquilo era válido.

"Bom, todo mundo pensa que nós encontramos você em uma casa de adoção em Metropolis, foi isso o que nós dissemos quando te trouxemos para cá, mas a história não é bem assim." Brittany escutava atenta a cada palavra de sua mãe. "O meu maior sonho sempre foi o de ser mãe, mas infelizmente a vida nunca me concedeu essa oportunidade, até você aparecer em nossa vida."

"Foi em uma tarde de Outubro, nós fomos até a cidade, na floricultura de Laura Lopez." Jonathan começou, e Brittany voltou o seu olhar para o seu pai. "Nós ficamos na cidade por algum tempo, e quando nós estávamos na estrada de volta para a casa, a chuva de meteoros atingiu a cidade." A adolescente suspirou fundo, a verdade foi que ela sempre acreditou que houvesse uma ligação entre o seu passado e a chuva de meteoros. "Um dos meteoros atingiu a estrada, e a nossa caminhonete capotou."

"Espere um minuto." Brittany sussurrou. "Eu acho que eu já entendi, é... Rachel... Rachel sempre diz que essas pedras verdes de meteoros, a Rachel sempre diz que elas são radioativas e causam mutações nas pessoas, e ela está certa, aquele cara que está nos jornais, Dave Karofsky, ele podia controlar correntes elétricas porque foi exposto à essa radiação de um meteoro que caiu próximo à ele." Jonathan e Martha ouviam calados. "Talvez seja o mesmo caso comigo, eu... Vocês me encontraram durante a chuva de meteoros, e talvez eu fui exposta à essa radiação, por isso eu posso fazer essas coisas..." Talvez assim como os pais de Santana, seus pais biológicos morreram durante essa chuva de meteoros, e talvez esse fosse o motivo pelo qual seus pais esconderam a verdade, eles não queriam magoá-la.

O casal Pierce ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

"Brittany, filha, nós não acreditamos que esse seja o seu caso." Jonathan falou, então Brittany levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Então... Então, o que vocês acreditam que seja?" Ela perguntou.

"Você não pode ter sido exposta à essa radiação de meteoros, porque você não foi atingida por ela, você veio junto dela." As palavras saídas da boca de Jonathan fizeram a expressão da garota mudar completamente. Ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes, e abriu a boca várias vezes, como se quisesse falar alguma coisa, mas nenhum som saiu dela.

"Quando você apareceu em nossa vida, você era uma criança entre uns três e quatro anos, e não sabia uma única palavra de nosso idioma, na verdade você não sabia nenhuma palavra de qualquer outro idioma." Martha explicou calmamente, ainda segurando nas mãos da adolescente, que olhava para baixo, com os olhos umedecendo cada vez mais a cada segundo.

"Próximo ao local onde você estava, nós encontramos uma... Uma espaçonave, e você provavelmente estava nela." Jonathan completou.

Brittany ficou estática durante algum tempo, sem reação alguma, apenas processando as informações que pareciam ter o peso do mundo em suas costas. Ela tirou suas mãos das mãos de Martha e enxugou as lágrimas, que escorriam silenciosamente por seu rosto pálido.

Então esse era o motivo dela ser tão diferente dos demais? Ela era um ser de outro planeta? Ela foi a culpada pela chuva de meteoros que devastou a cidade e causou a morte de várias pessoas? Ela era a culpada pela cidade ter se tornado esse lugar cheio de mutantes e pedras radioativas? E se outras pessoas descobrissem sua origem, o que aconteceria? Ela acabaria mofando em Belle Reve, ou pior, virasse objeto de estudos em algum laboratório do governo? Por que essas pedras verdes faziam tão mal à ela, se elas provavelmente tinham a mesma origem?

A garota se levantou, não agüentando mais segurar o choro. Tantas perguntas atormentavam a sua mente naquele momento.

"Brittany, minha filha..." Martha se levantou e tentou abraçar Brittany, mas ela se afastou.

"Eu preciso ficar sozinha, eu vou ficar bem, mas eu preciso ficar sozinha agora." A garota falou, e saiu de casa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Jacob acordou sentindo-se muito estranho, e assim que ele olhou para o espelhe retrovisor rachado de seu carro, ele viu como o seu rosto estava com marcas de picada. Ele levou um susto, e ao olhar para o lado no mesmo instante, viu seu insetário destruído. O vidro havia se quebrado, e as pedras espalhadas pelo carro e pelo chão.

Ele conseguiu sair do carro, e foi caminhando até a sua casa, com dificuldade, suas pernas estavam pesadas e sua visão turva. Nem ele acreditava que sobreviveria mais que um dia naquelas condições.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany caminhava sem uma direção certa, apenas deixava seus pés a levarem para qualquer lugar, e de preferência, onde ela pudesse ficar sozinha, apenas com seus pensamentos. Ela já não chorava mais, mas seu cérebro parecia queimar diante de tantas dúvidas.

Quem ela era? De onde ela veio? 'Por que ela foi colocada em uma nave e jogada no espaço? Havia algum propósito dela estar nesse planeta, ou tudo não passava de uma grande coincidência? Ela devia ignorar tudo isso e tentar viver como um ser humano normal, ou buscar suas origens? Ela conseguiria viver como um ser humano normal?

Quando a garota se deu conta, ela percebeu que estava no terreno que ficava atrás do rancho Pierce, naquele local era encontrado o cemitério municipal. Ela sempre ia para lá quando se sentia triste, era assim desde a infância. O lugar era praticamente vazio, dominado pelo silêncio e pela paz, o que o tornava um ótimo refúgio para momentos confusos como o que ela estava vivendo agora.

Brittany caminhou cabisbaixa por entre as lápides, imaginando ser a única pessoa naquele local solitário, mas naquele dia, ela tinha companhia.

Um soluço baixo quebrou o silêncio, e a fez parar no mesmo instante. Seus olhos percorreram todo o local, e logo atrás de uma estátua de um arcanjo branco ela viu a pessoa que estava chorando, agachada em frente à uma lápide, e a reconheceu instantaneamente. Era Santana Lopez.

Brittany engoliu seco, e sentiu seu coração disparar no mesmo instante, e para a sua sorte, a morena não a vira, assim ela deu dois passos para trás, tentando sair sem ser vista, mas ela pisou em um galho seco, o que, ocasionalmente fez os olhos negros de Santana morarem em sua direção.

"Brittany?" A surpresa era facilmente notável no tom de voz da morena, e Brittany sentiu suas bochechas arderem. Ela não conseguia mover nenhum músculo de seu corpo.

"É... O-oi Santana." A loira respondeu, e esperou ser ignorada ou que a outra pedisse para que ela a deixasse sozinha, mas nenhuma das duas coisas aconteceu, na verdade Santana se levantou, e enxugou suas lágrimas. "É... Eu vou... E-eu tenho que ir." Brittany se virou, e quase caiu por causa de um desequilíbrio.

"Você não precisa ir..." Santana a fez parar os seus movimentos atabalhoados. "Não se você não quiser." Brittany, sentindo-se um pouco mais confiante, se virou novamente. "Eu realmente preciso de alguém para conversar agora, não pode ser minha avó, ou a Amanda, você... Você pode me ouvir?" Santana estava visivelmente quebrada. Brittany levou alguns segundos para formular uma resposta inteligível.

"É... C-claro." Brittany respondeu, e sentiu inveja de todas aquelas pessoas que falavam com Santana sem parecerem idiotas gagos.

A loira se aproximou de Santana com passos lentos, para evitar qualquer coisa que pudesse causar uma queda, pois isso já havia acontecido, mais de uma vez. Os olhos azulados não deixaram de transcorrer as inscrições na lápide. Laura e Javier Lopez estavam enterrados ali, e não podia ser diferente.

"Ás vezes eu imaginava o quanto a minha vida poderia ser diferente se eles ainda estivessem aqui." Santana falou, olhando para a lápide. "Aquela maldita chuva de meteoros." Brittany engoliu seco, e sentiu uma enorme culpa dentro de seu peito. Dentre tantas pessoas que a vida havia sido destruída por sua causa, Santana era com certeza uma das mais atingidas.

"Eu... Eu sinto muito." Brittany falou baixo. "Seria tudo tão diferente se essa chuva de meteoros não tivesse acontecido."

"É, Smallville seria um lugar bem melhor." Santana comentou, e começou a chorar novamente. Brittany quis abraçá-la, mas sua timidez falou mais alto. "Mas você não precisa se sentir culpada por isso, é sempre assim na verdade, as pessoas se sentem mal pela pequena órfã." Brittany quis evaporar naquele momento. Ela nunca tinha a chance de falar com Santana, e quando acontecia um quase milagre, ela falava a coisa errada. Ela era com certeza 'genial'. "Não é nada pessoal Brittany, eu só não quero que todo mundo sempre me veja como a pobre menina que perdeu os pais, você entende?" Brittany assentiu com a cabeça.

"É como se sentir... Uma pessoa solitária, mesmo com várias pessoas ao seu redor, é como sentir que você mesma não sabe quem você realmente é." Brittany falou mais para si mesma do que para a outra garota naquele momento.

"Está tudo bem, Brittany?" Santana perguntou, e Brittany mais uma vez sentiu suas bochechas arderem, porque claro, ela tinha que falar demais.

"Sim, eu estou bem." Brittany até sorriu. "Você está chateada, e eu venho aqui para te ouvir e acabo falando demais... Esquece isso."

"Você estava falando sobre os seus pais biológicos?" Santana perguntou. "Quer dizer, eles morreram também?" Brittany suspirou, quem saberia aquilo?

"Eu não sei, eu não sei nada sobre eles, quer dizer, eu só sei quem eles são de muito longe, muito mais distante do que eu imaginava." Brittany respondeu. "Mas eu sei que eu nunca vou saber o motivo deles terem me deixado." Santana sentiu pena da outra garota. Os pais dela não estavam ao lado dela por estarem mortos, mas os de Brittany provavelmente criaram essa barreira entre eles. Era ainda mais doloroso.

Santana quis abraçar Brittany, mas ela imaginou que aquilo não tinha cabimento naquele instante, e também porque ele tinha medo da outra desmaiar em seus braços.

"Brittany, eu... Eu tenho que ir agora." Ela sentiu uma sensação estranha em seu estômago, e o seu coração que começou a bater um tantinho descompassado. "Foi legal falar com você."

"Eu também gostei de falar com você." Brittany respondeu, e sentiu seu corpo inteiro congelar, assim que a mãe esquerda de Santana repousou em seu ombro e a garota ficar na ponta do pé para beijá-la na bochecha. Quando o rosto de Santana entrou no campo de visão da loira, ela estava com um sorriso tão lindo estampado nele, que Brittany se esqueceu como respirava por alguns segundos.

"Nós duas temos mais em comum do que eu imaginei." Ela falou, e Brittany sorriu. "Te vejo por aí."

"É... Eu também..." Santana saiu, e Brittany ficou parada, ainda processando o que acabara de lhe acontecer.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Jacob entrou no banheiro, cambaleando. Nem ele mesmo sabia como conseguiu chegar na sua casa. Naquele momento ele só queria tomar um banho e se deitar, pois ele não acreditava que houvesse nada para fazer além de esperar a morte chegar.

Ele ligou o chuveiro, e esperou a água cair por alguns minutos até se despir completamente.

Assim que ele entrou debaixo daquela água quentíssima, ele sentiu que algo estranho estava acontecendo, sua pele começou a cair, conforme ele passava a mão pelo corpo, mas ao contrário de dor, ele se sentia rejuvenescido.

Ele não estava morrendo, mas sim passando por um processo de metamorfose.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Já era noite quando Margaret Israel chegou em casa. A pobre mulher trabalhava duro, dia e noite desde que o seu marido morrera para criar seu único filho, o adolescente Jacob.

Ela e o menino se davam bem durante a infância, porém, assim que a adolescência chegou, as coisas se complicaram, O rapaz se introverteu e começou a ficar espionando Santana Lopez e a colecionar insetos. As duas coisas aborreciam Margaret demais, ela considerava ambos nojentos. Ela conhecia Alma Lopez há anos, e mal podia olhar nos olhos dela após achar uma coisa dela, após achar uma coleção de vídeos que o seu filho fizera sobre a neta dela.

A mulher foi até a cozinha e colocou o macarrão no fogo, e em seguida subiu a escada para chamar o adolescente para jantar. Ela bateu na porta duas vezes e não teve resposta.

"Jacob, o que está acontecendo?" Ainda não obteve uma resposta. "Jacob, abra essa porta." Mais uma vez sem resposta, a mulher virou a maçaneta lentamente, e abriu a porta com cuidado.

O que ela encontrou ali foi de arrepiar os cabelos. O quarto do garoto estava completamente diferente, todo cheio de fios brancos enormes, que lembravam teias de aranha.

"Jacob, onde você está?" A mulher perguntou, temerosa, dando um passo de cada vez. "Jacob, cadê você?"

"Estou aqui, mamãe." Assim que Margaret se virou para a direção de onde a voz vinha, ela viu seu filho grudado na parede.

"Ahhhhh, meu Deus!" A mulher ficou pasma, e colocou a mão no seu peito. O garoto pulou no chão, com um sorriso desafiados nos lábios. "O que você se tornou? Você é um inseto nojento, um monstro."

"Mamãe, eu sempre disse para a senhora que insetos não eram nojentos, na verdade, alguns deles são de uma natureza fascinante." O rapaz foi andando na direção de sua mãe, encurralando-a contra a parede. " As aranhas africanas são um ótimo exemplo disso, sabe o que elas fazem logo após nascerem?" A mulher começou a chorar, e isso parecia motivar ainda mais o garoto. "Elas matam a mãe."

Os olhos de Margaret se arregalaram, mas ela não teve tempo de fazer mais nada. O rapaz abriu sua boca e ela foi envolvida em uma teia gigantesca.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

No dia seguinte assim que Santana chegou a escola e abriu seu armário várias borboletas saíram de dentro dele, assim como aquela caixa que foi deixada em frente à sua casa, dias atrás.

"Você gosta das borboletas, Santana?" A garota virou-se num pulo, e encontrou Jacob há poucos metros de distância, com uma postura totalmente diferente, ele demonstrava grande confiança.

"Então era você?" Santana perguntou, extremamente enojada, quando ela acreditava que aqueles presentes eram de Brittany, ela achava tudo bonitinho, mas agora, era simplesmente nojento. "Por que você assinava B?"

"Ben é meu nome do meio, eu não queria que você descobrisse que era eu, não pelo menos até o momento certo." Ele sorriu. "Eu gosto de você há muito tempo Santana, e eu só queria que você visse o quão perfeito somos um para o outro." Ele disse com um sorriso, e se aproximando lenta e vorazmente, praticando encurralando a morena contra seu armário. Ele esticou a mão para tocar no rosto de Santana. "Você tem o rosto mais bonito que eu já vi..."

"Tire as mãos dela, seu moleque." Foi a ordem vinda de Amanda, assim que ela apareceu no corredor e viu a cena. Jacob parou sua ação no mesmo instante, e virou-se para encarar a ruiva, com um sorriso debochado. "É melhor você ficar longe dela, seu esquisito, pois eu te garanto, que se te vir perto dela outra vez, você vai se arrepender!"

"Que medo dela, ciumenta..." Ele chacoalhou a cabeça. "Vamos ver quem vai se arrepender primeiro, Fordman." Ele olhou para Santana, que ainda estava encostada no armário e piscou para ela, antes de sair.

"Você está bem, Santana?" A ruiva perguntou, se aproximando de sua, ela não sabia ainda se era ex ou atual namorada.

"Eu estou bem, obrigada." Santana respondeu de um jeito seco, e fechou o seu armário. Amanda ficou ali, parada olhando para ela, sentindo-se péssima por vê-la daquela forma.

"Toma cuidado com esse cara, eu não suportaria te ver machucada." Ela falou, com toda a sinceridade do mundo, e pela forma que Santana olhou para ela, ela soube que a adolescente havia percebido.

"Se cuida também, porque apesar de tudo, eu também não sei o que eu faria se ele te machucasse." Ela respondeu, e aquela resposta fez Amanda sentir-se segura o suficiente para tentar tocá-la, mas a morena se afastou. "Não... Pelo menos por enquanto, eu ainda preciso de tempo."

"Tudo bem." Amanda respondeu, colocando as mãos no bolso. Santana então seguiu para a sua aula, enquanto encostou-se ao armário, ainda bastante chateada com aquela situação.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Assim que Brittany entrou no corredor, Amanda apareceu em sua frente. Ela estava atrasada para a aula, porque ela acabou dormindo demais, e acordou faltando apenas três minutos para as oito.

"Tentando me evitar, Pierce?" A jogadora falou, aproximando-se de Brittany. As coisas que aconteceram no dia anterior fizeram com que a loira se esquecesse completamente da história do colar.

"E-eu já... Já disse, eu não sei onde o colar está." Brittany falou, e as últimas palavras saíram com a firmeza que ela quis, e isso a deixou satisfeita.

"Eu sei que está mentindo para mim, menina do rancho, e isso não vai ficar assim." Amanda deu um empurrão em Brittany, que foi mais para trás por sua própria vontade de se afastar da outra, do que pela força contra seu corpo. "Eu não acho que seria uma má idéia fazer um Espantalho fora de época."

"Você vai perder seu tempo fazendo isso, eu estou dizendo a verdade." Brittany respondeu com firmeza, e se esforçando o máximo possível para não chorar, só as lembranças daquela noite terrível já eram o suficiente para assustá-la.

"Por que eu não acredito em você?" Nesse instante Amanda agarrou o colarinho de Brittany.

"Brittany, o que está acontecendo?" Rachel apareceu ali. O primeiro horário daquele dia era ciências, e Rachel era a parceira de Brittany. Amanda soltou a adolescente.

"Nós terminamos essa conversa mais tarde, Pierce." A ruiva disse, encarando Brittany que manteve os olhos baixos. Assim que Amanda virou o corredor, Rachel se aproximou de sua melhor amiga.

"Você está bem, Britt?" Ela perguntou, colocando sua mão no ombro de Brittany.

"Eu estou bem, obrigada." O abalamento da adolescente era visível.

"Por que ela está fazendo isso com você?"

"É uma longa história, eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, tudo bem?" Brittany respondeu, e suspirou fundo.

"Claro, nós estamos atrasadas para a aula, espero que o professor não nos coloque na detenção por isso." Rachel falou enquanto ela e Brittany caminharam apressadas até a sala de aula.

"Desculpa pelo atraso, é que eu estou com alguns problemas aqui e lá em casa também, essa semana está sendo bastante difícil." Brittany desabafou.

"Britt, você sabe que não precisa passar por isso sozinha, eu, e o Mike também, nós vamos estar sempre ao seu lado, amigos para todas as horas, não é?" As duas sorriram uma para a outra, e assim que chegaram na frente da sala, que estava com sua porta fechada. A morena bateu na porta, e assim que o professor abriu a porta, a sua expressão não era das melhores.

"Pierce e Berry, vai ser ótimo ver vocês duas na detenção após a aula hoje." O homem falou com um sorriso irônico.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Estava anoitecendo quando Jacob saiu de casa. Ele agora já não era mais aquele moleque recatado que as pessoas poderiam tirar sarro na escola, agora ele se sentia renovado. Estava forte, rápido e com grandes habilidades vindas dos seres mais desprezados do planeta, os insetos, e assim como eles, eles estava passando pelo seu ciclo de vida.

Primeiro ele se alimentou, agora ele estava mudando para finalmente chegar a fase mais esperada de sua vida, o acasalamento, e ela já havia encontrado a parceira perfeita para isso.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana tirou do microondas o seu jantar, como ela estava sozinha em casa, não havia necessidade de se cozinhar, já que sua avó era a única que odiava comida semi-pronta.

Santana só queria terminar aquele dia aproveitando sua lasanha, vendo um programa qualquer na TV, e depois estudar para uma prova de história daquela semana.

Assim que o microondas apitou, ela pegou o seu prato e foi para a sala, onde uma imagem aterrorizante a fez derrubar seu prato.

"Oh Deus!" A garota falou em desespero, diante da imagem de Jacob Bem Israel grudado na parede da sala, igual a um inseto, com uma expressão maquiavélica no rosto.

Assim que ele pulou no chão, Santana correu em direção ao telefone, mas foi em vão, ele em um pulo a alcançou, segurando-a pelo braço.

"Ei Santana, onde você pensa que vai?" Ele perguntou, sua boca estava bem próxima da orelha esquerda da adolescente.

"Jacob, por favor, não me machuque..." Ela implorou, chorando desesperadamente.

"Eu não vou machucar você, eu nunca seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas, eu só quero completar meu ciclo de vida..." Ele falou vagarosamente.

"Ciclo de vida?" Santana repetiu confusa com aquelas palavras.

"É, e agora está na hora de acasalar." Ele riu após dizer isso. Santana arregalou os olhos, e voltou a ficar agitada.

"O que? Não!" Ela tentou se soltar, mas o rapaz era muito mais forte que ela.

"Como se você tivesse alguma escolha." Jacob ironizou. "Você me esnobou tantas vezes Santana, e olha só, agora você vai ser minha, para sempre."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Amanda desceu do carro disposta a falar com Santana. Ela sabia que durante as terças-feiras Alma tinha compromissos na cidade, e a garota acaba ficando sozinha até por volta das nove horas, e quando ela já estava bem próxima a casa, ela viu a porta se abrindo, e de dentro dela saindo Jacob, com Santana em seus braços, desacordada.

"O que você está fazendo?" A ruiva falou, avançando na direção do rapaz, que sorriu ao vê-la.

"Amanda, eu tenho algo para você também." Ele falou baixo, e antes mesmo que a garota pudesse se aproximar, ele avançou, e a acertou com um tapa que foi o suficiente para fazê-la cair do outro lado da estrada de terra, chocando-se violentamente contra a cerca do rancho Pierce, que se partiu.

Amanda caiu desacordada.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany estava no celeiro sozinha, estudando para a prova de história. Os dois últimos dias ela ficou assim, preferindo a solidão, assim seu cérebro parecia funcionar melhor.

Seus amigos a faziam rir e distraíam sua cabeça, mas sempre que eles iam embora, tudo voltava à tona. Ser de outro planeta era algo que ainda estava entalado em sai garganta, e mesmo se ela engolisse isso, imaginava que nunca conseguiria fazer uma boa digestão da realidade sobre a sua própria vida.

Um barulho chamou a atenção da garota. Brittany se levantou e foi até a janela, para ver se descobria a origem daquele som, e se assustou ao ver uma pessoa caída próximo à cerca do rancho de sua família. Era claro que alguma coisa errada estava acontecendo.

Brittany usou sua super velocidade para chegar até aquela pessoa em menos de dois segundos, e surpreendeu-se ao ver de quem se tratava.

"Amanda? Está tudo bem?" Brittany perguntou, mantendo uma certa distância. A outra se levantou cambaleando, e com a mão na cabeça. Haviam lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Ele a levou." Ela mais se lamentou do que informou Brittany.

"Ele quem? Do que você está falando?" Brittany perguntou, ela não estava entendendo nada, mas a coisa parecia ser séria.

"Jacob! Ele levou Santana..." Os sons de soluços de Amanda ficaram mais audíveis e desesperados. Brittany mordeu o lábio inferior. "Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, mas eu não sei o quê!" Amanda levou as duas mãos à cabeça e olhou para cima. "Minha namorada em apuros, e eu aqui, perdendo o meu tempo conversando com uma garota estúpida como você." A ruiva esbravejou frustrada.

"Eu posso te ajudar." Brittany falou e não estava mentindo. Ela, Mike, Rachel e Jacob eram amigos de infância, e eles costumavam brincar em uma casa na árvore próxima a antiga fundição Creekside, onde eles costumavam brincar e Jacob esconder suas coisas, entre elas, os insetos.

"Como?" Amanda perguntou.

"Jacob era meu amigo na infância, e eu acho que eu sei onde ele levou Santana." Brittany explicou. E é claro que ela não estava fazendo aquilo por Amanda, mas sim por Santana.

"Me diga, por favor." O tom na voz da jogadora havia mudado completamente.

"Perto da antiga fundição Creekside, há uma casa na árvore, nós costumávamos brincar nela, e ele levava suas coisas para lá." Ela se sentiu muito mal por referir a Santana como uma coisa de Jacob naquele momento.

"Espero que você esteja me dizendo a verdade dessa vez, porque se você estiver me enganando, e alguma coisa acontecer com a Santana, eu mato você e aquele moleque esquisito também."

Após dizer isso Amanda correu para o seu carro, e estava claro que em seu estado físico ela nunca conseguiria salvar Santana de seja lá o que for que Jacob quisesse fazer com ela. Brittany sabia que ela era a única que conseguiria fazer alguma coisa naquele momento, e assim que o carro de Amanda desapareceu na estrada, ela correu em direção à antiga fundição Creekside.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Assim que Brittany chegou no local indicado à Amanda, ela olhou para a casa na árvore, e viu uma luz acesa, o que significava que ela estava certa. Jacob estava ali mesmo com Santana.

Mesmo não gostando de altura, e ela lembrava o quanto sofria toda vez que tinha que subir e principalmente descer dali quando era criança, mesmo amando o local, a garota subiu a escada, devagar, tentando não ser ouvida, também para ouvir qualquer coisa que poderia estar acontecendo. Não havia nada além de silêncio naquele local.

Assim que ela entrou na casa, viu Santana deitada, dormindo em algo que parecia um casulo gigantesco. A garota não tinha a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas era assustador.

"Então, temos visita? Bom te ver, Brittany." Ela olhou para o lado e viu Jacob sorrindo. "Há quanto tempo você não vinha aqui, sentiu saudades?"

"Jake, o que você está fazendo?" Brittany perguntou, e olhou mais uma vez para Santana. "Você vai matá-la!"

"Não... Claro que não, eu a amo, eu vou fazer dela minha mulher." Ele explicou calmamente, e olhou para Santana. "Ela é tão preciosa, eu sempre quis tê-la, mas ela nunca olhou para um inseto, era só Amanda, Amanda, Amanda..."

"Jake, pare com isso, por favor." Brittany praticamente implorou, ela não queria que as coisas dessa vez tomassem o mesmo rumo que tomaram com Karofsky.

"Vai embora daqui Brittany, eu vou deixar você sair ilesa em nome de nossa antiga amizade." Ele falou se aproximando lentamente de Brittany.

"Eu só saio daqui se Santana for comigo!" Brittany falou com firmeza, e encarou seu ex-amigo, que deu uma risada debochada.

"Novidade para você Brittany: Isso não vai acontecer, Santana vai ficar aqui até chegar em seu período fértil para que nós possamos acasalar." Brittany engoliu seco com aquelas palavras. "É a natureza" Ao dizer isso, o rapaz avançou em Brittany, e os dois caíram de cima da casa. Ele se levantou intacto, e ficou surpreso ao ver que Brittany fez a mesma coisa. "Uau, então você é uma aberração também?"

"Eu não sou uma aberração..." Brittany grunhiu, e seus punhos se fecharam. Ela sabia que um dia a chamariam assim.

"Você é uma aberração, assim como eu, um inseto, Santana nunca olhou para mim, nem para você, então, por que se preocupar tanto?" O garoto ironizou.

"Você é um monstro, eu não como você!" Ela respondeu, sentindo-se cada vez mais irritada, e já com vontade de agredir seu ex-amigo.

Jacob riu e saiu correndo, ele foi em direção à antiga fundição Creekside, pulou a cerca de arame e ela o seguiu. Brittany viu o momento em que ele foi saltando de forma assustadora de árvore em árvore até o maior dos barracões.

Brittany e seus amigos costumavam brincar ali também na infância, e uma das lembranças mais claras em sua memória, era a de sempre se sentir mal por aquela região, mas ela não desistiu, ela iria fazer aquilo acabar naquela noite mesmo.

Assim que ela pisou no barracão, sentiu aquela sensação ruim. Uma dor percorrendo por todo o seu corpo e suas forças diminuindo aos poucos, mas mesmo assim ela olhou ao redor atentamente, procurando por Jacob.

De repente ela sentiu o golpe firme de dois pés em suas costas, que a jogaram contra a parede, que estava há metros de distância. Assim que ela abriu os olhos, ela notou de várias daquelas pedras verdes dos meteoros.

"Droga..." Ela sussurrou, tentando se levantar, ouvindo os passos apressados de Jacob chegando cada vez mais perto.

"O que está acontecendo, Brittany? Eu imaginei que isso seria mais divertido." Os olhos do rapaz caíram sobre uma viga de ferro. "Sabe Brittany, as pessoas sempre menosprezaram os insetos, mas você já imaginou se nós pudéssemos ser como formigas?" Ele se agachou e pegou aquele objeto. "Nós poderíamos carregar vinte vezes o nosso próprio peso, interessante isso, não? E muito útil também!" Brittany sentiu uma forte pancada em suas costas. Jacob atingiu a garota com aquela viga.

A pancada foi tamanha que jogou Brittany no subsolo da fábrica, onde havia uma quantidade grande de chumbo.

Após cair pela escada, Brittany sentiu suas energias sendo recuperadas. Ela se levantou rapidamente, e se escondeu atrás de um dos pilares. Ela ouviu em absoluto silêncio os passos de seu rival descendo a escada.

"Ei Brittany, você ainda está viva?" Ele perguntou. "Brittany? Já desistiu da brincadeira?" Brittany segurou até a respiração, para evitar qualquer falha naquele momento. Ela precisava pegar o garoto desprevenido.

Ela ouviu atentamente cada passo, que pareciam ser abafados pelas batidas aceleradas de seu coração, mas ela não perdeu a oportunidade. Assim que ele viu o rapaz na mesma direção do pilar em que ela estava atrás, ela avançou nele, usando sua super velocidade, tornando impossível para ele se defender. Quando ele percebeu estava sendo prensado contra uma parede e dominado por Brittany, que segurava firme no colarinho de sua jaqueta.

"Eu só vou dizer mais uma vez..." Nem mesmo Brittany reconheceria aquele tom sombrio em sua voz. "... Fique longe da Santana!" Assim Brittany o jogou com força do outro lado do local, e a pancada dele contra uma máquina velha fez com que uma trave de chumbo de aproximadamente meia tonelada caísse em cima do rapaz. Mas para a surpresa de uma já horrorizada Brittany, debaixo daquela trave saíram milhares de besouros, o que fez Brittany entender que ela não havia matado Jacob, para o seu alívio.

Já não bastava ser de outro planeta, ela não queria ser uma assassina também.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Amanda nem sabe como conseguiu chegar até ali, e nem o que iria fazer naquele momento, ela só queria salvar a sua namorada. Ela estava atordoada, sua cabeça sangrava e sua visão estava turva, mas mesmo assim ela conseguiu subir a escada e entrar na casa da árvore.

Assim que ela viu Santana ainda desacordada, naquele emaranhado de fios brancos, ela correu para tirá-la dali, torcendo para que nada de ruim tivesse lhe acontecido.

A ruiva arrebentou os fios, e o contato com o ar fez Santana acordar no mesmo instante. Ela estava assustada e tremendo, mas assim que viu Amanda ela se sentou e a abaraçou.

"Oh, graças a Deus." Ela falou, chorando no ombro de Amanda.

"Você está bem?" Amanda perguntou, enquanto observava cada detalhe do corpo de Santana, para garantir que ela não estava machucada.

"Sim, eu estou, mas você..." A morena disse, e olhou para a sua própria mão, que estava com sangue da cabeça de Amanda. "Ele fez isso com você?"

"Isso não importa, vamos sair daqui agora, eu não sei onde ele está." Mesmo em seu estado debilitado, Amanda ajudou Santana a sair daquela espécie de casulo.

Assim que desceram a escada, Amanda acabou tropeçando e caiu de joelhos, Santana a ajudou se levantar.

"Você não está bem Mandy, você está atordoada, essa pancada na sua cabeça foi muito forte, eu vou te levar ao hospital." Santana falou bastante preocupada.

"Não, eu vou te levar para casa, depois eu vou para a minha, descanso e vai ficar tudo bem." Amanda falou.

"Não, eu vou te levar para o hospital Amanda, por favor, você fez tanto por mim, me deixe fazer algo por você também." Santana insistiu, e estava até se sentindo envergonhada de seu comportamento nos dois últimos dias com Amanda que arriscou a própria vida para defendê-la de um monstro.

"Mas e a sua avó? Ela vai ficar preocupada." A garota argumentou.

"Eu ligo para ela do hospital, não se preocupe, eu dou um jeito, mas eu não vou deixar você dirigir ou não ir ao hospital, isso pode ser uma coisa séria, e eu não quero nem pensar na possibilidade de..." Santana sentiu um nó na garganta só de pensar naquelas palavras. Ela não poderia perder Amanda.

"Está bem, vamos ao hospital, eu não quero que você fique preocupada, você já passou por muita coisa hoje." Amanda concordou, então Santana abriu a porta do passageiro e ajudou a namorada a entrar no carro, em seguida ela correu até o outro lado, entrou, e saiu.

Há alguns metros dali, Brittany observava tudo de trás de uma árvore. Ela tentou chegar a tempo para mostrar à Santana que era ela quem realmente a havia salvado. Ela queria que sua vizinha enxergasse o quanto ela significava para Brittany, mas Amanda chegou antes, como sempre.

Não havia mais nada que ela pudesse fazer, além de voltar para casa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Já em sua casa, Brittany foi para o celeiro, que mais parecia seu refugio do que qualquer outra coisa. Ali estavam a maioria de suas coisas favoritas, a velha televisão de seus pais, um sofá, seu telescópio, que desde o dia anterior não estava mais focado no quarto de Santana, e sim para o céu, o lugar de onde ela veio.

Brittany gostava de admirar as estrelas, e sempre as considerou tão misteriosas, assim como todo o universo, mas agora, ela sentia medo. Havia muito mais do que ela, ou qualquer outra pessoa no planeta Terra poderia imaginar. Ela não fazia a menor idéia em que planeta ela nascera, porque não havia nenhum conhecimento humano sobre um planeta habitado por humanóides super poderosos. Ela viera de um planeta longínquo e desconhecido dos terráqueos.

Brittany se aproximou da janela e ficou olhando para o céu, para todas aquelas estrelas, que pareciam tão pequenas em meio aquela imensidão negra, e só de pensar que ela provavelmente havia passado por elas a fazia sentir calafrios, e quando ela se lembrava da letra de uma de suas músicas favoritas, Starman de David Bowie, parecia que tudo não passava de uma grande ironia.

_**There's a starman waiting in the sky**_

_**(**Há um homem das estrelas esperando no céu)_

_**He'd like to come and meet us**_

_**(**Ele gostaria de vir e encontrar-nos)_

_**But he thinks he'd blow our minds**_

_**(**Mas ele pensa que explodirá nossas mentes)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Próximo capítulo: O colar**

**Jonathan e Martha confrontam Brittany sobre seu comportamento rebelde. Santana vai falar com Rachel para saber sobre os estranhos acontecimentos em Smallville e Sebastian Smythe se encontra cada vez mais fascinado pela garota que salvou a sua vida. Suas pesquisas começam a serem feitas através do colar que estava com Brittany na noite em que ela era o Espantalho.**

* * *

**_*Então, gostaram?_**  
**_*Por favor, digam me, nesse novo universo, qual seu personagem favorito, qual você menos gosta, enfim, essas coisas._**  
**_*Eu prometo que logo teremos some Brittana action, haha, verdade, vocês não perdem por esperar._**  
**_*Além do mais, eu estou pensando em fazer essa fic em três partes, nessa primeira Brittany se descobrindo, e as outras duas sobre como ela deixa de ser uma adolescente tímida de Smallville para se tornar a maior protetora de Metropolis, e então veremos vilões mais poderosos como General Zod, Bizarra, Ultragirl, Supergirl prime, Doomsday, Darkseid e seus discípulos Metallo e Toyman. O que acham da ideia?_**  
**_*Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo ;)_**


	4. O colar

**_L: Obrigada por estar acompanhado e deixando reviews XD_**

**_Mell: Você que é fã de Mike e Cherry provavelmente vai ficar bastante feliz com os capitulos 5 e 6, onde ele vai desempenhar um papel importante =)_**

**_Agora, quanto a fic, eu não vou seguir ao pé da letra a série não, ficaria gigantesca e enrolada, por exemplo a Lana que é a Santana, teve muitos namorados antes de ficar com o Clark, e eles nem ficaram juntos no final. Na verdade a Santana é Lana/Lois, porque eu nunca shippei Clana haha._**

**_Obrigado por sempre deixar reviews e acompanhar a fic._**

**_*Olá pessoas =), aqui mais um capítulo da fic para vocês._**  
**_*Esse capítulo não ficou do jeito que eu esperava, mas eu prometo que os próximos terão mais ação( de qualquer tipo)_**  
**_*Boa leitura._**

* * *

É uma longa história abuela, por isso eu prefiro contar quando eu chegar em casa." Santana falava com Alma, por um telefone público. Amanda estava sendo atendida naquele momento. "Não se preocupe, eu vou estar em casa, amanhã de manhã." Ela ficou em silêncio enquanto sua avó falou que ela pagaria o táxi, e que se não fosse pelos Pierce ali ao lado dela naquele momento, ela provavelmente teria enfartado. "Eu sei abuela, mas essa noite foi muito difícil para mim também, e principalmente para a Amanda." Santana começou. "Eu sei que a senhora não gosta dela, mas ela arriscou a própria vida para me salvar, agora eu estou bem, mas ela não está. Ela se machucou, e eu não vou deixá-la aqui, principalmente depois de tudo o que aconteceu." Santana ouviu sua avó bufar, e a contra gosto concordar com ela passar a noite no hospital ao lado de sua namorada. "Eu te amo, abuela." Alma disse que a amava também

Santana sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e ficou esperando por notícias de Amanda. Os pais da garota, George e Betty já haviam sido avisados do ocorrido, e apareceriam ali a qualquer momento.

Na cabeça da adolescente ainda não conseguia entrar o que acabara de acontecer naquela noite. Aquilo tudo parecia cenário de um pesadelo, ou mesmo pior, porque nem em suas noites mais atormentadas, ela poderia ver aquele tipo de coisa lhe acontecendo.

Ela queria respostas, mas ela duvidava muito que viria de alguma autoridade ou algo assim, então foi quando ela se lembrou de que havia uma pessoa em Smallville High que poderia lhe dar uma resposta, ou pelo menos algo próximo disso, e esse alguém era Rachel Berry, a jornalista do Smallville Torch.

Nesse momento uma enfermeira apareceu ali, e Santana a reconheceu. Ela foi a primeira pessoa a atender Amanda. Santana se levantou e foi falar com ela.

"Com licença, eu estou acompanhando Amanda Fordman, ela já foi atendida?" Ela perguntou, e a mulher percebeu uma pontada de medo na voz da adolescente.

"Sim, e ela está muito bem, não se preocupe." O sorriso no rosto da mulher foi capaz de confortar a garota. "Ela só vai ficar em observação até amanhã."

"Certo, eu posso vê-la?" Santana perguntou esperançosa.

"Sim, eu te levo até o quarto dela." A enfermeira respondeu simpática.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana entrou no quarto sem fazer muito barulho, e Amanda estava deitada na cama, olhos fechados e uma faixa branca na cabeça. A adolescente caminhou em direção a cama, passos lentos e se esforçando o máximo possível para serem silenciosos também.

Ao lado da cama, ela apenas ficou em silêncio, observando a namorada, pensando que ela estava dormindo, até um sorriso surgir nos lábios da raiva.

"Eu pensei que você estava dormindo." Santana falou baixinho, e riu, segurando a mão de Amanda.

"Eu preciso falar com você, amor." Amanda falou, levando a mão de Santana até sua boca, e deu um beijo nela. "Eu sinto muito ter perdido o seu colar..."

"Esqueça isso Amanda." Santana a cortou. "Eu não quero falar sobre um colar idiota depois de tudo o que você fez por mim essa noite, você me salvou arriscando sua própria vida... Eu te amo tanto."

"Eu também te amo, e eu jamais deixaria alguém fazer mal para você." Amanda respondeu. "Mas eu nunca teria conseguido te salvar se não fosse por Brittany Pierce."

"Brittany?" Santana surpreendeu-se com a nova informação.

"Brittany me disse sobre como ela e aquele cara eram amigos, e me deu a localização da casa na árvore." Santana sorriu, seu coração até bateu um tanto mais rápido ao ouvir o nome de Brittany, e principalmente por saber que ela ajudou Amanda a salvá-la.

"Ela é uma garota legal." Foi o comentário da morena.

"Eu sei disso agora, e estou tão envergonhada." Amanda comentou, e Santana levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Envergonhada?" Ela perguntou confusa. "Envergonhada por quê?"

"Porquê eu perdi o seu colar quando eu fiz a Brittany de Espantalho." As bochechas de Amanda ficaram púrpuras, e o queixo de Santana caiu.

"Você o quê?" Santana não queria acreditar que Brittany foi a vítima dessa 'brincadeira' tão cruel. Ela sabia que todo ano, algum infeliz tinha que passar por aquilo, mas só de pensar em Brittany naquela situação seu estômago embrulhava. "Por que você fez isso com ela, Amanda?"

"Porque eu pensei que era ela quem estava te mandando aqueles presentes e aquelas cartinhas." Amanda desabafou. "Isso me deixou com muito ciúmes, e eu acabei fazendo isso." A ruiva olhou para Santana, que ainda não havia digerido a informação muito bem. "Você me perdoa por isso?"

"Não sou eu quem tenho que te perdoar, é Brittany." Santana respondeu, e Amanda suspirou.

"Eu sei, mas, eu espero que você não fique com raiva de mim por causa disso." Ela disse, e baixou os olhos.

"Eu não estou com raiva, estou decepcionada, eu nunca imaginei que você, logo você, fosse capaz de cometer uma crueldade dessas com alguém tão próximo de mim." Santana explicou. "Os Pierce são muito amigos de minha avó, eu conheço Brittany há muitos anos, e ela nunca fez nada para merecer isso, ela é tímida, ela é quieta, ela nunca mexeu com ninguém." Amanda não tinha nada para falar em resposta, ela estava completamente errada dessa vez. "Eu espero que você de desculpe com ela."

"Eu vou, eu juro que eu vou." Amanda garantiu, no exato momento em que a porta do quarto abriu, e entrou um casal.

A mulher tinha os cabelos ruivos, e era baixa, com postura e expressão simpáticas, já o homem era alto e calvo, uma expressão séria, típico dos militares. Santana os conhecia bem, eram George e Betty Fordman, os pais de Amanda.

"Filha, o que aconteceu?" A mulher perguntou, aproximando-se rapidamente da cama de sua filha, bastante preocupada.

"É uma longa história mãe, mas eu estou bem, não se preocupe." A ruiva garantiu sorrindo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany abriu os olhos, e sentiu seu coração disparar ao perceber que não estava em seu quarto, mas sim em um lugar escuro. Ao tentar movimentar seus braços, ela percebeu que eles estavam presos no que parecia ser uma camisa-de-força, o que fez um nó crescer em sua garganta, e lágrimas surgirem em seus olhos.

"Socorro..." O primeiro saiu um sussurro, mas ela respirou fundo, e juntou suas forças para soltar sua voz ao máximo "SOCORRO! ME TIREM DAQUI!" Nesse momento a porta metros a frente se abriu violentamente, e por ela entraram dois homens altos. "Por favor, me ajudem." Ela implorou, mesmo com algo lhe dizendo que eles não estavam ali para lhe ajudar.

"Está na hora de outra dose." Um dos homens falou, e o outro deixou a sala.

"Quem é você? Que lugar é esse?" Brittany perguntou, sua respiração estava pesada, e suas lágrimas embaçavam sua visão, que já não era ajudada pela pouca luz do local, mas ela pôde perceber um sorriso surgindo no rosto do homem.

"Bem, você está no lugar onde as aberrações devem ficar: Belle Reve." Ele respondeu com prepotência.

"Não, não, não, não, NÃO!" A garota entrou em desespero, e nesse momento conseguiu se levantar, correndo em direção a porta, mas o homem a segurou firme.

"Onde você pensa que vai, mocinha?" Ele perguntou, mantendo o mesmo tom prepotente.

"Me solta ou eu mato você!" Brittany o ameaçou, porque ela estava decidida a sair dali, a qualquer custo, e não iria pensar duas vezes para usar suas habilidades. "Eu não estou brincando!"

"Nem nós." Falou o outro rapaz, que acabara de entrar no quarto, trazendo uma seringa, que ele fez questão de deixar a vista da garota. Seu líquido era um verde brilhante, e Brittany o reconheceu no mesmo instante, fazendo-a tremer ainda mais.

"Não, por favor não..." Ela implorou, debatendo-se nos braços de um dos homens.

"Aplique isso, agora!" O homem com Brittany em seus braços ordenou.

"Por favor não, por fav..." Mas ela parou de falar ao sentir a agulha em seu braço, e a ardência do líquido sendo injetado em sua veia. Em poucos segundos, seu corpo inteiro parecia estar em chamas, e não havia mais força em suas pernas.

Assim que o líquido acabou de ser injetado em seu corpo, Brittany sentiu seus cabelos serem puxados, e a boca do homem bem próxima ao seu ouvido.

"É assim que nós tratamos gente como você, aberração!" Os dois homens riram, e a garota sentiu seu corpo bater contra a parede, e em seguida contra o chão. Ela não conseguia se mover, nem mesmo chorar.

As risadas não pararam, até a porta ser fechada com a mesma violência que foi aberta, e o estrondo ecoou por todo o quarto, mas na cabeça de Brittany o único som que a atormentava era a palavra aberração.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany abriu os olhos, e suspirou fundo. Ela levantou a cabeça por alguns segundos, e ao ver que estava em seu quarto, e que tudo que aquilo não passava de um terrível pesadelo, o que a fez sentir um grande alívio.

Ela sentou-se na cama, e sentiu como seu coração batia forte, tão forte que ela imaginou que seria capaz de abrir um buraco em seu peito, e suas mãos e pernas não paravam de tremer.

Já se passara dois dias desde que ela e Jacob tiveram aquele enfrentamento, e as palavras que saíram da boca do rapaz não lhe deixavam em paz, e nem mesmo em seus sonhos ela conseguia escapar de tudo o que estava lhe acontecendo. Ela só queria esquecer daquelas coisas, pelo menos por algumas horas, mas era impossível.

A vontade que ela tinha as vezes era de simplesmente sumir, ir a um lugar onde pudesse ficar sozinha, onde pudesse ser ela mesma, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela se lembrava de que nem ela mesma sabia quem era.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Martha viu o ônibus escolar passando, e nem sinal de Brittany ainda. Já era o segundo dia em que ela perdia aula, o que era bastante incomum para ela, que era uma das pessoas que menos perdiam aula. Ela nunca ficava doente.

No dia anterior Brittany passou o dia trancafiada em seu quarto, não saiu de lá por mais de dez minutos, apenas duas vezes, para fazer um lanche rápido, e uma outra para tomar banho. Se ela trocou mais que cinco palavras com eles nesses últimos dias era quase um milagre.

"Ela não foi para escola outra vez, Martha?" Jonathan perguntou, de braços cruzados.

"Ela nem saiu do quarto." A mulher respondeu frustrada.

"Isso já passou dos limites, eu não vou tolerar mais esse comportamento." Ele falou determinado.

"Nós não podemos ser tão rudes com Brittany, não é fácil para ela." Martha argumentou.

"Eu sei, mas isso também não está sendo fácil para nós." Jonathan respondeu. "Eu a amo, e eu sei que ela está sofrendo, é por isso que nós devemos fazer alguma coisa, eu não posso vê-la desse jeito, eu quero a nossa velha Brittany de volta." Martha também sentia-se horrível por ver Brittany daquele jeito, tão amuada, tão quieta, e como seu marido disse, sofrendo.

"Você tem razão." Martha concordou. "Vamos conversar com ela."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany ainda estava deitada, coberta até a cabeça, e querendo ficar sozinha.

"Brittany, abra essa porta." Foi a voz de Jonathan, após atormentar a garota com três fortes batidas na porta. "Nós precisamos falar com você."

"Me deixe em paz, eu não quero falar com ninguém." Ela respondeu, sua voz abafada pelo cobertor em sua cabeça.

"Brittany, eu estou falando sério!" Jonathan insistiu.

"Eu também, me deixe em paz!" Dessa vez ela tirou o cobertor de cima da cabeça, para deixar tudo bem claro.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, tudo nessa vida tem limites, e a minha paciência já está alcançando o dela, então, é melhor você aparecer na cozinha em cinco minutos para nós conversamos e resolvermos esse problema de uma vez por todas." Brittany engoliu seco, pois o tom de voz usado por seu pai era tão firme, e ela nunca o ouvira falar daquele jeito antes, com quem quer que fosse.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany apareceu na cozinha cabisbaixa e de braços cruzados. Seus pais estavam em pé, esperando por ela.

"Então... O que vocês tem para falar?" Ela perguntou, ainda sem olhar para os rostos de seus pais.

"Brittany, nós estamos muito preocupados com você, filha, você anda triste, calada, se fechou para nós..." Martha começou

"O que vocês esperavam? Eu acho que vocês nem tem idéia do que eu sou, se vocês tivessem provavelmente nunca teriam me pegado para criar." Jonathan e Martha se entreolharam, surpresos com aquilo. "Bem, quem quer ter um alien em casa?"

"Brittany, não diga isso..." Martha falou séria.

"Mas não é verdade?" A adolescente a cortou. "Eu sou um alien, eu vim nem sei de onde, e trouxe comigo apenas sofrimento para as pessoas, por minha causa os pais da Santana estão mortos, as pessoas estão virando mutantes..."

"Brittany, você trouxe muita felicidade para nós!" Jonathan falou, e Brittany calou-se no mesmo momento. "Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Você não teve culpa de nada, você nem mesmo sabia que era... Que era de outro planeta." Era difícil até mesmo para ele dizer aquilo, porque por todos os filmes e livros que tratavam desses assuntos, os alienígenas eram sempre seres monstruosos que queriam destruir a Terra ou dominar os humanos, e Brittany era tão humana, e nunca seria uma criatura monstruosa. Ela na verdade era uma menina que tinha uma pureza e bondade que muitos dos 'humanos' desconheciam.

"Eu sei que vocês gostam muito de mim, eu sei que vocês confiaram, mas... Eu não sei, eu não sei o que você vai ser da minha vida se alguém descobrir essa história sobre mim, eu nem sei se devo continuar aqui com vocês, eu não acho que seja justo que vocês se compliquem por minha causa." Ela disse com sinceridade. O que aconteceria aos seus pais se o governo descobrisse sobre ela, provavelmente seriam acusados de não só atentarem contra a nação, mas ao planeta todo, por esconder um alien em sua própria casa. "Eu não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com as duas melhores pessoas que eu encontrei nessa vida."

"Nada de ruim vai acontecer, filha, e como uma família nós iremos permanecer juntos, até o fim." Jonathan falou, segurando o choro. "Eu sei o que você está pensando, eu pensei nisso também, eu não vou mentir, mas olha só para você, você é parte de nós."

"Eu não pertenço a esse mundo." Brittany respondeu. "Eu nem sei porque eu estou aqui, mas eu acho que existe algum motivo, e eu tenho medo do que possa ser." E se ela estivesse ali para dominar aquele planeta? Para subjugar ou exterminar os humanos? O que ela poderia fazer se outros como ela aparecessem? Será que outros como ela já não estavam infiltrados?

"Brittany, o que você está pensando em fazer?" Martha perguntou, aproximando-se da adolescente. "É claro que é aqui que você pertence, todos que te amam estão aqui, nós dois, seus amigos, você é a nossa filha, você pode não ter a mesma origem de todo mundo, mas isso não te faz diferente de nós, você é a nossa filha, nada vai mudar isso."

"Eu sei o que vocês pensam, eu amo vocês dois mais do que qualquer outra pessoa nesse mundo, mas eu tenho medo... Medo de que algo ruim possa acontecer para vocês por minha causa, eu não quero que vocês sofram por minha causa." Brittany disse, e começou a chorar. Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis sempre? "Talvez eu só precise de um tempo."

"Nós sabemos que não é fácil, mas você precisa saber que não está sozinha filha, nós estaremos ao seu lado o tempo todo." Jonathan disse, e abraçou a menina. Martha se uniu à eles, e a adolescente se sentiu mais do que nunca antes em sua vida.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

_2004_

_Sebastian Smythe, um adolescente de quinze anos estava na sala da mansão Smythe, a situada em Smallville. Ele estava há horas jogando vídeo-games, o mais novo da geração._

_O garoto vivia assim: na maioria de seu tempo sozinho, longe de seu pai, mas cercado por luxo. Sua mãe e irmão caçula morreram em um acidente de helicóptero quando ele tinha apenas cinco anos de idade quando viajavam para Metropolis. Vinha daí seu pavor de voar._

_Lionel passava a maior parte de seu tempo cuidando de seus negócios, e mal tinha tempo para o filho, e para tentar consertar isso, enchia o garoto de presentes e tudo mais que ele quisesse._

_Mas naquela tarde as coisas fluíram diferentes do comum. O adolescente ouviu passos e vozes se aproximando. Uma delas era de seu pai e a outra de uma mulher que ele não reconheceu. Ele estava acostumado a isso, seu pai vivia trocando de namoradas._

"_Sebastian, venha aqui filho." Lionel o chamou na entrada da sala. Seu pai com certeza havia levado a visita à sala de estar, que era bem maior e confortável do que aquela em que Sebastian estava._

_O garoto desligou o vídeo game e acompanhou o pai até a sala que ele imaginara, imaginando como seria a nova namorada de seu pai, mas ele se surpreendeu ao chegar no local e encontrar uma senhora de uns cinquenta anos, de cabelos curtos e castanhos escuros, e sentado ao seu lado, uma menina de cabelos longos e negros presos com uma tiara branca. _

"_Sebastian, essa é Alma Lopez, e a neta dela, Santana." O adolescente abriu um sorriso amigável para elas._

"_Olá." Ele as cumprimentou, e sentou-se no sofá bem na frente ao que elas estavam. Lionel sentou-se em sua poltrona._

"_Sebastian, Alma é uma das maiores criadoras de cavalos da região, e como você está pensando em se tornar um jóquei, eu achei que seria uma boa idéia você falar diretamente com ela." Lionel explicou para o garoto que ouvia atento,e então ele voltou seus olhos em direção das visitas, mais precisamente no pescoço da menina, e não pôde deixar de notar o belo colar que ela tinha._

"_Belo colar, é esmeralda?"Ele perguntou sorrindo, fugindo totalmente do assunto._

"_Não." Alma respondeu pela neta, que era bastante tímida com estranhos. "Esse pingente foi feito da rocha de meteoro que matou os pais dela."_

"_Oh, eu sinto muito, eu sei como é perder alguém que se ama muito, minha mãe também morreu..." Sebastian começou a falar, assim que percebeu a tristeza nos olhos das duas visitantes._

"_Sebastian, esse não é o assunto em questão, cale-se." Lionel o repreendeu, e Sebastian suas bochechas arderem de vergonha._

"_Sr. Smythe, está tudo bem." Alma falou, também envergonhada. "Nós duas estamos." Ela olhou para Santana, e segurou em sua mão._

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Presente

Sebastian olhava para o colar que pertencia à Santana Lopez, que agora estava em seu poder. Ele ficou fascinado desde o instante em que soube que ele era feito da pedra que veio do espaço.

Em cima da mesa, havia o jornal com Karofsky estampado na capa. Ele se lembrava bem de que havia encontrado aquele rapaz minutos antes da chuva de meteoros atingir Smallville, e após descobrir toda a história do rapaz, ele estava mais do que convencido que essas pedras tinham algo a ver com a perda de memória do rapaz.

Finalmente a porta de seu escritório se abriu, e finalmente Sebastian encontrou um amigo de seu pai, William Schuester, chefe dos cientistas da Smythe Corporation.

O jovem se levantou e apertou a mão do homem.

"Quanto tempo William." Sebastian falou sorrindo.

"Digo o mesmo, da última vez que o vi, você ainda tinha espinhas no rosto." O homem respondeu. "Então, pronto para assumir a empresa de Smallville?"

"Eu acho que estou, eu me preparei por anos em Metropolis, agora só falta o meu pai enxergar isso." Ele respondeu. "Mas, eu quero falar com você sobre outra coisa."

"No que posso te ajudar, garoto?" O cientista perguntou, então Sebastian entregou à ele o colar. "O que é isso?"

"Esse pingente é feito das rochas de meteoro que caíram aqui em Smallville, e eu gostaria que você me falasse um pouco sobre a composição delas, você conhece?"

"Claro que conheço, todos os cientistas da Smythe Corporation a conhecem." Schuester respondeu olhando para o pingente. "Nós a chamamos de kryptonita."

"Por quê?"

"Porque a composição delas é carregada de criptônio, um gás extremamente radioativo e que em certa quantidade pode causar algumas coisas interessantes." William respondeu e devolveu o colar ao jovem.

"Essa quantidade é perigosa?"

"Não, essa quantidade é muito pequena, e inofensiva às pessoas, mas em grandes quantidades as kryptonitas são capazes de causar estrago, elas causaram vários aqui em Smallville."

"Do que você está falando, William?"

"As autoridades escondem, eles não querem que a população saiba dos estragos que essas pedras que estão espalhadas por toda a cidade podem fazer." William explicou calmamente. "Mas eu tenho amigos influentes, além do mais, na Smythe Corporation nós fazemos muitas experiências com elas, e conseguimos criar uma nova categoria, além de descobrirmos uma outra bastante rara perdida aqui nessa cidade."

"Existem outras variedades dessa pedra?" Sebastian perguntou interessado. "E além do mais, que tipos de estrago você se referiu agora a pouco?"

"Essas pedras são extremamente radioativas Sebastian, eu já disse, uma pessoa que tenha contato com uma quantidade considerável dela pode se tornar uma espécie de mutante." Os olhos de Sebastian se arregalaram com aquela informação. Seria Brittany Pierce um desses mutantes?

"E que tipo de mutação isso pode causar?"

"Eu já vi de tudo." O homem respondeu sorrindo. "Isso é mais interessante do que aparenta, Sebastian, se você quiser, eu posso te mostrar mais do que eu sei, e as outra variedades de kryptonita."

"Claro que eu quero, eu quero saber tudo sobre isso." Sebastian respondeu determinado e olhou para o pingente mais uma vez.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana entrou na biblioteca e viu Rachel e Mike sentados em uma mesa, estudando. Ela caminhou até eles, sentindo a falta de Brittany. Os três adolescentes estavam sempre juntos, como os três mosqueteiros, como muitos os chamavam, em sentido pejorativo.

"Com licença." A morena falou baixinho, atraindo a atenção dos outros dois adolescentes, que ficaram surpresos ao vê-la. "Eu posso falar com vocês um minuto?"

"Claro." Rachel respondeu sorrindo politicamente e indicou a cadeira ao seu lado, no qual Santana se sentou.

"Obrigada." Ela agradeceu.

"De nada." Os dois amigos responderam em uníssono.

"Algum problema, Santana?" Rachel perguntou, já que não era comum Santana Lopez procurar por eles, na verdade, isso nunca havia acontecido antes.

"Brittany não veio para a aula hoje?" Santana perguntou.

"Não, nem hoje nem ontem, eu liguei para ela e a Sra. Pierce me disse que ela não está muito bem." Rachel respondeu.

"Estranho, Brittany nunca ficou doente antes." Mike comentou, e fez Santana refletir por alguns segundos. Ele estava certo, e ela mal podia acreditar em tamanha desatenção de sua parte. Brittany era sua vizinha a treze anos e ela nunca havia percebido isso. "Brittany fez alguma coisa?"

"Não, não, eu só queria agradecer, porque senão fosse por ela eu nem sei o que poderia ter me acontecido." Santana falou um pouco mais baixo e chateada.

"Então... Os boatos são verdadeiros..." Rachel falou ainda mais baixinho.

"Sim, e eu fiquei ainda mais surpresa sobre a Sra. Israel." Santana respondeu, e lembrou-se de que a mão de Jacob foi encontrada morta em sua casa em condições muito similares a que ela se encontrava na casa na árvore. "Brittany falou para Amanda sobre a casa na árvore, então ela pode me salvar."

"A casa na árvore, claro." Mike comentou. "Nós sabíamos que lá era o refúgio do Jake."

"Eu sinto muito que você tenha passado por isso, isso é muito triste." Rachel falou, solidária com a outra adolescente.

"Eu estou bem agora." Santana lhe assegurou. "Mas eu não consigo mais fechar os olhos para certas coisas."

"Que coisas?" Rachel perguntou.

"Para essas coisas que acontecem aqui em Smallville, e eu preciso de sua ajuda, Rachel." Santana falou e abriu um sorriso.

"Minha ajuda?" A adolescente estava completamente surpresa ao ouvir isso

"Sim, eu sei que você é uma jornalista brilhante, e que sabe muito desse assunto, sobre as esquisitices dessa cidade, mas é obrigada pelo diretor a ficar fazendo reportagens sobre os atletas, porque é isso que os alunos dessa escola querem ouvir." Rachel ficou surpresa, porque o que Santana acabara de dizer, fora exatamente uma das coisas que ela disse em discussão com o diretor sobre o jornal.

"C-como você sabe disso?" Rachel perguntou, e Santana sorriu.

"O diretor falou isso para a treinadora Sylvester, e eu acho que você está certa, falar sobre os atletas é pura alienação." A latina respondeu, e os outros dois adolescentes sorriram.

"Rachel provavelmente já estava pensando que você é uma mutante que lê pensamentos." Mike ironizou.

"Não teve graça, Mike." Rachel se defendeu, em tom de brincadeira.

"Tudo bem." Santana garantiu. "Então Rachel, eu queria saber se há um lugar para mim no Smallville Torch."

"Sim, temos sim um lugar para você no nosso jornal, vai ser uma honra termos uma líder na nossa equipe." Rachel lhe assegurou. "Você sabe que nós não somos muito populares, mas eu não ligo, porém, a imagem é importante, como futura editora-chefe do Planeta Diário eu estaria mentindo para você se dissesse que não."Rachel respondeu.

"Você tem ambições, isso é legal." Santana comentou, sentindo uma pontinha de orgulho, sem nem saber porquê.

"E você não tem?" Rachel lhe perguntou, e na verdade ela não tinha pensando nisso, não que ela não tivesse pensado, ela não tinha idéia do que fazer para o seu futuro.

"Não é que eu não tenha, mas é que eu ainda não sei o que seguir, eu só não quero ficar presa nessa cidadela de esquisitices ou em um uniforme de líder." Ela respondeu. Ela queria ser vista muito mais do que uma líder de torcida, que podia dançar e fazer acrobacias, ela sabia que tinha potencial para muito mais que aquilo. "Talvez o Smallville Torch me ajude a encontrar a melhor opção para o meu futuro."

"Eu espero que sim." Rachel disse e colocou a mão no ombro de Santana.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Assim que pisou na escola no dia seguinte, Rachel foi recebida por Rachel e Mike, ambos sorridentes.

"E aí heroína?" Mike a cumprimentou, fazendo-a assustar.

"Do que você me chamou?" Ela perguntou, os olhos arregalados e o coração disparado.

"Santana Lopez nos contou sobre como você ajudou a salvá-la." Rachel explicou, e um sorriso nasceu no rosto de Brittany, após três longos dias. Então Santana sabia?

"Ela...Ela contou isso para vocês?" Aquilo era tão legal, que Brittany mal podia acreditar.

"É, você falta dois dias e as coisas mudam para valer aqui nessa escola." Mike brincou. "Porque a Santana está mais próxima do que nunca."

"Como assim?" Brittany nunca sabia se Mike estava falando sério ou tirando sarro dela.

"Santana pediu para entrar no Smallville Torch." Rachel falou com grande animação, e Brittany achou que tivesse entendido errado. Santana no jornal da escola?

"Eu sei que você deve estar pensando que a Rachel descobriu algum podre dela, e fez chantagem, mas como eu estava de testemunha dessa cena épica, eu garanto, foi Santana quem pediu para entrar." Mike falou, e Brittany riu.

"Então Brittany, ainda tem mais um lugar sobrando no nosso jornal, se você quiser..." Rachel ofereceu com uma piscada sugestiva. Apesar de tudo, ela não se sentia bem usando os sentimentos de sua amiga para fazer entrá-la em seu clubinho jornalístico, mas se Brittany gostava de Santana, e Santana estava no jornal, por que não unir o útil ao agradável?

"Eu vou pensar sobre isso." Brittany garantiu, e dessa vez ela ia mesmo, diferentemente das outras vezes em que Rachel lhe pediu, ela disse que ia fazer o mesmo, mas sempre pulava fora. Brittany mesma reconhecia que era preguiçosa em suas atividades extracurriculares.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Na hora do almoço, Brittany guardou seus livros e cadernos no armário, e quando caminhava até a cantina, encontrou Amanda Fordman, que pareceu desconfortável ao lhe ver, mas mesmo assim, caminhou em sua direção.

"Pierce, eu posso falar com você?" Ela perguntou timidamente, e Brittany parou onde estava.

"Claro, eu só não posso demorar, porque os meus amigos estão esperando." Brittany respondeu com certa frieza. Ela sabia que Amanda estava arrependida, mas ela não era idiota, e não iria tratá-la bem só por causa disso.

"Tudo bem, eu também vou encontrar minhas amigas..." Amanda comentou. O tom de sua voz estava tapo diferente das outras vezes em que falara com Brittany. A ruiva colocou as mãos no bolso. "Me desculpa, eu... Eu te julguei mal, agora eu sei o quão grande foi o meu erro, você é uma ótima garota, me desculpe mesmo."

"Águas passadas."Brittany respondeu séria.

"Eu me sinto muito envergonhada, eu sei que se não fosse por você, Santana poderia estar morta agora."

"Eu sei, foi por isso que eu te disse sobre a casa na árvore, por ela." Brittany deixou isso bem claro, e é claro que Amanda se surpreendeu não somente com a escolha das palavras, mas também com o tom ríspido da loira. "Eu tenho que ir agora."

Brittany saiu e deixou para trás uma Amanda ainda mais desconfiada, e certa de que mesmo que não fosse ela quem estava mandando presentes e cartinhas para Santana, isso não impedia daquela garota estar apaixonada por sua namorada.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Sebastian entrou na sala do Dr. Schuester, que o aguardava ansiosamente para mostrar as preciosidades de Smallville, como ele costumava chamar.

"Bom dia William." O rapaz o cumprimentou.

"Bom dia Sebastian." Ele respondeu. "As pedras já estão em seus lugares."

Os dois homens adentraram o recinto, onde havia uma mesa e em cima dela várias pedras de cores diferentes.

"Sebastian, eu lhe apresento as kryptonitas." O homem falou orgulhoso, e pegou a verde na mão. "A verde é a mais comum, encontrada muito facilmente no solo de Smallville, além da grande quantidade de criptônio é composta também de sódio, lítio,boro, silício, hidrogênio, oxigênio e flúor." Ele colocou a kryptonita verde na mesa, e pegou a vermelha. "Essa aqui, a kryptonita vermelha surgiu quando um dos meteoros passou por uma nuvem de gás tóxico, e causou uma mutação na rocha, tornando-a assim." Sebastian pegou um outro pedaço de kryptonita vermelha da mesa, e por último, William pegou a pedra mais escura. "Essa é a kryptonita preta, ela foi criada por mim e pela minha equipe da Smythe Corporation, nos superaquecemos uma kryptonita verde e com isso criamos uma nova variedade."

"Uau, impressionado, e as outras duas são capazes de fazer tanto estrago quanto a verde?" Sebastian perguntou.

"Até o momento as outras duas pedras nunca fizeram nada de mal aos humanos." William respondeu.

"Ótimo, então eu quero que você me faça um anel com essa aqui." Ele mostrou a kryptonita vermelha. "Você pode fazer isso por mim?"

"Claro que eu posso, é pra você o anel?" William perguntou.

"Não, para uma amiga." Sebastian respondeu com um sorriso estranho. "Ela me salvou, acho que eu tenho a obrigação de retribuir o favor."

"Logo terá seus anel em mãos." William garantiu.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Próximo capítulo: (Des) Encontros.**

**O que acontece quando Sebastian descobre sobre os sentimentos de Brittany por Santana? **

**Mais: Mike, Rachel e Brittany todos vão à festa dada pelo jovem milionário com um encontro, mas será que vai dar tudo certo?**

* * *

**_*A composição da kryptonita dita na fic, na verdade é a composição da jadarita(menos o fluor) também conhecida como a kryptonita da Terra._**  
**_*Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, mas mesmo se não gostarem, deixem reviews, por favor?_**  
**_*Até a próxima._**


	5. Des Encontros

_**Olá pessoal, antes do capítulo novo, eu vou fazer um pedido: Quem ler essa fic, por favor deixe um review, pq eu gasto horas do meu dia escrevendo cada capítulo, e não vai doer nada, vocês gastarem cinco minutos do dia de vocês para me dizerem o que estão achando.**_

_**Ela é uma história complicada, e escrever sem alguém lhe dar o feedback torna tudo mais difícil.**_

_**Eu não gosto de ficar pedindo reviews, mas eu gostaria muito de pelo menos três reviews por capítulo só para me ajudar a guiar o rumo da história, portanto, sem reviews, sem capítulos novos. Se vocês realmente gostarem da história e quiserem ver a continuação dela, não custa nada me dizer;)**_

_**L: Obrigado por sempre me apoiar, deixando reviews ;)**_

_**Do resto, espero que gostem do novo capítulo e boa leitura**_

* * *

Lionel entrou na sala onde seu filho esperava por ele, sentado em sua poltrona, confortavelmente próxima a lareira, já que o clima estava cada vez mais frio, com a proximidade do inverno.

"Então papai, imagino que para me chamar aqui as pressas seja uma emergência." O rapaz começou, e virou-se para olhar para o pai.

"Na verdade é um comunicado, meu filho, uma boa surpresa para você." Lionel respondeu, fazendo seu filho se levantar. "A sua hora de mostrar o que aprendeu na vida chegou Sebastian."

"Interessante, mas, dá para o senhor ser mais claro?" O rapaz falou.

"Você irá assumir o comando da nossa empresa de cremes de milho." Após a resposta de Lionel, Sebastian caiu na gargalhada. Seu pai não podia estar falando sério.

"Isso é verdade?" Ele perguntou, ainda incrédulo.

"Eu não costumo brincar quando trato de negócios Sebastian." Lionel respondeu sério, e a risada debochada do jovem desapareceu do ambiente.

"O senhor ainda está me punindo, com tantos negócios mais interessantes, o senhor vai me dar aquela estúpida fábrica de creme de milho?" Sebastian o questionou, irritadiço.

"Graças àquela estúpida fábrica de creme de milho nós somos quem somos hoje, Sebastian, e além do mais, isso é somente um teste." Lionel respondeu.

"Teste?"

"Sim, eu quero ver o que você vai fazer para chegar ao seu objetivo." Lionel piscou para o filho, que chacoalhou a cabeça. "Eu quero ver se você tem mesmo a hombridade dos Smythe." Sebastian sabia que aquelas palavras foram escolhidas com o único intuito de magoá-lo.

Desde quando Lionel pegou um rapaz na cama com seu filho, ele nunca mais tratara Sebastian da mesma maneira. Ele mandou o garoto para um colégio interno de Metropolis, e sempre que possível não perdia a oportunidade de apresentá-lo a alguma menina, geralmente filha ou sobrinha de alguma pessoa importante, sócio ou conhecido dele, mas é claro que isso nunca dava certo.

As garotas geralmente chateavam e frustravam Sebastian, porque na sua maioria, elas tinham apenas idéias fúteis e suas conversas não saiam de assuntos como moda, férias na Europa, ou último tratamento estético, e nada dessas coisas interessava ao rapaz. Ele encontrou umas duas ou três, que não seguiam esse padrão, elas eram inteligentes e até bem bonitas, mas nunca passaram de boas amigas para o jovem.

"Bom, nesse caso, acho que será necessário uma comemoração." Sebastian falou, quando o seu típico sorriso cínico no rosto.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Já era noite quando o Porsche amarelo de Sebastian Smythe estacionou em frente à casa modesta de Alma Lopez. O jovem desceu do carro, carregando consigo uma pequena caixa de chumbo.

Ele subiu os dois degraus que davam acesso a pequena área, e lá bateu na porta duas vezes até ser atendido por Santana Lopez. Ele se surpreendeu ao vê-la, e abriu um largo sorriso.

"Uau... Você mudou bastante, para melhor, é claro." Ele disse, ao trilhar o corpo da garota com seus olhos. Santana cruzou os braços, como se estivesse se protegendo. "Você se lembra de mim, Santana? Eu já estive aqui algumas vezes, há vários anos atrás."

"Sebastian Smythe?" Ela perguntou.

"Exatamente." Ele confirmou. "É bom te ver outra vez, tão crescida e linda, não há como negar."

"Bom, obrigada." Santana agradeceu, mas não podia deixar de estar desconfortável com tantos elogios.

Nesse momento eles ouviram passos vindos de dentro da casa.

"Santana, quem está aí?" Era a voz de Alma, que Sebastian prontamente reconheceu.

"É só uma visita abuela." Santana respondeu, mas com Alma estava sempre desconfiada, ela resolveu confirmar, e se surpreendeu ao encontrar ali um rapaz, ao invés daquela Amanda.

"Olá meu jovem." Ela o cumprimentou simpaticamente, coisa que nunca fizera com Amanda. Isso deixava Santana tão chateada, que Alma nem podia ter idéia do quanto.

"A senhora não se lembra de mim, Sra. Lopez? Sou eu, Sebastian Smythe." O sorriso de Alma brilhou ainda mais.

"Oh Dios mio, Sebastian, está tão mudado." A mulher falou, e depois olhou para Santana. "Por que você não falou para o rapaz entrar? Não foi assim que eu te eduquei, Santana."

"Eu acabei de chegar Sra. Lopez, e Santana nem me reconheceu." Sebastian se desculpou pela Santana. O sorriso não desaparecia de seu rosto.

"Bom, sendo assim, entre agora." As duas mulheres abriram espaço e o rapaz adentrou a casa, em que estivera pela última vez sete anos atrás.

"Por que você desapareceu da cidade, garoto?" Alma perguntou, pegando o jovem milionário totalmente desprevenido. O seu sorriso desapareceu por alguns segundos, e ele pareceu envergonhado.

"Bom, é... Meu pai quis que eu estudasse em Metropolis por tempo integral, ele achou que seria mais fácil para mim se fosse dessa maneira." Ele mentiu.

"Os pais estão sempre buscando o melhor para os seus filhos, com certeza isso foi o melhor para você." Alma falou simpaticamente. "Sente-se, Sebastian."

"Obrigado Sra. Lopez." Ele agradeceu, e sentou-se em um sofá. Santana e Alma sentaram-se a sua frente. "E como andam as coisas para vocês?"

"A vida nunca foi fácil para nós, mas em meio a trancos e barrancos nós continuamos em pé." Alma respondeu e olhou para Santana, que abriu um sorriso pela primeira vez desde a chegada de Sebastian à sua casa. "E você, continuou praticando com os cavalos?" Sebastian deu uma gargalhada alta com a pergunta.

"Oh não." Ele respondeu em meio a risadas. "Eu desisti logo após uma queda, e nunca mais ousei a chegar a menos de cinco metros de um cavalo outra vez."

"É uma pena, eu acho que você teria futuro." Alma respondeu.

"Meu pai ficou furioso quando eu desisti, ele sempre reclamou de como eu sou indeciso, e de como ele sempre gastava um dinheirão com os meus 'caprichos adolescentes'." Santana quase riu ao ouvir aquilo. Lionel Smythe era dono de praticamente toda Smallville e um terço de Metropolis, dinheiro com certeza não era um item que integrava sua lista de problemas.

"Eu acho muito doce de sua parte vir nos visitar após todos esses anos." Alma disse. "E é muito gratificante ver o homem bonito que você se tornou, tanto por fora, quanto por dentro." Sebastian baixou os olhos, olhando fixamente para a caixa em suas mãos.

"Oh obrigado, Sra. Lopez, a senhora também está muito bonita, jovial, e a sua neta, bom, ela está se tornando uma mulher linda." Ele piscou para Santana ao dizer isso. A adolescente ficou sem reação. "E é exatamente por ela que eu estou aqui hoje." Alma abriu um sorriso esperançoso. "Eu estou com uma coisa que te pertence, Santana." Ele se levantou e entregou a caixa que estava em suas mãos para a adolescente.

Assim que ela abriu a caixa ficou surpresa ao ver que dentro dela estava o seu colar. Ela olhou para o sorridente rapaz.

"Seu colar de kryptonita." Ele disse, orgulhoso.

"Colar de quê?" A adolescente perguntou. Aquele era um termo totalmente novo para ela.

"Kryptonita. Essas pedras verdes vindas dos meteoros são chamadas kryptonitas." Ele explicou docilmente.

"É... Obrigada, mas onde você o encontrou?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu encontrei no campo Riley." Ele respondeu. "No mesmo instante me lembrei de você." Naquele momento Alma viu uma luz no fim do túnel.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Logo após quase uma hora de conversa, onde Sebastian falou um pouco mais de sua vida, contando até algumas histórias, ele decidiu que estava na hora de ir embora.

"Antes de ir eu quero lhe deixar um convite Santana, eu estou dando uma festa para comemorar o fato de eu começar a administrar a empresa de creme de milho, e você e seus amigos estão convidados. Eu sinto que preciso me reagrupar com os jovens e adolescentes dessa cidade." Ele disse. "Vai ser no próximo Sábado, você vai?"

"Sim, sim eu vou." Ela confirmou.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany estava vendo TV no celeiro quando ela ouviu passos, dos quais ela nem se importou, pois imaginou que fossem de sua mãe, lhe trazendo biscoitos e leite como sempre.

"Confortável aqui, não?" Ela se levantou bruscamente do sofá ao perceber que se tratava de uma voz masculina, mas assim que viu que se tratava de Sebastian Smythe, e é claro que ela ficou surpresa. Ela não esperava ver o rapaz tão cedo novamente.

"Oi Sebastian." Ela o cumprimentou.

"Olá Brittany." Ele respondeu, aproximando-se dela. "Eu encontrei seus pais lá embaixo, eles me deixaram subir, quer dizer, seu pai não pareceu gostar muito da idéia, mas a sua mãe garantiu que estava tudo bem." Ele explicou simpaticamente, e Brittany não conseguiu evitar uma risadinha.

"É legal ver você outra vez." Ela disse.

"Eu digo o mesmo." O rapaz colocou a mão no bolso. "Eu ainda estou agradecido por você ter salvo a minha vida."

"Oh, você me salvou também, um dia depois, então, estamos quites." Brittany falou.

"Nem chega perto Brittany, você foi muito mais heróica." Ele argumentou. " E por mais que eu pense, eu não consigo achar uma razão para alguém fazer com uma garota como você, isso é tortura." Brittany baixou os olhos e suspirou. Ela sabia que ele estava certo, mas ela queria esquecer que aquilo havia acontecido com ela. "Às vezes eu não entendo as pessoas, por que alguém faria algo assim? Vingança, ciúmes...?"

"Por que você ainda está pensando nisso?" Ela perguntou quase irritada. "Isso é minha vida, e eu não quero ficar me lembrando disso."

"Eu sei, e é por isso que eu quero te ajudar a fechar esse capítulo." Sebastian falou determinado. "Só me diga, quem fez isso com você?" Brittany não disse nada. "Foi Santana Lopez?"

"Não!" Brittany respondeu no mesmo segundo, com a voz alterada, que a fez se arrepender no mesmo momento, porque Sebastian olhou surpreso, como se tivesse percebido alguma coisa. "N- não é nada do que você está pensando, nós... Nós somos meio que amigas."

"Então é isso." Sebastian sorriu. "Você gosta dela."

"Não, não, não é nada disso." Brittany negou, mas o seu embaraço, suas bochechas púrpuras e visível nervosismo lhe entregavam.

"Está tudo bem Brittany, bom, eu vou te contar um segredo: eu sou gay."Brittany arregalou os olhos diante daquela revelação, mas ela não tinha certeza se Sebastian estava sendo sincero. "Por que você acha que o meu pai trancou naquele colégio interno em Metropolis? Ele estava envergonhado de quem eu sou, e agora ele vive jogando meninas nos meus braços, na esperança de eu me 'curar'." Naquele momento a adolescente pôde sentir a dor nas palavras do rapaz. "Eu sei que Santana é lésbica, são tão poucos gays aqui em Smallville, uma cidade caipira de um estado atrasado como o Kansas, que quando aparece alguém diferente, ele é tratado como uma espécie de aberração de um 'freak show'."

"Logo em uma cidade como essa, cheia de gente esquisita..." Brittany pensou alto, falando de si mesma, e não pelo fato dela achar que era gay, mas sim por ser um alienígena.

"Pois é." Sebastian comentou. "Então, você foi feita o Espantalho do Homecoming por que a namorada de Santana estava com ciúmes de você?" Brittany apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

"Mas esqueça isso, ela já se desculpou, e eu quero deixar isso no passado." Brittany lhe assegurou.

"Como você quiser, Brittany." Sebastian sorriu amigavelmente,e tirou do bolso uma caixinha pequena, também feita de chumbo. "Então, eu tenho que ir agora, mas antes eu quero te falar duas coisas, a primeira delas é sobre uma festa na minha casa, no próximo sábado, para comemorar o fato de meu pai me deixar administrar a nossa fábrica de creme de milho."

"Parabéns." Brittany falou sorrindo.

"Isso é só o começo, um dia eu vou estar no topo da Smythe Corporation, e vou realmente fazer uma mudança nesse país, ou por que não dizer nesse planeta?"

"Quem sabe?"

"Bom, e a outra coisa que eu tenho a dizer, que em forma de agradecimento por você ter salvo a minha vida, eu te dou esse presente." Brittany estendeu a mão com a caixa e Brittany a pegou. Assim que ela abriu, sentiu uma coisa estranha em seu corpo.

A pedra vermelha brilhante, que era o adorno do anel prateado chamou a atenção da garota, e a ansiedade dentro dela só crescia.

Sebastian por sua vez, não pôde deixar de notar como a cor dos olhos de Brittany estava escurecendo. Assim que a garota fechou a caixa, e voltou os seus olhos para a direção do rapaz, ele viu que eles estavam avermelhados, mas logo voltaram ao seu azul natural.

"Eu não sei se devo aceitar isso, Sebastian." Ela falou. "Isso deve ter custado muito caro."

"Não, na verdade, eu usei a pedra de kryptonita para fazer esse anel." Ele explicou.

"Pedra de quê?"

"Kryptonita, as pedras que formavam os meteoros que caíram aqui em Smallville." Ele explicou, e Brittany ficou confusa.

"Existem outras além das verdes?"

"Sim, mas todas elas vêm das verdes, pelo menos as que eu conheço." Ele explicou.

"Bom, obrigada, mas eu não sei se vou poder usá-lo, eu acho que sou alérgica à essas pedras." Brittany inventou, pois não sabia o que dizer.

"Bom, o Dr. Schuester me garantiu que em pequenas quantidades como essa, elas são inofensivas contra humanos." Sebastian explicou. "Eu realmente quero que você aceite, como prova de gratidão."

"Tudo bem." Ela concordou em aceitar o anel, mas sem nenhum plano de usá-lo. Ela sabia que ela não a deixava fraca ou lhe causava dor como a verde, mas ela sentiu algo estranho, e não queria nem saber o que poderia acontecer com um contato maior com a pedra.

"Brittany, eu tenho certeza que o dia em que você salvou a minha vida, será marcado pelo início de uma amizade que se tornará uma lenda."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Amanda saía de sua casa no início da noite. Ela e Santana iriam ao cinema, ver um filme baseado em um livro que a morena era grande fã, e esperou ansiosamente por dias até encontrar ingressos. Desde o lançamento, eles já estavam esgotados nas duas primeiras semanas.

Amanda já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta do motorista, quando viu um rapaz se aproximando, ela rapidamente virou-se de frente para ele.

"Amanda Fordman?" O rapaz perguntou.

"Sim, sou eu." Ela respondeu, desconfiada e até temerosa com aquela aproximação.

"Eu sou Sebastian Smythe, você já deve ter ouvido falar de mim, não é?" Ele sorriu.

"Sim, acho que todo mundo em Smallville já ouviu." Quem naquela cidade nunca ouvira falar do filho do poderoso magnata Lionel Smythe? Eles eram as celebridades locais, todo mundo sabia o nome deles.

"Bom, então você sabe o quanto eu sou importante, e temido por aqui." O sorriso no rosto do rapaz desapareceu. "E você, o que você é?"

"Eu não sei do que você está falando..."

"Ah, você não se lembra? Então me deixe te ajudar." Amanda deu um passo para trás, sentindo-se muito intimidada com aquele tom de voz, e as palavras escolhidas pelo jovem. "Você é aquela pessoa popular, aquela atleta que namora a líder e que todo mundo na escola sabe o nome, por isso se acha no direito de zombar e humilhar as garotas mais fracas e não-populares, garotas como Brittany Pierce." Amanda engoliu seco. "Não é verdade?"

"Não, eu não tenho nada contra essa menina..." A ruiva tentou se defender, mas apenas fez Sebastian rir debochadamente.

"Você não precisa mentir para mim, eu sei muito bem que você fez dela o Espantalho, fui eu quem a salvei naquela noite." Ele falou sério. "Agora me diga, por que você fez isso com ela?"

"Ah, eu... Eu..."

"Esquece isso, não precisa falar nada, porque na verdade eu sei porque você fez isso." Ele falou. "Você fez isso por ciúmes, ciúmes da sua namorada líder, porque você sabe que não é nada, que é só ela olhar para o lado, e vai ver que existem pelo menos uma centena de garotas que são melhores que você!" Amanda sentiu um nó na garganta, mas estava se segurando o máximo possível, para não chorar na frente daquele rapaz. "Você sabe que isso vai acontecer um dia, Santana finalmente vai abrir os olhos, se livrar desse namorico adolescente, e encontrar uma pessoa que será muito mais do que você pode imaginar em ser!" Amanda usou o indicador para enxugar rapidamente uma lágrima, que mesmo com tanto esforço escapou. "E você também sabe que existe uma grande possibilidade dessa garota ser Brittany."

"Para com isso!" Amanda implorou mais do que ordenou, mas Sebastian era implacável. Ele estava causando exatamente o que queria.

"Parar? Mas eu ainda não terminei, Mandy, eu sei que é difícil ouvir a verdade, mas às vezes é necessário..." Ele falou em um tom irônico. "Então, vamos cortar essa conversa, no próxima sábado eu darei uma festa na minha mansão, e eu convidei a sua namorada, porque eu conheço ela há muito tempo, eu espero que ela vá, mas você não!" Ele colocou a mão no ombro da garota. "Você sabe, sua família tem um negócio pequeno, mas promissor, eu acho que você não gostaria de ver ele vindo abaixo, até eu acho que pelo histórico cardíaco do seu pai isso não seria nada bom, você sabe, gente com o coração fraco não suporta grandes decepções, certo?" Ele piscou para Amanda, que estava de olhos arregalados. "Estamos entendidos?"

"S-sim." Ela respondeu, cabisbaixa e arrasada.

"Ótimo!" Ele tirou a mão do ombro dela, e começou a se afastar. "Então, nos vemos por aí Mandy, tenha uma boa noite." Ele entrou em seu carro, e saiu em alta velocidade.

Uma vez sozinha Amanda fez o seu máximo para não chorar, já que em poucos minutos ela encontraria sua namorada, e não queria que ela soubesse de nada do que estava acontecendo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

No dia seguinte, na escola, Brittany contou a novidade para Mike e Rachel, e ambos ficaram bastante animados, afinal, não era todo dia que o milionário da cidade resolvia dar uma festa, o que mudava totalmente a rotina dos três adolescentes, cujo o programa mais comum era ir na casa de um deles com uma pilha de DVD´s, geralmente com histórias de suspense ou terror, muita pipoca e refrigerante.

"Então, Britt, você não vai sozinha a essa festa, não é?" Mike perguntou, na hora do almoço, enquanto ele e suas duas amigas estavam almoçando.

"Ah, eu vou com vocês." Brittany respondeu simploriamente.

"Eu não estou falando assim, eu estou falando sobre ir com um, no seu caso uma acompanhante." Ele falou, e Brittany sentiu as bochechas queimando. Às vezes ela tinha muita saudade de sua infância, naquele tempo tudo era tão simples. Sua única preocupação nos tempos em que ia a essas festas infantis era somente quando ia nos aniversários de Santana, e se controlava ao máximo para não jogar nenhuma criança longe na disputa pelos doces da piñata.

"Mike, deixa ela em paz." Rachel o repreendeu. "Não liga para isso não Britt, você não precisa de acompanhante nenhum, isso é tão anos 50." A morena ironizou.

"Você só está falando isso porque não tem nenhum acompanhante." Mike provocou Rachel, que rolou os olhos.

"Cresce um pouco Mike Chang, você está aí falando, mas aposto como você também não tem nenhuma 'acompanhante'". Ela abriu um sorriso, e Mike levantou uma sobrancelha, como se estivesse sendo desafiado.

"Ah, é?" Ele perguntou em tom desafiador. "Você esqueceu de que agora eu sou parte do time?"

"E isso tornou você o Brad Pitt asiático?" Brittany não agüentou, e acabou soltando uma risadinha.

"Tudo bem meninas, eu vou mostrar para vocês como se faz." O rapaz se levantou e caminhou até a mesa mista entre seus companheiros de time e líderes, e uma das meninas, Hannah Robertson, uma líder loira, com um sorriso e um corpo extremamente atraentes, capaz de deixar até uma menina reclusa como Brittany vidrada ao passar por ela pelos corredores, sorriu para ele, e os dois começaram uma conversa cheia de flerte.

Rachel e Brittany ficaram apenas observando aquela conversa que não durou mais que três minutos, até o rapaz voltar com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, orgulhoso de si próprio.

"Vejo vocês na festa do Smythe, acompanhado da deusa do Smallville High." Ele piscou para as duas meninas e se virou, saindo com a líder que o acompanhou.

"Ridículo!" Rachel murmurou. "Às vezes eu não entendo porque os garotos são tão ridículos e imaturos, sério, principalmente quando são semi-populares como o Mike." A garota bufou.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany foi até o seu armário para pegar seus livros de matemática, que era a última aula, quando foi abordada de forma inesperada, por uma pessoa ainda mais inesperada. Sugar Motta, a melhor amiga de Santana.

"Olá Brittany." Ela cumprimentou, um tanto quanto timidamente, e com certa intimidade, chamando-a pelo seu primeiro nome, sendo que a única palavra que elas trocaram foi um 'desculpa', quando Brittany pisou sem querer no pé da garota, e ela soltou um grito que chamou a atenção de todo mundo que estava no corredor.

"Oi." Brittany abriu um sorriso, tentando ser simpática.

"Eu... Eu estive pensando, se você vai a festa do Sebastian Smythe, é... Você vai?" As bochechas de Sugar estavam púrpuras , e Brittany tinha certeza que as suas estavam no mesmo tom.

"Sim, eu vou." Sugar então mordeu o lábio inferior, e suspirou fundo.

"Eu... Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de ir a essa festa comigo?" O queixo de Brittany caiu. Ela nunca imaginou que Sugar Motta ou qualquer outra garota da escola iria chamá-la para um 'encontro', e além do mais, pelo que ela sabia, Sugar não era lésbica, apesar de ser grande amiga do único casal gay da cidade, Brittany sabia que ela havia tido um breve relacionamento com o estudante intercambista Rory Flanagan e ficado com Noah Puckerman.

"Seria legal." Brittany respondeu e sorriu. "Eu vejo você lá então...?"

"No sábado, me pegue as oito, você sabe onde eu moro, né?" Ela falou.

"Sei." Brittany respondeu. Em Smallville todo mundo sabia onde todo mundo morava, ainda mais uma pessoa como Sugar Motta, cuja a situação financeira era um pouco melhor do que a da maioria dos habitantes da cidade.

"Então, eu espero por você." Antes de sair, Sugar deu um beijo no rosto de Brittany, deixando-a ainda mais sem reação, e saiu. Brittany sorriu, aquilo não era exatamente o que ela esperava, mas ela não podia negar que era uma surpresa muito boa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Sugar entrou no vestiário feminino e encontrou Amanda sentada sozinha, com uma expressão preocupada, e com a cabeça baixa, mas assim que ela viu de quem acabara de entrar ali, se levantou no mesmo instante.

"Então Sug, você falou com ela?" Ela perguntou, aproximando-se da outra, para poder usar a voz mais baixa, e evitar que alguém ouvisse aquela conversa.

"Sim, e ela aceitou ir comigo a festa do Smythe." A adolescente respondeu.

"Eu nem sei como te agradecer, de verdade, eu te devo um grande favor." Amanda falou para a sua amiga.

"Eu ainda acho que você deveria contar para a Santana o que está acontecendo." Sugar lhe disse, mas a jogadora não queria arriscar.

"Não, eu não posso." Ela disse, frustrada. "Eu só preciso da sua ajuda para manter aquela menina do rancho longe da minha Santana."

"Não se preocupe Mandy, eu vou ficar de olho nela durante toda a festa." Sugar lhe assegurou e Amanda sorriu para ela.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Então Sugar Motta te convidou para ir a festa do Sebastian com ela?" Mike perguntou surpreso. Mais surpreso do que ele, só mesmo Brittany. "Se deu bem, hein Britt?" Mike a provocou, batendo com seu cotovelo no braço de sua amiga.

"Não é nada do que você está pensando, é só uma festa, nós não estamos namorando ou algo assim..." Brittany explicou, mas Mike continuou rindo.

"Isso não importa, o que importa é que você tem a oportunidade perfeita para perder o seu 'BV'." Brittany arregalou os olhos com aquelas palavras. Ela não havia pensado nisso, na verdade, ela estava deliberadamente evitando pensar nisso.

Nesse instante Rachel apareceu no corredor, de mãos dadas com Noah Puckerman, que sorria como se tivesse ganhado um prêmio. O sorriso no rosto de Mike desapareceu. O casal se despediu com um selinho, e a garota caminhou na direção de seus dois amigos.

"Oi pessoal." Ela falou. "Então, como foi o dia de vocês?"

"Agora o Puck vai poder falar que as únicas garotas nessa escola que ele ainda não pegou é só você, Santana e Amanda." Mike falou para Brittany, propositalmente ignorando Rachel. " Eu tenho que ir, eu combinei com o meu pai de ajudá-lo em algumas coisas lá em casa hoje, vejo você amanhã Britt." Ele nem sequer olhou para Rachel antes de deixar o local.

"É muito infantil mesmo, né?" Rachel comentou e rolou os olhos.

Brittany odiava esse tipo de situação, pois ela tentava se manter neutra, mas era complicado.

"Eu tenho uma novidade Rach." Brittany falou mudando o foco da conversa. "Sugar Motta me convidou para ir a festa do Sebastian com ela." Rachel sorriu, mas parecia confusa. "Surpresa? Eu também fiquei."

"Isso é bom Brittany, eu estou muito feliz por você." Rachel disse. "Só uma sugestão: vai com aquele vestido azul que o seu pai te deu no Natal, azul combina tanto com você."

"Obrigada, Rach."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Na noite de sábado, assim que Brittany chegou ao lado de Sugar Motta na mansão Smythe, ela sentiu os olhares dos convidados caindo sobre elas.

Brittany estava com o vestido azul, que Rachel lhe sugerira dias atrás, e que realmente ficava bem nela, e os cabelos soltos. Sugar usava um vestido cor-de-rosa, com um pouco de brilho, e os seus cabelos castanhos presos em um bonito coque.

"Ei Brittany." As duas garotas olharam para trás, e viram Sebastian Smythe, vestido com um belo smoking preto e cabelos cheios de gel. "É bom te ver aqui, com sua amiga..."

"Sugar Motta." Sugar falou com um certo orgulho.

"Você é parente de Al Motta?" Ele perguntou.

"Ele é meu pai." Sebastian sorriu.

"Ele costumava fazer negócios com o meu pai, mas isso já faz muito tempo." Sebastian explicou.

"Eu me lembro bem." Sugar falou, e apesar do sorriso em seu rosto, Brittany percebeu uma certa animosidade da garota em relação ao rapaz.

"Bom, sejam bem-vindas a minha casa, sintam-se como se estivessem em suas próprias." Ele falou simpaticamente, e virou as costas para ela, indo conversar com um rapaz.

"Você viu Santana por aí?" Sugar perguntou, enquanto ela e Brittany adentravam a elegante sala principal da mansão.

"Não." Brittany respondeu timidamente, na verdade, ela não estava procurando por Santana, não queria vê-la com Amanda. Mas sem dificuldade alguma, ela encontrou Mike, ao lado de Hannah em um grupinho de jogadores e líderes, e Puck e Rachel se beijando em um canto da sala.

Por alguma razão ela se sentia estranha, como se tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo naquele exato momento fosse errado.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana estava apenas vestido com uma lingerie preta, no banheiro de seu quarto, e com o seu celular na mão. Ela ainda não entendia o porque de Amanda não ir com ela à festa de Sebastian Smythe. Na verdade ela já não estava mais com vontade nenhuma de ir, mas, ela não queria dar mais motivos para a implicância de sua avó para com a sua namorada, por isso decidiu ir a festa, mas não sem antes de última tentativa de convencer a ruiva a lhe acompanhar.

Para isso, ela usou o celular para tirar uma foto de seu corpo, e a enviou para Amanda, prometendo momentos maravilhosos para depois da festa, mas tudo o que ela obteve em resposta foi um 'desculpa, mas eu não posso.'

A morena suspirou frustrada, e resolveu se vestir e ir para a festa, torcendo para a noite acabar logo, e para ela não ficar tão entediada.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Após quase uma hora, sentada ao lado de Sugar, que estava mais interessada em olhar para alguns rapazes que estavam próximos delas, do que conversar com Brittany, a loira já estava quase alcançando o seu limite de paciência, e estava com vontade de se levantar e ir embora, quando ela viu Santana chegando na festa, extremamente linda. Cabelos soltos, vestido preto e tomara que caia, e sem Amanda, o que provavelmente era a razão de sua expressão triste.

Brittany sentiu seu coração disparar só de vê-la, mas ela nem sequer olhou em sua direção, apenas entrou cabisbaixa, e andou alguns metros até ser alcançada por Sebastian, que parecia bastante animado ao vê-la ali.

"Ei Santana." Ele a cumprimentou.

"Oi Sebastian." Ela respondeu, sem muita animação.

"Algum problema?" Ele perguntou. "Você parece... Triste."

"Está tudo bem, na verdade é só um problema com a minha namorada..." Santana sabia que todo mundo tinha consciência de seu relacionamento com Amanda, elas eram assunto de toda a cidade.

"Por que ela não veio? Ela seria muito bem-vinda na minha casa." Sebastian falou, e Santana suspirou.

"Eu não sei, ela só me disse que 'não podia'". A irritação na voz de Santana era visível, e era exatamente isso o que o rapaz esperava.

"Talvez as coisas aconteçam para nos mostrar quem realmente as pessoas são." Ele sugeriu, e quando Santana levantou uma sobrancelha. "Talvez isso seja para te mostrar que talvez você não esteja com a garota certa." Ele deu os ombros, e Santana ficou em silêncio, como se estivesse refletindo sobre aquelas palavras. "Mas quer saber de uma coisa? Isso não é hora para pensar nisso, que tal uma dança?" Sebastian sugeriu sorrindo, e sem nada mais para fazer, além de sentar-se, tomar alguma coisa e esperar o tempo passar para ela ir embora, resolveu aceitar.

Os dois começaram a dançar, tocava Nelly Furtado 'I Will make U cry', uma musica bem animada, e os dois estavam até se divertindo, mas antes mesmo da música terminar, Sebastian guiou Santana próximo ao local em que Brittany e Sugar estavam sentadas.

"Que tal uma troca de casais agora, no bom sentido, claro." Ele falou, e pegou a mão a mão de Sugar. "Aceita dançar comigo, Srta. Motta?" Sugar foi pega de surpresa, assim como Brittany e Santana, que ficaram se olhando, ambas com os olhos arregalados, e pálidas. Praticamente sem falas.

Como Sugar não disse nada, Sebastian a puxou, e os dois começaram a dançar.

"Você quer dançar?" Santana quebrou o silêncio quase constrangedor entre elas.

"S-sim." Brittany respondeu, e se levantou. Santana sorriu para ela, e segurou em sua mão. Totalmente sem nenhuma ginga ou balanço, Brittany deu o seu máximo, para acompanhar os passos de Santana, que como líder de torcida tinha vasta experiência com dança.

Mas a música agitada chegou ao seu final, sendo substituída por uma lenta e romântica, que fez o estômago de Brittany embrulhar, assim que Santana tocou o seu ombro, aproximando-se dela, para dançar aquela música.

"Eu adoro essa música, era a preferida da minha mãe." A morena sussurrou tão próxima do ouvido da loira, que a fez arrepiar. Quando Santana começou a cantar junto com a música, Brittany se esforçou para não chorar, porque aquilo era muito melhor que qualquer sonho.

_**For you there'll be no crying**_

_**(**Por você não haverá mais choro)_

_**For you the sun will be shining**_

_**(**Por você o sol estará brilhando)_

_**And I feel that when I'm with you**_

_**(**Porque sinto que quando estou com você)_

_**It's alright, I know it's alright**_

_**(**Está tudo bem, eu sei que está tudo bem)_

Nesse instante, Brittany notou que Santana estava chorando.

_**And the songbirds are singing**_

_**(**E os pássaros estão cantando)_

_**Like they know the score**_

_**(**Como se eles soubessem a partitura)_

_**And I love you, I love you, I love you**_

_**(**E eu te amo, te amo, te amo)_

_**Like never before **_

_**(**Como nunca antes amei)_

_**To you, I'll give the world**_

_**(**Para você, eu daria o mundo)_

_**To you, I'll never be cold **_

_**(**Para você, eu nunca seria fria)_

_**'Cause I feel that when I'm with you**_

_**(**Porque sinto que quando estou com você)_

_**It's alright, I know it's right**_

_**(**Está tudo bem, eu sei que está certo)_

Mas antes mesmo da música terminar, Santana se afastou de Brittany, chorando e olhou para a garota.

"Me desculpa Brittany, mas eu não posso continuar com isso." Ela se explicou.

"Está tudo bem..." Brittany começou, mas Santana simplesmente saiu, deixando-a para trás. Ela sabia que aquele choro era por causa de Amanda.

"Satisfeita agora?" Brittany olhou para trás, e lá estava Sugar, de braços cruzados, parecendo furiosa. "Eu achava que você era inocente nessa história, mas eu me enganei, você faz parte dessa armação para destruir o namoro da Santana com a Amanda, mas saiba de uma coisa, sua caipira sem-graça, Santana nunca vai olhar para você de outra forma, se ela ainda fala com você é porque sente pena dessa pessoa ridícula e patética que você é, que nunca vai chegar a ser um por cento do que a Amanda é para Santana, entendeu?" Brittany estava sem palavras, ela foi do céu ao inferno em prazo de segundos.

Sugar virou as costas e foi embora, deixando para trás uma Brittany desconcertada e humilhada, e assim que ela se virou para sentar aonde estava, viu Rachel e Mike sentados de braços cruzados, lado a lado, ambos parecendo bastante chateados. Brittany se aproximou deles.

"O que aconteceu com vocês, pessoal?" Ela perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Rachel, que não disse nada, apenas apontou para uma direção, que Puck e Hannah dançavam e se beijavam ao mesmo tempo.

"Pelo visto essa noite foi um desastre para todo mundo." Mike comentou.

"Nossos encontros viraram desencontros." Rachel completou.

"Só nos resta ir para casa." Brittany falou.

"Isso mesmo." Os outros dois concordaram em uníssono.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Próximo capítulo: Nicodemus.**

**William Schuester com a ajuda das pedras de kryptonita conseguiu trazer de volta a flor de Nicodemus, uma planta que fora extinta há mais de cem anos, porém o grande problema é que ela é nociva aos seres humanos.**

**Após contato com essa flor, Santana e Mike passam a exibir comportamentos diferentes, dando trabalho e dor de cabeça para os seus amigos.**


	6. Nicodemus

**_*Olá pessoal ;)_**  
**_*Um novo capítulo para vocês, espero que gostem, porque eu trabelhei duro nele._**

**_Mandy: Estou continuando_**

**_L: A Britt se ferra para caramba, mas ela vai começar a se dar bem de vez em quando._**

**_Mell: Quando escrevi a fic eu imaginei que Amanda seria odiada, assim como Whitney, personagem em qual ela é inspirada, mas ela não é a maior vilã da história, ela nem é vilã para ser sincera hahaha_**

**_Quinn vai aparecer depois do décimo capítulo, e vai ser de suma importância na vida da Brittany._**

**_O Finn, veremos..._**

**_Obrigado pelos reviews vocês três._**

_***Boa leitura.**_

* * *

Mike e Santana estavam em um carro, e o rapaz estava dirigindo. Ele passara na casa da garota para lhe dar uma carona até a cidade para se encontrarem com Rachel, e Santana não pôde deixar de perceber o comportamento atipicamente quieto de Mike.

"Mike, está tudo bem?" Ela perguntou, e o rapaz baixou os olhos. "Você está muito calado..."

"Problemas de família, mas vai ficar tudo bem." Ele respondeu de forma simpática, mas não deixando de ser um jeito de cortar aquela conversa, no mesmo instante que o som de uma buzina os assustou. "Caramba!" Os dois adolescentes olharam para trás e viram uma caminhonete que vinha em alta velocidade e estava 'atacando' o carro de Mike. "O que esse doido está querendo fazer?" E em uma ultrapassagem perigosa a caminhonete acabou capotando, para o horror dos dois jovens.

Mike parou seu carro imediatamente, e Santana já pegou seu celular, ligando para a emergência. Ambos desceram do carro e foram socorrer o homem, que havia sido jogado para fora da caminhonete. O homem de mais ou menos uns quarenta e cinco anos, estava desacordado e usava um uniforme da Smythe Corporation com um crachá com sua foto e nome que dizia: 'James Beels'.

"Ele está morto?" Santana perguntou, temerosa, enquanto Mike se ajoelhava ao lado do homem e colocou a mão em seu pulso.

"Não, ainda bem." O garoto respondeu. "Agora só nos resta esperar, eu vou mandar um SMS para a Rachel." O rapaz pegou seu celular e digitou uma mensagem para a sua melhor amiga, quando Santana olhou há poucos metros a frente e se surpreendeu com o que viu.

"Mike, olhe isso!" Ela apontou para uma flor com pétalas amarelas e alaranjadas que se mexiam.

"Tire uma foto, aposto como a Rachel sabe o que é, ela conhece tudo quanto é tipo de esquisitice."O rapaz ainda encontrou um momento para brincar, mas Santana manteve-se séria, quando pegou seu celular e fez o que ele lhe dissera, mas logo após o flash, a planta se retraiu e em seguida, no que pareceu um espirro, ela jogou um pó que atingiu os dois adolescentes, que sentiram uma forte ardência em seus olhos e narizes, fazendo-os espirrar.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Eu não acredito nisso!" William Schuester esbravejou ao telefone, no momento em que Sebastian entrou em sua sala. "Eu não devia confiar naquele incompetente do Beels! Eu falei para aquele idiota não tirar a flor da maldita redoma! Agora não há mais nada nas minhas mãos, a merda já está feita!" William desligou o celular com raiva.

"Qual o motivo de tanta agressividade, William?" O jovem perguntou, e o cientista colocou as mãos na cintura.

"Aquele inútil do James Beels! Eu pedi para ele levar meu novo experimento, a flor de Nicodemus do laboratório da Smythe Corp até o meu laboratório particular, mas o idiota tirou a planta da redoma em que ela estava!" William explicou frustrado. "Você já ouviu falar sobre a flor de Nicodemus, não? Não foi por acaso que elas desapareceram da face da Terra há mais de cem anos."

"Eu sei." Sebastian confirmou. "Então, por que você se deu ao trabalho de trazê-las de volta?" O jovem o questionou.

"Bem, isso é só um pequeno passo para uma grande e revolucionária descoberta científica, hoje, uma planta extinta há um século, amanhã, criaturas de milhares, e por que não milhões de anos?" Sebastian sorriu.

"Surpreendente William."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Ei Mike, eu liguei para você umas dez vezes depois que recebi sua mensagem, por que você não me atendeu?" Rachel perguntou, aproximando-se de seu amigo, que guardava o seu material antes da primeira aula daquele dia. "Eu fiquei preocupada..." Mas o som de uma batida violenta da porta do armário do adolescente a fez tremer e calar.

"Sério?" Ele perguntou em um tom e com um sorriso que esbanjavam ironia. "Desculpa, mas eu pensei que você estivesse ocupada com Puckerman."

"Sobre o que você está falando, Mike Chang?" Rachel perguntou, extremamente ofendida, mas o rapaz não mudou nem um pouco sua expressão. "Você sabe muito bem que eu e o Puck..."

"Eu não quero ouvir!" Ele a cortou, de uma maneira tão agressiva que chamou a atenção de uma boa parte dos estudantes que estavam no corredor. "Você sempre se acha a dona da verdade, julgando as outras garotas, mas você não tem nada de diferente de nenhuma delas, você não passa de um troféu para um atleta acéfalo, como você costuma dizer!" Rachel ficou estática, nenhum movimento, nenhuma expressão, nada. Ela nunca poderia esperar uma atitude dessas vindas justamente de um de seus melhores amigos.

"Ei pessoal, o que está acontecendo?" Brittany chegou ali, e perguntou confusa.

"Me deixe em paz você também!" Mike disse para ela, e saiu apressado.

"Que bicho mordeu ele?" Brittany perguntou para Rachel, que manteve o silêncio, abaixou a cabeça e saiu chorando. "Ei Rach, espera!" Brittany a seguiu.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Amanda caminhava a caminho de sua aula, quando no fundo do corredor ela viu Santana, pela primeira vez naquele dia. A morena estava vindo em sua direção, o que a fez parar, e prender a respiração por alguns segundos, diante do que estava poucos metros a frente.

Santana caminhava com um sorriso confiante estampado em seu rosto, e usando um vestido vermelho, colado, tão indecente que Amanda nem saberia explicar como ela conseguiu entrar na escola usando aquilo.

Por todo o corredor rapazes babavam diante daquela visão, o que deixou Amanda bastante desconfortável, mas ela os ignorou completamente. Seus olhos negros incapazes de esconder suas segundas intenções, e eles não desgrudavam de Amanda.

"Oi." Santana cumprimentou a ruiva, que respirou fundo ao olhar de perto aquela nova Santana, ainda incerta de como se comportar, pois desde a festa de Sebastian, a morena deixou de falar com ela. "O que foi? Esqueceu de como se fala?" Santana a provocou, passando a língua nos lábios, sugestivamente.

"É... Oi Santana." Amanda respondeu.

"Você gostou?" Santana mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Sim, eu gostei, mas... Eu preferia que você se vestisse assim em uma situação onde só estivéssemos nós duas." Amanda respondeu.

"Não seja por isso." Santana sorriu e pegou na mão de Amanda, levando-a até um banheiro feminino, que estava vazio.

"Santana, o que você está pretend..." Mas ela nem teve tempo de terminar, antes disso foi jogada contra a parede e sentiu o corpo de Santana ser pressionado contra o seu. A respiração da morena em seu pescoço lhe causou arrepios. "Santana, o que está acontecendo?"

"O que está acontecendo? Isso é o que está acontecendo!"Santana colocou as duas mãos no rosto de Amanda e lhe beijou com grande desejo. Em seguida ela começou a beijar o rosto da ruiva, e chegou até o seu ouvido, dando uma mordidinha de leve no lóbulo. "Eu quero você...Você também me quer, Mandy?"

"Santana, nós estamos na escola..."Amanda argumentou, tentando ignorar o fato de que Santana lhe beijava no pescoço.

"Que tal irmos para a minha casa? A velha está em Metropolis de novo, nós temos o dia todo, só eu e você, o que acha?"Amanda estranhou, nunca a morena havia se referido à sua avó como 'a velha', nem mesmo em suas maiores desavenças.

"Não!" Amanda falou firme, e se desvencilhou de Santana, que pareceu desolada diante tamanha rejeição.

"Por que, não?" Santana perguntou, cruzando os braços.

"Eu tenho que ir para aula, eu preciso de uma bolsa em alguma Universidade, e você sabe que eu não sou nenhuma brilhante, preciso estudar para manter minhas notas altas."

"Ótimo!" Santana bateu palmas lenta e ironicamente. "Uma menina tão boa, estudiosa e preocupada com o futuro, bravo Amanda Fordman, bravo!" Santana sorriu. "E não se preocupe Mandy, agora você terá todo tempo do mundo para estudar, nós estamos terminando por aqui."

"C-como assim, Santana?" A ruiva perguntou, estava atônita. "Por quê?"

"Porque você se tornou uma namorada muito chatinha." Santana deu os ombros, e virou-se para sair do banheiro, mas antes de deixar o local definitivamente, ela mandou um beijo para Amanda e piscou.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Eu ainda não acredito que ele foi capaz de falar aquelas coisas para mim." Rachel falou em lágrimas, enquanto Brittany acariciava o seu cabelo. Elas estavam na sala do Smallville Torch. "Eu não fiz nada para merecer isso, eu juto que não fiz, Britt."

"Eu sei Rach." Brittany respondeu. "Ele não parecia o Mike."

"Alguma coisa aconteceu, e eu queria ajudá-lo, mas desse jeito eu tenho certeza que ele não vai querer minha ajuda." E aquilo era o que mais estava lhe machucando.

"Nós vamos encontrar um jeito de descobrir o que está acontecendo e ajudar o Mike, você vai ver." Brittany disse.

"Obrigada Britt, as vezes eu nem sei o que seria da minha vida sem você por perto." Rachel abriu um pequeno sorriso, enxugando as suas lágrimas. "Eu tenho que ir agora, não posso perder a próxima aula." A morena se levantou, mas Brittany manteve-se sentada na cadeira, que estava de frente para Rachel. "Você não vem?"

"Eu posso usar o computador daqui um pouco? Ainda tem vinte minutos até minha próxima aula." Brittany perguntou.

"Tudo bem, vejo você mais tarde Britt." Rachel saiu da sala, e deixou Brittany, que começou a checar seu e-mail, que era sempre recheado com avisos de suas redes sociais, e também de um site de RPG que ela e Mike passavam horas dia.

"Ei Britt-Britt." Brittany se arrepiou ao ouvir um de seus apelidos, que era usado somente na sua infância, ser falado por uma voz baixa, e rouca de uma forma provocadora. Seus olhos se deslocaram da tela do computador para a direção da porta, onde Santana estava encostada, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso que prometia. O queixo de Brittany caiu diante daquela imagem. "Feliz em me ver?"

Brittany não disse nada, porque o seu cérebro estava em um estado caótico e incapacitado de formar uma sentença com a mínima coerência que fosse. Santana parecia ver o que se passava dentro da cabeça da loira, e riu, enquanto atravessava a sala, e sentou-se na cadeira que há minutos atrás estava sendo ocupada por Rachel.

"Eu estou feliz em ver você também." A morena falou, pegando as mãos de Brittany e colocando-as em suas coxas. Brittany acreditou que fosse desmaiar. "Eu tenho uma coisa para você, Britt-Britt." Santana mordeu o lábio inferior. "Você sempre foi uma menina boazinha, e coisas boas sempre vêem para as meninas boazinhas." Santana piscou, e em seguida depositou suas mãos nos ombros da loira, e a delicadamente a puxou para mais perto, colocando a sua boca bem próxima ao ouvido esquerdo de Brittany. "Eu sei que você gosta de mim, Britt-Britt." Ela levou uma de suas mãos à nuca de Brittany, e começou a fazer pequenos círculos com a ponta de seus dedos. Essas carícias somadas as palavras e aquele tom provocante usado por Santana, estavam deixando Brittany louca, e ela já estava acreditando que aquilo não passava de um ótimo sonho. "Sabia que eu gosto de você também?" Brittany deixou escapar um pequeno gemido, e apertou as coxas de Santana, que se animou ainda mais. Ela estava no caminho certo. "Acho que vamos nos entender muito bem, Britt-Britt, venha comigo."

"O-o quê?" Brittany perguntou, assim que as carícias em sua nuca cessaram, e Santana se levantou.

"Vem comigo Britt-Britt." Santana estendeu suas mãos, na quais Brittany segurou e se levantou e abriu um sorriso tímido. "Você não vai se arrepender."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Para a surpresa de Brittany, Santana a guiou até a piscina da escola, deixando a loira ainda mais nervosa e confusa. Durante o caminho, ela acabou tropeçando em seus próprios pés algumas vezes, fazendo Santana rir, e Brittany se sentir ainda mais patética do que já acontecia normalmente.

"Que tal um banho de piscina?" Santana sugeriu, e virou-se para encarar Brittany.

"É... Eu não sei... E-está frio." Brittany falou sem muita confiança, porque ao contrário das outras pessoas, ela possuía uma grande resistência ao frio, e isso a fazia questionar de que tipo de planeta ela viera.

"Não se preocupe, as coisas vão esquentar logo." Santana a provocou, se afastando vagarosamente da outra adolescente, que vivia um dilema: Um lado seu queria sair correndo dali, pois não tinha certeza se conseguiria lidar com o que estava por vir, mas o outro... O outro a impedia de se mover um centímetro que fosse, porque a garota de seus sonhos estava ali, diante de seus olhos, e ao alcance de suas mãos, e aquilo era muito melhor que qualquer sonho que a loira já tivera.

Porém, enquanto ela se questionava, Santana não perdia tempo, e trilhou o seu próprio torso com as pontas dos dedos, alcançando a barra do vestido, e o puxou para cima. Brittany segurou sua respiração, e a morena jogou o vestido para ela, que nem sabe como conseguiu pegá-lo, já que seus olhos não desgrudavam do belo e atlético corpo de Santana.

"Você gostou, Britt-Britt?" Santana perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura e fazendo poses para expor orgulhosamente seu corpo. Os olhos azulados de Brittany capturavam cada centímetro do corpo de sua vizinha, naquela lingerie preta. Suas pernas, seus braços, seu abdômen, tudo nela era praticamente perfeito, seus seios eram tão... Eles com certeza poderiam ser considerados a oitava maravilha do mundo, e os cabelos, lindos, negros, brilhantes e volumosos, e o seu sorriso, era a complementação perfeita para tudo aquilo.

"S-sim." Brittany respondeu, logo que o seu cérebro processou a pergunta da líder. "Você é... Realmente linda."

"Obrigada, Britt-Britt, e você é realmente sexy." Santana piscou para ela, e seguiu para o trampolim.

"Santana, o que você está fazendo?" Brittany perguntou, mas a outra a ignorou por completo.

"Os exercícios e dietas loucas que a treinadora Sylvester nos obriga a fazer têm suas vantagens, olha só para o meu corpo, ele é tão flexível..." Brittany apenas admirou boquiaberta Santana ir pulando na ponta do pé, e finalmente pular na piscina.

Santana tirou a cabeça debaixo da água, rindo alegremente e passou a mão por seus longos cabelos. Ela jogou água em Brittany.

"Vem aqui comigo, Britt-Britt, está uma delícia, e vai ficar ainda melhor..." Brittany engoliu seco, e deu um passo para trás. "Eu vou ter que ir até aí te convencer?" A loira ficou sem reação com aquela pergunta, enquanto Santana foi se aproximando devagar, quase predatoriamente.

Assim que Santana saiu da piscina, a expressão de seu rosto havia mudado. Ela estava séria, determinada e seus olhos transbordavam desejo. Brittany sentiu todos os músculos de seu corpo ficarem tensos e a respiração deixar de ser algo natural, quando Santana tocou levemente o seu rosto.

"Eu preciso de você, Britt-Britt..." Olhos negros fixaram-se nos olhos azuis, e após alguns segundos de intenso olhar, o ápice do momento finalmente aconteceu. Brittany fechou os seus olhos ao sentir os lábios úmidos e macios de Santana tocarem os seus. Ela estava sendo beijada pela primeira vez em sua vida, e logo pela garota de seus sonhos, Santana Lopez.

Sem nenhuma experiência, Brittany apenas abriu sua boca, e permitiu o acesso da língua de Santana, para que ela pudesse fazer tudo da melhor maneira possível. O vestido vermelho que estava nas mãos da loira escapou por entre seus dedos. Suas pernas amoleceram, e ela mal conseguia se equilibrar, e assim que a morena se afastou dela, o resto de seu equilíbrio parece ter ido junto, resultando em sua queda na piscina.

Brittany ainda estava entorpecida pelo que acabara de acontecer, que nem se importou, e então quando ela voltou a superfície, ao invés de encontrar o lindo sorriso de Santana, quem estava lá era o zelador, Mr. Kidney, de braços cruzados e com a cara ainda mais feia que o normal, olhando para a piscina. Ela olhou para o chão, e notou que o vestido de Santana já não estava mais ali. Ela provavelmente havia conseguido se esgueirado do homem.

"Muito bonito Srta. Pierce." Ele falou em tom irônico. "O diretor Figgins vai adorar saber que você anda matando aula para bagunçar na piscina."

"Não é isso, é que ..." Ela tentou se explicar, em vão, era melhor aceitar uma punição do que entregar a garota que ela amava.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Assim que Rachel entrou na sala do jornal, ficou surpresa ao encontrar Brittany sentado com um uniforme de educação física, os cabelos molhados e uma expressão distante, com um sorriso encantado.

"Britt, o que aconteceu?" A adolescente perguntou, mas não obteve resposta. Sua amiga nem havia lhe escutado. "Ei Brittany!" Rachel falou mais alto e estalou os dedos, o que fez Brittany 'acordar', olhar para a sua amiga.

"Ah... Oi Rach." Brittany respondeu.

"O que aconteceu?" Rachel perguntou novamente.

"É uma longa história, mas resumindo: depois que você foi para a aula, Santana apareceu aqui, muito diferente, então ela me levou para a piscina, ficou só de lingerie e..." Brittany suspirou, porque só de lembrar-se do beijo, todo o seu corpo arrepiava. "... E então ela me beijou." O sorriso bobo voltou ao rosto da loira. "Foi lindo."

"Uau, mas por que ela fez isso?" Rachel perguntou intrigada.

"Eu não sei." Brittany deu os ombros. " Mas eu gostei disso, de qualquer jeito." Brittany sabia que mais uma detenção lhe ocasionaria longos minutos e talvez até horas de sermões de seus pais, mas naquele momento nada disso lhe importava, pois ela podia fechar os olhos, e ainda sentir os lábios macios de Santana contra os seus.

"Britt eu não quero cortar o seu barato, não, mas você sabe que tem alguma coisa errada com a Santana, ela normalmente não faria uma coisa dessas." Rachel falou. É claro que Brittany sabia disso.

"É, eu sei." A loira confirmou, sem muita animação.

"Ontem o Mike e a Santana iriam à minha casa, o Mike daria a carona para ela, mas eles não apareceram e a única coisa que aconteceu foi eu receber uma mensagem dele sobre um 'imprevisto'." Rachel falou séria. " Esse tal 'imprevisto' é provavelmente a causa deles estarem agindo dessa forma estranha, mas eu não sei o que poderia ser."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Após a aula, Santana entrou no Talon, seus olhos estavam em uma ávida procura por uma pessoa especial, e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, quando eles a encontraram. Essa pessoa se tratava de Sebastian Smythe, que lia um jornal e tomava cappuccino no balcão.

Ela caminhou até ele, que estava tão concentrado em sua leitura, que mal percebeu a presença da garota.

"Ei Seb." Assim que Sebastian surpreendeu-se, por Santana chamá-lo de 'Seb', pela proximidade de seus corpos e pela forma como ela sorria, um jeito provocador, inédito para ele. "Que boa surpresa te encontrar por aqui."

"Digo o mesmo, Santana." O rapaz respondeu, afastando-se dela, mas Santana avançou, diminuindo mais ainda a já pequena distância entre eles.

"Algum problema, Seb?" Ela perguntou, enquanto usou seu dedo indicador para pegar um pouco do chantilly da bebida do rapaz e levou para a sua boca, sugando seu dedo luxuriosamente. "Hmm... Delicioso." Ela piscou para ele, e passou a língua em seus lábios. Seus olhos estavam fixos na boca do rapaz. "Mas eu aposto que o gosto do seu beijo é ainda melhor." Ao dizer isso, Santana se inclinou para beijá-lo, que segurou em seus ombros, impedindo-a de realizar a ação.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou, abismado com aquele comportamento tão atípico da garota.

"Por que todo mundo está me perguntando isso hoje?" Ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Talvez porque essa não seja você." Sebastian respondeu. "Sinceramente Santana? Essa não é você!" As palavras de Sebastian fizeram o sorriso da garota desaparecer.

"Não sou eu?" Ela perguntou em um tom completamente diferente, cheio de agressividade.

"Não me entenda mal, Santana, eu só..." Ele tentou se explicar.

" O que você sabe sobre mim, seu idiota? Você acha que a vida toda eu vou ser aquela garotinha que chora toda noite pelos pais mortos? Você está enganado, Sebastian Smythe!" Mas antes que o rapaz pudesse abrir a boca para se defender, Santana lhe acertou bem na mandíbula, com tamanha força que o fez cair de sua cadeira, atraindo a atenção de todos no estabelecimento. "Obrigada pelo presentinho, Seb."

Assim que o rapaz, ainda com uma das mãos em sua face dolorida, olhou para Santana, ele viu a chave de seu carro nas mãos dela, que lhe mandou um beijinho, antes de sair do local.

"Ei Santana! Espera!" Ele falou, levantando-se, mas a adolescente foi mais rápida, e sem demora entrou no Porsche amarelo, que estava estacionado em frente ao Coffee Shop, e saiu em uma velocidade altíssima.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany andava pela rua principal de Smallville, ela havia acabado de deixar o correio, onde a pedido de sua mãe, ela havia levado uma carta para seu avô que morava em outro estado, William Clark, quando o som de pneus cantando chamou a atenção dela e de todo mundo que estava nas redondezas também.

A adolescente reconheceu o carro com facilidade, era o Porsche amarelo de Sebastian Smythe, mas assim que o veículo passou por ela, surpreendeu-se ao ver que o motorista se tratava de Santana Lopez.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Rachel caminhava até a residência dos Chang, quando viu Mike saindo de lá, e indo em direção ao carro de sua família.

"Mike, espera!" Ela falou, apressando seus passos para conseguir falar com seu amigo. O rapaz colocou as mãos na cintura e começou a bater o pé com impaciência. "Eu preciso falar com você." Ela falou, assim que chegou ao seu lado.

"Não agora, Rachel, eu tenho um assunto de família para resolver." Ele respondeu e abriu a porta do carro, possibilitando a Rachel ver a espingarda do Sr. Chang dentro do veículo.

"Mike, o que você vai fazer?" Ela perguntou cautelosamente, mas aquilo irritou o rapaz, que deu um soco no teto do carro.

"Eu vou fazer Sebastian Smythe pagar pelo que está fazendo a minha família!" O garoto respondeu irritado, mas Rachel segurou em sua mão. Ela não sabia como, mas deveria impedi-lo de cometer tão grave erro.

"Você não pode fazer isso Mike, só vai acabar prejudicando a sua família e a você próprio!" Ela argumentou, mas ele puxou sua mão com força e desvencilhou-se dela.

"Você se importa?" Ele perguntou baixo, e Rachel sentiu seu coração disparar. "Você realmente se importa?"

"Sim." Ela respondeu vacilante, pois a proximidade de Mike era de tirar o fôlego, e o toque de suas mãos em seu rosto quase foram capazes de fazê-la desmaiar.

"Rach, por que você não vê o quanto você significa para mim?" Mas antes que Rachel pudesse responder que sim, ela via, e que provavelmente sentia o mesmo por ele, os lábios de Mike se chocaram contra os seus.

Aquele não fora o primeiro beijo de nenhum dos dois, mas com certeza o mais sonhado por ambos, mas o beijo foi quebrado por Mike, e assim que Rachel abriu seus olhos e viu o rosto de seu amigo, ela notou que algo estava errado com ele. Ele estava pálido e seus olhos mal ficavam abertos.

"Mike, você está bem?" O rapaz não respondeu, e não demorou muito para cair desacordado. "Mike!" Rachel se ajoelhou ao lado dele, tentando reanimá-lo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany seguiu o Porsche amarelo, até Santana estacioná-lo no campo Chandler, há poucos metros de distância da antiga torre da KTML TV, o canal de comunicação de Smallville. Ela desceu do carro, e olhou para a torre.

"Santana!" A voz de Brittany chamou a atenção da morena, que virou-se para olhar para a loira, surpresa com repentina aparição.

"Como você chegou aqui tão rápido?" Ela perguntou, e Brittany pensou durante alguns segundos, mas não encontrou nada que fosse convincente o suficiente para dizer. "Ah, isso não importa, só venha comigo." Santana se aproximou da loira, e começou a guiá-la em direção a torre.

"Para onde?" Brittany a questionou.

"Para o topo da torre." Santana respondeu de forma simples, como se estivesse prestes a fazer a coisa mais normal do mundo.

"O quê? Não!" Brittany respondeu, e puxou sua mão, sem muita força, mas que foi o suficiente para fazer o corpo de Santana se chocar contra o seu.

"Britt-Britt lá de cima da torre dá para ver Metropolis, uma vez meu pai me levou até lá." Santana disse tentando convencê-la.

"Santana, eu não me dou muito bem com alturas."Brittany respondeu e engoliu seco, só de se imaginar em cima daquela torre ela já sentia revertério.

"Faz um esforço Britt-Britt, por mim." Santana disse, colocando as mãos nos ombros da outra adolescente.

"Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia." Brittany argumetou.

"Por quê?"

"Porquê você pode se machucar."

"E por que você se importa?" Brittany engoliu seco, diante daquela pergunta. "Britt-Britt, me diga, você está apaixonada por mim?" Brittany arregalou os olhos, e manteve o seu silêncio, mas ela não disse nada,atitude que frustrou Santana. "Sabe o que você é Brittany? Uma fraca!" A palavra atingiu Brittany como um punhal em seu peito. "E saiba que esse seu bom-mocismo não vai te levar à lugar nenhum! Pessoas como você estão destinadas ao esquecimento!"

Ao dizer isso, Santana se virou e seguiu para a torre, e começou a subir na torre.

"Santana, por favor..." Foi a último pedido de Brittany.

"Se você quer me impedir, vai ter que vir até aqui, boa-moça." Santana a provocou e continuou subindo, e foi assim até passar da metade da metade da escada, e Santana parou.

"Você está bem, Santana?" Ela perguntou, mas não obteve resposta. Então a morena caiu da torre, mas graças a sua grande velocidade e bom reflexo, Brittany foi capaz de pegá-la, antes que ela atingisse o chão. Santana estava desacordada.

"Santana, por favor, fale comigo." Brittany a chamou, tentando acordar a garota em seus braços, mas ela parecia estar em um sono profundo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany encostou-se na parede do hospital, ao lado de Rachel, que estava com os seus olhos lacrimejando e com soluços escapando por entre seus lábios.

As duas amigas chegaram ao centro médico Smallville com poucos minutos de diferença. Rachel foi a primeira, e agora Mike e Santana estavam sendo atendidos há quinze minutos.

Assim que o médico plantonista, responsável pelo atendimento de ambos adolescentes apareceu ali, as duas amigas foram correndo ao seu encontro, mas a expressão no rosto do médico era desanimadora.

"Então doutor, o que aconteceu?" Rachel perguntou.

"Bom, é estranho, mas, esses dois adolescentes estão com os mesmo sintomas do funcionário da Smythe Corporation que chegou aqui ontem a tarde, vítima do acidente na estrada da KTML." Rachel não pôde deixar de ligar os fatos. A estrada KTML dava acesso ao rancho Pierce, e claro, à casa de Alma Lopez.

"Quais são esses sintomas?" Brittany perguntou.

"Eles estão em um estado de como profundo e acreditamos que irreversível também." Brittany e Rachel se entreolharam ainda mais arrasadas. " E para ser sinceros, nenhum médico desse centro médico já presenciou algo parecido antes."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Do hospital as duas garotas seguiram até a casa de Rachel, sem muita conversa durante o caminho.

"Rachel, eu não sei se deveria fazer isso, mas quando Santana caiu da torre, eu peguei o celular dela, e talvez tenha alguma pista do que aconteceu com ela e Mike ontem, eu não sei." Brittany falou desanimada. Ela daria tudo para conseguir encontrar a cura e salvar os seus amigos desse estado de incógnita que eles estavam. Ela entregou o celular a sua amiga.

"Eu sempre digo Britt, você leva jeito para jornalista, deveria considerar a possibilidade de trabalhar comigo no Smallville Torch." Rachel lhe disse.

"Eu não sei Rachel, eu não acho que nasci para ser jornalista." Brittany respondeu timidamente, porque, sinceramente, aquilo era a última coisa que ela pensaria naquele momento. Ela só queria salvar os seus amigos.

"Vamos ver se encontramos alguma coisa aqui." Rachel falou, e pegou o seu cabo USB. Por sorte, o seu celular era do mesmo modelo do de Santana,e por isso, ela conseguiu conectá-lo ao seu notebook, e abriu os seus arquivos.

Ela rolou por muitas fotos, na maioria de Santana, algumas de Amanda, outras delas duas juntas, e até algumas dela somente em lingeries provocantes. Brittany sentiu suas bochechas arderem, e desviou os olhos naquele momento.

"Britt, olha isso." A adolescente voltou o seu olhar para a tela do notebook e viu em tamanho grande a imagem de uma flor amarela. "Essa foi a última foto tirada." Rachel falou

"Essa flor é esquisita." Brittany comentou.

"Essa flor não me é estranha." Rachel começou a dar 'zoom' na imagem, e percebeu que a flor estava em cima do que parecia uma redoma quebrada,e na parte debaixo ficou visível o símbolo da Smythe Corporation logo abaixo da inscrição que dizia: FLOR DE NICODEMUS. "Não, não pode ser..." Rachel murmurou.

"Não pode ser o quê?" Brittany a questionou.

"As flores de Nicodemus não existem mais, ou pelo menos não deveriam existir." Rachel abriu uma página do Google e colocou o nome da tal flor,e abriu um site especialista em botânica. "Escuta só isso Britt: Flor de Nicodemus: Uma flor rara, que foi extinta que libera os desejos mais íntimos de quem se contamina com seus esporos. Entre o final do século 19 e início do século 20 eram bastante populares e apreciadas no sul do Kansas, sendo mantidas como adornos para as casas dos habitantes de cidades como Metropolis, Granville e Smallville, porém, quando as pessoas notaram os males trazidos pela flor, elas foram destruídas e tornaram-se extintas.

Os esporos soltos pelas flores de Nicodemus continham substâncias tóxicas, que em contato com a corrente sanguínea, tiravam suas inibições em um prazo de 24 horas, e as induzia a um coma profundo e irreversível, causando sua morte em um prazo de 72 horas..." Rachel e Brittany se entreolharam.

"Não pode ser Rach, eles não... Eles não podem morrer." Brittany falou chateada. "Tem que existir algo que nós possamos fazer para salvá-los."

"Se a Smyhte Corporation trouxe essa maldição de volta, eles vão ter que dar um jeito de salvar Mike e Santana." Rachel falou determinada.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Sebastian estava em seu escritório, mexendo em seu computador, quando Rachel e Brittany entraram ali. Ele surpreendeu-se ao vê-las. Ele fechou as páginas que estava vendo e se levantou para recebê-las.

"Rachel, Brittany, que prazer em recebê-las." Ele falou sorrindo. "Posso ajudá-las em alguma coisa?"

"Nós queremos uma explicação." Rachel falou firme, e o rapaz estranhou as expressões no rosto das duas garotas.

"Sobre?" Ele cruzou os braços.

"Sobre uma antiga espécie de flor, conhecida como Nicodemus, você conhece?" Rachel mantinha a voz firme, em um tom quase intimidador.

"Claro que sim, as vezes caíam em questões nas provas de biologia durante o ensino médio, por que? Você precisa de ajuda para algum teste?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

"Isso não é brincadeira, Sebastian." Brittany o repreendeu.

"Desculpe, eu só estava tentando amenizar o clima aqui." Ele explicou, de forma séria. "Vocês duas parecem estar uma pilha de nervos..."

"Nós não poderíamos estar de outro jeito quando nossos amigos estão em coma no hospital, com no máximo 48 horas de vida." Rachel respondeu e Sebastian pareceu chocado com a informação.

"O quê? Como?" Ele perguntou.

"Já que você conhece a flor de Nicodemus, sabe o que ela é capaz de fazer com as pessoas, tira suas inibições e depois os mata, causando um verdadeiro caos." Rachel falou, tirando de sua bolsa uma folha com a imagem da flor de Nicodemus imprimida nela. "Elas foram extintas exatamente por esse motivo, e o que a sua empresa faz? Traz elas de volta, e agora Mike e Santana estão em coma no hospital!" Ela entregou o papel a Sebastian, que olhou para a imagem durante algum tempo.

"Olha Rachel, eu jamais estaria envolvido em algo assim, entende? Eu sei o quão grave são os danos causados por essa planta, eu jamais apoiaria essa história de trazê-las de volta." Sebastian garantiu.

"Como você explica o logo da Smythe Corporation aí?" Rachel o cobrou.

"Eu não sei o que dizer, eu nem sequer tenho acesso a experiências feitas pelos cientistas da Smythe Corporation, eu só administro uma fábrica de creme de milho." Ele respondeu. " E eu também fui uma vítima disso se você quer saber." Ele apontou para a sua face visivelmente inchada. "Santana tentou me seduzir e me agrediu antes de roubar o meu carro." Brittany sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes naquele instante. "Eu sinto muito que isso esteja acontecendo com eles..."

"Você vai sentir mais se eles morrerem e todos ficarem sabendo do que a Smythe Corporation é a responsável pela morte de dois adolescentes." Rachel o ameaçou. Sebastian ficou em silêncio, como se estivesse pensando em algo.

"Eu vou conseguir a cura para eles, vocês vão ver!" Ele garantiu. "O que está acontecendo não é minha culpa, mas eu me prontifico a ajudá-los mesmo assim, pois não acho justo dois adolescentes perderem suas vidas pelas experiências dos cientistas provavelmente comandadas pelo meu pai." Sebastian prometeu.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"OLHA SÓ O QUE ACONTECEU, TUDO CULPA SUA, SCHUESTER!" Sebastian estava descontrolado, e empurrou o cientista violentamente contra a parede de seu laboratório. "NÃO ME BASTA MANDAR UM INCOMPENTE PARA FAZER ESSE SERVIÇO, AINDA DEIXA O NOME DA MINHA EMPRESA NAQUELA COISA?"

"Sebastian, eu nunca poderia imaginar..." William tentou explicar, mas Sebastian apertou a sua boca.

"CALA A BOCA! EU FALO AQUI, VOCÊ SÓ VAI OUVIR, SEU IDIOTA!" William se calou. "Essa sua idéia de brincar de Deus acabou dando errado, e dois adolescentes foram infectados por essa porcaria de flor, e adivinha só? Eles são amigos de Brittany Pierce, mundo pequeno não? Agora ela está desconfiada de mim, e isso não poderia ter acontecido, porque eu estava indo tão bem no meu plano de ganhar a confiança dela, e não vai ser um bosta como você que vai estragar isso, você entendeu?" William apenas sacudiu a cabeça confirmando. "Então Schuester, você vai começar agora mesmo a procurar uma cura para esse coma, certo?" Sebastian soltou a boca de William , que respirou aliviado.

"Eu vou tentar..." Mas antes que ele pudesse terminar, Sebastian mais uma vez segurou a boca dele, de forma ainda mais violenta.

"Tentar não, você vai conseguir!" Sebastian falou de forma tão amedrontadora, que William nunca vira algo parecido, mesmo de Lionel em seus piores dias, que muitos já consideravam como uma encarnação do próprio demônio. "Porque, caso você falhe nessa tarefa, os próximos velórios serão o da sua esposinha e do seu filhinho, e eu tenho quase certeza que você não quer isso."

Mais uma vez Sebastian o soltou, e deixou a sala.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

No dia seguinte após a aula, Rachel e Brittany foram direto ao hospital, onde a movimentação estava bastante diferente da usual. Assim que elas entraram no corredor dos quartos onde Santana, Mike, e James Beels estavam , elas se arrepiaram.

Dois enfermeiros saíram de um dos quartos, empurrando uma maca coberta por um pano branco. Ali estava um corpo.

Mais ao fundo, o casal Chang e Alma Lopez assistiam a cena com uma expressão mortificada. Martha Pierce estava ao lado da mulher, enquanto Jonathan foi ao encontro das duas adolescentes.

"Pai, o que aconteceu?" Brittany perguntou, com medo do que ouviria.

"James Beels faleceu, e o médico disse que Santana e Mike provavelmente não passam dessa noite." Jonathan estava arrasado. "Eu sinto muito, meninas."

Naquele momento Brittany sentiu uma dor enorme em seu coração, como se alguém tivesse cravado uma faca diretamente em seu coração. Ela não conseguia se imaginar vivendo em um mundo sem o seu melhor amigo e a garota que ela amava. Era muito pior que qualquer pesadelo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Era início da noite quando Sebastian chegou ao centro médico Smallville, com um sorriso vitorioso e no bolso um frasco com o soro que reverteria o efeito do coma causada pela flor de Nicodemus.

O soro criado por William Schuester, veio dos próprios esporos venenosos da planta.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany e Rachel estavam sentadas no sofá da sala no rancho Pierce. O silêncio entre elas já duravam longos minutos, porém seus pensamentos eram atormentados pelo cruel sentimento da perda.

"Eu... Eu não sei o que vou fazer sem ele." Rachel começou. "Antes dele desmaiar, ele me beijou." Brittany abriu um sorriso solidário para sua amiga, e segurou em sua mão. Ela sabia exatamente como Rachel se sentia.

O telefone tocou, e as duas estremeceram. Uma enorme incerteza e inquietação invadiu o ambiente, e somente após o terceiro toque, Brittany se levantou para atendê-lo.

"Alô." Sua voz estava baixa, quase inaudível.

"Brittany, minha filha" Era Martha, e sua voz estava bastante animada, o que fez um grande alivio invadir o coração da loira. "Sebastian Smythe trouxe um soro que os curou, eles já estão acordados!" Um sorriso nasceu no rosto de Brittany, e toda tensão em seu corpo desapareceu.

"Obrigada por avisar, mãe."

"Eu e o seu pai já estamos voltando para a casa." Martha falou. "Nos vemos daqui a pouco." A adolescente desligou o telefone e olhou para Rachel que observava a conversa. "Rach, ele conseguiu! Sebastian conseguiu, eles estão curados!" Rachel se levantou e abraçou Brittany, que de tão animada que estava, levantou sua amiga do chão.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany olhou para baixo dos mais de 50 metros de altura da KTML TV, e sentiu uma tontura e um certo enjôo batendo. Ela respirou fundo, e sentiu suas mãos serem seguras.

"Se você ficar aí na ponta vai acabar passando mal." Santana lhe disse, então Brittany caminhou com ela até o meio da torre, e olhou para a direção dos arranha-céus de Metropolis, que como Santana lhe dissera dias atrás, podiam ser vistos dali.

"É muito bonito mesmo." Brittany disse, e sorriu para Santana, que parecia encantada com a vista.

"Brittany, como você sabia que esse é o meu refúgio favorito?" A morena perguntou.

"Você me disse, quando estava infectada pela flor de Nicodemus." Brittany respondeu.

"Ah..." Santana surpreendeu-se. Nem ela nem Mike se lembravam de nada do que havia acontecido durante o tempo que ficaram infectados, o que era assustador, já que ela não acreditava que havia ido com um vestido muito mais que escandaloso para a escola. " Brittany, agora me responda com sinceridade: durante esse tempo, eu não fiz nada constrangedor com você, fiz?" Brittany sentiu suas bochechas arderem, porque ao lembrar-se da cena na piscina e do beijo a deixava com muito calor.

"Não, a gente só conversou." Brittany mentiu. "Então você me falou sobre esse lugar, mas não conseguiu chegar ao topo porque desmaiou antes."

"E você me salvou." Santana completou sorrindo. " Já está virando rotina, então eu vou te fazer outra pergunta: você é moça ou super-moça?" Brittany riu.

"Super-moça eu? Eu só estava no lugar certo, na hora certa." Ela falou timidamente.

"Está bem, então, mas na hora que nós fomos descer daqui eu vou primeiro, para caso você se desequilibre eu possa devolver o favor." Santana brincou, e se aproximou de Brittany, que sentiu suas pernas amolecerem. "Mas de verdade, obrigada mais uma vez por me salvar." Os lábios macios de Santana tocaram a bochecha já vermelha de Brittany, que fechou os olhos e sorriu.

Finalmente ela e Santana estavam se aproximando, e o seu coração começou a se encher de esperança.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Próximo capítulo: Invisível**

**Um cientista da Smythe Corporation é assassinado por uma figura misteriosa, que por acaso tem uma ligação com Smallville High, colocando a vida de quase todos os alunos em perigo.**

**Rachel procura Sebastian para falar sobre a demissão do Sr. Chang, Santana e Amanda tomam uma atitude que pode mudar totalmente a dinâmica de sua relação, e Brittany descobre uma nova habilidade.**

* * *

**_*Deixem reviews, as opiniões, elogios, críticas, sugestões, tudo isso é muito apreciado por mim, não tenham dúvidas._**  
**_*Até a próxima._**


	7. Invisível

_**Mary: Olá, obrigada pelo review ;) e sim, Brittana é ENDGAME, apesar dos trancos e barrancos da história.**_

_**Mell: Eu estou adorando escrever Cherry. Foi um experimento, mas até que eles foram um casal simpático.**_

_**Mandy: muito obrigada ;)**_

_**L: Eu quis fazer uma história onde a Brittany era a heroína fodona, ela ainda não é uma heroína fodona, mas vai ser um dia. Aqui ela não depende de ninguém, só dela mesma, ela só não percebeu isso ainda.**_

**_Rah Campbell: Que ótimo que tenho uma nova leitura que ama Smallville e Brittana, como eu._**

**_Sadako McFly: Obrigada pelo apoio ._**

**_Todo mundo: Muito bom, espero que sempre tenha um feedback tão bom como o desse capítulo ;)_**

* * *

_**27 de Novembro de 2011.**_

"_**Diário de Smallville:**_

_**Cientista da Smythe Corporation é assassinado de forma misteriosa.**_

_**Por: Ellen Bryce.**_

_Na noite de ontem, o corpo do cientista Finnegan Hudson, 45, foi encontrado sem vida na casa onde vivia, situada nas proximidades do centro da cidade de Smallville. Finn Hudson, 19, o filho do homem foi quem encontrou o corpo já sem vida, na cozinha de sua casa, após segundo ele "ouvir a voz alterada de seu pai."_

_O homem foi morto por seis golpes por uma arma pontuda, provavelmente uma faca de cozinha, que foi levada pelo assassino, que entrou e saiu andando, já que nenhum dos vizinhos da família Hudson ouviu ou viu veículos nas proximidades durante o momento do crime._

_A polícia de Smallville está trabalhando duro no caso, mas até o presente o momento nenhuma pista do assassino, ou possíveis motivações foram encontradas. _

_Vizinhos, e colegas de trabalho de Hudson afirmam que ele era um homem bastante simpático, e até mesmo brincalhão, tratando a todos sempre com muito respeito. O choque ao saber da morte dele foi terrível para essas pessoas._

_Lionel Smythe, não quis comentar sobre o ocorrido, mas através de sua assessoria de imprensa afirmou que vai cobrar da polícia respostas sobre quem teria agido de forma tão brutal contra um dos melhores funcionários de sua empresa, e exemplar pai de família._

_O velório ocorrerá na tarde de amanhã, a partir das 14h30min, na igreja de Saint Paul, localizada na cidade de Metropolis, cidade natal da vítima, e o enterro ocorrerá no cemitério homônimo que fica aos fundos da igreja._

_Finnegan Hudson trabalhava na Smythe Corporation há 16 anos, e foi precedido em sua morte por seus pais, Andrew e Margaret Hudson, e deixou sua esposa, Carole Hudson, 42, um filho, Finn Hudson, uma irmã, Farah Winslet, 41, o cunhado, John Winslet, 42, dois sobrinhos, e muitos amigos._

_/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/_

"Eu odeio a aula de educação física." Rachel murmurou para Brittany, enquanto as duas adolescentes estavam a caminho do ginásio, naquela que seria a primeira aula do dia. "Não sou contra quem gosta, só acho que deveria ser uma matéria opcional." Brittany apenas dava risadinhas. Rachel não mudava nunca, e ela esperava que isso não acontecesse.

Assim que as duas chegaram no local, viram um grupo de garotas em uma rodinha, e duas cordas que estavam amarradas no teto da quadra.

"Ah, eu odeio isso!" Rachel exclamou, e até mesmo Brittany, que era uma grande amante de esportes, detestava escalar a corda.

"Bom, meninas, vocês já sabem qual é a atividade da aula de hoje." Shannon Beiste, professora de educação física, e treinadora do time de futebol feminino, perguntou. "Bom, quem vai começar?" Brittany desviou o olhar e Rachel cruzou os braços, ambas evitando o contato visual a intimidadora treinadora. "Berry e Pierce, vocês terão a honra."

As duas adolescentes se entreolharam, e sem dizer uma única palavra em protesto, e caminharam até o meio da quadra, cada uma próxima de uma corda, e ao som do apito de Beiste, elas começaram a escalar.

Como era de praxe, Brittany foi mais veloz e mais forte que Rachel, e quase chegou ao topo primeiro, se não fosse pela forte e repentina ardência em seus olhos, que a fez parar, possibilitando Rachel de alcançá-la.

"Britt, está tudo bem?" A morena perguntou, então no momento em que Brittany virou-se para responder à sua amiga, ela se assustou, porque ela não viu o rosto de Rachel, bom, na verdade era sim o rosto de Rachel, mas Brittany estava vendo através de sua pele, e a imagem não era nenhum pouco agradável.

O susto foi tamanho, que acabou ocasionando a queda da loira, o que causou um alvoroço entre as meninas, que correram e formaram um círculo em volta da garota que caíra sentada, e mantinha seus olhos fechados.

"Pierce, você está bem?" Beiste perguntou.

"Sim, treinadora." Ela respondeu, mas mantinha os olhos fechados.

"Abra os olhos, Pierce." Brittany sentiu a mão da treinadora em seu ombro direito, mas Brittany não acatou a ordem e manteve seus olhos bem fechados. "Pierce!" Após a última ordem, Brittany abriu um dos olhos, e ao ver o rosto da treinadora Beiste normalmente, ela abriu o outro, totalmente aliviada. Ela não fazia idéia do que acabara de lhe acontecer. "Vamos, eu vou te levar à enfermaria." A mulher começou a levantar a garota.

"Não precisa, treinadora, eu estou bem." Brittany lhe garantiu, porque apesar de ter caído de uma altura considerável, ela não tinha nenhum ferimento, ou mesmo dor.

"Como não precisa? Você não tropeçou nos próprios pés, você caiu de quase quatro metros de altura, garota, você vai para a enfermaria agora mesmo." A mulher respondeu, e Brittany decidiu que era melhor não discutir, então ela apenas se levantou e acompanhou a treinadora, sob olhares surpresos das outras meninas que estavam ali.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Após o treino das Cheerios, Santana arrumava suas coisas para tomar banho, quando Sugar Motta adentrou o local.

"Santana, nós podemos conversar?" Ela perguntou, ignorando os olhares e risinhos maldosos de algumas das líderes.

"Claro, Sugar, só espere eu tomar um banho, eu não demoro." A morena respondeu.

"O que eu tenho para dizer é rápido, e muito importante." Sugar argumentou.

"Tudo bem, fala." Santana cruzou os braços e ficou esperando o que sua amiga iria lhe dizer, se bem que, para ser sincera, ela já fazia uma certa idéia de qual seria o assunto da conversa.

"Por que você está ignorando Amanda?" Um sorriso irônico surgiu nos lábios da morena, ao ouvir a pergunta da amiga.

"Eu tinha certeza que você iria falar dela para mim." Santana sacudiu a cabeça, incrédula. "Foi ela quem te mandou aqui? Por que ela mesma não vem falar comigo?"

"Ela não fez nada disso, não tire conclusões precipitadas Santana, esse é um grande defeito seu, e você faz isso toda hora." Sugar falou, mas não era na verdade não era o que ela tencionava dizer para sua melhor amiga.

"Ah, então o que é? Agora, eu sou a culpada da história?" Santana falou impaciente.

"Eu não estou dizendo isso, tanto você quanto Amanda são vitimas nessa história." Santana abriu uma risada debochada.

"E quem é o vilão? Não responde não, eu já sei: a culpada de tudo isso é a Brittany, não é?" Santana ironizou, e o silêncio de Sugar consentiu com as palavras ácidas da amiga. "Eu sabia, é muito fácil para Amanda jogar tudo nas costas da Brittany."

"E é muito fácil para você acusar Amanda de tudo, quando nem sequer sabe o que essa tal Brittany é." Sugar disse, irritada. "Você acha que conhece essa garota, mas não sabe quem ela é de verdade, ninguém sabe, nem mesmo os amigos dela sabem." Santana balançou a cabeça.

"E você sabe?" Santana a questionou.

"Sim, eu sei!" Sugar respondeu seca.

"Ah, então me diga, o que ela é?" Santana a desafiou, Sugar deu um passo para trás e engoliu seco. "Fala Sugar, o que ela é?"

"Esqueça isso." A garota falou baixo. "Você não vai acreditar se eu te contar."

"Ah claro, você provavelmente está inventando essa história toda, assim como Amanda que uma vez fez a garota de espantalho em represália a uma coisa que ela nem sequer teve culpa alguma." Santana falou irritada. "Está na hora de vocês duas pararem com essa implicância boba com a Brittany, ela não fez nada para vocês, vem de uma ótima família, e é uma menina com muitas qualidades, só não vê quem não quer."

"Tudo bem Santana, se você acredita mesmo que a Brittany é a personificação da bondade, eu lamento, espero que não só você, mas todo mundo, inclusive os amigos dela vejam a verdade enquanto é tempo, e então você vai se lembrar do que eu estou te falando hoje." Sugar parecia magoada. "Além do mais, eu te aconselho, como a grande amiga que sempre fui para você, a pensar duas vezes antes de trocar a sua namorada por essa... Coisa, e assim irá evitar grandes surpresas desagradáveis." Sugar simplesmente virou as costas para deixar o local, mas voltou a encarar Santana. "Ah, e só mais uma coisa: Amanda está passando por um momento decisivo para a sua vida, e precisa de todo o seu apoio, já que ela não tem praticamente nenhum em casa, e Santana, não se esqueça, ela sempre esteve ao seu lado quando você precisou dela, agora é a sua vez de mostrar lealdade." Ao dizer isso, Sugar deixou o vestiário, e Santana ficou para trás, pensativa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Após a aula, Santana e Rachel seguiram para o Talon, onde planejavam uma matéria especial para o Smallville Torch, e também falar daquele que era o assunto de quase todos na cidade: O assassinato de Finnegan Hudson.

"Eu vi hoje no noticiário que ainda não encontraram nenhuma pista do assassino do Dr. Hudson, já estão começando a chamá-lo de Assassino Invisível." Rachel comentou, enquanto as duas adentravam o coffee shop.

"Será mesmo possível que exista um assassino invisível?" Santana perguntou, e as duas sentaram-se em uma mesa de canto, onde rapidamente foram atendidas pela jovem garçonete.

"Olha, em qualquer outra parte do mundo, eu acharia absurdo, mas aqui em Smallville, tudo é possível." Rachel respondeu logo após a garçonete anotar os pedidos e sair dali. Rachel continuou a falar, mas suas palavras se tornaram distantes, pois ela viu Amanda sentada no balcão, com um envelope em mãos, para o qual ela olhava fixamente, que nem sequer percebera a presença de Santana ali.

Ela ficou olhando para a ruiva por um tempo, e a conversa de Rachel estava cada vez mais distante, até chegar a um ponto de ser ininteligível e inaudível para ela.

"... Então, eu pensei que essa matéria seria ideal para..." Ao perceber a 'distância" de Santana, ela parou de falar, o que não fez diferença nenhuma para a outra adolescente. Rachel virou a cabeça e viu para quem a sua colega olhava tão fixamente, e as duas só voltaram sua atenção uma para outra, assim que a garçonete voltou com um café forte e um cappuccino, para Santana e Rachel, respectivamente. Nesse instante, Santana percebeu a sua falta de consideração para a outra garota.

"Rachel, me desculpa, eu estava distraída, o que você estava falando?" Ela perguntou, sentindo-se envergonhada.

"Está tudo bem." Rachel falou antes de tomar um gole de sua bebida favorita. "Eu... Eu acho que você deveria falar com ela." Rachel sugeriu, sentindo um peso na consciência por de certa forma estar fazendo um movimento para uma possível reconciliação entre a garota que Brittany gostava, com aquela que ela detestava.

"Eu acho que você tem razão." Santana respondeu e abriu um sorriso. "Obrigada Rachel."

Santana se levantou e caminhou até o balcão, e assim que Amanda notou sua presença, ficou visivelmente inquieta.

"Oi Amanda." Ele a cumprimentou.

"Oi Santana." A ruiva respondeu, e abriu um sorriso. "Eu vi quando você chegou, mas eu não pensei que você viria falar comigo."

"Nem eu." Santana respondeu com sinceridade. "Você quer se sentar em uma mesa comigo?"

"Claro." Amanda respondeu, um sorriso animado surgiu em seu rosto.

As duas se sentaram na primeira mesa, que estava vazia.

"Eu... Senti sua falta." Amanda falou baixo. "Semana passada, quando você esteve em coma, eu fiquei tão preocupada, mal consegui dormir naqueles dias, foi um pesadelo para mim, você nem faz idéia." Amanda desabafou. "Eu estive no hospital, mas a sua avó não me deixou entrar para ver você, eu só soube da sua situação porque a Sugar me falava tudo."

"Eu sinto muito..." Santana começou.

"Não se preocupe, isso não é sua culpa, e além do mais, só de saber que você saiu muito bem dessa, já foi o suficiente para mim." Apesar do sorriso que Amanda mantinha em seu rosto, a tristeza ainda estava presente em seu olhar. "Eu amo você, você sabe, mas eu não quero que você se sinta pressionada, porque apesar de ser desse jeito, esquentadinha, eu vou entender perfeitamente se você quiser terminar, se você quiser outra pessoa..."

"Amanda, eu não quero terminar, muito menos por outra pessoa, de onde você tirou isso?" Ela pegou nas mãos de Amanda. "Eu amo você também."

"Obrigada Santana, você é a melhor menina que eu poderia ter encontrado, eu tenho muita sorte de você me corresponder." Amanda entendia exatamente o que Brittany sentia por sua namorada, mas para o seu azar, e sorte da jogadora, Amanda conseguira chegar primeiro, mas para ela não restavam dúvidas de que Brittany também teria chance de ser a namorada de Santana se não fosse por sua timidez excessiva. "Eu posso te pedir mais uma coisa?"

"Claro, Mandy."

"A treinadora Beiste me falou que na sexta-feira, durante o jogo do nosso time contra Topeka Galaxy, um olheiro da Universidade de Metropolis, para me avaliar, e talvez eu possa conseguir uma bolsa de estudos se tiver um bom desempenho." Amanda falou animada.

"Isso é ótimo! Além do mais Metropolis é perto daqui, nós vamos poder nos ver com muita freqüência." Santana sorriu.

"Bom, você vai estar lá para mim?" Amanda perguntou em misto de insegurança e esperança.

"Mas é claro que sim, e eu tenho muita confiança de que você vai arrebentar, e conseguir essa bolsa, eu sempre soube que o seu talento te levaria para um lugar bem melhor que essa cidade." Santana respondeu e deu um beijo no dedo anelar da mão esquerda de Amanda. "E nós vamos estar juntas quando isso acontecer."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany chegou em casa e encontrou seus pais assistindo televisão juntos.

"Olá família." Ela cumprimentou os dois, e colocou sua mochila ao lado do sofá em que sentou.

"Olá filha, como foi o seu dia na escola?" Martha perguntou, e Brittany suspirou.

"Hoje aconteceu mais uma coisa estranha comigo, e eu acho que ganhei uma nova habilidade." Ela respondeu. "Eu tive alguns flashes de visão de Raio-X."

"Quando aconteceu isso?" Jonathan perguntou, intrigado.

"A primeira vez aconteceu na aula de educação física, logo de manhã." Brittany respondeu. "A professora Beiste passou o exercício de escalar a corda, e quando eu estava quase lá em cima, eu senti meus olhos arderem para valer, e quando a Rachel parou ao meu lado para perguntar se estava tudo bem, eu olhei para ela e vi os seus músculos e não o seu rosto." Lembrar daquela imagem não era algo agradável para Brittany, assim como não foi para os seus pais imaginá-la. "Eu levei o maior susto e até caí de lá de cima." A garota concluiu.

"Você se machucou filha?" Martha perguntou preocupada, ela sabia o quão alto ficavam essas cordas, e sempre considerou esse exercício um tanto quanto perigoso. Mais de um aluno já havia se machucado feio praticando-o.

"Está tudo bem, mãe, você sabe, eu tenho uma boa resistência." Brittany assegurou à mãe, com um sorriso tranqüilizador.

"E depois disso, aconteceu outras vezes a visão de Raio-X?" Jonathan perguntou.

"Sim, e o pior é que eu não posso controlar, meus olhos simplesmente começam a arder e quando eu percebo já estou vendo tudo em Raio-X, é horrível." Brittany se referiu não só o incidente com Rachel, mas também em um na hora do almoço, em que uma dessas malditas visões aconteceu bem quando ela passava em frente ao vestiário masculino, e ela foi obrigada a ver um bando de garotos seminus, o que lhe deu náuseas, mas é claro que os seus pais não precisavam saber disso.

"Tente fazer isso agora, veja o que tem dentro do bolso do meu casaco lá no cabide." Jonathan apontou para o casaco que estava ao lado da porta de entrada da casa, e a garota olhou fixamente para ele, até espremendo os olhos, mas nada aconteceu. "Nada?"

"Nada." Ela respondeu, frustrada.

"Talvez você precise de um pouco de tempo para aprender a controlar isso." Martha falou, e Brittany apenas abriu um pequeno sorriso. Ela queria que aquilo desaparecesse de vez.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

A porta principal da mansão Smythe se abriu, e Rachel adentrou o local, onde foi recebida por Sebastian.

"Fique bastante surpreso em saber que você gostaria de falar comigo." Ele falou, sentado em sua cadeira.

"Sebastian, eu vou ser breve, eu sei que você tem uma empresa para administrar, portanto não quero tomar muito do seu tempo."

"Não precisa ter pressa, sente-se, fique a vontade, aceita um café ou um chá?"Ele perguntou, logo que a garota sentou-se.

"Não, muito obrigada." Rachel respondeu e abriu um sorriso simpático, para diminuir a recusa.

"Então, diga-me, no que posso ajudá-la?"

"Eu gostaria de falar sobre o Sr. Chang." Rachel respondeu com cautela, pelo o que ela vira, Sebastian se mostrava um bom rapaz, mas eles ainda não eram o que ela poderia chamar de amigos.

"Na verdade, eu já estava esperando por isso, é facilmente notável que dentre os seus amigos, você é a mais perspicaz e com a personalidade forte, mas mesmo assim nós dois sabemos que eu não devo nenhuma satisfação à você ou ninguém." Ele falou em um tom frio.

"Você está certo, mas, mesmo assim, Mike é meu amigo, e eu conheço o Sr. Chang há muitos anos, ele sempre falou com muito orgulho sobre o seu trabalho, eu não consigo entender porque ele foi dispensado." Sebastian abaixou a cabeça e abriu um sorriso irônico.

"Rachel, eu entendo você, e admiro o seu faro jornalístico e principalmente a sua coragem de vir até aqui e dar a cara a tapa por algo que não te afeta diretamente." Sebastian falou.

"Está enganado Sebastian, Mike e Brittany são meus verdadeiros amigos, e eu os estimo como se fossem da minha própria família, então, o que as afeta me afeta também." Rachel falou, e Sebastian mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando imaginar como seria o laço de Rachel com Brittany e Mike, já que amizade verdadeira era uma coisa que ela nunca havia tido em toda a sua vida, e amor na família era somente algo que ele presenciara na televisão. "Olha, eu não deveria falar disso com ninguém, principalmente com você, que conhece o Sr. Chang há tanto tempo, porque isso será um grande choque, mas eu não quero que você saia por aí, mais uma vez, pensando que eu sou o bicho-papão de Smallville." Ele falou, e suspirou, com um ar magoado. "Não pense que não me dói ser sempre olhado com desconfiança por todas as pessoas, por causa de erros que nem fui eu quem cometeu, mas eu não condeno ninguém por isso, afinal, é quase como uma herança não é? Mas se tem alguém que conhece bem que tipo de pessoa Lionel Smythe é, esse alguém sou eu, o que essas pessoas todas passaram nas mãos do meu pai, não é nem dez por cento do que eu passei, acredite em mim."

Rachel não tinha motivos para desconfiar do testemunho de Sebastian, todos na cidade de Smallville conheciam bem o tipo baixo e vil que Lionel Smythe era, e ela não duvidava que ele mantinha essa mesma postura com o seu filho.

"Eu posso imaginar." Rachel falou em solidariedade.

"Não é fácil para mim te dizer essas coisa sobre o meu próprio pai, mas infelizmente essa é a minha realidade." Sebastian suspirou fundo. "Eu sei que ele já prejudicou a vida de muita gente, e por causa dele, eu sempre serei visto com olhos de desconfiança, e tenho o ônus da prova, sou culpado até que se prove o contrário." Rachel abaixou os olhos, envergonhada de ter ido falar com o rapaz sobre aquele assunto, mas a tristeza de Mike estava se tornando insuportável para ela, e ela precisava tirar tudo a limpo.

"Sebastian, eu nunca quis te ofender, me desculpe..."

"Eu não estou ofendido, Rachel, acredite em mim." Sebastian lhe garantiu. "Então, vamos voltar ao assunto original?" Rachel concordou com um movimento da cabeça. "Você sabe, meu pai é um homem de negócios, muitos negócios, e durante esses anos eu estive em um colégio interno de Metropolis, longe de praticamente tudo e todos, e nesse espaço de tempo o meu pai deixou alguns de seus negócios no 'piloto automático', os que ele considerava menos interessantes, e é claro que a fábrica de creme de milho estaria no meio desses negócios, então, agora que eu fui nomeado o presidente e pude colocar as minhas mãos em toda a papelada e documentação dos últimos anos, eu vi tudo de errado que estava acontecendo lá." Nesse instante o rapaz deu uma pausa, e fez uma expressão desconfortável pelo que seria dito posteriormente. "Infelizmente o Sr. Chang era o líder de um esquema de corrupção que vinha de anos." Rachel ficou pasma e sem palavras com a informação. Como? O Sr. Chang envolvido em um esquema de corrupção? Logo ele, que sempre pareceu um homem tão ético e tão íntegro. "Eu fiquei tão surpreso quanto você quando soube também." Sebastian suspirou. "Eu estou tentando manter isso no mais absoluto segredo, porque se o meu pai souber, eu tenho medo de que tipo de represália ele infligiria ao Sr. Chang ou à sua família, ele é um homem vingativo, e confiava bastante em Michael, se souber do que aconteceu, não vai deixar barato."

"Eu... Eu entendo." Rachel respondeu ainda baqueada pela notícia.

"Eu espero que você faça o mesmo." Sebastian disse, e Rachel concordou.

"Claro que sim, essa história vai morrer aqui comigo." Ela garantiu, pois a última coisa que ela queria era arrumar mais problemas para Mike e a família Chang, mesmo que o Sr. Chang tivesse feito tão algo tão vergonhoso. "Bom Sebastian, eu vou indo, logo vai anoitecer e meus pais vão ficar preocupados." Rachel disse, se levantando de sua cadeira. "Obrigada por me atender."

"Não há o que agradecer, eu é que fico aliviado por ter uma pessoa que sabe que eu não sou um monstro nessa história, eu só fiz o que qualquer administrador faria." Ele falou, e Rachel sabia que ele tinha certeza. "Até mais, Rachel."

"Até mais, Sebastian." Rachel falou, antes de deixar a sala, fechando a grande porta, e após alguns minutos que a garota deixara o local, o rapaz caiu na gargalhada. Ao ver Rachel entrando pela porta ele imaginou que teria que usar mais o seu talento de ator, para convencê-la daquela história idiota sobre o esquema de corrupção em sua empresa. Apesar de perspicaz, a garota ainda era uma adolescente, tolinha por sinal, a ponto de acreditar naquela história e chantagem barata que ele acabara de fazer.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

No dia seguinte, Rachel e Brittany estavam na quadra, esperando por Santana. A jornalista combinara com a líder de se encontrarem após o treino das Cheerios para uma matéria com Amanda e o jogo decisivo contra Topeka Galaxy pela semifinal do campeonato regional. É claro que Rachel achava futebol um assunto trivial, ainda mais com algo tão importante como o assassinato de Finnegan Hudson sendo discutido não somente em Smallville, mas também nas cidades próximas, até mesmo o Planeta Diário fizera uma matéria falando do assunto.

"Deve ser estranho para Santana, ter que entrevistar a Amanda agora que elas não estão mais juntas." Brittany comentou, tentando não parecer tão animada com a novidade, já que Santana estava visivelmente chateada nos últimos dias, mas que a aproximara de sua vizinha, porque desde que ela saira do hospital e Brittany a levara para a torre, elas estavam bem mais próximas que antes, o que não significava que elas estavam o tempo todo juntas, mas sim que elas conversavam mais do que o simples cumprimento por educação.

Rachel suspirou, sentindo-se péssima pelo conselho que dera à Santana no dia anterior, mas era o mais certo a se fazer no momento.

"Britt, elas voltaram." A notícia pegou Brittany de surpresa.

"Como assim?" A loira questionou.

"Ontem, elas se encontraram no Talon, conversaram e se acertaram." Se Brittany fosse um cachorro, naquele momento suas orelhas estariam baixas. Ela abaixou a cabeça e sentiu seu coração entristecer. Brittany já havia decidido que aceitaria os sentimentos de Santana por Amanda, mas parece que sua parte emocional jamais concordou com o seu racional que essa era a melhor coisa a se fazer para evitar decepções, e quebrar seu coração mais vezes como estava acontecendo nesse momento. Ela tinha que aceitar que o seu romance com Santana jamais sairia do terreno platônico, porque a morena jamais iria corresponder seus sentimentos na mesma intensidade, mas ela se lembrava do beijo na piscina na semana anterior, e mais uma vez aquela esperança voltava a habitar seu peito, acreditando que Santana sentia algo por ela, mas tudo ainda estava preso em seu subconsciente, mas tudo isso desapareceu da cabeça de Brittany, no momento em que ela sentiu aquela ardência quase infernal em seus olhos, e a conseqüência disso ela já sabia qual seria, logo agora que ela estava contente por isso não ter lhe ocorrido nas últimas 18 horas, mas a sua localização no momento, fez com que a visão não se tornasse um martírio.

Ao fundo do ginásio se encontrava o vestiário feminino, e dentro dele, praticamente todas as Cheerios, algumas vestidas apenas em suas roupas íntimas, e outras apenas com toalhas. Brittany abriu um sorriso, porque ela sempre se imaginou no vestiário com as Cheerios, mas classificou ao lado de ganhar na loteria como as duas coisas impossíveis de acontecer em sua vida. Bom, agora isso estava meio que acontecendo para ela, quem sabe ganhar na loteria fosse a próxima?

Inconscientemente, olhos azuis começaram uma busca por Santana, e pasmén, ao encontrá-la, o coração de Brittany começou a bater de forma tão acelerada e forte, que ela achou que fosse abrir um buraco em seu peito, mas mesmo assim, seus olhos permaneceram fixos no monumento que era o corpo de sua vizinha, e ela estava somente de toalha, com seus longos, brilhantes e no momento, molhados, cabelos negros caindo por seus ombros, e Brittany mal pôde acreditar quando Santana tirou a sua toalha. Olhos azuis começaram a percorrer pelas costas da morena.

"Britt, o que você está fazendo?" A voz de Rachel fez a loira se assustar e perder o foco.

"N-nada, Rachel." Ela respondeu, e quando voltou seus olhos para a mesma direção apenas viu a parede branca.

"Você parecia estar vendo alguma bem agradável." Brittany se sentiu uma pervertida, ela provavelmente deveria estar com um sorriso denunciador nos lábios, enquanto olhava fixamente para a parede que separava o ginásio do vestiário feminino lotado de líderes de torcida.

"Você não acha que eu estava vendo através da parede, acha?" Rachel riu com a pergunta desconsertada de Brittany.

"Mas é claro que não Britt, a menos que você tenha visão de Raio-X, isso é impossível."Brittany deu uma risada sem-graça. Se seus amigos tivessem alguma idéia do que ela era e podia fazer, provavelmente não seriam mais seus amigos.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Assim que Santana terminou de se vestir, foi ao encontro de Rachel, e surpreendeu-se ao ver que Brittany estava com ela.

"Oi Rachel, oi Brittany, que surpresa boa ver você aqui, se juntou a nós no Smallville Torch?" A animação no tom de Santana, fez Brittany se sentir muito mais alegre a ponto de abrir um enorme sorriso.

"Não, na verdade, eu sou a carona da Rachel, meu pai me emprestou o carro hoje." Brittany com firmeza e sem gaguejar nenhuma vez, um grande feito para ela, e então ela decidiu dar um passo maior. "Se você quiser, eu posso te dar uma carona também, já que somos vizinhas, né?" Brittany sugeriu confiante, e só depois caiu a ficha de que como Rachel morava na cidade, e por isso seria a primeira a ser entregue, deixando ela e Santana sozinhas por quase meia hora o restante do caminho.

"Oh, eu agradeço o convite Brittany, mas Amanda e eu já temos planos para essa tarde." Santana disse simpaticamente, mas Brittany não pôde evitar uma pontada de decepção.

"Sem problema." Brittany respondeu, e no momento seguinte Amanda virou o corredor, e sem demora se aproximou das três adolescentes.

"Estava procurando por vocês, meninas." Ela falou, passando uma mão em volta da cintura de Santana. "A entrevista vai demorar para começar?"

"Não, pode começar agora mesmo, só temos que ir até a sala do Smallville Torch." Rachel respondeu.

"Vamos para lá então." Amanda disse. " Você vai também, Pierce?" Brittany que estava distraída em seus próprios pensamentos, onde ela mesma dava uma lição naquela jogadora prepotente que era Amanda.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou.

"Você vai com a gente, Britt?" Rachel perguntou.

"Não, eu... Vou procurar o Mike, preciso falar com ele, vejo vocês mais tarde." Brittany inventou uma desculpa qualquer, porque ela não suportava ver toda aquela interação entre Santana e Amanda.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany andava normalmente pelo corredor, quando de repente uma súbita e intensa dor invadiu todo o seu corpo. Foi tudo tão rápido, que quando ela se deu conta, estava caída no meio do corredor, ouvindo uma onda de gargalhadas dos poucos estudantes que estavam ali, entre eles Puckerman, o quarterback.

"Andou bebendo, loira?" Ele ironizou, e no momento em que Brittany levantou a cabeça, ela teve mais uma visão de Raio-X, e o que ela viu dessa vez, a assustou. Dentre todos os esqueletos dos alunos, havia um que estava revestido por placas verdes brilhantes, provavelmente kryptonita, o que provavelmente fora a causa de sua queda.

"Britt, você está bem?" Mike perguntou, agachando-se ao lado de sua amiga, e segurando em seus braços para ajudá-la a se levantar.

"Obrigada, Mike." Ela agradeceu, encostando-se na parede, como se tivesse exausta após uma dura rotina de exercícios. Mike notou que a cor dos olhos de Brittany não estavam azuis, como o normal, mas sim esverdeados.

"Britt, você está bem? Seus olhos... Eles estão verdes." Ele perguntou assustado com a situação. Brittany estava com as mãos nos joelhos, com dificuldade para se manter em pé, respirar, e ainda suava frio. Para a sua sorte, e espanto de Mike, a dor gradativamente foi desaparecendo, até que em poucos segundos, a loira estava totalmente recuperada, e os seus olhos voltaram ao tom de azul natiral. "Britt, o que está acontecendo?"

"Eu não sei." Ela respondeu, e não estava mentindo.

"Você está bem, agora?" Ele perguntou, ainda confuso.

"Sim, agora eu estou bem." Brittany garantiu.

"Isso é estranho." Ele comentou.

"Eu sei." Brittany tinha que concordar, enquanto os dois caminharam juntos, e quando Mike abriu seu armário, e encontrou um pedaço de papel.

"Britt, olha isso." Ele entregou o papel para sua amiga, que nada entendeu, pois nele estava tudo escrito em uma língua oriental, provavelmente chinês, país de origem da família Chang.

"O que está escrito aqui?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu não sei." Ele deu os ombros. "Eu não entendo chinês."

"E quem te mandou isso, se você nem pode ler?"

"Eu não sei, as pessoas nessa cidade são estranhas." Ele falou e fechou o armário. "Eu tenho que ir agora, Britt, você vai ficar esperando pela Rach, não é? Então, te vejo mais tarde."

"Até mais, Mike." Brittany se despediu do amigo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"... Bom, se nós conseguirmos vencer esse jogo será um grande feito, pois há doze anos o Smallville Eagles não chega a uma final, e nunca conquistou o título regional."

"Ótimo! Terminamos." Rachel falou sorrindo, mais feliz ainda por não cair no sono, não que Amanda fosse uma pessoa tediosa, ela não era a melhor para falar da capitã do time de futebol, já que sua melhor amiga a detestava, mas ela não gostava nem um pouco de futebol.

"Eu fui bem?" Amanda perguntou, e Santana que estava ao lado de Rachel abriu um orgulhoso sorriso.

"Excelente, amor." Ela respondeu. "Agora só precisamos da resenha do jogo para a matéria da próxima segunda."

"Meninas, eu vou até a lanchonete, estou faminta, vocês me acompanham?" Rachel perguntou, arrumando as coisas em sua bolsa.

"Não, obrigada." Santana respondeu, e era claro que Amanda ficaria com sua namorada.

Assim que Rachel saiu, Amanda e Santana se levantaram.

"Eu tenho a impressão de que ela não gosta de mim." Amanda falou, e Santana apenas balançou a cabeça. "Aposto que a Pierce fala o diabo de mim para os amigos dela."

"Para de implicar com a Brittany, ela é uma garota legal." Santana falou.

"Não consigo lidar com a idéia de que ela quer minha namorada." Amanda falou, e Santana deu um risinho. Ela sabia que Brittany realmente gostava dela, mas isso não a impedia de ter uma amizade com a garota, porque afinal de contas, essa paixonite não iria durar a vida toda, uma hora Brittany iria desencanar. "Você sabe disso."

"Mandy, esse ciúme é bobo, porque Brittany não tem nenhuma chance comigo." Santana falou se aproximando de Amanda, e colocando suas mãos na nuca da outra garota, que sentiu suas pernas ficarem trêmulas. "Você é a única que eu preciso." Ela sussurrou no ouvido esquerdo de Amanda, e deu um beijo logo abaixo da orelha, em seguida mudou de lado. "A única que eu quero." Santana deu uma mordiscada no lóbulo direito de Amanda, fazendo a outra gemer, e em seguida ela colocou seus lábios bem próximos aos de Amanda. "E o mais importante: a única que eu amo." Um apaixonado e caloroso se deu inicio naquele momento.

Amanda entrelaçou seus braços na cintura de Santana, e a puxou para mais perto de si. As duas se perderam no momento, cada vez mais próximas, até que o som da porta se abrindo as assustou, fazendo-as separar.

"Rach, eu vou fic..." Brittany falava animadamente, ao abrir a porta da sala do jornal, como sempre fazia, já que Rachel lhe dera permissão para isso, mas dessa vez... Dessa vez, ela teve uma grande e terrível surpresa: Amanda e Santana agarradas, em meio a um intenso beijo.

As duas se afastaram no momento em que a porta se abriu. Bochechas púrpuras, respiração pesada, e expressões assustadas. Brittany ficou imóvel durante alguns segundos, extremamente pálida e com os olhos arregalados, encarando o casal. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto de Amanda, como se ela pudesse ver ou sentir o nó que nascia na garganta da loira.

"É... Eu... Me desculpa." Foi a única coisa que Brittany conseguiu dizer antes de fechar a porta, e dar de cara com Sugar Motta, que sorria.

"Eu disse para você, não disse? Santana ama Amanda." Brittany baixou os olhos e colocou a mão na cintura. "Pena que você só vê quando elas são jogadas na sua cara."

"Me deixa em paz." Brittany murmurou e saiu dali.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany não sabia como explicar o quão patética e iludida ela se sentia naquele momento. A dor que ela sentia naquele momento não era física e mal poderia ser descrita, mas era tão intensa e ardia dez vezes mais que a causada pela kryptonita verde.

Ela estava naquele momento, sentada dentro da caminhonete de seu pai, debruçada no volante, chorando e lamentando-se por ser tão ingênua a ponto de acreditar que Santana nutrisse algum sentimento por ela, somente pelo beijo da semana anterior, onde Santana estava agindo completamente fora de si. Aquilo, claramente, não significara nada para a morena, uma vez que, ela também tentou seduzir Sebastian, e era bem claro para qualquer um, que ela não sentia nada pelo rapaz, mas o seu coração, preferiu ignorar esse fato e criar uma ilusão, que o fez partir em mil pedaços, assim que ela abriu a porta do Smallville Torch minutos atrás.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Após chegar em casa, Brittany se trancou em seu quarto, e só saiu de lá quando sua mãe lhe chamou para jantar.

Quando a adolescente chegou na cozinha, encontrou seu pai lendo o Planeta Diário, logo o artigo que falava sobre a morte do Dr. Hudson.

"De todas as coisas estranhas que eu já vi acontecer nessa cidade, essa com certeza ganha a cereja do bolo." Jonathan comentou fechando o jornal, quando seus olhos caíram sobre Brittany. "Quer dizer, quase." Brittany abriu um sorrisinho.

"Por que você está tão triste hoje filha?" Martha perguntou, enquanto servia o prato de sua filha.

"Eu não estou triste, mãe, só um pouco... Cansada." Brittany respondeu, muito desanimada.

"Cansada do quê?" Martha perguntou mais uma vez.

"De ser uma ninguém, de ser pisada e deixada de lado, por praticamente todo mundo naquela escola, mal sabem eles que se não fosse por mim, hoje todos estariam mortos." Brittany desabafou. "Eu arrisco minha vida por ela, e quem ganha o reconhecimento? Aquela jogadora idiota!" Jonathan e Martha se entreolharam.

"Por ela quem?" Martha perguntou, e Brittany se assustou.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou.

"Você disse que arrisca sua vida por ela, ela quem?" Martha perguntou, e Brittany desviou o olhar, parabenizando internamente a sua boca grande.

"E-eu quis dizer eles, todos eles, menos os meus amigos, os únicos que me respeitam naquela escola." Brittany tentou contornar o que falara. "As coisas seriam diferentes se eu fosse do time, ou pelo menos popular, porque eu só queria sentir o gosto da glória pelo menos uma vez na minha vida."

"Eu tenho certeza que você é uma pessoa melhor do que todas essas meninas do time..." Martha começou.

"Talvez." Brittany a cortou. "Mas quem se importa? Ninguém dá a mínima para mim naquela escola, como eles vão saber quem eu sou?"

"Brittany, minha filha, tente entender uma coisa:" Jonathan começou. "Eu acredito que você não está aqui, nesse planeta, por acaso, e com certeza é para fazer coisas muito mais importantes do que vencer partidas de futebol e ser popular na escola, você é especial, e possui grandes habilidades e um coração maior ainda, por que eu já vivi mais de quarenta anos, e conheci muitas pessoas, a maior parte delas de boa índole, e eu posso afirmar com toda a certeza, que de todas essas pessoas que eu conheci, você é a melhor delas, Brittany, eu não estou mentindo, você é a melhor que eu conheço, e eu agradeço à Deus todos os dias quando acordo por ter me dado a chance de poder ser o seu pai." Brittany secou uma lágrima emocionada que escorreu por seu rosto. "Eu amo você, minha filha."

"Eu amo vocês dois, também." Brittany disse.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Assim que Amanda terminou o último treino naquela tarde de sexta-feira, ela caminhava até o vestiário quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e rapidamente virou-se para ver que se tratava de Santana.

"Te assustei?" A morena perguntou sorrindo.

"Um pouco." Amanda respondeu e deu um beijo no rosto de sua namorada.

"Nós podemos conversar um minuto?" Santana perguntou, demonstrando certo nervosismo.

"Está tudo bem, amor?"

"Sim, eu só quero falar de um assunto sério, não grave, com você, pode ser agora?" Amanda confirmou com a cabeça, então Santana segurou a mão de sua namorada, e as duas sentaram-se em um ponto afastado, na arquibancada.

"Então, qual o assunto?" Amanda perguntou, e era notável a insegurança de Santana.

"Eu estive pensando nesse assunto há um tempo já,desde antes de todos aqueles problemas que ocorreram entre a festa de Sebastian e a flor de Nicodemus." As palavras de Santana saíram um pouco mais rápidas que o normal. "E ontem quando a minha avó me disse que iria para Gotham City nesse final de semana, e eu não poderia perder essa chance, de te dizer que quero ter a minha primeira vez com você." O sorriso de Amanda não podia ser mais genuíno e alegre. "Você quer isso também?"

"Claro que sim, eu já disse uma vez, se você estiver pronta, eu também estou." Amanda respondeu e acariciou o rosto de Santana. "Eu te amo tanto, Santana."

"Eu te amo também, Mandy." Santana deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Amanda. "E toda vez que estamos juntas eu sempre quero mais de você, eu quero tudo de você." Santana murmurou.

"Eu posso dizer o mesmo." Amanda respondeu.

"Então, amanhã, as sete, está bem para você?"

"Está ótimo, minha querida, eu estarei lá." Amanda respondeu e mais uma vez beijou Santana.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Era início de noite quando Brittany chegou à casa da família Chang, e após tocar a campainha uma única vez, foi atendida por Megan, a irmã caçula de Mike, de 10 anos.

"Oi Britt."

"Oi Megan." Brittany respondeu o cumprimento e adentrou a casa, que era tão familiar para ela, e logo encontrou a sempre simpática Sra. Chang.

"Olá Brittany." A mulher a cumprimentou com o seu usual sorriso.

"Olá Sra. Chang."

"Mike avisou que você vinha, pode subir, eles está no quarto."

"Obrigada, Sra. Chang." A garota agradeceu, enquanto tomava o rumo do quarto do amigo. Ela bateu na porta e após ouvir um 'pode entrar' de dentro do quarto, ela abriu a porta.

"Sabia que era você." Mike falou assim que viu a amiga, e jogou para ela um dos controles de seu X-Box. "Pronta para o desafio?"

"Vamos nessa."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana procurava por Rachel na arquibancada, quando sentiu alguém segurar em seu ombro e quando ela virou, viu Sugar.

"Oi." Sugar a cumprimentou, meio tímida.

"Oi Sugar." Santana a cumprimentou. Após a discussão dias antes no vestiário, ambas as garotas estavam se evitando. "Como você está?"

"Bem, e feliz por ver que você e Amanda voltaram as boas." Sugar disse sorrindo. "Eu também queria pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento no vestiário naquele dia."

"Nós duas erramos, e eu também quero me desculpar." Santana respondeu.

"Está desculpada." Sugar falou, e Santana sorriu.

"Você também está." Santana disse, e abraçou sua melhor amiga de anos.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Ganhei de novo!" Brittany comemorou, e Mike olhou para ela incrédulo.

"Caramba Britt, como você consegue fazer isso? Sem brincadeira, você fez uns dez combos em três segundos, é quase como se seus dedos se movessem em velocidade sobre humana." Brittany segurou o riso ao ouvir isso. "Ainda bem que eu não aposto dinheiro com você, senão já estaria te devendo a minha casa." Mike brincou e Brittany riu. "Mas eu quero revanche!"

"Pela centésima vez, né?" Brittany ironizou, no momento em que a Sra. Chang entrou no quarto de seu filho.

"Com licença, meninos, mas eu tenho que pegar as roupas do Mike para levar para lavanderia amanhã." A mulher explicou, quando começou a mexer no monte de roupas que Mike deixara em cima da cama, ao lado de sua mochila. "Michael, o que é isso?" Mike e Brittany olharam para a mulher, que lia o bilhete que o garoto encontrara dias antes, com os olhos arregalados.

"Eu não sei, estava no meu armário, por quê?" Ele perguntou, assustado.

"Michael, nós precisamos levar isso a polícia imediatamente." A mulher falou, cada vez mais chocada com o conteúdo do bilhete.

" O que está escrito aí, mãe?" O rapaz perguntou.

"Um já foi, agora é a vez de todo o resto. Sexta-feira é a oportunidade perfeita para a conclusão da minha vingança. Por favor, fique longe do estádio nesse dia, eu não quero que você tenha o mesmo destino dos outros. Ass. Assassino invisível."

"Eu tenho que ir." Brittany falou, levantando-se no mesmo instante. Ela era a única que poderia impedir uma tragédia. A polícia jamais chegaria a tempo. "Eu vejo vocês mais tarde." E sem dar tempo, para qualquer um dos Changs dizer alguma coisa, ela deixou o quarto e logo a casa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Em menos de um minuto Brittany já estava a um quarteirão do estádio Wolt Arnold. Ela começou a andar lentamente pelas ruas, de todas as formas tentando usar a sua visão de Raio-X, para que assim pudesse enxergar o tal assassino, que não seria invisível para esse tipo de visão, mas ela não conseguia nada.

Ao virar a esquina de uma rua deserta, Brittany sentiu novamente toda aquela dor intensa por todo o seu corpo, que ocasionou a sua queda, dessa vez, de joelhos. Então ela sentiu quando duas mãos a empurraram com um força tremenda, e ela se chocou contra uma parede, causando uma rachadura.

Ao cair no chão, Brittany teve um outro flash de sua visão de Raio-X e viu a mesma pessoa, com o esqueleto revestido de kryptonita há poucos metros de distância.

"Q-quem é você?" Brittany perguntou, tentando inutilmente se levantar, e sentindo-se cada vez pior a cada passo que a tal pessoa dava em sua direção. "E-eu pos... Posso ver você, assassino invisível!" A visão de Brittany voltou ao normal, e ela não viu mais ninguém em sua frente. "Mostre a sua cara!" Brittany esbravejou, apesar da dor em seu corpo intensificar cada vez mais, e o assassino se materializou em sua frente.

"Olá, Brittany Pierce." Ela logo reconhecer de quem se tratava: Tina Cohen-Chang, uma das alunas menos populares de Smallville High.

"V-você?" Brittany surpreendeu-se.

"Ninguém nunca iria desconfiar, ninguém sabe que eu existo." A asiática ironizou. "Quer dizer, quase ninguém." Tina agachou-se ao lado de Brittany. "E você, o que faz aqui?"

"Deixa eles em paz." Brittany falou, tentando mais uma vez se levantar.

"O que é isso? Voltamos à época dos heróis? Brittany, isso é tão anos 40." Tina falou e riu. "Além do mais, que grande perda de tempo da sua parte tentar salvar pessoas que não estão nem aí para você, porque aos olhos deles, você não é muito diferente de mim, não é?" Brittany não disse nada. "Você sabe que eu tenho razão."

"T-Tina, por f-favor..." Brittany implorou.

"Por que você se importa tanto, Brittany? Sinceramente isso para mim já saiu do nível altruísta para o nível idiota." Tina deu uma risada debochada. "Ninguém liga para você Brittany, encare isso, eu sei que é difícil, mas pense na situação hipotética de você estar no lugar deles agora, pode apostar que ninguém moveria um músculo para te ajudar, e admitir a situação é um grande passo na terapia, se bem que, você não vai precisar se preocupar muito com isso agora."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Brittany perguntou assustada.

"Brittany, sabe que eu costumava ser uma garota normal? E isso nem faz muito tempo, foi até as nossas últimas férias de verão, mas tudo mudou quando um agora ex-vizinho meu, o maravilhoso Dr. Finnegan Hudson me seqüestrou e levou para o laboratório dele, onde ele me usou como um rato para fazer todo o tipo de experiência, e quando eu disse para ele que a polícia iria me procurar, ele riu da minha cara, dizendo que ninguém se importava com uma menina invisível." Brittany pôde ver uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto da adolescente. "Ele só não esperava que as suas experiências realmente me deixassem invisível, e com força sobre-humana, e o final da história você e toda a região já sabem."

"Tina, eu sinto muito..." Brittany começou.

"Nossa, se você quer ser uma heroína está no caminho errado, os heróis nunca imploravam ou se enfraqueciam, eles não eram patéticos como você." Enquanto falava Tina tirou de seu bolso uma faca. "Quer saber? Eu vou fazer um favor à você, eu vou te livrar de passar vergonha por ser a heroína mais patética que o mundo já viu!"

Em um movimento rápido, Tina tentou cravar a faca que estava em sua mão no peito de Brittany, mas fracassou, pois nada aconteceu à loira, pois a faca entortou, como se ela tivesse forçada contra um montante de aço.

"Mas... Como?" Tina se questionou, diante da imagem da faca entortada. "O que você é? Você não é normal!"

Um vento forte começou naquele instante, trazendo uma grande quantidade de areia, que Brittany nem saberia dizer de onde surgiu. Ao ouvir o barulho da faca que estava nas mãos de Tina cair no chão, ela abriu os olhos, e viu que a garota parecia estar sendo asfixiada pela areia.

"Tina, o que está acontecendo?" Ela perguntou, mais uma vez tentando se levantar, para ajudar a outra menina, que parecia estar em apuros.

Tina estava sendo levada pela areia, que após algum tempo tomou forma humana, e essa forma estava estrangulando Tina.

"Ei pare com isso!" Brittany exigiu, mais suas palavras não surtiram nenhum efeito, e a forma só se dissipou quando a asiática caiu sem vida no chão, e Brittany recuperou suas energias novamente. "Oh meu Deus!" Brittany levou as mãos à cabeça, e ao olhar para a parede viu escrita em letras vermelhas, como uma pichação: "SANDMAN ESTEVE AQUI."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Quando o juiz apitou, a torcida de Smallville comemorou como nunca. As Águias venceram o time de Topeka po , de virada, e com dois gols da capitã Amanda Fordman, que fora considerada a heroína do jogo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

No dia seguinte, faltando dez minutos para as sete, Amanda tocou a campainha da casa de Alma Lopez, ela foi atendida por sua namorada, que estava usando um vestido preto, e os cabelos soltos.

"Uau, está linda Santana." Amanda falou, olhando abobada para a bela morena em sua frente. "Para você." Ela entregou para Santana um bouquet de rosas brancas.

"Obrigada, Mandy, são lindas." Santana disse. "Entre."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Após um farto jantar, Amanda e Santana dançavam juntas ao som de 'Slow dancing' de Johnny Rivers. A morena estava com sua cabeça apoiada no ombro da namorada, que o tempo todo lhe dizia coisas românticas.

"Você... Você acha uma boa idéia irmos para o meu quarto agora?" Santana perguntou, segurando firme uma das mãos de Amanda.

"Se você estiver pronta, eu acho que sim." Amanda respondeu, tentando não deixar seu nervosismo transparecer, afinal, ela era a mais velha e experiente, e já havia estado com outras garotas antes, mas com Santana seria diferente, porque era a primeira garota que envolvia mais do que atração sexual, era a primeira que envolvia amor.

Em segundos elas estavam no quarto de Santana, e Amanda, inapta para conseguir se manter em pé, sentou-se na ponta da cama da namorada.

"Mandy..." A voz baixa de Santana fez os olhos da jogadora mudarem de direção e seu queixo cair diante de tão bela imagem. Santana estava somente de lingerie bem à sua frente. Claro que Amanda já havia visto Santana assim, nas fotos que a namorada enviou para ela, mas essa era a primeira vez que ela via tudo isso 'ao vivo'.

"Uau..." Amanda murmurou, embevecida. Seus olhos não desgrudavam do belo corpo moreno, e Santana mantinha no rosto aquela expressão determinada, que a deixava 10 vezes mais sexy. "Você é... Maravilhosa, não existem palavras para descrever..." Santana sorriu e sentou no colo da ruiva, que começou a beijá-la.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Do seu quarto Brittany podia ver o carro de Amanda estacionado há poucos metros de distância da casa Lopez. Era óbvio que ela iria passar a noite toda lá, para o desgosto da loira.

Chateada e sentindo-se de mãos atadas, Brittany voltou a arrumação de seu quarto, pois como o Natal estava próximo, ela decidiu pegar roupas e outras coisas que ela não usava mais para doar para o asilo de Smallville.

No meio do processo, ela encontrou a pequena caixa de chumbo, onde estava guardado o anel de kryptonita vermelha que Sebastian lhe dera. Ela tirou o anel da pequena caixa e sem nada a perder, colocou-o em seu anelar direito.

Brittany fechou os olhos, pois uma sensação enorme de fúria e inquietação lhe invadiu, e assim que ela os abriu novamente e olhou para o espelho, eles já não estavam mais azuis, mas sim da mesma cor da pedra do anel, vermelhos brilhantes.

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Próximo capitulo: O Anel.**

**Quais são os efeitos da kryptonita em vermelha? Como isso irá afetar os seus relacionamentos e a forma como os outros a vêem na escola?**

* * *

**_*Prometo que no próximo capítulo terá Brittana ;) e espero que vocês não tenham ficado com raiva de mim pelo o que aconteceu._**  
**_*Agora as coisas vão ficar mais interessantes, mais uma personagem vai aparecer e o segundo maior vilão da história foi revelado._**  
**_*Por favor deixem reviews e até a próxima_**


	8. O anel

**Sadako McFly: A Amanda não tem mesmo culpa de estar no meio de um casal perfeito hahaha**

**L: Desejo realizado hahaha eu tbm achado que a Britt precisa de uma menina pra dar uns pegas.**

**Mandy: Sandman ganhará mais destaque após o cap 11 ;)**

**Sonia Gonçalves: Eu sei que todos odeiam a Amanda, e acho que vão gostar bastante desse capítulo por isso.**

**Juh Pitasse: Concordo, a única barreira entre Brittana é a própria Brittany.**

**Mell: Espero que o capítulo corresponda as suas expectativas.**

**Granger: Não sei se você vai ler isso, mas você poderia pelo menos dar uma chance à fic, Santana nem sempre será Lana Lang, ela evoluirá para Lois Lane**

**RahCampbell: Muito obrigada ;)**

* * *

Os barulhos de batida na porta no andar debaixo acordaram Santana, que sentiu os braços de Amanda envoltos ao seu corpo. Ela sorriu ao lembrar-se de tudo que acontecera na noite anterior, dos beijos, carícias, e de como tudo havia acontecido da forma mais perfeita possível, mas as batidas se repetiram, fazendo a morena se levantar e vestir-se para ver quem batia na porta de sua casa em uma hora tão cedo em pleno domingo.

Assim que ela desceu e atendeu a porta, surpreendeu-se.

"Oi Sra. Pierce." Santana cumprimentou a sua vizinha, e apesar de estar sonolenta, abriu um simpático sorriso.

"Oi Santana." Ela respondeu, e a adolescente notou que havia algo errado com a mulher. Ela estava nervosa. "Me desculpe se eu te acordei, mas é um caso de necessidade."

"Imagina, Sra. Pierce, a senhora e o seu marido sempre ajudaram à mim, e a minha avó, me diga, qual é o problema?" Santana perguntou.

"Você viu Brittany?" Martha falou preocupada, e deixou Santana surpresa.

"Desculpe Sra. Pierce, mas eu não a vi."

"Nós estamos muito preocupados, ela nunca saiu sem avisar, ela é muito responsável."

"A senhora já falou com os amigos dela?"

"Sim, nós já ligamos para Rachel e Mike, mas nenhum deles sabe dela." Martha respondeu.

"Eu prometo que se eu souber de alguma coisa, eu ligo aviso a senhora e o seu marido imediatamente." A adolescente garantiu.

"Muito obrigada." Martha agradeceu, antes de voltar para a sua casa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Martha chegou em casa, a cada minuto sem notícias de sua filha, mais seu coração se apertava, porque ela tinha certeza que algo havia acontecido à ela. Brittany conhecia bem os seus pais, e o quão preocupados com ela eles eram.

"Alguma notícia dela?" Jonathan perguntou, assim que a esposa entrou na casa. O homem já havia rodado toda o seu rancho e os arredores atrás de sua filha, mas não havia encontrado nenhum sinal dela.

"Não." Martha respondeu desanimada. "Eu acho que alguma coisa ruim aconteceu, espero estar enganada, porque eu não estou agüentando mais essa aflição." Jonathan abraçou Martha. Ele queria dizer para ela que tudo estava bem, e que Brittany iria aparecer logo, sã e salva, mas ele não tinha nenhuma certeza disso.

Nesse momento a porta da casa Pierce se abriu, e Brittany entrou. Jonathan e Martha correram ao seu encontro, ela assobiava e sorriu ao vê-los.

"Ah, oi família." Martha a abraçou.

"Brittany, minha filha." A mulher deu um beijo na bochecha esquerda da filha, e olhou para o céu. "Obrigada Senhor." Ela suspirou aliviada.

"O que aconteceu, mãe?" A garota perguntou, com um sorriso amarelo diante do comportamento de sua mãe.

"Como assim o que aconteceu? Onde você esteve esse tempo todo, Brittany?" Jonathan perguntou com a voz firme. Como ela podia sair sem avisar, levar horas para voltar e aparecer como se nada tivesse acontecido, ainda por cima perguntando o que havia acontecido.

"Eu fui dar uma volta." Ela deu os ombros. "Que mal há nisso?"

"Que mal há nisso? Desde quando você tem autonomia para sair sem permissão e sem avisar?" Jonathan não podia, nem mesmo queria acreditar naquele tipo de atitude vindo de Brittany. Algo estava errado.

"Desde sempre, eu sou uma pessoa livre, em um país livre, posso usufruir do meu direito de ir e vir quando bem entender." Brittany respondeu, em um tom desafiador.

"Brittany, que modos são esses?" Martha a repreendeu, e a garota deu uma risada debochada. "O que está acontecendo com você?"

"Nada, mãe, eu só estou começando a entender que os meus poderes não são obstáculos, e sim benefícios." Brittany respondeu. "Eu estou deixando de ser tão babaca."

"Você está tendo uma idéia totalmente errada, vá para o seu quarto pensar no tipo de atitude que você teve comigo e com a sua mãe." Jonathan falou, e Brittany rolou os olhos.

"Tudo bem, eu estou mesmo precisando de um descanso." Brittany ironizou, e foi para o seu quarto. Jonathan olhou para a esposa.

"O que há de errado com ela?" Ele perguntou, frustrado, pois se havia alguém no mundo que ele não esperava esse tipo de comportamento, esse alguém com certeza era Brittany.

"Jonathan, pelo visto a nossa filha está com a famosa rebeldia adolescente."Martha falou.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"_Smallville Eagles consegue uma virada incrível contra Topeka Galaxy, e capitã Fordman é a heroína da noite." Por Santana Lopez, pg.2._

Era essa a manchete de Smallville Torch na manhã de segunda-feira, e a primeira matéria de Santana a ser a principal notícia do dia, acima da matéria do Sandman feita por Rachel, que segundo o diretor, iria assustar os alunos.

"Oi Rach." Mike cumprimentou sua amiga, que estava com um jornal em mãos, e o garoto estava exausto, após passar praticamente todo o final de semana trancado na delegacia junto de seus pais, falando sobre Tina Cohen-Chang.

"E aí Mike, como você está?" Ela perguntou.

"Um pouco cansado, mas bem." Ele respondeu e abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu posso imaginar." Rachel comentou, e teve uma idéia, que provavelmente iria animar o seu amigo, porque era algo que eles não faziam a algum tempo. "O que você acha de um cinema hoje?"

"Ótima idéia." Mike respondeu, e de repente suas bochechas enrubesceram. "Mas... É... Vamos só nós dois?" Dessa vez quem enrubesceu foi Rachel.

"Britt pode ir com a gente." Ela respondeu rapidamente, quase atropelando as suas palavras. "É sempre assim, nós três, os amigos." Ela completou, sentindo-se patética, pois estava perdendo o equilíbrio em suas pernas.

"Claro." Mike concordou. "Amigos, nós somos amigos, nós três." Ele concluiu, falando mais para si mesmo, do que para a morena em sua frente, e olhou para o relógio. "Eu tenho que ir agora, Rach, eu tenho treino de futebol."

"Até mais." Rachel se despediu do amigo, que seguiu para o treino.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana e Amanda andavam de mãos dadas e sorridentes pelo corredor. O final de semana havia sido a definição da perfeição para ambas as garotas, e parecia que o que sentiam uma pela outra, estava ainda mais forte.

"Obrigada pela matéria, eu me emocionei quando li as coisas que você disse sobre mim, nunca imaginei que alguém iria dizer algo assim para mim" Amanda agradeceu à namorada. "Eu te amo demais."

"Eu também te amo." Santana respondeu e aproximou-se de Amanda, com a intenção de beijá-la nos lábios, mas ao lembrar-se de onde estavam, o beijo foi apenas no rosto. Amanda riu após a demonstração de carinho, e seguiu para o seu armário, e assim que o abriu, o seu sorriso desapareceu.

"Mas o que é isso?" Ela perguntou, em um misto de incredulidade e raiva. O seu armário estava todo cheio de lixo.

"O que aconteceu?" Santana, que estava há poucos metros atrás da jogadora.

"Encheram o meu armário de lixo." Amanda respondeu, sentindo um nó na garganta, mas esforçando-se ao máximo para não chorar na frente de ninguém, já que os alunos que viram o que estava acontecendo, diminuíram o ritmo de seus passos, e ficaram olhando para a capitã do time de futebol.

"Gostou do presentinho, Fordman?" Amanda, Santana e alguns dos alunos que estavam próximos olharam para o final do corredor, e viram quem havia perguntado aquilo. Para a surpresa de todos, eles logo reconheceram a garota de cabelos presos, jaqueta de couro, jeans rasgado, All Star, e um sorriso desafiador nos lábios.

"Brittany?" Santana perguntou surpresa, e a loira deu uma piscadela em sua direção. O que havia acontecido à sua vizinha?

"Por quê?" Amanda a questionou, e Brittany.

"Ué, você me trata sempre como lixo, achei que você gostasse." Amanda e Santana se entreolharam.

"Isso não vai ficar assim!" Amanda falou séria.

"E o que você vai fazer? Chamar aquelas gorilas das suas amigas e me fazer de Espantalho outra vez?" Amanda parecia mortificada diante de tamanha humilhação. "É isso o que você vai fazer, Fordman?"

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Era a voz do diretor Figgins, que chegou no corredor e viu o armário vandalizado de Amanda. "Quem fez isso?" Ele questionou rispidamente. "Fordman, me diga, quem vandalizou o seu armário?"

"Brittany Pierce!" A ruiva respondeu sem medo e apontou para a loira, que levantou uma sobrancelha, em sinal de desprezo.

"Isso é verdade, Srta. Pierce?" Figgins perguntou.

"Sim, fui eu." Ela respondeu, sem demonstrar nenhum medo ou arrependimento.

"E como a senhora explica esse ato?"

"Vingança, ela fez de mim o Espantalho do Homecoming desse ano, agora eu só estou devolvendo o favor." Brittany explicou, simploriamente.

"O quê?" Figgins pareceu surpreso, e olhou para Amanda, que estava vermelha. "Isso é verdade, Srta. Fordman?"

"Não, eu não fiz nada, isso é mentira diretor Figgins." E enquanto as duas discutiam, o número de alunos ao redor da situação só aumentava, inclusive Rachel, que acabou voltando, acompanhando o fluxo de alunos, e surpreendeu-se ao ver a sua amiga tão diferente, não só visualmente, mas também em sua postura. A Brittany que ela conhecia há dez anos jamais faria algo assim.

"Ora Fordman, pelo menos uma vez não seja uma covarde, e assuma o que você fez." Brittany a desafiou, e olhou para Santana, que estava totalmente sem reação. "Santana, você está vendo quem é a sua namorada? Uma covarde, que não assume os próprios atos! Mas eu posso provar que estou dizendo a verdade, olhem só isso." Brittany abriu a jaqueta e deixou a mostra para todos a camiseta vermelha com um grande 'S' em vermelho. "Isso te lembra alguma coisa, Fordman?"

Amanda ficou desnorteada ao ver a cena, e o diretor Figgins sem palavras por alguns segundos.

"Agora chega!" Ele ordenou, assim que o sinal da primeira bateu. "Todos para as suas aulas, agora!" Ele falou em voz alta, e os alunos o obedeceram. "Pierce e Fordman me acompanhem até a diretoria."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Assim que o diretor Figgins entrou em sua sala, ele ligou e falou com os Pierce e os Fordman, e os chamou para uma conversa séria sobre o comportamento de suas filhas.

A ligação de Figgins deixou Jonathan e Martha perplexos, pois eles sabiam que Brittany não era nenhum anjo, e já pegara várias detenções, principalmente por atrasos, mas nunca por agredir colegas ou vandalizar a escola. Aquele comportamento era totalmente atípico por parte da garota, e o que os assustava era que aquilo já vinha desde o dia anterior.

Logo que chegaram à escola, encontraram o Sr. E a Sra. Fordman, e eles pareciam tão aborrecidos quanto os Pierce, e assim que entraram na sala do diretor, viram as duas adolescentes sentadas lado à lado, sem se olhar, e com expressões furiosas.

"Eu lamento ter que chamá-los aqui, mas o que aconteceu hoje entre as suas filhas foi algo muito sério." Figgins falou, para os pais que ouviam em silêncio. "A Srta. Pierce está sendo punida por vandalizar o armário de Amanda Fordman, que por sua vez, está sendo punida por fazer de Brittany Pierce o Espantalho do festival Homecoming." Jonathan e Martha ficaram extremamente chateados ao ouvir aquilo. Todos em Smallville sabia o que ser o 'Espantalho' significava, e saber que sua filha passou por aquilo e não disse nada à eles, magoou.

"Brittany, isso aconteceu mesmo?" Martha perguntou, tom de voz baixo e entristecido, e a adolescente mostrou a camiseta que era a marca registrada do Espantalho para a mãe, sem nenhuma emoção.

"E qual será a punição diretor Figgins?" Betty Fordman perguntou.

"As duas garotas irão ter que obrigatoriamente participar do jornal da escola, que conta com poucos membros, e para a sua filha, Sra. Fordman, o castigo terá que ser mais exemplar." Amanda olhou assustada para o diretor. "Eu sinto muito, mas, a atitude que ela teve, fazendo uma aluna mais jovem passar um processo humilhante e terminantemente proibido pelas regras da escola irá resultar em sua expulsão do time de futebol."

"O quê?!" Ela perguntou, dando um pulo da cadeira. "Não pode ser, estamos a um jogo da final! Eu não posso perder minha única chance de entrar para uma Universidade boa..." Amanda implorou ao diretor, praticamente em lágrimas.

"Eu lamento Srta. Fordman, mas esse tipo de atitude que a senhorita com Brittany Pierce exige uma punição exemplar para todo o corpo estudantil."

"Isso só pode ser um pesadelo!" Amanda falou, colocando as mãos na frente de seu rosto, e ainda teve que ouvir a risada debochada de Brittany.

"Bem-vinda ao grupo dos otários zoados diariamente nessa escola, Fordman." Brittany ironizou, feliz da vida, pois a linha que a separava de Amanda não existia mais. Agora ambas se encontravam no mesmo patamar, e o caminho para conquistar Santana estava ainda mais fácil para ela.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Amanda chorava no corredor, ainda inconformada pelo fato de ter sido expulsa do time de futebol, que era a sua grande paixão, e a única forma que ela via para mudar de vida e deixar aquela cidadela em que vivia.

Ela ouviu o passo de seus pais passando por ela, e George parou em sua frente, com uma expressão decepcionado.

"Pai, eu sinto muit..." Ela começou a se desculpar, mas o homem lhe fez um sinal para calar-se.

"Você é uma vergonha, Amanda!" Ele disse em um tom frio. " Eu sempre soube que você era capaz de fazer coisas idiotas, mas, dessa vez você se superou." Ele bateu palmas lentas e irônicas. "Eu tenho vergonha de dizer para as pessoas que você é minha filha, e espero que quando você terminar essa escola você já tenha encontrado algum rumo para a sua vida, pois eu não vou sustentar filha fracassada."

Aquelas palavras acabaram com Amanda, e ela ficou sem reação. Seu pai simplesmente lhe deu as costas e foi embora, acompanhado de sua esposa, Betty.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

A 'novidade' sobre o revés sofrido pelo time de futebol feminino da escola, logo se espalhou, e já no almoço, todos os estudantes já sabiam do ocorrido.

Rachel e Mike ficaram extremamente surpresos ao saber do que sua amiga fora vítima, eles nem poderiam imaginar que ela havia passado por isso.

E a fama de 'bad girl' de Brittany havia chamado a atenção de vários garotos, e garotas também, e dentre elas, uma especial.

Brittany andava pelo corredor, arrancando suspiros e olhares de vários estudantes, quando uma loira, determinada veio em sua direção. Brittany sorriu.

"Olá Pierce." Ela cumprimentou Brittany. "Você sabe quem eu sou?" Claro que ela sabia, todo mundo em Smallville High sabia.

"Sei, você é Alicia Baker, a capitã das Cheerios." Brittany respondeu. "Não é surpresa alguma alguém te conhecer, surpresa é você saber meu sobrenome."

"Talvez, mas isso está mudando agora, não é?" Alicia perguntou.

"Sim." Brittany respondeu.

"Ótimo, porque acho que nos daremos muito bem." Alicia deu uma piscadela sugestiva. "Você sabe da festa no Talon hoje?" Brittany fez que sim com a cabeça. "Então, o que você acha de irmos juntas?"

"Ótimo." A loira concordou. "Então, eu te pego na sua casa, certo?"

"Certo." Alicia respondeu, e antes de sair, colocou a mão no ombro de Brittany e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, provocantemente a milímetros de seus lábios. "Até mais, Pierce."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Rachel e Mike lanchavam juntos, quando Brittany se aproximou deles, e sentou-se a mesa junto deles.

"E aí amigos?" Ela os cumprimentou. "Como está sendo o dia de vocês?"

"A pergunta mais correta seria: como está sendo o seu dia?" Rachel falou.

"Certo, o meu dia está sendo incrível, o melhor dia da minha vida até agora." Ela respondeu e deu uma risadinha.

"Você acha que o que está fazendo é certo?" Rachel a questionou, e Brittany a olhou como se tivesse ouvido a pior ofensa do mundo.

"Como assim?"

"Nós ouvimos o que aconteceu entre você e Amanda, e sabemos que ela foi expulsa do time." Rachel explicou.

"Bem feito, ela mereceu isso, foi uma covarde comigo naquele dia." Brittany retrucou, com sinais de impaciência.

"Mas você não está sendo nem um pouco diferente hoje." Rachel alfinetou a amiga.

"Você acha que eu sou uma covarde, é isso?" Brittany a questionou, irritada.

"Não acho que você é covarde, mas essa não é você." Rachel argumentou, não deixando se intimidar pela postura agressiva da loira.

"É verdade, Britt, nós te adoramos, e ficamos tristes pelo o que aconteceu, mas você poderia ter resolvido as coisas de outra maneira." Mike disse, em defesa de Rachel, o que causou um riso debochado por parte de Brittany.

"Mas é claro que você iria postar em defesa da sua garota, não é Mike?" Mike e Rachel arregalaram os olhos. "Vocês dois estão me julgando agora porque não sabem como é estar no meio de um milharal deserto, à noite, amarrada em uma cruz de madeira, só com uma camiseta e uma bermuda velhas." Mike e Rachel ficaram calados. "Eu achei que vocês eram meus amigos, mas agora eu vejo que não passam de dois frustrados sexualmente, que para serem menos amargos, deveriam ir para a primeira moita, e se comerem lá!" Brittany ainda falou com raiva, antes de deixar a mesa e os amigos estupefatos para trás.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Amanda pegava as últimas coisas do armário de seu vestiário. Aquilo estava sendo terrível para ela, e as palavras de seu pai ainda ecoavam em seus pensamentos. Apesar de todos os problemas que tinha com o seu pai, ela o admirava, era um homem forte, que venceu inúmeros desafios enquanto estava no exército, e ser vista por ele como fracassada era algo extremamente doloroso para ela.

"Eu sinto muito Fordman." Era a voz da treinadora Beiste, e Amanda sentiu o nó em sua garganta apertar ainda mais. Ela era a esperança da treinadora Beiste para a conquista do campeonato regional.

"Eu é quem sinto, treinadora." Amanda respondeu baixo, e nem sequer virou-se para olhar nos olhos da mulher, que provavelmente deveria estar decepcionada, assim como o seu pai. E aquilo seria demais para ela em um único dia. "Eu sou um fracasso, eu sei disso."

"Você não é um fracasso, Fordman, mas cometeu um erro grave, e a punição é justa, apesar de eu te adorar e reconhecer todo o seu talento." Beiste consolou a garota, e colocou a mão em seu ombro. "Eu tenho certeza que você vai se dar muito bem em sua vida, você tem competência de sobra."

"Obrigada, treinadora, eu espero que as Águias vençam a final, pois a senhora merece esse título mais do que ninguém." Amanda falou para a mulher, e lhe abraçou.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany chegou em casa, e encontrou os pais esperando por ela, sentados na mesa da cozinha, visivelmente irritados. Ela os ignorou, e seguiu para o seu quarto.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, venha aqui!" Jonathan ordenou.

"Depois." Ela respondeu, e continuou seguindo para o seu quarto.

"Agora, Brittany, e eu não estou brincando." Jonathan falou, ainda mais sério, fazendo a garota parar, bufar audivelmente, e voltar meio a contra gosto na cozinha.

"Fala logo o que é, estou cansada." Ela disse, e cruzou os braços. Jonathan e Martha estavam horrorizados com aquele comportamento.

"Desde quando você fala assim com os seus pais?" Jonathan perguntou, magoado.

"Desde nunca, afinal, eu nem sei quem eles são." Ela respondeu com um sorriso irônico.

"O que está te fazendo agir dessa forma? Essa não é você!" Martha, que perdera a paciência após o último ato de Brittany, se levantou e apontou para a garota.

"Olha só, você está falando como se soubesse quem eu sou." Brittany respondeu.

"Claro que eu sei quem você é, você é minha filha." Martha falou, chorando.

"Está errada, eu não sou sua filha, vocês não tem nenhuma autoridade sobre mim, me deixem em paz!" Brittany esbravejou, e saiu da cozinha, indo para o seu quarto.

"Nós precisamos trazer a nossa filha de volta." Martha falou. "Essa não é a nossa Brittany."

"Eu sei que não." Jonathan respondeu. "E eu acho que sei qual o problema."

"O quê?" Martha perguntou.

"Você viu o anel de kryptonita vermelha na mão dela?" Martha fez que sim com a cabeça. "Se a kryptonita verde a deixa fraca, essa daí a deixa rebelde, e nós precisamos tirar esse anel dela."

"Como? Ela é muito mais forte e rápida do que nós dois." Martha argumentou.

"Eu sei, mas eu tenho uma idéia." Ele respondeu. "Vai ser difícil para nós, mas precisamos ir até o fim, pelo bem da própria Brittany."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Já era início de noite quando Brittany bateu na porta da casa de Alicia, e foi atendida pela adolescente, que estava vestido de forma extremamente atraente, e com um sorriso provocante nos lábios.

"Você está linda, Pierce." Alicia a elogiou.

"Você também está agradável aos olhos, Baker, como sempre." Brittany respondeu, em um tom galanteador, então Alicia mostrou a chave de seu carro.

"Vamos, e tornar dessa noite inesquecível." Alicia deu uma piscadela sugestiva, e acompanhou Brittany até o seu carro, e seguiram para o Talon.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

É claro que o momento em que Brittany e Alicia entraram no Talon de mãos dadas, praticamente todos os olhares se voltaram para elas, afinal, a até então rejeitada da escola, estava agora saindo com a garota mais popular de toda Smallville High, mas os olhos azuis de Brittany, estavam em uma procura constante por outra garota, e quando eles se cruzaram com os olhos negros de Santana, ela percebeu que havia chegado o momento que ela tanto aguardara, tudo o que restava era apenas uma questão de tempo, resumida em minutos.

"Baker, você quer dançar?" Brittany perguntou, e nem esperou para ouvir a resposta da outra loira, para passar a mão em sua cintura, e começar a dançar com ela.

Santana, que estava acompanhada de sua abatida namorada, assim como todos, estavam estranhando o novo 'casal' , e vê-las dançando juntas daquele jeito, a fez sentir algo estranho, um gosto amargo, que ela não sabia explicar de onde, nem porque vieram, mas ver a sua vizinha dançando com uma garota, lhe deixou um tantinho mais triste, algo que não foi percebido por Amanda, que absorta em sua própria tristeza, já estava tomando a sua terceira garrafa de Ice, e mal dava atenção para a morena ao seu lado.

Enquanto dançava com Alicia, Brittany lançava vários olhares furtivos para Santana, que buscava se distrair das mais diferentes formas, trocando algumas palavras com Amanda, tomando alguma bebida, ou até mesmo observando as pessoas (que não fossem Brittany ou Alicia) dançando, até que ela finalmente caminhou em direção ao banheiro, e sem pensar duas vezes, Brittany largou Alicia, e a seguiu.

"Ei Pierce, onde você pensa que vai?" Alicia perguntou, apertando o passo e postando-se a frente de Brittany.

"Eu não penso, eu estou indo, e ninguém vai me impedir." Brittany falou irritada.

"Você não pode fazer isso comigo." Alicia disse, sentindo-se humilhada.

"Eu posso sim, eu posso qualquer coisa garota, não há ninguém que possa me parar!" Brittany disse, e desviou-se da líder, e caminhando até o banheiro.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana lavava o rosto, quando ouviu o barulho da porta do banheiro se abrindo e fechando atrás dela, e assim que ela olhou no espelho, viu a loira, com um sorriso indefinido nos lábios. Santana sentiu um arrepio percorrer por sua espinha dorsal, e uma certa palpitação no meio das pernas, que lhe fez corar. Ela não devia sentir isso por outra garota, principalmente pela responsável pela tristeza de sua namorada.

" O que você quer aqui?" Santana perguntou, tentando manter o tom frio, e distante, mas a sua voz vacilou, e ela teve certeza que Brittany percebeu, mas se manteve em silêncio. "Eu... Eu estou falando com você, Brittany!"

"Não fale assim comigo Santana, eu sempre fui legal com você." Brittany a repreendeu em um tom brincalhão, enquanto se aproximava da estática morena, e colocou suas mãos em sua cintura. Santana estremeceu com o toque. "Estou esperando por esse momento há tanto tempo." Brittany falou, olhando fixamente nos olhos de Santana. "Ter você assim, tão perto, poder te olhar nos seus olhos, sem medo algum, e dizer o quanto eu sinto por você..." Enquanto ela falava, seus rosto ia perigosamente se aproximando de Santana, que não teve tempo de fazer nada, apenas sentiu os lábios de Brittany colando-se aos seus, e um súbito calor e tremor tomar conta de seu corpo, e sabia que se não fosse pelo modo firme que Brittany a segurava naquele instante, ela provavelmente teria caído.

No controle da situação, Brittany guiou Santana até a parede, onde a encostou na parede, deixando as suas mãos livres para acariciar o abdômen de Santana por debaixo de sua blusa, fazendo Santana soltar um gemido entre o acalorado beijo, e Brittany abrir um pequeno sorriso.

"Por favor, Brittany, pare com isso..." Santana implorou, mas não porque não estava gostando do carinho de Brittany, mas exatamente pelo oposto. Estava gostando demais daquilo quando não deveria, pois, enquanto seu corpo pedia mais de Brittany, ela repetia em um mantra mental, que tinha uma namorada, e que amava essa namorada.

"Você quer realmente que eu pare?" Brittany a provocou, com a boca colada no lóbulo da morena, e deu uma mordidinha nele. "Eu não sei como pude resistir tanto tempo Santana, você tem o corpo de uma deusa." Brittany começou a beijar o pescoço de Santana, causando na outra arrepios que percorriam todo o seu corpo, enquanto continuava acariciando o corpo da outra por baixo de sua blusa.

Cada vez mais envolvida, Santana segurou no colarinho da jaqueta de couro de Brittany, e a puxou para si, diminuindo o espaço, que já era minúsculo, entre elas, e após alguns segundos, a porta do banheiro se abriu, e por ela entrou Amanda Fordman, com uma nova garrafa de Ice em mãos, e olhou estarrecida para a namorada aos beijos e amassos com sua pior inimiga, e tão envolvidas naquilo, que nem sequer perceberam a sua presença ali.

Já com uma certa dose de álcool no sangue e na cabeça, Amanda sentiu um nó nascer em sua garganta, e uma raiva que fez o seu rosto arder, e os seus olhos começarem a lacrimejarem.

Sem pensar muito, e tomada pela raiva, Amanda jogou a garrafa que estava em sua mão nas costas de Brittany, o que a despedaçou, mas nada causou à outra, além de um susto em Santana, que ao ver Amanda ali, quase passou mal. Ao olhar para a rival, Brittany abriu um sorriso desafiador, muito semelhante ao que Amanda tinha na semana anterior, quando Brittany viu ela e Santana se beijando na sala do Smallville Torch.

"Mandy... Eu posso explicar..." Santana começou, mas a ruiva mantinha os seus olhos fixos em Brittany. O ódio podia ser visto de longe.

"Eu vou matar você, Pierce!" Amanda vociferou, fazendo Brittany rir.

"Você já é patética normalmente, Fordman, bêbada piora dez vezes, nem vou perder meu tempo com você." A ironia de Brittany só fez a raiva de Amanda aumentar.

"Está com medo, Pierce?" Amanda perguntou, partindo para cima de Brittany, que somente com um pequeno empurrão, lançou Amanda de forma violenta contra a parede, que em seguida caiu no chão.

"Amanda!" Santana exclamou, ajoelhando-se ao lado da garota, que estava tonta, devido a uma forte pancada na cabeça.

O barulho do choque de Amanda contra a parede foi alto, e chamou a atenção das pessoas que estavam do lado de fora de banheiro, que acabaram entrando ali para ver o que estava acontecendo, e acabaram tendo um showzinho ao ver Amanda caída no chão, cabeça sangrando, Santana ao seu lado, e Brittany em pé olhando para as duas com desprezo.

"Vamos Santana, aqui não é nosso lugar." Brittany falou, ignorando completamente as outras pessoas, e se aproximando da morena, segurando-a pelo braço.

"Não me toque, Brittany Pierce!" Santana falou, irritada e nervosa, e Brittany se afastou, pela primeira vez mostrando tristeza desde que colocara o anel em seu dedo dias antes.

Chateada, Brittany abaixou a cabeça, e saiu dali, gritando para quem estava em sua frente, que saíam sem pestanejar, enquanto Santana ficou ao lado, esperando que ela retomasse sua consciência totalmente, mas quando isso aconteceu, a situação só piorou. "Mandy, você está bem?" Santana perguntou, passando a mão no rosto da ex-jogadora, que usou sua própria mão para tirar rispidamente a de Santana de seu rosto.

"Não me toque, você é uma traíra, e não é mais minha namorada." Amanda falou irritada, enquanto se levantava com dificuldade, apoiando na parede. "Vá atrás de sua nova garota, Santana, o que está esperando? Vá antes que ela cruze o caminho com a Baker e você fique sozinha." Amanda ironizou, antes de sair cambaleando e com a mão na cabeça. Santana ficou para trás, em lágrimas e sob olhares julgadores e maliciosos das outras pessoas.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana deixou o Talon, desolada, arrependida pelo seu ato impensado e ingênuo, que a fez perder Amanda, somente por uma vingança de Brittany.

Ela atravessou a rua, e andou por duas quadras, até sentir alguém lhe segurar pelo braço.

"Santana, espera." Ela reconheceu a voz de Brittany, e virou para encará-la.

"O que mais você quer? Já não conseguiu concretizar a sua vingança?" Santana perguntou, impaciente.

"Você realmente acha que aquele beijo foi somente por vingança?" Brittany a questionou, e Santana nada disse. "Sério, Santana, você nunca percebeu? Eu amo você, eu amo você mais do que Amanda Fordman ou qualquer outra garota vai amar, acredite em mim." Brittany falou séria. "Eu amo você, Santana." Ela repetiu com mais firmeza.

"Eu não acredito em você, porque mentiu para mim esse tempo todo." Santana respondeu, friamente.

"Menti? Quando?" Brittany perguntou, sentindo-se ofendida.

"Todo esse tempo você fez todo mundo acreditar que era uma boa e tímida garota, mas Sugar estava certa, você não era o que todo mundo pensava, é só uma pessoa egoísta e vingativa." Santana falou, evitando olhar para a magoada Brittany, que a aplaudiu ironicamente.

"Parabéns pela conclusão, Santana, realmente você não poderia estar mais errada." Brittany falou. "Eu não sei como pude perder tanto tempo gostando de você, mas agora eu vejo, você é como Amanda Fordman, não tem nada de diferente, a mesma covarde que só enxerga a si mesma." Brittany disse, antes de dar as costas para Santana, que mais uma vez, foi deixada sozinha.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Mike estacionou na frente da casa dos Berry, e sorriu para a amiga que estava ao seu lado.

"Foi um passeio legal, você não acha?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, foi bem legal." Rachel respondeu. "Mas, eu não consigo esquecer o jeito que Brittany está."

"Eu também não." Mike respondeu. "É muito triste ver como ela ficou diferente, e frustrante saber que não há nada que nós possamos fazer para mudar isso."

"É." Rachel concordou, e um constrangedor silêncio nasceu ali. "Acho que é melhor eu descer."

"Te vejo amanhã." Mike se despediu, e Rachel lhe deu um beijo no rosto, e levou a mão até a maçaneta do carro, mas não fez nenhum movimento para abri-la. "Está tudo bem, Rach?" Mike perguntou, estranhando aquele comportamento, quando Rachel se virou, o agarrou e lhe deu um beijo caloroso.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Jonathan e Martha assustaram-se com o som violento que veio da porta, assim que uma transtornada Brittany adentrou a casa.

"O que aconteceu, filha?" Martha perguntou, mas Brittany não respondeu e foi para o quarto, seguida pelo casal Pierce, que a viu tirando as roupas de seu armário e colocando-as em uma mala. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Qual o problema, Martha Pierce? Não sabe mais reconhecer uma mala? Eu estou deixando essa cidade de merda!" Brittany respondeu agressivamente, e Martha e Jonathan se entreolharam.

"É agora ou nunca, Martha." Jonathan murmurou para a esposa, e tirou do bolso uma pequena caixa de chumbo, e assim que a abriu, usou o seu conteúdo, que era um pedaço de kryptonita verde, para deter a filha.

No mesmo instante Brittany sentiu suas forças desaparecerem, e o seu corpo ser tomado completamente por uma dor latejante, que a fez cair no chão.

"Por favor, pare com isso..." Brittany, que se contorcia de dor, implorou. "Por favor, papai."

"Jonathan..." Martha falou, penalizada pelo estado em que sua filha se encontrava.

"Tire o anel dela Martha, rápido!" O homem disse agitado, pois também era difícil para ele ver Brittany se contorcendo no chão de dor.

Martha se aproximou da adolescente, e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela.

"Por favor, mamãe, diga para ele parar, faz ele parar..." Ela implorou, enquanto Martha tirava o anel de seu dedo.

"Tudo vai ficar bem, querida." Martha lhe disse, assim que tirou o anel de Brittany, e lhe entregou para Jonathan que o colocou na caixa junto com a kryptonita verde, e fechou a caixa, fazendo tudo de ruim em Brittany desaparecer no mesmo segundo, tanto a sua dor, quanto a sua rebeldia, e tudo ficou claro, e as lembranças do que ela havia feito, e para quem ela havia feito pesaram em seu ombro, e ela começou a chorar envergonhada.

"Eu sinto muito, mãe." Ela falou, enquanto colocou as mãos em seu rosto.

"Está tudo bem, filha." Martha lhe disse e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

Mas Brittany sabia que não estava tudo bem, e que ela precisaria trabalhar duro para consertar os erros que cometera por causa da kryptonita vermelha.


	9. Origens

Sonia gonçalves: Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior, e eu tbm acho que a Britt poderia manter o seu estilo sexy rebelde por mais tempo. Quem sabe a gente vê ela assim novamente?

Juh Pitasse: Creio que logo veremos um beijo Brittana, sem nenhuma delas estarem 'fora de si', ah, e muito obrigada pelo carinho, é muito gratificante saber que existem várias pessoas que admiram o meu trabalho.

L: Muito obrigado pelo contínuo apoio, ah, e o pessoal do colégio não vai aliviar para a Britt.

Mandy: Eu adoraria postar todos os dias, mas os capítulos da fic são grandes, e o meu tempo agora que trabalho diminuiu bastante :(

Rah Campbell: Obrigada, e não se preocupe, eu não deixarei de postar

Mell: Você é a maior fã de Cherry, e sempre que escrevo algo deles, me lembro de você. E eu esqueci de postar o preview do Origens, mas não esqueci de postar o do Krypto.

À todos: Boa leitura

* * *

Após o incidente com Santana e Amanda no Talon, Brittany não foi na escola no dia seguinte, mas no próximo seus pais não amoleceram, e ela teve de ir com a cabeça erguida enfrentar as conseqüências de seus atos rebeldes, e de uma forma ou de outra, isso teria que acontecer.

A primeira coisa que ela fez assim que pisou em Smallville High naquela quarta-feira foi procurar por seus melhores amigos, pois sentia-se muito mal pelo o que havia lhes dito no início da semana.

Conforme ia passando pelos corredores, Brittany notava os olhares em sua direção, alguns vinham acompanhados de risadinhas e bochichos. Alguns olhares eram de medo, outros maliciosos

Brittany encontrou seus amigos na lanchonete, de um jeito muito estranho, bem próximos, de mãos dadas, como se não fossem mais apenas amigos. Ela se aproximou devagar.

"Oi pessoal." Ela os cumprimentou, de uma forma séria, quase formal, que não era usada desde a segunda conversa que eles tiveram.

"Oi Britt." Rachel respondeu.

"Sente-se com a gente." Mike falou sorrindo, e Brittany sentou-se em uma cadeira.

"Bom... Eu queria pedir desculpas pela forma que eu agi com vocês na segunda, eu fui uma completa idiota." Brittany falou, extremamente envergonhada. Mike e Rachel se entreolharam.

"Não vou dizer que as suas palavras não machucaram, mas não é nada que eu não possa perdoar, afinal de contas, não posso deixar um momento de bobeira estragar uma amizade de anos." Rachel respondeu.

"Obrigada, Rach." Brittany agradeceu, e as duas garotas olharam para Mike.

"Bom, para mim tudo bem." Ele respondeu, e tomou um gole de refrigerante, e nenhum dos três deixaram de notar os olhares em sua mesa.

"É... Vocês viram Santana por aí?" Brittany perguntou, após ver Sugar sozinha na mesa em que costumava sentar com suas melhores amigas, e os olhares da garota em sua direção não eram dos mais amigáveis.

"Então, é verdade o que estão dizendo?" Rachel perguntou, e Brittany temeu só ao pensar no que estavam dizendo.

"E o quê exatamente eles estão dizendo?" Brittany a questionou.

"Que você e Santana estão namorando." Mike falou, e se Brittany estivesse com algo em sua boca, provavelmente teria se engasgado.

"Não!" Ela negou veementemente. "Quem falou isso?"

"Puckerman contou para toda a escola que você e Santana estavam se pegando no banheiro, e que Amanda Fordman viu tudo." Mike explicou, e Brittany sentiu tanta vergonha, como nunca sentira antes em sua vida.

"Maldito Puckerman e sua boca grande." Brittany murmurou.

"Isso é verdade, Britt?" Rachel perguntou, surpresa.

"Isso é, mas nós não estamos namorando." Brittany esclareceu. "Na verdade, eu acho que agora Santana está me odiando." E só de pensar nisso, Brittany já sentia uma grande vontade de chorar. "Eu gostaria de falar com ela, para me desculpar, mas eu sinto que corro um sério risco de levar um soco bem no meio da cara." E Brittany não se preocupava por causa de si, mas sim pela mão de Santana que provavelmente se quebraria se ela fizesse isso.

"Bom, de qualquer forma Santana não veio a escola ontem, também." Rachel disse. "Só Amanda veio de vocês três, e acho que ela desejou não ter vindo."

"Por quê?" Aquilo deixou Brittany assustada.

"Você sabe que quando Amanda esteve no topo ela humilhou muita gente, e agora que ela perdeu o reinado, o povo resolveu se vingar." Rachel explicou.

"Jogaram duas raspadinhas nela, só ontem." Mike falou, e Brittany surpreendeu-se. Ela nunca imaginou que Amanda algum dia levaria alguma raspadinha na cara, duas no mesmo dia era algo que nem nos seus sonhos aconteceria.

"Caramba." Brittany murmurou, sabendo que as suas ações haviam feito um estrago muito maior do que ela imaginou.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Amanda andava pelo corredor, sob olhares, risos e fofoquinhas, tentando dar o melhor de si para ignorar aquilo, até que ela chegou ao seu armário, e parou. Ele havia sido vandalizado outra vez naquela semana. Estava escrito "Lesbo Loser" de corretivo na porta.

Amanda ficou paralisada por alguns segundos, e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, e antes que ela pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, sentiu aquele líquido vermelho e gelado como um pedaço de iceberg bater com força em seu rosto. As risadas aumentaram ainda mais.

"Está gostando dos presentinhos, Fordman?" Assim que Amanda tirou a raspadinha de seus olhos, e viu que se tratava de Noah Puckerman. "Na próxima vez eu vou te dar um pote de cera, sabe? Para polir os chifres." Ele falou, deu uma risada e saiu, deixando a garota arrasada para trás.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana estava trancada em seu quarto, e pretendia ficar ali por tempo indeterminado, até que se sentisse totalmente pronta para voltar à escola e encarar Brittany e Amanda.

Ela havia mandado pelo menos dez sms ´s para Amanda, e todos ficaram sem resposta, e no fundo ela não podia culpar a sua ex-namorada por isso, mas ela também tinha sua parcela de participação nos eventos que desencadearam naquele comportamento anormal de Brittany.

E toda vez que ela pensava naquele beijo ficava furiosa. Furiosa por se sentir usada, enganada e apenas como uma arma de vingança, mas o que lhe deixava pior, era o fato de que somente uma lembrança era capaz de lhe causar arrepios e lhe deixar com as partes íntimas molhadas.

Era ela fechar os olhos, que seus pensamentos viajavam para de volta ao banheiro do Talon, e ela podia sentir novamente o perfume de Brittany misturado ao cheiro do couro da jaqueta que ela estava usando, e suas mãos quentes acariciando o corpo de Santana por debaixo de sua blusa, e os seus lábios e língua tão macios...

"Santana, abra essa porta." A voz de Alma unida as batidas na porta fizeram Santana voltar à realidade. "Nós precisamos conversar."

Santana se levantou e abriu a porta para a sua avó. "Oi abuela."

"Até quando você pretende ficar trancada nesse quarto?" Alma perguntou, assim que entrou no quarto.

"Eu não sei, eu só preciso resolver umas coisas comigo mesma." Santana respondeu, e Alma colocou as mãos na cintura, pensativa.

"Ay Dios..." Ela murmurou. "Santana, eu sabia que esse dia chegaria, e mesmo assim eu não consigo encontrar nada para dizer." Alma falou frustrada. "Bom, eu sinto muito o que aconteceu entre você e aquela garota, Amanda, mesmo não sabendo o que foi, porque você não quis me contar... Enfim, seja lá o que for, eu sinto muito, e eu estou falando isso de coração." Santana abriu um pequeno sorriso. "Olha, eu sei que não é fácil terminar um namoro, mas talvez... Você conhece aquele ditado 'há males que vem para bem', e eu não estou dizendo que esse é o caso seu com a Amanda agora, mas nunca se sabe, talvez Amanda não seja a melhor pessoa para você, talvez exista uma outra menina que possa te fazer mais feliz que ela."

"Obrigada, abuela." Santana disse, extremamente surpresa. Aquela era a primeira vez que a sua avó mencionava sua vida amorosa aceitando o fato dela ser lésbica, acreditando que o melhor para ela era uma menina.

"Você vai me agradecer melhor, se for me ajudar a dar um jeito naquela bagunça que está o nosso porão." Alma respondeu.

"Tudo bem, eu vou." Santana concordou, achando que seria melhor para ela ocupar a sua cabeça com alguma coisa, mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo.

"Ah, e nada de faltar mais a aula, eu deixei esses dois dias, mas eu sei que o seu pai não gostaria nada de te ver faltando assim."Alma falou.

"Está certo, abuela." Santana concordou, e acompanhou a mulher mais velha até o porão da casa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O sinal do término da quarta aula tocou, e Brittany encontrou Rachel no corredor.

"E então, como está sendo o seu dia?" Rachel perguntou.

"Não foi tão ruim assim, tirando o fato de algumas meninas e moleques idiotas ficarem perguntando toda hora da Santana, ou mandando bilhetinhos com desenhos obscenos dela, ou da Amanda com chifres." Brittany desabafou, lembrando de como ela se segurou para não voar no pescoço do idiota do Rick, The Sticky, por lhe mandar um desenho dela e Santana fazendo sexo oral. "Espero que com o passar dos dias isso melhore."

"Eu acho que sim, logo surge um outro assunto e todo mundo esquece disso." Rachel falou.

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**Oooohhhhoohhhhohhooohhooohho oohoooh**

Brittany olhou para Rachel, e o novo toque de seu celular. A morena abriu um largo sorriso.

"Mensagem do Mike." Ela falou animada. "Ele quer me encontrar."

"Rach, o que está acontecendo?" Brittany perguntou.

"Oi?" Rachel perguntou, estava praticamente aérea, o que não era normal para ela.

"O que está acontecendo entre você e Mike? Vocês dois estão agindo de uma forma tão estranha hoje." Brittany falou. "Vocês estão namorando?"

"Não, exatamente." Rachel respondeu. "Nós estamos ficando, mas Mike me disse para manter em segredo, até ele pedir oficialmente para os meus pais." Rachel explicou.

"Então, vocês têm segredos para mim?" Brittany perguntou, sentindo-se ofendida. Bom, ela tinha segredos escondidos, mas era por uma boa causa, agora eles?

"Britt, não leve a mal, mas você esteve estranha ontem, nós não sabíamos como você iria se comportar hoje." Rachel se defendeu, e Brittany soube que sua amiga estava certa. "Ninguém quer esconder nada de você, ou te magoar Britt, tanto que eu estou te dizendo isso agora."

"Está bem, desculpa, eu exagerei." Brittany falou. "Eu ainda estou um pouco neurótica com as coisas que aconteceram, eu só não quero que você e Mike percam a confiança em mim."

"Isso não vai acontecer Britt, nós somos amigos." Rachel assegurou. "Eu vou lá encontrar o Mike, a gente se vê daqui a pou..." Mas antes que Rachel pudesse terminar o que ia dizer, o som da raspadinha no rosto de Brittany cortou o ar, e até respingou nela. "Oh, Britt, você está bem?" Rachel perguntou, e olhou para a pessoa que agredira sua melhor amiga.

"Isso é só o começo, Pierce." Era a voz de Amanda Fordman. "Vou te dar em dobro, tudo o que você me deu nesses últimos dias."

"Você não pode fazer isso, Amanda Fordman!" Rachel vociferou para Amanda. "Agora nós vamos trabalhar juntas no Smallville Torch..."

"Calada, Berry!" Amanda a cortou. "Eu não vou fazer parte do seu clubinho idiota!" Amanda retrucou, antes de dar as costas para as duas garotas.

"Oh Britt, você está bem?" Rachel perguntou outra vez.

"Sim, eu só preciso lavar o rosto." Brittany respondeu, e foi caminhando até o banheiro.

"Eu te ajudo." Rachel se dispôs.

"Não precisa Rach, Mike está esperando por você, eu posso cuidar disso sozinha." Brittany respondeu.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim, não se preocupe." Brittany lhe assegurou.

"Te vejo mais tarde, então." Rachel se despediu, e Brittany seguiu para o banheiro.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Assim que Brittany entrou no banheiro, ela foi até a pia, e abriu a torneira.

"Eu posso te ajudar com isso." Ao ouvir aquela voz feminina, Brittany olhou para trás, e viu Alicia Baker, de braços cruzados, encostada na parede. Brittany ficou em silêncio. Não imaginava que a garota fosse falar com ela outra vez, ainda mais depois da forma como ela a tratou no Talon. "O que foi, Pierce? Esqueceu como se fala?"

"É... Não...Eu só..." Alicia riu diante do embaraço de Brittany, e começou a se aproximar, pegando algumas toalhas de papel, e começando a limpar o rosto de Brittany, que estava rosa, por causa da raspadinha.

"Sabia que framboesa é o sabor de raspadinha que eu mais gosto?" Alicia falou, e antes que Brittany pudesse fazer, a líder lhe deu uma lambida no rosto, fazendo-a quase cair.

"Baker, não..." Brittany falou, e Alicia olhou intrigada para ela.

"Qual o problema?" Alicia perguntou. "Antes de ontem você parecia gostar..."

"É, mas eu não estava agindo normalmente, desculpa." Brittany disse, visivelmente nervosa.

"Eu gostei daquela rebeldia toda, e daquele visual sexy, mas..." Alicia acariciou o queixo de Brittany. "... Você é muito mais do que isso, apesar desse seu jeito abobalhado, consegue ser bem atraente, e me faz pensar em algo que nunca havia considerado." Alicia estava se aproximando cada vez mais de Brittany, que começou a se sentir encurralada. "Eu nunca quis beijar garota alguma, mas você..." Os lábios de Alicia tocaram levemente os de Brittany, em um beijo doce.

"Alicia...Não, eu não acho isso certo." Brittany respondeu, afastando-se da líder.

"Qual o problema? É muito amor pela Lopez?" Alicia ironizou.

"Deixa Santana fora disso, eu já fiz muita coisa errada com ela, e não quero que isso se repita agora." Brittany explicou. "Você parece ser uma garota legal, mas eu não acho que a gente daria certo."

"Está bem, eu vou te dar um tempinho para pensar, mas aviso logo que não sou do tipo que desiste fácil do que quer, e eu quero você." Antes de sair, Alicia deu um beijo no rosto e piscou para Brittany.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Já fazia mais de uma hora que Santana e Alma arrumavam o porão, que estava em um estado beirando o caótico, pois lá haviam muitos antigos pertences de Javier e Laura, o que fazia com que avó e neta o evitassem.

"Nossa, o Javier queria tanto esses livros, e nem teve tempo de terminar de lê-los." Alma falou, assim que encontrou uma caixa pequena de papelão, com um punhado de livros sobre uma saga interestelar, coisa que seu filho amava.

"Que livros, abuela?" Santana perguntou, e Alma lhe entregou a caixa.

"Jornada nas Galáxias." Alma respondeu. "Javier dizia que ela era a prima pobre do Guerra nas Estrelas, e que quando você crescesse, e começasse a entender as coisas um pouco melhor, ele faria questão que esses seriam os seus livros de cabeceira." Após ouvir isso, Santana olhou com carinho para os livros.

"Então, eu acho que nós podemos fazer essa vontade dele." Santana falou, separando aquela caixa das demais, para levar ao seu quarto depois.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana e Alma demoraram quase três horas para deixar o porão em ordem, mas passaram o resto do dia juntas, e há muito tempo Santana não passava um dia tão agradável com a sua avó.

Por volta das nove, Santana subiu para descansar, e aproveitou para olhar a coleção de livros de seu pai que estava ao lado de sua cama.

Mas o que chamou mesmo a atenção de Santana, foi um outro livro que ela encontrou naquela caixa, menor que os da coleção de seu pai, e assim que ela o pegou, viu que não se tratava de um livro, mas sim de um diário, de capa preta com apenas três letras em dourado na capa.: L.M.S.

Ela abriu o diário, e viu escrito logo na primeira página: "Laura Maria Sanchez.", que era o nome de solteira de sua mãe, e começou a folhear o diário, encontrando no início dele, fotos de vários artistas, entre eles New Kids On The Block, George Michael e Michael Jackson, até que uma foto caiu de dentro do diário no colo de Santana, e assim que ela pegou, viu que se tratava de um rapaz adolescente de cabelos escuros e um belo sorriso, que definitivamente não era o seu pai.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Alma tomava seu café-da-manhã quando Santana apareceu ali, com a foto que encontrara na noite anterior, na esperança que a avó pudesse lhe dizer quem era o rapaz daquela foto, porque ela havia ficado bastante curiosa.

"Bom dia, abuela." Ela cumprimentou, enquanto colocava o seu cereal em uma tigela.

"Bom dia, Santana." Alma respondeu.

"Abuela, ontem eu encontrei um diário da minha mãe." Santana falou, e sentou-se em uma cadeira.

"Eu nem sabia que a Laura escrevia em diários." Alma comentou.

"Então, eu encontrei uma foto nesse diário." Santana falou, com certa cautela.

"Foto de quem?"

"Eu não conheço." Nisso ela pegou a fato que estava dentro de sua bolsa. "Mas talvez a senhora conheça." E entregou a foto para Alma, que assim que olhou a foto pareceu espantada, e sem pensar duas vezes a rasgou. "Abuela!"

"Esqueça isso, Santana! São águas passadas." Alma falou em tom autoritário, levantando-se, e deixando para trás o resto de seu café.

"Abuela, a senhora não vai mais tomar café-da-manhã?" Santana perguntou.

"Perdi a minha fome." A mulher respondeu, e deixou a cozinha. Santana suspirou, porque estava claro que havia algo pesado por trás de uma foto, mas naquele momento ela tinha mais coisas com o que se preocupar, como quando chegasse na escola e tivesse que encarar Brittany e Amanda.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Logo que chegou na escola, Santana procurou por Sugar, e a encontrou em um corredor.

"Oi Sugar." Ela a cumprimentou.

"Oi Santana, como você está?" Sugar perguntou.

"Até que legal." Santana respondeu. "Surpreendentemente minha avó conversou comigo de uma forma que me fez sentir melhor." Sugar abriu um sorriso.

"Eu sempre soube que uma hora a sua avó iria te aceitar como você é." Nesse momento uma bolinha de papel foi atirada contra Santana, por Rick, the Stick.

"E aí Lopez, espero que goste do desenho, eu fiz um para a Pierce também." Ele falou, com uma risada debochada, enquanto Santana abriu o papel, e viu um desenho obsceno da cabeça de Brittany no meio de suas pernas.

"Eu vou te matar, seu filho de uma vaca!" Santana falou, e tentou avançar contra o rapaz, mas foi segura por Sugar.

"Santana, não faça isso!" Sugar lhe disse, esforçando-se ao máximo para segurar sua amiga, que tinha um físico muito melhor que o dela, e por isso estava levando vantagem.

"Sorte sua Lopez é que contra as regras dos populares jogadores jogarem raspadinhas em Cheerios, senão você estaria na mesma merda que a sua namoradinha corna e a sua amante bipolar." Ele ironizou, e saiu dando gargalhada.

"Está mais calma agora?" Sugar perguntou, e Santana respirou fundo.

"Vai ser pior do que eu imaginava." Santana murmurou, assim que o sinal tocou. "Agora eu tenho biologia... Com Brittany."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany foi para a sala de biologia, e assim que entrou, sentiu um frio na barriga ao ver Santana sentada na penúltima carteira, da última fileira. Os seus olhares se cruzaram rapidamente, fazendo Brittany perder a concentração.

"Srta. Pierce." A voz da Sra. Wilbur lhe fez 'acordar', e olhar para a mulher. "Esqueceu de onde fica o seu lugar?"

"Sra. Wilbur, eu..." Brittany começou.

"Sente-se logo, Pierce." A mulher ordenou, e sob risadinhas Brittany caminhou até a sua carteira.

"Não seja rude com a Pierce, professora, quando ela vê a Lopez, fica até sem saber o que fazer." Rick ironizou, e Brittany lhe lançou um olhar nada amigável. Ela já estava ficando cheia daquilo.

"Calado, Sr. Nelson!" A professora o repreendeu. "Estou contando os dias para a minha aposentadoria." A mulher murmurou, e mandou a sala abrir o livro em uma determinada página.

Brittany apenas manteve seus olhos fixos no texto, mal prestando a atenção no que estava sendo ensinado. Ela sentiu que Santana fazia o mesmo, e ousou lhe olhar furtivamente algumas vezes, até que por um breve momento, mais uma vez seus olhares se encontraram, e Santana foi a primeira a quebrar o contato, voltando a olhar para o seu livro. Brittany repetiu o gesto da garota, e seguiu assim até que o sinal do fim da aula tocasse, e ela começou a guardar o seu material na bolsa, e olhou para Santana que foi uma das primeiras a sair da sala, sem olhar para ela. Brittany suspirou fundo, e colocou as mãos na cintura.

"Mas mal começaram e já estão com problemas no paraíso?" Rick ironizou, e Brittany o olhou.

"Cale essa boca, Nelson, você já está me enchendo."Brittany falou, e saiu da sala, deixando Rick e seus amigos rindo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O resto do dia, Brittany e Santana agüentaram as provocações de seus colegas, mas o que ambas ansiavam mais era após o último período, pois iriam ter uma reunião no Smallville Torch, e com Amanda, ainda por cima.

Brittany foi até a sala do jornal rapidamente, acreditando que seria a primeira chegar, mas assim que ela entrou abriu a porta da sala, viu que não estava sozinha.

"Rachel, eu preciso te dizer... Ah." Santana parou ao ver que era Brittany e não Rachel quem havia chegado ali, e virou-se de costas para a garota. Sem outra coisa a fazer, Brittany entrou na sala e fechou a porta.

Ela colocou as mãos no bolso e ficou em silêncio, pensando no que fazer enquanto observava Santana, ainda de costas para ela. É claro que Brittany reconhecia os seus erros, e sabia que deveria se desculpar por eles, e ela já fizera isso, pelo menos em partes, mas quando a situação envolvia seus pais e seus melhores amigos era tudo bem mais simples.

"Santana, nós... Nós podemos conversar?" Brittany perguntou, tentando falar firme, sem gaguejar, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta. "Santana, eu..."

"Eu já ouvi!" Santana a cortou, em um tom que ela nunca havia usado antes com Brittany, e virou-se, de braços cruzados, olhando fixamente para a loira. "E não se atreva a se aproximar, porque eu tenho um spray de pimenta na minha bolsa e não vou pensar duas vezes para usá-lo." A morena a ameaçou,e por um instante Brittany se sentiu como o pior tipo de pervertida, porque, sinceramente, imaginar que Santana tinha uma arma para se defender dela não foi nada agradável, mas ela não poderia culpar a outra por isso.

"Eu só quero conversar, eu juro Santana, você não precisa se preocupar." Brittany lhe assegurou, mas ela sabia que Santana não se convenceria tão facilmente.

"Então, diga." Santana falou firme.

"Eu sinto muito, eu nunca deveria ter feito as coisas que eu fiz... Eu nunca teria feito aquilo normalmente, acredite em mim." Brittany disse. "Eu realmente estou arrependida,e faço qualquer coisa para conseguir o seu perdão." Santana respirou fundo, descruzou os braços e perdeu a maior parte de sua postura defensiva.

"Eu não entendo uma coisa: Por que você mudou tanto em um dia? E depois voltou ao normal no outro? O que você fez, Brittany, usou algum tipo de droga ou algo assim?"

"Não, exatamente." Brittany respondeu. "Mas você não precisa se preocupar, isso não vai acontecer novamente, é uma promessa."

"É bom mesmo, para o seu próprio bem, porque se você agir comigo daquela forma outra vez, juro que faço picadinho de você, Pierce." Santana a ameaçou, e Brittany abriu um sorriso. "Eu estou falando sério!"

"Está certo, eu vou me comportar." Brittany respondeu, e nesse momento Rachel entrou na sala.

"Ei meninas, que bom que vocês estão aqui." Rachel falou sorrindo. "E Britt, eu realmente estou muito feliz por você se juntar ao Smallville Torch, mesmo sendo por punição." Ela disse, e olhou para a sala. "E por falar nisso, Amanda Fordman não deveria estar aqui também?"

"Ela deveria, mas eu duvido que ela venha." Santana respondeu, visivelmente desconfortável.

"Bom, vamos começar falando sobre a nossa próxima matéria, que provavelmente será a mais extraordinária matéria já feita na história do Smallville Torch." Rachel falou com orgulho.

"E isso será sobre o quê?" Brittany perguntou, e Rachel abriu um largo e orgulhoso sorriso.

"Será sobre o alien que vive em Smallville." Ela respondeu, e Brittany se segurou na mesa para não cair tamanho fora o seu susto.

"O quê?!" A loira a questionou, de olhos arregalados.

"Eu não sabia que você tinha medo de aliens, Britt." Rachel brincou. "Não precisa temer, pelas informações, o alien tem boa índole e veio à Terra para nos proteger." Brittany estava perplexa, mas não podia demonstrar isso, então, vestiu uma máscara, com uma personalidade bem diferente da sua verdadeira.

"Eu achei que esse jornal fosse sério, e fizesse matérias sobre coisas reais, não sobre teorias babacas de sites conspiratórios." Brittany respondeu, com um sorriso prepotente.

"Por que você está falando assim comigo?" Rachel a questionou, em um misto de mágoa e preocupação, acreditando que sua amiga podia ter voltado a agir feito uma cretina.

"Não é nada pessoal, Rach, mas eu acredito que podíamos fazer algo mais interessante e atual, afinal estamos escrevendo para um jornal, não para um livro de ufologia." Brittany respondeu, em um tom sem ironias.

"Você me conhece desde os cinco anos de idade Britt, deveria saber melhor que ninguém que sou seguidora fiel do preceito bíblico de São Tomé, e só acredito no que vejo." Rachel respondeu. "Eu tenho provas concretas para acreditar que existe mesmo um alien vivendo entre nós."

"E que provas são essas?" Santana perguntou.

"Vocês já vão ver." Rachel respondeu. "Todas as respostas que precisamos estão nas cavernas Kawatche, só precisamos de nossas câmeras e uma carona até lá, certo Britt?"

"Claro, Rach." A loira confirmou, porque era a única que estava com um veículo disponível no momento.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

As três garotas deixaram a sala, mas na metade do caminho, ainda no corredor da escola, Rachel lembrou que havia se esquecido de seu bloco de anotações, e acabou voltando, deixando as outras duas sozinhas.

Já não havia quase ninguém na escola, para a sorte delas, evitando mais desconfortos do que já tiveram naquele longo dia.

"Eu vou ao banheiro, se Rachel chegar me esperem aqui." Brittany falou, sentindo-se impossibilitada de ficar perto de Santana, e querendo manter distância daquele gelo que havia entre ela e sua vizinha, e saiu em rumo ao banheiro.

Sozinha, Santana encostou-se na parede, e ficou aguardando por Rachel.

"Olha só, quem está aqui." Ela virou o rosto para ver quem havia dito aquilo, e viu Noah Puckerman, com o seu típico sorriso esnobe. "A estrela do mais novo drama lésbico de Smallville." Ele ironizou, aproximando-se de Santana, que se afastou do armário, e o encarou.

"Me deixe em paz, Puckerman!" Ela disse, e ele riu.

"Ora, Lopez, já que está no inferno abrace o capeta." Ele disse, e ela o olhou confusa.

"O que você quer dizer com isso, idiota?" Ela o questinou.

"Já imaginou você, Fordman, Pierce e uma câmera? Vocês poderiam fazer uma novela mexicana mista com um pornô lésbico, todos iriam amar, e vocês ganhariam um dinheiro em cima disso." Santana não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. "Eu me disponibilizo para ser o câmera, o editor e o diretor dessa maravilha."

"Nojento!" Santana vociferou, e atingiu o garoto com um tapa ardido no rosto.

"Eu vou te ensinar uma lição, sua vadiazinha!" Puck retrucou, e agarrou Santana pelo braço. "Agora você vai aprender a respeitar o rei dessa escola!" Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Santana sentiu-se livre daquelas mãos ásperas, e o viu sendo seguro por Brittany, que o jogou contra o armário.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Puckerman?" Brittany perguntou, extremamente irritada, segurando-o pelo colarinho. Em choque, o rapa não respondeu nada. "Seja lá o que for, é melhor você não fazer outra vez, estamos entendidos?"

"S-Sim..." Ele respondeu, abismado por não conseguir lutar de volta contra uma garota que era duas vezes menor que ele.

"Agora, some daqui!" Ela o soltou, e sem pensar duas vezes, Puck saiu correndo dali. Brittany agora olhou para Santana, que estava tão em choque quanto Puck. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou." Santana respondeu, ainda não entendendo como Brittany apareceu ali tão rapidamente, e principalmente, como ela poderia lutar contra Puckerman, que era um atleta mais velho e bem mais forte que ela. "Como você conseguiu isso? Voltar assim tão rápido e derrubar aquele brutamontes?" Brittany engoliu seco, porque havia acabado de agir sem pensar, mas quando ela ouviu as vozes de Puck e Santana e depois voltou para ver o rapaz quase machucando a garota, ela não conseguiu se conter, e partiu para cima. É claro que a sua vontade era de chutar a bunda de Puckerman sem dó, por ele ter tentado machucar a garota que ela amava, mas ela poderia matá-lo, e Brittany sabia que esse tipo de pessoa não era o que ela era de verdade.

"Eu... Eu o peguei desprevenido." Ela mentiu. "Isso deixou as coisas mais fáceis." Santana não acreditou muito no que foi lhe dito, mas ela não estava em condições, e muito menos queria discutir com a garota que acabara de lhe salvar.

"Muito obrigada, eu não sei o que teria sido de mim, se você não chegasse a tempo." Santana disse. "Eu... Eu posso te abraçar?" A pergunta de Santana pegou Brittany de surpresa, e ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça, indicando que sim, permitindo Santana de se aproximar devagar, e lhe abraçar.

Brittany levou uns segundos, mas envolveu Santana em seus braços, e sentiu a morena depositar a cabeça em seu ombro, o que fez seu coração quase abrir um buraco em seu peito, de tão forte que estava batendo.

Naquele momento nenhuma das duas garotas se importou se alguém da escola pudesse vê-las, eles só aproveitavam a companhia uma da outra, com seus pensamentos tão absortos em seus próprios sentimentos, que nem perceberam que Amanda Fordman, acabara de virar o corredor, e ficou paralisada ao vê-las.

Ela havia tido seu ego e orgulho machucados inúmeras vezes naquela semana, mas nenhuma outra vez, nem mesmo o beijo no banheiro do Talon, havia machucado como aquela cena. Pela primeira vez ela viu que podia mesmo haver amor entre Brittany e Santana.

Era como se o seu coração tivesse sido partido em mil pedaços, tamanha dor que ela sentiu naquele momento.

Para não sofrer mais, ela simplesmente deu as costas, e decidiu que era hora de ir para a casa, tomar providências sobre aquela situação, pois Pierce deveria pagar caro pelo o que estava lhe fazendo sofrer. Brittany havia lhe tirado tudo o que ela tinha de mais importante em sua vida, e por isso não poderia sair impune.

E não demorou para Rachel aparecer ali, e ficar admirada com a cena diante de seus olhos.

"É... Meninas, desculpa por atrapalhar, mas nós precisamos ir para a caverna Kawatche." Rachel falou, fazendo as duas garotas se separarem bruscamente, ambas com as bochechas avermelhadas e visivelmente sem-graça, enquanto Rachel tentava segurar o riso.

"É... Eu acho que você tem razão, Rach, vamos." Brittany falou, e as três garotas saíram à caminho do carro de Brittany, e mesmo sem dizer uma palavra, Santana entendeu que Brittany não queria que ela acabara de acontecer à Rachel, e por isso, ela ficaria de boca fechada.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

As cavernas Kawatche ficavam nos arredores de Smallville, e foi o marco zero da cidade. Dali, em um misto dos nativos indígenas e diversos etnias de migrantes deu origem à atual população da cidade do Kansas.

E assim que chegaram ao local, Rachel foi na frente, com sua lanterna. Santana e Brittany a seguiram, até que finalmente chegaram ao local que segundo Rachel, havia todas as respostas para os atuais eventos de Smallville.

"Chegamos!" A jovem jornalista falou com grande animação, enquanto Santana e Brittany iluminavam pelas paredes estranhos desenhos, quase inindentificáveis.

"Bom, eu estou vendo os desenhos, mas não estou entendendo nada." Brittany falou.

"Bom, essa é uma longa e fascinante história." Rachel começou. "Olhem para esse desenho." Rachel iluminou com sua lanterna um desenho de uma espécie de humanóide com duas cabeças, uma humana, que era pintada de azul, e outra semelhante á uma cobra, que estava pintada de vermelha.

"O que é isso?" Santana perguntou.

"Esses são Naman e Sageeth." Rachel respondeu. "Essa história começa muito antes deles, na verdade. Está em um velho e praticamente esquecido livro em uma das últimas prateleiras da biblioteca de Smallville, um livro chamado: Kawatche, os filhos do céu."

Brittany nunca havia ouvido o nome desse livro antes.

"E o que fala nesse livro?" Brittany perguntou, acreditando que aquilo podia ter algo a ver com ela.

"Nesse livro é contada a origem, de uma das mais intrigantes tribos de toda a América, os Kawatche, que foram os primeiros habitantes de Smallville, e conta como se deu o surgimento da tribo." Rachel explicou.

"E o que isso tem a ver com esse Naman e Sageeth?" Dessa vez foi Brittany quem perguntou.

"Diz a lenda Kawatche, que um dia, um homem veio do céu, ele era poderoso, viril, e estava aqui em uma espécie de ritual de passagem, mas acabou conhecendo uma índia, e se apaixonou por ela, e desse amor nasceram os Kawatche." Rachel explicou à Brittany e Santana, que a ouviam com grande atenção. "Mas o homem do céu não podia ficar na Terra, e ao se despedir da tribo, ele prometeu que um dia, um de seus descendentes voltaria à Terra, chegando em um raio de fogo, e teria a força de dez homens e lançaria fogo com os seus olhos. O seu descendente é Naman." Brittany sentiu um frio na barriga com aquela história.

"E você acha que esse tal Naman está na Terra agora?" Santana perguntou, e Rachel balançou a cabeça afirmando.

"Eu acho que a chuva de meteoros em 1998 foi quando ele chegou." Brittany engoliu seco. "Virá como um raio de fogo, era o que dizia a profecia, e todo mundo que viu os meteoros disse que eram rastros de fogo cortando o céu." Rachel respondeu.

"E onde esse Sageeth entra na história?" Brittany a questionou.

"Sageeth era uma grande amigo de Naman, eram tão próximos que chegaram a ser considerados irmãos, mas Sageeth deixou-se corromper pela inveja, e acabou trilhando o caminho das trevas, tornando-se o pior inimigo de Naman." Rachel explicou. "Naman e Sageeth são como o Yin e Yang, opostos, Naman representa a luz e o bem, e Sageeth a escuridão e o mal."

"Sempre tem um que se deixa corromper."Santana disse, e iluminou um desenho diferente, que diferente dos que vira antes, parecia uma mulher, de cabelos escuros e uma pedra branca na altura do pescoço. "Rachel, você sabe quem é ela?"

"Ela é a terceira pessoa da história, mas é uma mulher sem nome, apenas se sabe que é o único e verdadeiro amor de Naman." Rachel respondeu, e as garotas continuaram explorando os desenhos nas paredes, e então foi a vez de Brittany encontrar um que lhe chamou a atenção: tratava-se de uma espécie de pentágono vermelho com um 'S' desenhado em seu interior.

"Rach, você sabe o que é isso?" Rachel sorriu ao ver o símbolo.

"Esse é o símbolo de Naman, sua marca, o escudo que protegerá a Terra contra a grande ameaça de fogo vinda do céu." Rachel respondeu.

"O quê?!" Brittany e Santana perguntaram em uníssono.

"Naman é um herói, ele é o maior herói de todo o planeta Terra, pois salvará todo o mundo de um terrível final." Rachel explicou.

"E você tem alguma idéia de quem é esse Naman?" Santana perguntou.

"Sim." Brittany sentiu um frio na espinha ao ouvir isso. "Sandman é provavelemente Naman."

"Você não pode estar falando sério." Brittany retrucou, sem pensar muito antes de falar.

"Por que não?" Rachel a questionou.

"Esse cara não é um herói, é um assassino." Brittany desabafou, com as terríveis imagens de Tina Cohen-Chang sendo assassinada passando como um filme em sua mente.

"Ele matou para nos salvar, lembra? Se não fosse por ele, 85 por cento dos alunos de Smallville High estariam mortos hoje, inclusive Santana e eu." Rachel contratacou, e Brittany atacou.

"Um verdadeiro herói poupa vidas, ele não mata para defender, Sandman não é um herói, e se ele for Naman, então Naman não é um herói." Brittany falou em um tom ofendido. Ela salvou a vida de várias pessoas, e nem por isso teve que matar ninguém.

"Eu sei, mas às vezes não há outras opções." Rachel argumentou, e Brittany decidiu se calar, ela não poderia se exaltar e falar mais do que deveria.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Após tirar várias fotos e fazer anotações, as três garotas seguiram de volta para a escola, onde começaram a escrever a matéria para o jornal. E Após quase duas horas escrevendo, Brittany decidiu que estava na hora de voltar para casa, pois como eles estavam no inverno, anoitecia bem mais cedo.

"Eu tenho que ir agora, está escuro e frio." Brittany disse, levantando-se. "Você ... Você quer uma carona, Santana?"

"Eu vou depois, vou terminar esse artigo primeiro." Ela respondeu.

"E você vai sozinha?" Ela a questionou.

"Não se preocupe, eu vou ligar para a minha abuela, e ela vem me buscar." Santana respondeu.

"Está certo, então, vejo vocês amanhã, meninas." Brittany se despediu e deixou a sala do Smallville Torch, seguindo para o seu carro, que estava estacionado do outro lado da escola.

Brittany caminhava normalmente e quando chegou à rua que o carro estava estacionado, viu que havia um vulto próximo à ele, que veio com passos rápidos em sua direção. Brittany se manteve firme, pois a princípio ela acreditou que se tratava de um ladrão, mas logo ela reconheceu a silhueta feminina. Era Amanda Fordman.

"É bom te ver, Pierce!" Ela ironizou, e Brittany notou que a garota estava bêbada. "É hora de acertarmos as contas."

"Amanda, você está bêbada, e sem condições para conversar." Brittany respondeu, e Amanda riu debochadamente.

"E quem disse que nós vamos conversar?" A ex-jogadora falou, com um tom ameaçador, e colocou a mão no bolso da frente.

"O quê... O que você está pensando em fazer?" Brittany perguntou, preocupada.

"Eu vou recuperar a minha honra, Pierce!" Nesse instante a ruiva puxou do bolso um canivete, e o apontou para Brittany. "Agora você vai se arrepender por ter me roubado tudo o que eu tinha de mais importante!"

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Próximo capítulo: Krypto.

Brittany encontra alguém de seu planeta, mas definitivamente, nada do que ela esperava. Amanda e Santana conversam e colocam tudo em pratos limpos, e as garotas do time de futebol, pregam uma peça em sua ex-capitã.


	10. Krypto

**_Sônia Gonçalves: Obrigada, espero presentear vocês com mais momentos Brittana, e logo, elas estarão juntas._**

**_Juh Pitasse: Cherry realmente cresceu pra mim, e gostaria de vê-los juntos no próprio Glee hahaha (Mike é bem melhor que o Finn) e o homem da fotoserá revelado logo logo._**

**_L: Obrigada, mas Amanda já aprontou demais, está na hora de tomar um rumo na vida._**

**_Mandy: Obrigada, e eu tenho duas notícias, uma ruim e outra boa: Amanda e Santana irão voltar, mas é a partir de agora que Santana irá começa a notar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos_**

**_Mell: Eu adoro essa música, na série seria perfeita para Brittana, mas... Quanto ao Sandman, a partir do capítulo 12 ele irá tomar forma._**

**_Todo mundo: *Bom, eu quero lhes assegurar que essa fic é sim BRITTANA, mesmo com alguns momentos Santanda (que nome ruim de shipper) e Bralicia (esse é melhorzinho).  
*Eu acho que vou acabar mudando a classificação indicativa da fic, pois de agora em diante acho que teremos momentos mais hots e violentos também.  
*Como sempre, boa leitura_**

* * *

..."E quem disse que nós vamos conversar?" A ex-jogadora falou, com um tom ameaçador, e colocou a mão no bolso da frente.

"O quê... O que você está pensando em fazer?" Brittany perguntou, preocupada.

"Eu vou recuperar a minha honra, Pierce!" Nesse instante a ruiva puxou do bolso um canivete, e o apontou para Brittany. "Agora você vai se arrepender por ter me roubado tudo o que eu tinha de mais importante!"

Brittany deu um passo para trás.

"Você está enlouquecendo, Fordman, nós podemos resolver esse problema conversando." Brittany argumentou, mas Amanda abriu um largo sorriso irônico.

"Não, nós não podemos, você estragou a minha vida! Me fez perder o meu posto no time, a minha reputação nessa escola, e o pior de tudo: a minha namorada!" Amanda vociferou.

"E você pensa que me matando vai resolver os seus problemas?" Brittany a questionou.

"E quem disse que eu vou te matar? Eu vou deixar uma marca nesse seu rostinho angelical." E sem mais uma palavra, Amanda avançou contra Brittany, e tentou fincar o canivete na costela de sua rival, mas as luzes de um carro estacionando, possibilitando Brittany de agarrar a sua arma, e lançá-la para longe.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Sebastian Smythe, cujo o rapaz era o que estava no carro, desceu, e foi correndo ver o que estava acontecendo. Sem ver outra saída, Amanda saiu correndo. "Brittany, ela te machucou?"

"Não, estou bem." Brittany respondeu, e Sebastian pareceu intrigado.

"Eu vi quando ela fincou o canivete em você." Ele falou, e Brittany ficou desconsertada.

"Não, Sebastian, você viu coisas, olha só, eu estou bem." Ela ergueu os braços e exibiu o seu corpo intacto. "Está vendo? Estou inteira."

"É... Eu acho que vi coisas demais." Sebastian disse. "Ainda bem que eu cheguei a tempo."

"Muito obrigada." Brittany agradeceu, e Sebastian sorriu.

"Eu acho que essa ligação que temos muito estranha, estamos sempre salvando um a vida do outro." Sebastian falou.

"Você tem razão, e de qualquer forma, foi bom ver você Sebastian, mas eu tenho que ir agora." Brittany falou, caminhando para o seu carro.

"Nos vemos qualquer dia desses, Brittany." E então Brittany entrou no carro e deixou o local. Sebastian cruzou os braços e olhou para o lado e viu um objeto reluzente do outro lado da rua que lhe chamou a atenção, e então ele a atravessou.

Ao ver que o objeto se tratava de um canivete amassado, o que o deixou boquiaberto. Sebastian agachou-se e pegou o objeto, observando-o atenciosamente.

"Não pode ser..." Ele murmurou, perplexo com a imagem. Estava claro que havia acontecido muito mais do que Brittany lhe dissera agora há pouco.

Ele não estava louco, e sua visão era perfeita. Amanda Fordman realmente havia fincado o canivete em Brittany, bem, havia tentado ao menos.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"A única explicação para isso é essa garota estar usando uma armadura de metal." William Schuester falou, examinando minimamente cada detalhe do canivete danificado.

"Ou ela é uma mutante, mais uma nessa cidade." Sebastian concluiu. "Ela deve ser a mais poderosa de todos." Sebastian falou. "E eu preciso descobrir se isso é verdade."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Dias depois**

Finalmente o Natal chegara, e como o habitual, Santana e Alma viajaram para a Califórnia, para passar o feriado com os Sanchez, enquanto Brittany permaneceu em sua casa, ajudou os seus pais a enfeitar o pinheiro, e no início da noite recebeu os seus melhores amigos, que vieram lhe visitar pela primeira vez como namorados.

Logo depois deles saírem, foi a vez de Sebastian aparecer, lhe presenteando com o Ipad que Brittany tanto queria, mas que nem pensou em pedir aos seus pais, já que sabia que eles não teriam dinheiro para isso.

Mas o que lhe surpreendeu mesmo, foi logo após a ceia com os seus pais, e seu avô William Clark que veio de outro Estado somente para passar o feriado com sua filha Martha, e a garota subiu para o quarto, onde encontrou uma caixinha com um embrulho dourado em cima de sua cama.

A princípio ela pensou se tratar de um presente extra de seus pais, ou mesmo de seu avô, mas assim que ela o abriu, e encontrou um cartão delicado com um papai Noel dentro de um coração, com um "I love you" em vermelho brilhante, ela soube que não se tratava de nenhum deles.

Ela viu que o presente era um relógio de pulso com as pulseiras coloridas que poderiam ser trocadas, que era a grande sensação do momento.

Ela abriu o cartão, que dizia:

'_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

(Todas as coisas que quero dizer

Não estão saindo direito

Estou tropeçando nas palavras você deixou minha mente girando

Eu não sei onde ir a partir daqui)

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything you do is beautiful_

_Everything you do is right_

_(Existe algo sobre você agora_

_Que não consigo compreender completamente_

_Tudo o que você faz é bonito_

_Tudo o que você faz é certo)_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_(Porque somos eu e você e todas as pessoas_

_Com nada a fazer, nada a perder_

_E somos eu e você, e todas as pessoas e_

_Eu não sei porque não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)_

_Ass. Alicia Baker._

_P.S: Espero que goste do presente, Pierce, e tenha um ótimo Natal.'_

Brittany leu o cartão mais duas vezes, ainda não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Ela recebendo presentes da capitã das Cheerios? E como Alicia havia subido em seu quarto sem ninguém ter notado?

Eram muitas questões em sua cabeça naquele instante, mas que teriam de esperar para serem respondidas.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Amanda estava em seu quarto, sozinha, com o seu notebook, olhando fotos suas com Santana, e lembrando do Natal anterior, e de como tudo era lindo naquele início de relacionamento, apesar da forte oposição de Alma. A troca de presentes um dia antes de Santana visitar sua família na Califórnia, e o pensamento de que aquele seria o primeiro de muitos.

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_(Cem dias me fizeram mais velho_

_Desde a última vez que vi seu lindo rosto_

_Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio_

_E eu não creio que possa te olhar do mesmo jeito._

_Mas todas as milhas que nos separam_

_Elas desaparecem agora, quando estou sonhando com seu rosto.)_

Amanda fechou os olhos, e podia ver claramente aquele sorriso tímido de Santana na primeira vez em que conversaram em uma festa há mais de um ano. Seus olhos, seu rosto, seu corpo... Amanda não podia negar, desde o momento em que pôs os olhos na nova Cheerio, ela quis a para si. Santana tinha que ser dela, e é claro que ajudou muito o fato dela notar que aqueles olhos negros também lhe olhavam com um misto de curiosidade e desejo.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_(Estou aqui sem você amor_

_Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária_

_Eu penso em você amor_

_E sonho com você o tempo todo_

_Estou aqui sem você_

Mas você ainda está comigo nos meus sonhos)

Ela sempre soube que Brittany tinha uma paixonite por Santana, e na verdade, só não via quem não queria, ou quem não dava a mínima para a loira estranha, e seus dois amigos, tão estranhos quanto, ou seja, quase todo mundo da escola. E ela também sabia que Santana nutria simpatia pela garota, só que imaginava que era pelo fato de suas famílias serem vizinhas e os Pierce terem sido as pessoas que mais ajudaram ela e sua avó a lidar com a morte prematura de Laura e Javier, mas nunca imaginou que Santana, sendo tudo o que era, iria realmente gostar daquela garota.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

_it gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

_it gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_(Tudo que eu sei, e qualquer lugar aonde eu vá_

_Isso se torna difícil, mas não vai tirar o meu amor_

_E quando o último cair, e quando tudo estiver dito e feito_

_Isso se tornará mais difícil, mas nao vai tirar o meu amor)_

Ela estava chateada com Santana, claro, mas, amor de verdade sempre perdoa, não? E ela estava disposta a tudo para reconquistar a garota que era o amor de sua vida.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany esperou até as aulas voltarem para mostrar aos seus amigos o cartão de Alicia Baker, e, assim como ela, ambos ficaram bastante surpresos.

"Bom, Britt, isso é realmente adorável, mas..." Rachel começou. "... Você sabe, Alicia Baker não é muito melhor que Amanda, ela pode ser tão megera quanto." Mike revirou os olhos.

"Mas ela gosta de você, nunca te faria um Espantalho." O rapaz argumentou.

"É, mas isso não muda o fato de você gostar da Santana, e você sabe que deu um passo importante, agora que ela está sozinha." Rachel falou e Brittany sorriu. "Essa é a sua grande chance!"

"Mas eu não sei o que fazer." Brittany disse desanimada, e Mike riu.

"Mas eu sei exatamente o que você deve fazer, confie em mim, Britt." Ele falou, demonstrando confiança, e deu uma piscadela para a garota.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Mike, por favor, não faça isso! Eu não estou pronta!" Brittany falou, quase em pânico, enquanto Mike praticamente a arrastava para o campo onde as Cheerios treinavam.

"Se você não fizer da primeira vez, nunca estará pronta para as outras." Ele respondeu, e Brittany ficou na dúvida se aquilo possuía duplo sentido.

Como sempre, a treinadora Sylvester usava seu mega fone para amedrontar as garotas, e assim que ela disse que a atividade estava terminada, Mike, ainda segurando firme na mão de Brittany, que só não tentou se soltar por medo de machucar o seu amigo, se aproximaram das garotas, que caminhavam para o vestiário.

"Ei Baker!" O rapaz chamou Alicia, que continuou o seu caminho, sem dar nenhuma atenção à ele. "Minha amiga Brittany gostaria de trocar umas palavrinhas com você." E ao dizer, ele empurrou Brittany na direção da garota, que parou onde estava e olhou para eles com um largo sorriso. "Vejo você mais tarde, Britt." Ele se despediu, e saiu, deixando sua amiga olhando para a líder, que estava de braços cruzados encarando Brittany.

"E então, Pierce, vai demorar muito para começar a falar?" Alicia perguntou.

"Ei Lopez não olha por onde anda, não?" Jessica Silver, uma líder de pele clara e cabelo castanho escuro e ondulado vociferou para Santana, que acabara de se chocar contra ela.

"Desculpa, eu estava distraída..." Santana se desculpou, mas a garota não parecer acreditar naquilo.

"Sei... Sua namorada te largou e você está aí, se esfregando nas outras." Jessica a acusou.

"O quê?" Santana perguntou, em um tom ofendido, porque ela não estava se 'esfregando' em Jessica, mas sim, distraída por ver Brittany ali, para falar com Alicia. "Desencana Silver, existem pelo menos umas cinco garotas nessa escola, que eu gostaria de me esfregar, e não, você não faz parte desse grupo." Santana respondeu, e Jessica a encarou.

"Ei meninas, isso não é lugar de resolver tensão sexual, talvez no vestiário?" Alicia interveio. "Silver menos, você sabe que a Lopez não dá a mínima para você, pare de fazer drama, ela estava olhando para a Pierce, por isso não te viu." Santana olhou incrédula para Alicia, que sorriu inconseqüentemente, enquanto Brittany olhava fixamente para frente, se esforçando ao máximo para fingir não ouvir aquilo. "Agora vão tomar uma ducha para esfriar a cabeça, senão eu boto vocês na base da pirâmide." Diante da ameaça, as duas adolescentes caminharam em silêncio para o vestiário. "Ah, essas garotas e seus hormônios...Enfim, Pierce, o que você quer me dizer?"

"Bom... Eu..." Brittany sentiu que iria engasgar, então pigarreou. "O frio me deixa com a garganta irritada." Ela mentiu.

"Claro." Alicia respondeu em tom irônico. Obviamente ela não havia acreditado naquela mentirinha.

"Eu queria te agradecer pelo relógio, e pelo cartão também, foi muito gentil de sua parte se lembrar de mim no Natal." Brittany disse, e Alicia mudou totalmente a sua expressão, de desafiadora para terna. "Isso foi a coisa mais bonita que alguém para mim... Na verdade foi a única coisa que alguém já escreveu para mim."

"Não precisa agradecer Pierce, eu gosto de você, porque você é melhor que qualquer pessoa que eu conheci, você é incrível." Brittany sentiu suas bochechas arderem, sem-graça diante do elogio.

"Obrigada, outra vez." Ela agradeceu, e então finalmente criou coragem para tomar uma atitude. " Alicia, eu sei que a circunstâncias em que nos falamos pela primeira vez não foram boas, e eu fui uma imbecil com você no Talon naquele nosso primeiro encontro, mas, eu gostaria de saber se você aceita ir ao cinema comigo no sábado?"

"Claro que sim!" Alicia respondeu sem pensar duas vezes, e quase deu pulinhos de tanta felicidade, o que fez Brittany sorrir de forma abobada. Ela nunca imaginou que seria o objeto de afeição de uma garota na escola, principalmente da capitã das Cheerios, e a surpresa foi tão grande, que ela até se esqueceu de como Alicia havia colocado o presente em cima de sua cama. "Eu tenho que ir tomar uma ducha, Pierce..."

"Por favor, me chame de Brittany, Pierce é meio formal." Brittany lhe pediu.

"Está certo, Brittany." Alicia respondeu e deu um beijo no rosto da garota, antes de ir para o vestiário.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"E então, como foi?" Mike perguntou, assim que Brittany se sentou ao lado dele e de Rachel na mesa da cantina.

"Eu a chamei para sair." Brittany respondeu sorrindo.

"Essa é a minha garota!" Mike comemorou, mas Rachel não pareceu gostar da notícia.

"Você chamou Alicia Baker para sair?" Brittany apenas confirmou com um movimento da cabeça. "Por quê?"

"Bom, porquê ela gosta de mim?" Brittany respondeu.

"E você? Você gosta dela?" Brittany baixou os olhos ao ouvir a pergunta. Ela gostava de Alicia, mas, nem se comparava ao que sentia por Santana, então, ela começou a se arrepender do convite feito minutos atrás.

"Deixe de ser careta, Rachel, nós estamos em 2012, não em 1912, onde para se cortejar uma garota, era preciso ela ser o amor da sua vida." Mike defendeu sua amiga. "Você agiu certo, Britt, tem o meu total apoio nisso."

"E Santana? Ela está solteira agora, você tem uma grande chance com ela." Rachel argumentou.

"A Britt sabe disso, e também deve saber que sair com a Alicia vai ser uma forma muito boa de chegar ao coração de Santana." Mike disse confiante. "E eu sei do que estou falando, e você também Rach, se lembra de quando você saiu com Noah Puckerman e eu com a Hannah Robertson para fazermos ciúmes um ao outro?"

"Mas é diferente agora." Rachel retrucou, e olhou para Brittany. "Nós dois sabíamos que nem Noah, nem Hannah gostavam mesmo da gente, já Alicia..."

"Eu acho que fiz uma grande besteira chamando Alicia para sair, né?" Brittany perguntou, sentindo-se uma grande cafajeste por brincar com os sentimentos de uma garota. "Eu acho que vou desmarcar com ela..."

"Britt, não faça isso!" Mike praticamente ordenou, quando a sua amiga fez um movimento para se levantar, fazendo-a parar no mesmo instante. "Bom, isso é só um convite para sair, não quer dizer nada, porque amigos também saem juntos não é?"

"Mike tem razão, desmarcar agora vai ser pior, mas você deixar as coisas claras, dizer que quer só amizade, e falar sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Santana, porque, se ela realmente gostar de você, ela vai entender." Rachel completou, e Brittany concordou.

Impressionante como ela foi do céu ao inferno em prazo de minutos, e em um tombo muito dolorido, por sinal.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana saia da escola quando recebeu uma mensagem de Sugar pedindo para encontrá-la no Talon, pois tinha algo muito importante para tratar com ela, e não pensou duas vezes em mudar o seu caminho, e ir direto para o Coffee Shop.

Assim que ela chegou no local, procurou por Sugar, mas a sua amiga não estava lá.

"Santana, nós podemos conversar?" Ao ouvir a voz de Amanda atrás dela, Santana sentiu um arrepio e um frio na barriga, e quis sair correndo dali. Ainda estava extremamente envergonhada pelo que fizera semanas atrás, e ainda não se considerava pronta para encarar a ex-namorada.

"Se você quiser." Santana respondeu baixo, quase inaudível, e se virou, mas não encarou Amanda, mantendo seus olhos baixos, e então as duas se sentaram em uma mesa.

"Por favor, olhe para mim, Santana." Amanda falou, em um tom suave, não demonstrando raiva, ou mesmo mágoa, deixando Santana mais tranqüila para lhe olhar nos olhos.

"Eu sinto muito, Mandy... Eu me deixei levar pelo momento, e fiz uma grande besteira, eu... Sinto tanta vergonha por isso, você não faz idéia..." Santana guardou tudo em silêncio, e naquele momento acabou soltando o tudo de uma única vez. "Eu espero que um dia você me perdoe por isso."

"Eu já te perdoei." Amanda falou, e Santana se calou no mesmo instante. "Eu amo você, Santana, e está sendo difícil passar por isso sem você." Amanda falou. "Eu sei que sempre tive muito orgulho, e que ti disse uma vez que jamais perdoaria uma traição, mas, do que me vale esse orgulho todo? Ele não me faz feliz, não me completa, você é a única que pode me ajudar, Santana, eu sei que tudo o que está acontecendo são as conseqüências dos meus atos egoístas, por isso eu quero me tornar uma pessoa melhor, e só você pode me ajudar." Amanda respirou fundo. "Você ainda quer ser a minha namorada?"

"Eu..." Santana começou, e a sua resposta sincera seria 'eu não sei', porque ela realmente estava em dúvida, mas o olhar de Amanda implorava por sua volta, e o que saiu de sua boca foi: "... Eu quero." Amanda sorriu, e segurou nas mãos de Santana, beijando-as.

"Eu te amo, Santana."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany estava na estrada que dava acesso ao rancho de seus pais, ainda com os pensamentos aéreos, somente pensando em Santana e Alicia, e no que estava prestes a fazer. E aquilo a distraía tanto, que ela só se deu conta de um cachorro branco entrou na frente um segundo antes de atingi-lo. O impacto foi forte, surpreendendo à garota, que parou o carro no mesmo instante, em pânico.

Ela amava animais, e a idéia de machucar qualquer um deles, fazia seu coração doer. Ela estava trêmula, e sentiu medo do que veria, porque provavelmente o animal estaria morto e em um estado crítico, mas ela não poderia deixá-lo ali na pista, mas ao olhar onde o animal deveria estar, ela se surpreendeu, pois não havia nada ali.

"Mas como...Ai!" Ela sentiu uma pancada em suas costas, e virou-se rapidamente, para ver o cachorro que ela acabara de atropelar, inteiro, pulando alegremente, como se tivesse visto sua dona. "Não é possível..." Ela murmurou, estarrecida, até que ela notou algo que a deixou ainda mais perplexa.

O cachorro tinha uma coleira, e nessa coleira havia um pingente dourado que era nada mais nada menos que o símbolo visto nas cavernas Kawatche. Era o símbolo de Naman.

Brittany ficou boquiaberta com aquilo, seria aquele cachorro de seu planeta natal?

A garota abriu a porta de sua caminhonete, e antes que ela entrasse, ouviu um barulho, e viu o cachorro pular na parte de trás da caminhonete, com o rabo abanando, todo feliz, como se a conhecesse.

"Amiguinho, eu não acho que você pode ir para a minha casa, desculpa." Ela pegou o cachorro e o colocou na rua, tocada por seu olhar triste. "Eu sinto muito, mas eu não posso fazer nada, amiguinho." Sem olhar para trás, para não ceder aquele olhar perdido do cachorro, Brittany entrou no carro e o acelerou.

No caminho, ela olhou várias vezes para o espelho retrovisor, garantindo que o cachorro não iria segui-la. E assim foi até a sua casa.

Como sempre, Brittany desceu da caminhonete, e seguiu para a sua casa, mas assim que adentrou o recinto, viu o seu pai com uma cara pouco amigável.

"Brittany, o que eu te disse sobre animais dentro de casa?" Ele perguntou, e Brittany ficou confusa.

"O quê? Pai, do que você está falando?" Ela perguntou, com medo da resposta. Só uma coisa passava pela sua cabeça naquele instante, e suas suspeitas se confirmaram assim que Martha apareceu na sala, carregando o cachorro branco que ela havia atropelado minutos antes.

"É disso que nós estamos falando, Brittany." Martha falou com a mesma impaciência de Jonathan, enquanto o cachorro ao ver a adolescente, levantou as orelhas, e começou a abanar o rabo, pulando do colo da mulher, e correndo ao encontro de Brittany.

"Há quanto tempo você estava escondendo esse cachorro no seu quarto?" Jonathan a questionou, e Brittany, que estava de queixo caído, nem sabia o que responder.

"Pai, eu... Eu não sei o que esse cachorro estava fazendo no meu quarto." Ela respondeu, e olhou para o animal, que se deitara em seus pés.

"Vamos lá Brittany, você não pode dizer que o cachorro não te conhece." Jonathan argumentou, e Brittany sabia que ele tinha razão.

"Eu sei, pai, mas acredite, eu não conheço ele." Brittany respondeu. "Mas aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha, agora há pouco." Brittany então contou aos pais sobre o atropelamento na estrada e também sobre o significado do pingente na coleira do cachorro. Claro que qualquer outro pai ou mãe não acreditaria naquela história, mas Jonathan e Martha acreditaram.

"Será?" Jonathan perguntou, confuso. Que planeta seria esse que os seus seres eram idênticos aos da Terra, com exceção ao fato de serem muito mais rápidos fortes e resistentes que os seres da Terra.

"Brittany, será que eles estão atrás de você?" Martha perguntou, em choque. Ela sempre temeu que os seres que mandaram Brittany para a Terra alguma hora iriam aparecer para buscá-la, ou fazer coisa pior. Brittany era uma menina de boa índole, mas eles não podiam esperar o mesmo de seus semelhantes, ainda mais com tamanha superioridade aos humanos.

"Eu não sei." Brittany respondeu, E por mais que ela evitasse pensar nisso, hora ou outra, as palavras de Rachel sobre o tal Naman voltavam a tona, e ela não conseguia não acreditar que o tal homem do céu na verdade era algum antepassado seu, e que ela era Naman. "E eu tenho medo do que isso pode significar."

Ela estava decidida a olhar pela primeira vez uma coisa que esteve evitando desde que soube que era de outro planeta.

"Mãe, pai, eu posso pedir algo para vocês?" Ela perguntou, e após receber o consentimento de seus pais, ela prosseguiu. "Eu posso ver a minha nave?" Jonathan e Martha ficaram surpresos com a pergunta da filha.

"Claro que você pode." Jonathan respondeu. "Venha conosco."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Os Pierce guardavam a nave que encontraram Brittany há treze anos no velho e já não mais usado celeiro, ao fundo do rancho em que viviam. Há anos nem eles próprios iam lá.

Assim que abriu o local, que estava trancado por uma forte corrente, os três adentraram o local, escuro e empoeirado foi iluminado por uma luz fraca, que Jonathan acendeu, possibilitando Brittany ver um objeto de tamanho médio no fundo do local, coberto por um grande pano cinza.

"Ali está ela." Martha falou, e se aproximou do objeto, enquanto Brittany se manteve parada. "Posso?" Martha perguntou, ao colocar a mão no pano, e assim que Brittany fez que sim com a cabeça, a mulher delicadamente tirou o pano de cima do objeto prateado, que se assemelhava a um pequeno foguete.

Brittany se aproximou, observando atentamente cada símbolo que estava desenhado nela, até que no topo ela reconheceu: O mesmo símbolo da caverna, e o do pingente na coleira do cachorro. O símbolo de Naman estava em sua nave, confirmando as suas suspeitas.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Amanda saía da escola um pouco mais tarde que os demais alunos. Havia ficado para trás para estudar na biblioteca, pois já que havia perdido sua chance de entrar na faculdade através de uma bolsa pelo futebol, ela iria tentar entrar através da prova.

Ela já estava próxima de seu carro, quando viu as meninas do time se aproximando.

"E aí, Fordman?" Uma das garotas a chamou e ela olhou para trás. "Nós estávamos esperando por você, por que demorou tanto?" A garota perguntou.

"Eu estava na biblioteca, estudando." A ruiva respondeu. "Mas, por que vocês estavam esperando por mim?" As garotas se entreolharam e riram maliciosamente.

"Nós temos uma surpresa para você, capitã." Outra garota respondeu, e tirou de dentro de sua mochila uma camiseta branca, com um S pintado em vermelho. Amanda entrou em pânico.

"O que vocês estão pensando em fazer?" Ela perguntou, e tentou correr, mas foi segura pelas garotas. "Por favor, não façam isso comigo, por favor meninas, nós somos amigas."

"Ninguém nunca foi sua amiga no time, você era só uma idiota que tratava todo mundo mal, e agora está tendo o que merece, perdedora!" A garota respondeu. "Vamos, meninas, logo irá anoitecer."

As garotas forçaram Amanda a entrar no carro, e a levaram para o campo Riley.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany estava no degrau da varanda de sua casa, e o cachorro branco estava deitado ao seu lado.

"Você não vem jantar?" Martha perguntou, assim que abriu a porta. Brittany estava ali há um bom tempo, com o pensamento distante.

"Eu como mais tarde, não estou com fome agora." Ela respondeu desanimada, e começou a acariciar a cabeça do cachorro. "Mãe?"

"Oi?"

"Nós podemos ficar com ele?" Martha suspirou. Ela mesma amava cachorros,mas aquele não era o tipo que ela gostaria que vivesse em sua casa.

"Eu acho que não vai ter jeito de nos livrarmos dele." Ela respondeu e deu os ombros, antes de voltar para dentro de sua casa, e então Brittany olhou para o animal e sorriu.

"Ei, ouviu isso? Agora você vai morar aqui comigo." Brittany falou, enquanto o cachorro continuava deitado. "Eu não sei qual o seu nome, mas eu vou lhe dar um novo." Ela pensou um pouco, qual nome seria perfeito para o seu novo amigo. "O que você acha de Hercules? Eu acho que combina com você, é eu gostei do nome, espero que você goste também." Nesse instante o cachorro levantou as duas orelhas, e olhou fixo para uma direção, e então saiu correndo em disparada. Sem pensar duas vezes, Brittany o seguiu.

O cachorro era mais veloz que Brittany, mas com esforço ela conseguiu acompanhá-lo e o viu entrando no campo Riley, lugar que lhe trazia péssimas lembranças.

"Hercules, volte aqui!" Brittany ordenou, mas o cachorro não a obedeceu. "Merda, odeio esse lugar." Ela suspirou, mas acabou entrando ali, para buscar o cachorro, quando ouviu barulho de choro feminino. Ela sentiu seu coração disparar com a sensação de deja vu terrível, e ficou parada por alguns instantes, e o seu cão, parado ao seu lado, olhando para ela como se entendesse tudo o que estava lhe acontecendo internamente.

"Por favor... Alguém me ajude..." Ela ouviu a voz fraca implorando, provavelmente exausta de tanto gritar, e percebeu que ela conhecia a dona da voz, mas será? "Alguém...?" Então Brittany foi se aproximando devagar, até que finalmente chegou ao local onde sofrera um de seus piores pesadelos, surpreendeu-se ao ver que a sua algoz naquela situação era quem estava em seu lugar. Amarrada naquela cruz, vulnerável e em perigo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Brittany a soltou.

"Amanda, quem fez isso com você?" Brittany perguntou.

"Esqueça isso, Pierce." A ruiva respondeu, esfregando os pulsos doloridos. "Eu só preciso ir embora daqui."

"Eu posso te dar uma carona, minha casa fica bem mais perto." Amanda arregalou os olhos, porque Santana morava poucos metros a frente de Brittany, e ela queria segredo absoluto sobre o que acabara de lhe acontecer.

"Santana... Eu não quero que ela saiba do que aconteceu aqui, eu não quero que ninguém saiba, promete segredo, Pierce?" Amanda lhe perguntou, e Brittany entendia o porquê. Aquela era uma humilhação tão grande, que você queria apagar a qualquer custo, mas infelizmente não era tão simples de esquecer.

"Eu não vou contar a ninguém." Brittany lhe garantiu.

"Obrigada por me salvar, eu sei que se fosse outra pessoa no seu lugar, não teria movido um dedo para me ajudar." Amanda falou. "Eu espero que um dia você possa me perdoar por todas as coisas ruins que eu te fiz."

"Está tudo bem agora, Amanda, eu também me queria que você me perdoasse por... Por estragar o seu namoro." Brittany falou um tanto quanto desconfortável.

"Santana e eu voltamos." Amanda disse, e Brittany se esforçou o máximo para não parecer tão surpresa negativamente. "Eu sei que você gosta dela..."

"Estou com Alicia Baker, agora." Brittany se apressou ao dizer, somente para Amanda saber que ela não era mais aquela 'forever alone' que ficava usando o seu telescópio para espionar a vizinha.

"Parabéns, Alicia é espetacular." Amanda falou, e Brittany sabia que ela tinha razão. Alicia era provavelmente a segunda garota mais gata de Smallville High, perdendo apenas para Santana em sua opinião, mas sentimento de verdade... Não havia entre elas, pelo menos não de sua parte.

"É, ela é uma garota legal e muito bonita também." Brittany concordou, e junto de Amanda e Hércules deixou o local.

No caminho a ruiva viu que Santana havia ligado para ela sete vezes nesse prazo de tempo em que esteve como Espantalho, e acabou ligando de volta, para mentir dizendo que não atendera porque a bateria de seu celular havia acabado e ela não estava em casa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Finalmente chegara sábado, e Brittany arrumou-se para o encontro com Alicia.

"É, você está vai arrasar." Mike falou para a amiga, que usava uma calça jeans, uma jaqueta vermelha por cima de uma camiseta preta. Cabelos soltos e um tênis all star preto. "Realmente linda."

"Obrigada." Ela agradeceu, e olhou para Rachel, que estava sentada ao lado do namorado em sua cama, e que ainda não concordava com Brittany saindo com Alicia. "E você, Rach, o que acha disso?"

"É, eu gostei." Ela respondeu com sinceridade.

"Obrigada." Brittany agradeceu mais uma vez.

"Uma dica: Seja gentil." Mike disse. "Alicia está acostumada a sair com idiotas como Noah Puckerman ou outros caras do time, que se só importam com eles mesmos, então para chamar a atenção dela, você tem que ser diferente." Ele piscou para Brittany. "Você já é uma pessoa gentil naturalmente, e pode ter certeza que vai fazer Alicia ficar caidinha por você se aparecer com uma rosa, sabe? Para ela ver que você não está a vê somente como um pedaço como os outros caras, mas sim como uma garota, com sentimentos."

"Nossa, queria saber onde você tirou esse dom, de conselheiro amoroso." Rachel falou, surpresa com as palavras do namorado, e ele apenas sorriu.

"Eu acho que você tem razão." Brittany falou para ele, e olhou para o relógio, que era presente de Alicia, vendo que já estava na hora dela ir. "Eu tenho que ir agora." Ela pegou a caixa do presente que ela comprara para a garota, em agradecimento ao presente que ela recebera no Natal.

Mike e Rachel a acompanharam, eles além de ajudarem Brittany a se arrumar, e darem dicas, estavam ali também para despistar Martha e Jonathan, pois Brittany não queria que eles soubessem que ela teria um encontro, com uma garota.

Eles despediram-se do casal, que jantavam, e seguiram para rumos diferentes.

Brittany parou em uma floricultura no meio do caminho, e comprou um botão de rosa vermelha, e seguiu para a casa de Alicia.

Ela tocou a campainha uma vez, e foi atendida pela garota, que estava ainda mais bonita. Seus cabelos estavam presos, e ela usava uma jaqueta de couro e calça jeans, um pouco mais escura que a de Brittany.

"Oi." Brittany a cumprimentou, timidamente.

"Oi." Alicia respondeu, só que confiante.

"Bom, eu... Eu trouxe isso para você." Ela entregou o presente e a rosa para Alicia, que ficou bastante surpresa.

"Oh meu Deus, obrigada Brittany." Ao abrir a caixa, ela viu uma pulseira dourada e bastante delicada, com um pingente 'A'. "Oh, que coisa mais fofa, obrigada Brittany, você é um doce..." E antes que Brittany pudesse dizer 'de nada', Alicia lhe deu um selinho em agradecimento, deixando a outra garota muito sem-graça.

"Bom... É... Acho melhor nós irmos, senão vamos perder a sessão." Brittany sugeriu, e Alicia colocou a pulseira em seu braço esquerdo, e foi guardar a rosa e a embalagem do presente, antes de voltar, ainda mais sorridente e saltitante.

Durante o caminho do cinema, Alicia e Brittany conversaram e riram bastante, e Brittany descobriu que apesar de levarem vidas bastantes distintas, elas tinham muita coisa em comum, o que deixava a companhia da outra garota extremamente agradável, e então assim que estacionou, Brittany sentiu as mãos de Alicia em seu rosto, que a puxaram para um longo, profundo, intenso e apaixonado beijo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

_Próximo capítulo: Calor_

_O relacionamento de Alicia e Brittany começa a esquentar, o que acaba causando reações totalmente inesperadas na kryptoniana. Enquanto isso Santana descobre quem é o homem da foto que ela encontrou no diário de sua mãe. E Sebastian dá um grande passo para trazer Rachel e Santana para próximo dele, e tentar descobrir o que há de errado com Brittany, enquanto Mike ao descobrir um grande segredo acaba confessando para sua melhor amiga, o real motivo da demissão de seu pai._

* * *

**_*Músicas: Here without you (3 doors down) e You and me (lifehouse)_**

**_*Estamos quase na metade da primeira parte da fic, então gostaria de um grande feedback da parte de vocês. A ideia é sempre melhorar._**  
**_*Me falem sobre o que acham de melhor e pior na fic, o que gostariam de ver mais, e o que gostariam de ver menos._**  
**_*Vocês acham que a história está no ritmo certo ou corrida demais?_**  
**_*E o Sandman, mal aparece na história, mas logo ele irá mostrar as caras, e revelar qual o seu plano para a cidade de Smallville e seus freaks._**  
**_*Por falar em freaks, tem dois que estão escondidos entre os personagens que aparecem com frequência. Alguém tem alguma ideia de quem são eles?_**

_***De qualquer forma, obrigado por lerem e até a próxima**_


	11. Calor

**_Sônia Gonçalves: Obrigada .) E sim, logo a Santana vai começar a enxergar os seus verdadeiros sentimetos_**

**_L: Muito obrigado;) Eu adoraria postar sempre rápido, mas nem sempre é possível._**

**_Juuh Pitasse: Em relação aos sentimentos da Alicia pela Brittany, eu acho que esse capítulo vai responder a sua pergunta_**

**_Mandy: Muito obrigada. Santanda está perto do fim, acredite em mim hahaha_**

**_Mell:Muito obrigada tbm Mell, e a Quinn vai aparecer logo, daqui dois ou três capítulos ;)_**

**_*Agradeço a todos os reviews ;)  
*Espero que gostem do novo capítulo.  
*AVISO: contém alto teor sexual  
*Boa leitura_**

* * *

Fazia mais de um mês que Brittany estava saindo com Alicia. Em alguns dias até deixava suas amigas de lado, para almoçar com Brittany e até mesmo chegou a ir a casa de Rachel, ao lado de Brittany, para junto dos dois melhores amigos da garota assistir uma maratona de filmes de terror, após muita insistência, é claro.

Rachel não gostava muito do comportamento da líder, mas Mike apoiava Brittany, e dizia que ela estava fazendo o certo, e então, mais uma vez sábado chegou, e Brittany convidou Alicia para um jantar com Rachel e Mike em um restaurante de Metropolis.

Após o jantar, os quatro adolescentes voltaram para Smallville, e Mike, que era o carona deles, deixou Brittany e Alicia, na casa da líder, que naquela noite, estava sozinha.

"O carro do meu pai não está na garagem, o que significa que os meus pais não estão em casa, e... Adivinha o quê, Britt?" A loira perguntou, em um tom provocador, logo que elas entraram na casa.

"Alicia, eu tenho que ir para a casa, meus pais são restritos com horários, se eu me atrasar eles vão me castigar." Brittany advertiu a garota, e não estava mentindo totalmente, seus pais eram mesmo rígidos com horários, mas ela podia chegar em casa um pouco mais tarde no sábado, e ainda nem eram dez horas.

"Ora Britt, fica aqui só um pouquinho?" Alicia pediu, aproximando-se de sua namorada, e acariciando o seu rosto delicadamente. "Vamos bebê, só uns minutinhos."

"Está bem." A adolescente concordou, então Alicia deu um pulinho e um gritinho de felicidade, abraçando Brittany.

"Vem, vamos subir para o meu quarto." Alicia falou, segurando as mãos de Brittany.

"Seu quarto? O- o quê nós vamos fazer lá?" Ela perguntou, nervosa, e Alicia apenas abriu um sorriso.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany nem teve muito tempo de pensar, logo que entrou no quarto de Alicia, foi jogada contra a cama, e beijada com grande luxúria, por Alicia, que postou-se sobre ela.

"Alicia, eu..." Brittany tentou argumentar, mas Alicia continuava lhe beijando quase furiosamente. Lábios, rosto, pescoço, Alicia beijava qualquer parte da pele de Brittany que lhe estava exposta. "Alicia..." A líder se sentou em cima de Brittany, e tirou a sua jaqueta, e em seguida a blusa, ficando apenas de sutiã preto. Brittany ficou de arregalados, admirada pela beleza de Alicia, e seu abdômen perfeito.

"Tira a blusa, Britt." Ela falou em quase um sussurro, que deixou Brittany arrepiada, sentando-se e desabotoando a sua jaqueta, e tirando-a com a ajuda de Alicia, revelando a sua camiseta cinza que estava por baixo. Então Alicia mais uma vez começou a beijar Brittany, dessa vez com as mãos em seu rosto, e de uma forma bem mais lenta, gentil e apaixonada.

Brittany sentia seu corpo quase pegando fogo. Aquela era, empatado com o beijo de Santana na piscina da escola, a experiência mais quente que ela já havia vivido, mas ela ainda estava bastante nervosa, tanto que nem sabia o que fazer com suas mãos, que estavam segurando firme na colcha cor-de-rosa da cama de Alicia, até que mais uma vez a líder quebrou o beijo, dessa vez para tirar a calça, ficando somente em sua provocante lingerie preta.

"Gosta do que vê, Britt?" Alicia a provocou, e Brittany nem conseguiu responder, apenas sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente indicando que sim. "Vamos ver o que você acha disso." Nesse instante Brittany achou que fosse ter um ataque cardíaco, porque Alicia começou lentamente a baixar as alças de seu sutiã, e, caramba, de toda a anatomia feminina, a parte preferida por Brittany era com certeza os seios. Porque caramba, eles eram perfeitos, e provavelmente macios e deliciosos também, como os de Santana, que deveriam ser catalogados como a oitava maravilha do mundo.

O sutiã caiu no chão, e o queixo de Brittany foi junto. Ela já havia visto seios antes, mas nunca ao vivo. Somente em sites pornográficos, que ela entrava quando estava frustrada ou a fim de 'aliviar' alguma tensão, ou quando ela encontrou a coleção de revistas Playboy de Mike, e começou a babar naquelas garotas maravilhosas e seus magníficos seios, até o amigo voltar com o refrigerante, e pegá-la no pulo, provocando-a pelos cinco minutos seguintes, até ele achar que ela iria acabar tendo algum ataque, por estar mais vermelha que um tomate.

"Oh meu Deus..." Brittany suspirou, com os olhos fixos nos seios pálidos de Alicia e seus mamilos rosados e excitados. "Alicia..." Ela queria falar alguma coisa, mas nem sabia o que dizer, porque o seu cérebro era incapaz uma sentença coerente naquele momento. Ela estava sentindo uma pressão enorme nos meio das pernas, tudo estava palpitando dentro dela.

Alicia sentou no colo de Brittany, que para o seu delírio, ficou encarando o par de seios fartos, com um enorme desejo de tocá-los, beijá-los, mordê-los, sugá-los, entre outras coisas. "Você não tira os olhos deles, não é?" Alicia a provocou, e colocou as mãos nos próprios seios, apertando-os levemente e soltando um gemido baixinho, que deixou a calcinha de Brittany ainda mais úmida. "Agora é a sua vez."

Alicia pegou as mãos de Brittany, que continuavam segurando firme em sua colcha, e as postou em cima de seus seios, e finalmente Brittany pôde sentir o quão macios os seios de Alicia eram. "Aperte eles, baby." Alicia, ordenou, e claro que Brittany obedeceu, fazendo-a outra e a si própria gemer com aquele carinho. "Oh Britt..." Brittany repetiu o gesto por mais três vezes, sentindo a temperatura de seu corpo aumentar cada vez mais. "Que tal agora sugá-l...?" Mas antes que Alicia pudesse terminar a sugestão, um raio de fogo, passou a centímetros de distância dela, atingindo a cortina, e fazendo-a pegar fogo.

"Oh meu Deus!" Brittany exclamou, mas dessa vez não por prazer, mas sim por medo, porque o fogo saiu de seus olhos. Sem pensar duas vezes, Brittany colocou Alicia na cama, se levantou e usando a sua jaqueta, apagou o fogo.

"Caramba Britt, você pegou fogo... Literalmente." Alicia murmurou, estarrecida, e Brittany colocou as mãos na cintura.

"Eu sinto muito, Alicia." Brittany disse, assustada e envergonhada também. "Eu... Eu não queria estragar tudo..." A parede do quarto precisaria de uma nova pintura, e a cortina já era.

"Não foi sua culpa, baby." Alicia se levantou de sua cama, e tentou abraçar Brittany, que se desvencilhou, com medo do que pudesse acontecer. Por pouco ela não acertou Alicia, e como ela explicaria que havia torrado a namorada por sentir muito tesão. Ninguém iria acreditar. "Britt?"

"Alicia, acho que não é uma boa idéia ficarmos tão próximas, e você deveria colocar uma roupa também." Brittany a alertou, porque Alicia ainda estava somente usando a calcinha preta. "Por favor, Alicia."

Alicia vestiu sua roupa e Brittany pegou a sua jaqueta, e foi até a porta.

"Ei, onde você vai?" A líder a questionou.

"Eu tenho que ir para casa." Brittany respondeu, sem olhar para a outra adolescente.

"Você não pode sair assim sem me dizer o que aconteceu." Alicia falou, e correu para alcançar Brittany, que continuava evitando o contato visual. "Brittany!"

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu, Alicia." Brittany respondeu. Naquele momento inúmeras coisas passavam pela cabeça de Brittany, e a principal delas é que jamais poderia fazer sexo com quer que fosse.

"Você é uma mutante também, não é?" Brittany ficou surpresa com a pergunta de Alicia.

"C-como assim?"

"As pedras verdes, elas dão poderes às pessoas, e você sabe disso." Alicia explicou. "E você sabe disso." Alicia acariciou o rosto de Brittany, e lhe beijou levemente os lábios. "Você não precisa se envergonhar disso, baby, pessoas como nós são especiais, e não deve haver limites para nos prender."

"Pessoas como nós?" Brittany perguntou, e Alicia deu uma piscadela, antes de desaparecer da visão, dando lugar à uma fumaça verde.

"E então, o que achou?" Alicia sussurrou no ouvido de Brittany, abraçando-a por trás.

"Alicia, você...?"

"É, desde a chuva de meteoros eu ganhei a habilidade do teletransporte." Ela respondeu, para a estupefata Brittany.

"Foi assim que você entrou no meu quarto no Natal?" Brittany perguntou.

"Foi sim, amor." A garota respondeu. "Isso é demais, não é? Pena, que os babacas atrasados dessa cidade nos força esconder as nossas melhores qualidades."

"Como isso aconteceu?" Brittany perguntou.

"No dia da chuva de meteoros, eu estava brincando em um parquinho perto de casa, junto com a minha mãe, e então após um meteoro cair bem perto de nós, eu fechei os meus olhos com medo, e quando os abri novamente, estava no meio de um milharal." Alicia explicou. "E você, baby, o que pode fazer? Me diga."

"Eu nunca tinha soltado fogo dos olhos antes, eu juro." Brittany respondeu. "Mas eu posso correr rápido, bem rápido mesmo." Brittany confessou. "E também, sou um pouco mais forte que a maioria das pessoas, e sou afetada por essas pedras, as verdes me deixam fraca, e as vermelhas fazem meu comportamento mudar." Brittany resolveu não falar sobre a visão de raio-x.

"Caramba, você deve ser a mais poderosa de todos." Alicia comentou, e beijou o rosto de Brittany. "Como aconteceu com você?"

"Eu não me lembro de nada." Brittany respondeu, no exato momento em que elas ouviram a porta da sala se abrir.

"Alicia, que cheiro de queimado é esse?" Perguntou uma voz feminina.

"Caramba, é a minha mãe." Alicia sussurrou para Brittany. "Só um pequeno acidente mãe, mas já está tudo bem." A garota respondeu.

"Alicia, eu não quero que os seus pais me vejam aqui, eles vão desconfiar." Brittany sussurrou, mas era tarde demais.

"Você trouxe uma amiga para casa hoje?" John Baker, o pai de Alicia disse assim que subiu a escada e encontrou as duas garotas na porta do quarto de sua única filha.

"É sim, eu não gosto de ficar sozinha em casa, então a Brittany se ofereceu para me fazer companhia." Alicia respondeu normalmente postando-se a frente de Brittany. "pai, essa é Brittany Pierce, ela é aluna do segundo ano."

"Você é a filha dos fazendeiros Pierce, não?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, sou eu." Brittany confirmou. "É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Baker." Brittany disse e apertou a mão do homem.

"Agora que vocês chegaram, eu vou levar Brittany para casa, tudo bem?" Alicia falou, e acompanhada de Brittany deixou a casa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

No dia seguinte, Brittany contou aos pais sobre o incidente na casa de Alicia, claro que omitindo alguns fatos, e ela se lembrou das palavras de Rachel na caverna Kawatche: "força de dez homens, e solta fogo pelos olhos."

O resto do dia ocorreu sem nenhum acidente. Alicia ligou duas vezes e mandou em torno de umas seis mensagens para garantir que a sua namorada estava bem.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany chegou na escola, e foi guardar a mochila em seu armário, e pegar o material para a sua primeira aula, e assim que ela fechou a porta do armário, deu de cara com Alicia, que estava de braços cruzados.

"Oi Britt." Ela disse.

"Oi Alicia." Ela respondeu timidamente, era um pouco estranho encontrar a namorada após o encontro super quente no sábado.

"Britt, eu pensei em você ontem o dia todo, querendo sentir as suas mãos em mim novamente." Alicia falou baixo e um tom provocante. "Vem comigo." Alicia segurou a mão de Brittany e começou a puxá-la pelo corredor.

"Aonde estamos indo? Eu tenho aula agora." Brittany argumentou, mas Alicia continuou puxando-a.

"Você pede a matéria aos seus amigos." Alicia disse, assim que chegou ao armário de Mr. Kidney, e jogou Brittany com força contra a parede. "Agora, nós temos que terminar o que começamos no sábado."

"Alicia, não..." mas antes que Brittany pudesse terminar o protesto, foi calada por um beijo intenso e apaixonado.

"Eu te quero tanto, Britt... Nunca quis ninguém assim antes." Alicia murmurava entre beijos, e então Britt sentiu que estava caindo, e no mesmo instante estava agora em seu quarto, deitada em sua cama.

"Britt Britt." Aquela voz rouca deixou Brittany inteirinha arrepiada, e a fez levantar a cabeça para ver o corpo moreno, usando apenas calcinha e sutiã vermelhos, e os cabelos negros e brilhantes caindo sobre os ombros, o sorriso malicioso, e os olhos com pura luxúria.

Santana Lopez estava em seu quarto, do jeito que ela sempre imaginou, mas nunca acreditou que iria acontecer.

"San... Santana? Oh Deus..." Brittany murmurou, quando Santana começou a subir na cama, lentamente, mantendo os seus olhos negros fixos nos olhos azuis.

"Eu quero ouvir você falar, o quanto me quer, o quanto me ama, e que eu sou muito melhor que aquela loira aguada da Baker!"Santana disse, e sentou-se em cima da barriga de Brittany. "Anda, Brittany!" Santana ordenou, ainda mais firme.

"Eu... Te amo tanto, eu te amo desde a primeira vez que te vi..." Brittany falou em voz alta.

"Uh, música para os meus ouvidos..." Santana falou praticamente gemendo, e colocou a mão esquerda no cabelo, e começou a movimentar-se, fazendo Brittany quase explodir. "Vai Britt Britt, continua..."

"Eu quero tanto você, e você nem pode fazer idéia do quanto, estou me ardendo inteira agora." Brittany continuou.

"E o que você quer que eu faça para melhorar isso?" Santana perguntou. "Você acha que eles podem ajudar?" Ela apontou para os seus seios.

"Com certeza."Brittany respondeu, e então Santana começou a tirar o seu sutiã, e depois começou a rodá-lo no ar.

"Uhu! Se você visse a sua cara Britt..." Ela provocou, pois Brittany estava olhando aqueles seios perfeitamente redondos e cheios balançando graciosamente com o mesmo êxtase de uma criança em sua primeira viagem a Disneylândia.

"Eu amo você Santana, amo cada centímetro do seu corpo." Brittany falou enquanto passava suas mãos pela pele macia do abdômen de Santana, e finalmente segurou os seus seios com firmeza, fazendo a outra soltar um gemido. "Você tem o corpo de uma deusa." Nesse instante ela colocou as mãos na cintura da morena, e em um movimento rápido, rolou seu corpo, invertendo as posições.

Ela se encaixou no meio das pernas de Santana, que as abriu um pouco mais, para Brittany se encaixar perfeitamente nela.

"Agora é a sua vez, Santana." Brittany sussurrou para a sua vizinha. "Diga que me ama."

"Eu amo você, Britt Britt." Santana falou, e então Brittany lhe deu uma mordidinha de leve no queixo, e em seguida, beijou a boca macia e deliciosa de Santana. O beijo foi lento, demorado, e terminou quando Santana mordeu o lábio inferior de Brittany.

Brittany continuava acariciando os seios de Santana, quando começou a beijar o seu pescoço, e foi descendo, beijando o seu colo, até que finalmente os lábios alcançaram as mãos, e a língua começou a sugar um mamilo já excitado.

Deitada sob Brittany, Santana se contorcia de prazer, enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava os cabelos dourados de Brittany, a outra apertava com firmeza o lençol branco da cama da garota.

"Oh, Britt Britt, você está me matando..." Santana falou, quase sem forças, enquanto Brittany se deliciava com os seus seios.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O som dos vidros estourando fizeram Hércules latir desesperadamente, e Brittany se sentou na cama. O raio de fogo desaparecia ao fundo da janela estourada, que agora possibilitava a entrada do ar frio.

Os olhos da garota ardiam, e ela colocou as mãos no rosto, não acreditando no que acabara de acontecer.

"Brittany, você está bem?" Jonathan perguntou, assim que abriu a porta do quarto correndo, com um bastão de beisebol em mãos, e logo atrás apareceu Martha.

"Estou bem, pai." A garota respondeu. O estouro fez um barulho tão grande, que provavelmente Alma e Santana ouviram também.

"O que aconteceu, Brittany?" Martha perguntou, e a garota suspirou frustrada.

"Fui eu, eu estava dormindo, e sem querer acabei tendo aquela visão de calor." Ela respondeu.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O resto da noite Brittany passou insone, primeiro porque foi dormir no sofá da sala, pois lá não entrava vento, segundo porque ela não conseguia se acostumar a idéia de que provavelmente morreria virgem, e terceiro porque nem em sonhos ela poderia ter a garota que amava, porque ao contrário das outras garotas que tinham sonhos molhados, Brittany tinha sonhos torrados.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

A mensagem de Sebastian que chegou no celular de Rachel logo no início daquela manhã pedindo para ela junto de Santana encontrá-lo no Talon porque ele tinha uma grande surpresa para lhe contar, deixou a garota intrigada, e assim que ela comunicou a Santana, a morena também estranhou.

Mas antes disso acontecer, ela ainda tinha o dia todo de aula pela frente, e uma reunião do Smallville Torch.

Assim que ela entrou na sala do jornal, encontrou Brittany debruçada na mesa. No almoço a garota parecia um zumbi, o tempo todo avoada, com olheiras e bocejando.

"Ei Britt." Rachel a cumprimentou, e Britt apenas respondeu com um 'oi' quase inaudível. Logo Santana e Amanda, que agora vivia em termos amigáveis com Brittany e cumpria sua detenção no jornal, chegaram para a reunião.

"O que aconteceu na sua casa essa madrugada, Brittany?"Santana perguntou para a loira, assim que ele levantou a sua cabeça. "Minha avó e eu ouvimos um estouro."

"Não foi nada grave, foi só ... O Hercules, ele viu um gato em uma árvore e acabou tentando pegá-lo." Aquela desculpa foi horrível, mas foi a única coisa que veio na cabeça de Brittany naquele instante.

"Que bom que não foi nada grave." Santana falou e sorriu para Brittany, que sorriu de volta.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O resto da reunião Brittany ficou apenas ouvindo as idéias de Rachel e Santana, enquanto continuava debruçada em cima da mesa, esforçando-se para não dormir ali mesmo.

E quando finalmente a escola terminou naquele dia, ela foi com Mike para um campinho ajudá-lo a treinar lançamentos, enquanto Rachel e Santana foram ao encontro de Sebastian.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Assim que chegaram no Talon, Santana e Rachel se surpreenderam ao encontrar junto de Sebastian uma jovem mulher, de cabelos escuros e curtos, e pele clara.

"Olá meninas." Ele as cumprimentou assim que as viu chegando, com o seu sorriso usual. As duas adolescentes responderam ao cumprimento, e sentaram-se lado a lado. Rachel de frente para Sebastian e Santana de frente para a mulher. "Eu trouxe companhia para o nosso encontro." Ele olhou para a mulher, que abriu um simpático sorriso. "Vocês sabem quem é ela?"

"Helen Bryce, editora-chefe do Diário de Smallville." Rachel respondeu.

"Isso mesmo, e adivinhem só porque ela está aqui." Rachel e Santana se entreolharam, e então a mulher tirou de sua bolsa, um exemplar do Smallville Torch, cuja a capa era a reportagem sobre as cavernas Kawatche, e a manchete dizia: 'Sandman: o herói vindo dos céus?'.

"Primeiramente eu gostaria de parabenizá-las por essa maravilhosa reportagem." A mulher falou. "Eu acho que nunca vi um artigo tão bom em um jornal escolar."

"Obrigada, é uma grande honra ouvir isso de uma jornalista profissional." Rachel agradeceu, extremamente orgulhosa de si mesma.

"Mas para vocês chegarem ao nível profissional falta apenas um pequeno passo." Helen disse e olhou para Sebastian.

"E é exatamente por isso que nós estamos aqui." O rapaz disse. "Parabéns Santana Lopez e Rachel Berry, vocês são as duas novas contratadas do Diário de Smallville." As duas garotas levaram alguns segundos para realmente acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

"Mas, como assim, Sebastian?" Santana perguntou.

"Na tarde de ontem eu fechei a compra do Diário de Smallville, e estou contratando vocês para trabalharem lá." Ele respondeu. "Vocês aceitam o emprego?"

"Mas é claro que sim!" Rachel respondeu animada.

"E Brittany? Ela nos ajudou com a matéria também." Santana perguntou, lembrando-se que um terço de todo aquele trabalho foi responsabilidade de Brittany.

"Eu li todos os textos, e sinceramente eu acho que ela peca muito em vários aspectos, e ainda está muito crua para trabalhar em um jornal profissional." Helen respondeu. "Lamento meninas, mas por enquanto vocês são as únicas que estão aptas a trabalhar no Diário de Smallville."

"Quem sabe num futuro próximo?" Sebastian disse, visivelmente tentando quebrar o clima estranho entre Helen e as duas garotas.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Após a pequena reunião com Sebastian e Helen Bryce, as duas adolescentes seguiram para a casa de Rachel, onde Santana havia estado antes.

Durante seus primeiros três anos, Santana vivia com seus pais naquele mesmo bairro, e os seus avós maternos viviam na casa vizinha a de Rachel, mas eles haviam se mudado para Califórnia antes dela nascer. Sua mãe crescera naquela casa, enquanto o seu pai cresceu na casa que ela vivia com a sua avó.

Não havia ninguém em casa, pois tanto Leroy quanto Jean Berry estavam trabalhando.

Naquela tarde, Rachel decidiu mostrar a Santana a coleção de manchetes do Planeta Diário, que ficava guardada na mini biblioteca que os Berry possuíam em sua casa.

"Você precisa ver só, aqui eu tenho as mais manchetes de toda a história da humanidade, como a quebra da bolsa em 29, as mortes de Hitler, Marilyn Monroe, Elvis Presley e John Lennon, e o atentado de 11 de Setembro." Rachel falava, enquanto pegava duas enormes pastas pretas. Santana, por sua vez olhava para uma grande quantidade de porta-retratos espalhados por entre os livros nas prateleiras, até ela ver uma em particular que lhe chamou a atenção.

Ao lado de Leroy Berry, bem mais jovem, estava o mesmo rapaz que ela vira há semanas na foto perdida do diário de sua mãe.

"Rachel, quem é ele?" Ela perguntou, pegando o porta-retrato e apontando o rapaz para Rachel.

"É o meu tio, Richard, irmão mais novo do meu pai." Ela respondeu. "Mas ele deixou Smallville há muito anos, hoje é um capitão do exercito." Santana surpreendeu-se com a informação. "Mas, por que você quis saber?"

"Bom, há umas semanas atrás, enquanto ajudava a minha avó a arrumar o porão, eu encontrei um diário da minha mãe, e tinha uma foto dele lá dentro." Santana respondeu.

"Eles deviam ser amigos." Rachel sugeriu. "Meu tio é um homem de poucas palavras, sabe? Ele é um homem gentil, mas não gosta muito de falar sobre o passado." Rachel respondeu.

"Ele tem família?" Santana perguntou.

"Sim, ele é casado com Jennifer, e tem duas filhas com ela, Lucy, de dez anos, e Nicole de seis." Rachel respondeu. "E todos os Natais eles costumavam nos visitar, mas esse ano eles não vieram, porque ele estava em missão no Afeganistão, mas por que você está tão interessada?"

"Nada não, simples curiosidade." Santana respondeu, e guardou o porta-retrato no local em que ele estava. "Agora, me mostre as melhores reportagens do Planeta Diário." Ela disse, sentando-se ao lado de Rachel

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Eu estou morto, chega por hoje." Mike falou, com a respiração ofegante, e deitou na grama. Estava treinando arremessos há quase três horas, e Brittany sentou-se ao lado dele. "O que está acontecendo, Britt? Você ficou estranha o dia todo."

"Nada não, eu só tive uma noite ruim e mal dormida." Brittany respondeu.

"Britt, eu sei que não é só isso, você pode me falar a verdade." Ele disse, e Brittany suspirou. Estava cada vez mais difícil esconder os seus segredos dos seus amigos.

"Como você se sentiria se soubesse que jamais poderia... Poderia fazer sexo na sua vida?" Brittany perguntou.

"Bom, isso deve ser uma grande merda... Espera aí um minuto, Britt, você não está me dizendo que você...?" Mike nem precisou terminar a pergunta, pois a expressão já era a própria resposta. "Como assim, Britt? Seus pais querem te mandar para um convento ou algo assim?"

"Não, meus pais não tem nada a ver com isso, o problema sou eu." Ela respondeu, deixando o garoto ainda mais confuso.

"Eu não entendo." Ele disse.

"Eu não espero que você ou qualquer outra pessoa entenda." Ela falou.

"Bom, mas eu posso tentar pelo menos, não?" Mike falou amigavelmente, e Brittany suspirou mais uma vez. "Me diga qual o problema, Britt."

"Mike, você sabe que depois dos meus pais, você foi a primeira pessoa com quem eu conversei, não?" Ela perguntou, e o garoto abriu um sorriso.

"Claro que eu sei." Ele respondeu.

"Mike, eu guardo um grande segredo, um segredo que pode mudar a forma como você e todo mundo me vê." Brittany começou, e Mike olhou para ela intrigado, e se levantou para encará-la.

"Que segredo, Britt?"

"Eu... Eu sou de outro planeta." Brittany falou baixo, mesmo não tendo ninguém ali próximo à eles. Mike cerrou as sobrancelhas, e após alguns segundos, caiu na gargalhada.

"Vamos, Britt, essa foi boa." Ele falou entre risos, mas Brittany continuou séria. "Ora, Britt, isso não pode ser possível."

"Se você não quer acreditar no que estou falando, então eu vou ter que te mostrar." Ela disse, e pegou a bola que Mike usava para treinar. "Olhe só isso, e me diga se algum outro humano pode fazer igual." Brittany arremessou a bola com tamanha força, que em menos de cinco segundos, ela desapareceu no horizonte. Nesse instante as risadas de Mike desapareceram. "Não se preocupe, eu pego." E em menos de cinco segundos Brittany desapareceu e reapareceu com a bola em mãos.

"Oh meu Deus... Você é mesmo um... Um alien?" Mike estava pálido, e Brittany confirmou com um movimento com a cabeça. Ele parecia extremamente assustado, e Brittany entendia perfeitamente a situação do rapaz. "Isso que a gente vê é o que? Uma fantasia? Qual é a sua verdadeira forma?"

"Não se preocupe, eu continuo sendo a mesma Brittany de sempre, a sua melhor amiga, que não faria mal à uma mosca, e sim, essa sou eu." Brittany respondeu e devolveu a bola ao amigo. "Ainda somos amigos, não?"

"Não vou mentir, eu estou com medo de você agora, mas, sei lá, eu acho que você não seria capaz de me machucar." Ele disse, tudo era tão confuso.

"Eu nunca machucaria você ou qualquer outra pessoa, eu posso esmagar um crânio usando apenas uma mão, e mesmo depois de tudo o que Amanda Fordman me fez, ela continua inteira, não?" Brittany disse, e Mike tinha que concordar. "Mas se você não quiser mais ser meu amigo, eu vou entender, eu só te peço para você nunca contar isso para ninguém, você sabe, eu não quero virar experimento de laboratório na NASA." Brittany falou em um tom que realmente quase fez o coração de Mike partir.

"Eu nunca faria isso com você, Britt, nós somos amigos e nada vai mudar isso." Ele respondeu e Brittany sorriu. "Mas eu acho que você deve tomar cuidado, principalmente com Sebastian Smythe." O adolescente a alertou.

"Sebastian Smythe? Mas, por quê?" Ela o questionou.

"Eu acho que ele desconfia de algo sobre você, e tudo começou na noite em que ele deu a festa na mansão dele..."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

_Flashback_

_Após dançar algumas músicas com Hannah Robertson, Mike caminhou até a mesa onde estavam servidos os 'comes e bebes' da festa, para tomar um pouco de ponche, quando Sebastian se aproximou sorrateiramente dele. _

"_Olá." O jovem milionário cumprimentou com um sorriso simpático nos lábios._

"_Oi Sebastian." Mike respondeu com grande entusiasmo. _

"_Aproveitando a festa?" _

"_Muito, a sua casa é bem legal." Mike respondeu e em seguida se serviu de um gole do ponche. _

"_É, mas do que adianta uma casa desse tamanho se não tenho amigos ou amores para dividir tudo isso? Ao contrário de você..." Os olhos de Sebastian se voltaram para a direção de onde Brittany estava sentada ao lado de Sugar. "Ela é realmente especial, você não acha?"_

"_Bom, Brittany é quase uma irmã para mim, eu nunca a olhei para ela de uma maneira diferente..." O asiático começou, mas Sebastian balançou a cabeça._

"_Não, eu não estou falando dessa maneira, garoto, eu estou falando especial no sentido de diferente, porque você deve saber melhor que ninguém não é igual aos demais." Ele explicou._

"_Eu não sei do que você está falando, Sebastian." Mike respondeu._

"_Ora, Mike, eu sei que você e Brittany são amigos de infância, daqueles que dividiam baldinhos e pázinhas na caixa de areia do maternal, é impossível que você não saiba de nada." Sebastian insistiu, em um tom bem menos simpático. "Seja o que for você pode me dizer, eu serei eternamente grato à Brittany por ela salvar a minha vida, e como prova de gratidão eu posso guardar o seu segredo, seja ele o que for." _

"_Não existe segredo, Sebastian." Mike respondeu definitivamente, assim que viu Hannah o chamando para uma nova dança. "Minha garota está me chamando, a gente se fala depois." Ele deu dois passos em direção à líder._

"_Só mais uma coisa Mike." Sebastian e o rapaz olhou para trás. "O seu pai trabalha na fábrica de creme de milho, não é?"_

"_Sim, ele trabalha, por quê?" Sebastian abriu um pequeno sorriso._

"_Nada não, mas é bom saber." Ele disse, e então Mike foi dançar com Hannah. _

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"... E depois ele demitiu o meu pai." Mike terminou de falar. "Eu acho que foi uma represália, porque ele achava que eu sabia do seu segredo e não quis contar, e eu não iria contar mesmo se eu soubesse."

Brittany estava extremamente chateada com aquela história. Mais uma pessoa fora prejudicada por sua causa.

"Eu sinto muito, Mike..." Ela começou.

"Isso não é sua culpa, Britt, você não tem do que se desculpar." Mike lhe disse, e a abraçou. "Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, minha amiga."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana chegou em sua casa e encontrou Alma preparando o jantar.

"Oi abuela." Ela cumprimentou a mulher.

"Oi querida, demorou para chegar em casa hoje, como foi o seu dia?" Alma perguntou.

"Eu tenho uma boa notícia para te dar." A adolescente disse sorrindo, fazendo Alma parar tudo o que estava fazendo para encará-la.

"Boa notícia? Então diga logo, o que está esperando?" Alma falou animada.

"Eu consegui um emprego." Santana falou orgulhosa, e Alma lhe deu um abraço.

"Oh Dios, que notícia ótima." A mulher deu um beijo no rosto da neta. "Onde?"

"No Diário de Smallville, a senhora vai ter uma neta jornalista." A adolescente respondeu.

"Eu me lembro de quando o Javier conseguiu o primeiro emprego também, e você sabe onde?" Após Santana fazer que não com a cabeça, a mulher continuou. "No Diário de Smallville, só que ele era entregador." Alma suspirou. "Você tem tanto do seu pai, Santana, e eu sei que ele estaria orgulhoso se tivesse aqui agora, e a sua mãe também, os dois estariam muito orgulhosos de você."

Diante daquela situação, Santana decidiu se manter em silêncio sobre Richard Berry, pelo menos por enquanto. Estava claro que sua avó tinha algum motivo para não gostar do homem, e ela não queria estragar o momento.

"Bom, isso precisa de uma comemoração, que tal um flan de baunilha?" Alma sugeriu.

"Ótima idéia, abuela." Santana respondeu. Flan de baunilha era a sua sobremesa favorita, e segundo a sua avó, era a favorita de seu pai também.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany deitou em sua cama, e esperava ter uma boa noite de sono, para compensar a anterior, e torcendo para que nem Santana nem Alicia aparecessem em seus sonhos, já que felizmente seu pai conseguiu consertar a janela do seu quarto naquele dia.

Brittany encontrou a mais confortável posição e fechou os olhos, não demorando muito para o sono quase lhe dominar completamente, até ela ouvir um barulho dentro de seu quarto, e se sentar na cama, para encontrar Alicia há poucos metros de sua cama.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Brittany perguntou, sem muita delicadeza. Por sorte Hercules não estava em seu quarto, senão os seus latidos iriam chamar a atenção de Martha e Jonathan.

"Eu senti saudades, e quis ver você." Alicia falou, se aproximando de Brittany, e sentando na cama ao lado dela.

"Alicia, você não deveria estar aqui agora, e além do mais, você não pode ficar entrando na minha casa assim..." Brittany começou a argumentar, tentando falar baixo, para seus pais não lhe ouvirem, mas Alicia parecia não ouvi-la, e tirou a sua blusa. "O que você está fazendo?" A loira estava quase em pânico. "Você sabe que eu não posso."

"Você precisa aprender a se controlar." Alicia, falou, postando-se em cima de Brittany. " E eu estou disposta a te ajudar com isso."

"Alicia, por favor..." Brittany mais uma vez tentou argumentar, mais foi calada por um beijo molhado e quente. Mais uma vez Brittany sentiu a temperatura de seu corpo aumentar drasticamente, fazendo-a ir para trás bruscamente, se chocando contra a parede. "Alicia, pare com isso."

"Você é que tem que para de ser tão frouxa, você sabe que consegue, vamos terminar o que começamos na minha casa sábado..." E mais uma vez ela beijou Brittany intensamente, mas o que aconteceu foi inesperado.

Brittany não pôde fazer nada, no momento em que ouviu a porta do seu quarto se abrir, interrompendo o beijo, para ver os rostos incrédulos de seus pais.

"Brittany?!" Martha falou chocada, com os olhos arregalados, enquanto Jonathan saiu dali imediatamente.

"Mãe... Eu ... Eu pos-so..." Brittany começou a se explicar, mas Martha fechou a porta no mesmo instante.

Brittany sabia que tinha se ferrado.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

_Próximo capítulo: Obsessão._

_Alicia está cada vez mais apaixonada por Brittany, a ponto de se tornar uma ameaça para as pessoas ao seu redor. E o emprego de Rachel e Santana não agrada aos seus namorados._

* * *

**_*Eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta para vocês: Porque vocês gostam de Bralicia? Eu achava que todo mundo iria odiar, assim como Santanda.  
*reviews, por favor?  
*Obrigado por lerem, e até a próxima_**


	12. Obsessão

**_Olá galera, agora eu estou postando correndo, por isso estou sem tempo para responder cada um de vocês, como sempre faço, por isso peço desculpas._**

**_Mas como sempre eu agradeço todo o apoio que venho recebendo por essa fic e tenho um presente para vocês:_**

**_Em agradecimento ao grande apoio eu vou lhes presentear com uma one-shot denonimada "Delírio" puro Smut onde nós veremos o quão quente pode ser um encontro entre Nicodemus!Santana e K-Vermelha!Brittany._**

**_*Eu ainda não escrevi a fic, mas espero que na semana que vem eu já consiga postá-la, e que consiga preencher as expectativas de todos aqui._**

**_*No mais, boa leitura, porque eu não gostei muito de como o capítulo saiu, mas eu espero que vocês gostem_**

* * *

Brittany esperou Alicia vestir a sua blusa, para descer acompanhada dela.

"Você acha que os seus pais vão ficar chocados se eu me teletransportar na sua casa?" Ela sussurrou.

"Alicia, depois de mim, e de agora, nada mais surpreende eles." Brittany respondeu e deu os ombros. Quem tem uma filha alienígena não se espanta com qualquer tipo de coisa.

Jonathan e Martha estavam na cozinha, ambos visivelmente desconsertados com o que viram.

"E se eles contarem para alguém?" Alicia falou, pois qualquer pai ou mãe espalharia por vingança o maior segredo da garota depravada que estava tentando deflorar a sua menininha.

"Eles não vão, pode acreditar em mim." Brittany lhe assegurou, porque sabia que os seus pais por mais chateados que estivessem não iriam expor uma adolescente à uma situação tão perturbadora como a de revelar que ela era uma mutante. "Eles não são pessoas ruins." Mas nesse instante a conversa morreu, e Alicia segurou a mão de Brittany, e encarou o casal Pierce de cabeça erguida, ao contrário da outra adolescente, que olhou para qualquer parte da casa, mesmo para os olhos de seus pais.

"Senhor e Sra. Pierce, eu gostaria de me desculpar..." Alicia começou.

"Você precisa ir para casa, garota, Brittany e eu vamos te acompanhar." Jonathan disse para a garota.

"Não vai ser preciso, Sr. Pierce, eu posso chegar em casa em dois segundos." Alicia disse.

"Como?" O homem a questionou, Alicia então olhou para Brittany que a encorajou com o olhar a contar a verdade para os seus pais.

"Eu posso me teletransportar." Ela respondeu. "Eu tenho que ir agora."

"Eu te vejo amanhã, Alicia?" Brittany perguntou, meio incerta de como seria o amanhã, já que tudo dependeria de como o dia terminaria hoje.

"Eu espero que sim." Ela respondeu e então Brittany a acompanhou até a porta, onde a líder lhe deu um beijo nos lábios de despedida. "Até amanhã,Britt, e espero que você não tenha muitos problemas com os seus pais."

"Obrigada..." Brittany agradeceu, mas Alicia a beijou pela segunda vez.

"Eu amo você, baby." As palavras de Alicia surpreenderam Brittany, que engoliu seco. Aquela era a primeira vez que alguém além de seus pais e amigos lhe dizia 'eu te amo'. Alicia, pareceu ver a confusão que causou na outra garota, e abriu um pequeno sorriso antes de se teletransportar.

Brittany ficou parada por alguns minutos, ainda assimilando o que acabara de ouvir, pois um 'eu te amo' não era algo para sair dizendo por aí para qualquer pessoa, e será que Alicia estava mesmo sentindo amor por ela?

"Brittany!" O chamado de sua mãe, fez Brittany voltar à sua casa, onde ela estava com um grande problema. A adolescente voltou para dentro de sua casa, onde os seus pais a esperavam. "O que você pensa que estava fazendo?"

"Eu... Eu gosto dela, essa é a verdade, eu acho que sou gay." Brittany falou de uma vez, porque se os seus pais aceitavam suas esquisitices como super força, super velocidade e visão de raio-x, eles também poderiam aceitar o fato dela gostar de garotas.

"Eu não estou falando sobre isso." Martha respondeu.

"Na verdade, nós já sabíamos sobre você ser gay." Jonathan comentou.

"C-como assim? E vocês não... Não se importam?" Ela perguntou, quase atônita.

"As pessoas lá fora já são uma grande barreira, você não precisa de mais dentro de sua própria casa." O homem disse, e Brittany sorriu.

"Bom, então, tudo bem, né?" Ela disse, já se movimentando para ir para o seu quarto.

"Nada disso, senhorita, o que está em questão aqui é o fato de você estar com uma pessoa em seu quarto, não importando se é um garoto ou uma garota." Martha disse, e Brittany parou onde estava.

"Brittany, você só tem dezesseis anos, ainda é muito jovem para esse tipo de coisa." Jonathan argumentou. "Eu sei que tem a história dos hormônios e tal, mas, sex... Esse tipo de relação não é algo que devemos fazer com qualquer pessoa."

" Mas eu gosto da Alicia, e ela gosta de mim também." Brittany argumentou.

"Gostar? Mas será que gostar é o suficiente?" Martha a questionou, e Brittany não disse nada. "Eu não vou dizer para você não fazer, porque isso vai acontecer uma hora ou outra, mas, espere um pouco e reflita se você quer realmente esse momento marcante da sua vida com essa garota."

Brittany pensou em Alicia, e na forma como a garota lhe tratava, sendo gentil e sincera, além de ser bonita e não se importar como fato dela ser diferente, e de certo modo,até lhe entendendo, pois vivia escondendo quem realmente era de todos também. Mas aí ela pensava em Santana, e sentia seu coração disparar lembrando da forma única que se sentiu quando a abraçou, e principalmente de quando a beijou naquelas duas vezes. Isso era algo que ela nem podia explicar, e que não sentira com Alicia.

"Eu entendo, mãe, e vou pensar sobre isso, eu prometo." Ela disse.

"Eu sei que você vai fazer o certo, querida." Martha se aproximou de Brittany e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

"Obrigada, eu agradeço que vocês me entendam e me aceitem pelo o que eu sou." Ela agradeceu. Ela, sem dúvida alguma, os melhores pais, ou o que mais se aproximava disso.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

No dia seguinte, Brittany encontrou Alicia que a esperava no corredor.

"Oi." Brittany a cumprimentou sorrindo e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

"Oi Britt." A líder respondeu. "Então, se encrencou muito com os seus pais ontem?"

"Não, na verdade eles já sabiam que eu gosto de garotas, eles só se surpreenderam por estar com alguém no meu quarto, e me deram alguns conselhos, você sabe, coisa que os pais sempre falam." Brittany respondeu e pegou a mão de Alicia, surpreendendo-a. "O que acha de eu te levar até a sua aula hoje?"

"Mas você é mesmo um docinho." Alicia lhe disse, e Brittany sorriu ainda mais, e as duas caminharam pelo corredor, seguindo em direção à sala de matemática, que era onde Alicia teria sua primeira aula.

No meio de um dos corredores, as duas acabaram cruzando com Amanda e Santana. Nesse instante, Alicia começou a falar com Brittany, distraindo do olhar magoado de Santana, que sentiu-se extremamente desconfortável com a imagem de Brittany e Alicia de mãos dadas e sorrisinhos uma para a outra, andando pelo corredor como a perfeita representação do amor adolescente. Ela sabia que estava sendo egoísta, não só com Brittany, mas também com Amanda, mas isso não era o suficiente para lhe fazer não sentir uma pontada de inveja de Alicia naquele momento.

"... Depois de ver o folheto, eu acho que talvez eu deva seguir esse rumo, o que você acha disso, San?" Amanda perguntou, mas seu ânimo desapareceu assim que notou o olhar perdido de Santana em direção ao casal que acabara de passar por elas. "Está tudo bem, Santana?" O tom de Amanda foi um pouco mais alto dessa vez, o que fez Santana olhar para ela.

"Ah, desculpa Mandy, eu... Eu me distraí, o que você disse?" Santana perguntou e forçou um sorriso.

"Nada importante." Amanda mentiu, mas decidiu não levar uma possível discussão adiante. "Eu tenho que ir para a minha aula agora." E sem dar mais tempo para nada, Amanda beijou o rosto de sua namorada, e seguiu para a sua aula, que por acaso era a mesma de Alicia.

No meio do caminho, Amanda tirou de sua mochila um panfleto do serviço militar, suspirou fundo e o guardou antes de entrar na sala.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

No final daquela dia, aconteceu mais uma reunião do Smallville Torch onde Santana e Rachel falariam da novidade para as suas colegas, e Mike.

Rachel e Mike foram os primeiros a chegar no local, e menos de cinco minutos foi a vez de Santana e Amanda, e por último Brittany.

"Ei Mike, agora você é um de nós, também?" Brittany surpreendeu-se ao ver o amigo ali.

"Rachel disse que tinha algo importante para dizer." Ele respondeu, e Brittany olhou para a amiga, que tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios.

"Na verdade, Santana e eu temos." A morena disse. "E tão importante que eu escrevi até um discurso." Rachel tirou da bolsa, três folhas de papel grampeadas, escritas frente e verso. "Bom, minhas amiga quase irmã Brittany, minha nova amiga Santana e minha colega Amanda, e meu amor Mike, eu queria agradecer a cada um de vocês por esse magnífico momento que vivo no dia de hoje. É minha vida segue a linha da história da humanidade, desde a primeira palavra que escrevi ainda no maternal, no momento em que finalmente alcancei o primeiro degrau rumo ao meu sonho..."

"Rachel para com isso, por favor." Mike a interrompeu, falando por todos ali. "Fala logo o que aconteceu."

Mesmo contrariada, Rachel acabou guardando o seu discurso.

"Ótimo, eu vou guardá-lo e dar uma aprimorada para quando entrar para o Planeta Diário." Ela murmurou enquanto fechava a bolsa. "Enfim, o negócio é que Santana e eu agora temos uma profissão."

"Nós fomos contratadas pelo Diário de Smallville." Santana disse, surpreendendo a todos.

"Uou, isso é muito legal." Mike disse e abraçou Rachel. "Parabéns, amor." Ele lhe beijou nos lábios.

"Obrigada Mike." Ela agradeceu.

"Estou muito feliz por você, San." Amanda abraçou a namorada.

"Obrigada, Mandy."

"Mas como isso aconteceu?" Mike perguntou.

"Sebastian Smythe comprou o jornal, e nos escolheu para fazer parte da equipe de Helen Bryce." Rachel explicou, e o sorriso no rosto de Mike desapareceu.

"Sebastian Smythe?" Ele repetiu.

"Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia, Santana." Amanda disse.

"Eu concordo com ela." Mike falou. "Eu não confio muito nesse cara."

"Ora Mike." Rachel sabia que Mike ainda tinha muita desavença por causa de seu pai, mas ela já tinha decidido duas coisas: a primeira era a que ela seria sincera com Mike, e a segunda era de que não importa o que ele falasse, ela não iria desistir dessa grande oportunidade. "Essa é a grande primeira chance da minha vida, e eu tenho certeza que consegui com o meu talento, não porque o Sebastian tem terceiras intenções com isso."

"Eu não estou dizendo isso, Rach, eu só... Esquece, está tudo bem." Mike sorriu. "Eu não vou ficar no seu caminho, e você é uma garota esperta."

Brittany suspirou, naquele instante ela estava sendo completamente ignorada. Por que Santana e Rachel e não ela? Bom, isso só confirmava as suas suspeitas. Ela não era boa o suficiente para ser jornalista.

"Ei Britt, está tudo bem?" Rachel perguntou, notando a falta de sintonia de sua amiga naquele momento.

"Estou bem." Brittany sorriu. "Vocês merecem isso, porque devolveram a credibilidade ao Smallville Torch."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O resto da reunião, Brittany mal falou, nem opinou em diversos temas que foi discutido pelas garotas, que era até difícil dizer quem estava mais aérea naquele momento: ela ou Amanda.

Brittany encontrou Alicia e as duas tomaram um sorvete juntas antes de irem cada uma para a sua casa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Naquela dia Alma viajara para Metropolis, e só voltaria dali três dias, possibilitando assim Amanda ficar o dia todo com Santana. E após uma longa sessão de amassos no sofá do sala enquanto assistiam um filme qualquer que passava na TV, elas decidiram jantar.

"Eu estou realmente ansiosa para começar no Diário de Smallville." Santana falou, enquanto saboreava o jantar que fora preparado por sua namorada naquela noite.

"Eu ainda acho que não é uma boa idéia, Santana." Amanda disse, e Santana rolou os olhos.

"Qual é Amanda? Qual o seu problema com Sebastian? O Mike eu entendo, porque tem o lance do pai dele e tal, mas você?" Amanda baixou os olhos. Ela poderia falar sobre o ocorrido antes da festa que ele deu em sua mansão, sobre como ela a ameaçou, mas ela resolveu se manter em silêncio, acreditando que Santana estaria melhor sem saber sobre aquilo.

"Eu só quero que você não se machuque..." Amanda falou baixo, quase num sussurro.

"Amanda, eu posso ser uma órfã, mas eu não que você ocupe o lugar de minha mãe." Santana respondeu em tom ríspido. "Eu já tenho alguém para cuidar de mim."

"Me desculpe, eu não quis te ofender." Amanda disse, visivelmente magoada pela forma como acabara de ser tratada.

"Eu acho que você deve ir embora, após o jantar." O modo frio e duro que Santana disse aquilo pegou Amanda de surpresa.

"Está bem eu vou." Ela disse.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O resto do dia Brittany passou no celeiro, pensativa, como sempre. Porque mais que ela tentasse fugir de problemas, todo dia acontecia alguma coisa para lhe perturbar, e agora eram duas coisas: ela não ser boa o suficiente para nada, e as palavras de Mike sobre Sebastian desconfiar dela e de seus poderes, ou talvez Mike estivesse apenas confundindo as coisas pelas coincidências entre os eventos.

Seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo, ela ouviu passos na escada, e soube que Alicia havia ido lhe visitar.

"E aí Alicia?" Ela falou, mas espantou-se quando a pessoa chegou ali, e não era Alicia, mas sim Santana.

"Desculpa frustrar as suas expectativas." Santana disse com um sorriso estranho. "Mas a sua mãe disse que você estava aqui e que eu podia subir."

"É claro que você pode." Brittany sentiu aquelas sensações típicas quando Santana estava perto, era quase um martírio, mas nada fazia passar. "Você pode se sentar, se quiser, é claro." A loira disse, e então Santana se sentou no sofá, e após um monólogo interno, Brittany sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Eu estava sozinha, minha avó está em Metropolis, e Amanda e eu não estamos em um clima de conversa hoje, então, eu pensei que talvez eu pudesse ficar aqui com você, pelo por alguns minutos." Santana parecia triste, e claro que Brittany não deixou de notar isso.

"É... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece um pouco... Pra baixo hoje." Brittany disse, e Santana suspirou. Como ela iria dizer que o seu dia começou a ficar ruim no momento em que ela viu a sua vizinha passar de mãos dadas com sua namorada no corredor da escola.

"Acho que é o nervoso pelo meu primeiro emprego, eu não sei explicar." Ela mentiu.

"Tenho certeza que você vai se sair bem, você é ... Você é demais, sério, eu nunca imaginei que você fosse tão talentosa, antes de ler o seu primeiro artigo, sério, você merece essa oportunidade, assim como Rachel." Brittany disse, e sentiu que se exaltou enquanto falava, pois Santana deu uma risadinha sem-graça.

"Obrigada." Ela agradeceu. "Eu só queria que Amanda me visse do mesmo jeito que você me vê." Aquilo tocou Brittany, e ela sentiu suas bochechas arderem, e o seu coração bater ainda mais rápido e forte, quando ela acreditava que isso não seria possível.

"O que você acha de assistirmos um filme? Eu tenho alguns desenhos aqui, Rei Leão, a Bela e a Fera, a Dama e o Vagabundo, eu não sei, você escolhe." Brittany sugeriu.

"Eu acho uma ótima idéia." Santana sorriu.

"Você pode escolher o filme, eles estão naquela prateleira, eu vou descer e preparar a pipoca e trazer refrigerante." Brittany falou tão rápido que quase atropelou as próprias palavras, e deixou o celeiro.

Santana caminhou até a prateleira, e pegou alguns DVD´s na mão, sorrindo encantado ao ver que Brittany possuía uma coleção de filmes infantis. Eles iam desde os mais antigos clássicos como 'Branca de Neve' até os mais recentes como'Enrolados'.

Santana acabou escolhendo 'Pocahontas', e esperou por quase dez minutos até Brittany voltar com dois grandes potes de pipocas e uma garrafa de refrigerante.

"O que você acha desse?" Santana perguntou, segurando o DVD para Brittany vê-lo. A loira sentiu as bochechas arderem. Quando ela era pequena esse era um dos filmes que ela sempre pedia para seus pais colocarem para ela ver, pois Pocahontas lhe lembrava muito Santana, e o mocinho da história, John Smith, tinha algumas semelhanças físicas com ela, e agora as coisas pareciam ainda mais próximas, já que assim como o navegador inglês, ela veio de um 'mundo diferente', se apaixonou por uma 'nativa' e não pôde ficar com ela pois já existia uma outra pessoa em sua vida, ela só esperava que no final ela não teria que voltar para o seu mundo.

"Eu amo esse filme." A loira respondeu.

Então Brittany colocou o filme e sentou-se ao lado de Santana.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Alicia se teletransportou no meio do quintal do rancho Pierce, procurando por sua namorada. Já que ela fora primeiro no quarto, e não havia ninguém lá, o que lhe fez pensar que Brittany estava no celeiro que ela gostava de ficar às vezes, estudando ou lendo algum livro.

Ele caminhou até o local, da forma mais silenciosa pretendendo fazer uma surpresa para a namorada, e ouviu a TV ligada.

Mas Alicia sentiu como se o mundo tivesse desmoronado em sua cabeça quando chegou na parte de cima, e viu no sofá Santana dormindo com a cabeça encostada no ombro de sua namorada, e Brittany, também adormecida, com a cabeça encostada na cabeça de Santana.

Naquele momento foi como se alguém tivesse lhe jogado um balde de água fria e arrancado seu coração com um pontudo punhal.

A vontade que ela sentiu era de simplesmente descer a mão em Santana, mas com Brittany ali isso não seria possível, então, ela simplesmente voltou para a sua casa, pensando em como se vingar de sua colega líder.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Após despertarem, Brittany acompanhou Santana até a sua casa, e quando voltou, ela caiu na cama e dormiu após poucos minutos. Estava exausta.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

No dia seguinte, ela encontrou Alicia esperando por ela em frente ao seu armário.

"Oi Alicia." Brittany lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

"Oi Britt, está feliz por me ver?" Alicia perguntou.

"Sim, eu estou, por quê?" Aquela pergunta era bem estranha.

"Nada, eu só queria que você soubesse que quando eu disse que te amava, eu não estava mentindo, eu realmente amo você." Brittany notou que Alicia estava um tanto quanto estranha.

"Eu acredito em você, Alicia, mas, por que você está me dizendo essas coisas?" Brittany a questionou.

"Nada especial, só para lembrar que você tem alguém que te ama de verdade." Alicia sorriu para Brittany. "Você me acompanha até a minha aula hoje?"

"Claro." Brittany respondeu e segurou a mão da namorada, e as duas caminharam juntas pelo corredor.

"Então, você fez alguma coisa interessante ontem a noite?" Brittany se sentiu desconfortável com a pergunta, porque ela odiava mentir.

"Não... Na verdade, eu só assisti um filme." Brittany respondeu tentando não gaguejar.

"Sozinha?" Alicia percebeu o jeito que Brittany ficou ao responder aquela pergunta.

"S-sim, com quem mais poderia ser?" Brittany sorriu sem-graça.

"Seus pais, oras." Alicia ironizou, no momento em que elas chegaram em frente à sala, e acabou vendo que Santana estava no final do corredor. "Vejo você mais tarde, Britt."

"Então, até ma..." Mas antes que Brittany pudesse terminar de falar, foi calada por um beijo repentino de Alicia, que segurou sua nuca com certa força, fazendo o beijo durar quase dez segundos.

De longe Santana viu a cena, e abaixou os olhos, sentindo um nó tomar conta de sua garganta.

"Até mais, baby." Alicia se despediu da estupefata Brittany, e entrou em sua sala.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O resto do dia seguiu normalmente para Santana, e finalmente chegou a hora dos treinos das Cheerios, que como sempre, foi cheio dos gritos da treinadora Sylvester e as picuinhas entre algumas garotas.

No final, as garotas seguiram para o vestiário para tomar o banho.

Assim que Santana entrou no vestiário, Alicia a seguiu até os armários.

"Ei Lopez!" Ela a chamou, e assim que Santana se virou para ver o que ela queria, foi atingida por um tapa no rosto. "Vadia!" Aquilo chamou a atenção de todas as outras líderes, que formaram uma roda para ver a briga.

"O que você está fazendo, sua louca?" Santana a questionou, irritadíssima com a mão em sua face esquerda, que estava ardente e dolorida.

"Você pensa que eu não sei que você estava ontem na casa da minha namorada, sua ordinária!" Alicia vociferou. "Eu vou te ensinar a não se meter mais com o que é meu!"

Alicia avançou em Santana que não recuou, e as duas se agarraram e Alicia jogou Santana contra um armário. As meninas ficaram alvoroçadas, algumas riam, outras gritavam, outras estavam chocadas, e uma delas até estava usando seu celular para filmar a situação.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" A treinadora Sylvester gritou, logo que entrou no vestiário. Quando do lado de fora do local, ela ouviu os barulhos feitos pelas suas comandadas ela sabia que a única coisa que poderia estar acontecendo ali era uma briga.

As garotas ficaram em silêncio instantaneamente, e Alicia e Santana se afastaram. Ambas com os cabelos desgrenhados, respirações ofegantes, e alteradas.

Sue olhou para as meninas, e viu que nenhuma delas estava machucada.

"O que foi, hein? Se querem brigar assim, deveriam chamar as suas namoradinhas e e irem para um ringue de lama, aposto que elas iriam amar." A mulher ironizou. "Agora me digam: o que aconteceu para as gatinhas se engalfinharem assim?"

"Foi ela quem começou!" Santana esbravejou. "Essa garota é louca!"

"Louca? Olha aqui você não viu nada ainda Lopez, continue de gracinha para cima da minha namorada, para você ver!" As palavras de Alicia fizeram a treinadora rolar os olhos.

"Seja lá o que for, eu não quero mais saber disso aqui, dessa vez eu vou deixar passar, mas da próxima, vocês duas estarão expulsas do time, fui clara?" Nenhuma das duas respondeu, então Sue colocou o seu megafone na boca. "Eu perguntei se fui clara."

"Sim, treinadora." As duas responderam baixo.

"Assim está melhor, e vocês." Ela se virou para as outras garotas. "O que acabou de acontecer morre aqui, entenderam? Mansen, é melhor você apagar esse vídeo do seu celular, ou terá sérios problemas comigo." A garota sem questionar, obedeceu a treinadora. "Eu vou sair, mas se ouvir qualquer coisinha, vocês já sabem, no próximo treino terão que dar dez voltas extras no campo, acompanhando Lopez e Baker."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany esperava por Alicia, e assim que viu a namorada, foi sorridente em sua direção.

"Alicia, você demorou hoje..." Brittany disse, mas Alicia passou reto, ignorando-a. "Alicia, está tudo bem?" Mais uma vez Brittany foi ignorada pela namorada, que andava determinada em uma direção. Brittany estava com um panfleto que falava sobre uma festa no Talon na noite de sexta,

Brittany não demorou a perceber que Alicia caminhava em direção a Amanda Fordman, que assim como Brittany, esperava por sua namorada para levá-la para casa.

"Ei Fordman, eu quero trocar uma idéia com você." Amanda que estava sentada no capô de seu carro estranhou aquilo.

"Diga." A ruiva falou em um tom receoso. Brittany ficou poucos metros atrás de Alicia.

"Mantenha aquela sua cadela no cio longe da minha namorada, caso contrário, eu acabo com ela, entendeu?" Era difícil saber quem se chocou mais com aquilo, Amanda ou Brittany.

"Do que você está falando, Baker?" Amanda a questionou.

"Pergunte para ela, eu não te devo satisfações." Alicia respondeu e virou-se olhando para Brittany, que estava visivelmente decepcionada.

"Você mentiu para mim, Brittany, estou muito chateada com você." Alicia falou, agora com lágrimas no rosto.

"Alicia, aquilo não foi nada..." Estava claro que Alicia sabia que Santana estivera em sua casa na noite anterior.

"Eu não quero falar com você agora, eu só quero ir para casa." Alicia disse e foi embora dali, deixando Brittany cabisbaixa e Amanda a olhando de braços cruzados.

"O que aconteceu entre você e Santana? Vocês se beijaram outra vez?" Ela questionou Brittany, ressabiada.

"Não, não foi nada disso, Santana apenas me visitou ontem a noite, Alicia interpretou mal as coisas." Brittany disse, mas aquilo pareceu não convencer muito Amanda.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O resto do dia Brittany passou se sentindo péssima, pensando em Alicia e no que havia feito ela sofrer. Talvez se ela tivesse dito a verdade antes da aula começar, quando a namorada lhe perguntou sobre o dia anterior, teria evitado todo esse problema, mas agora já era tarde. Ela só podia tentar consertar o erro, e para isso ela foi até a casa de Alicia.

Ao chegar em frente a casa de Alicia, Brittany pensou no que deveria fazer, e não querendo que os pais de sua namorada lhe vissem ali, ela decidiu subir na árvore que ficava perto da janela do quarto da líder.

Mesmo detestando alturas, Brittany fez o sacrifício, e evitou olhar para baixo o máximo possível, afim de que não tivesse nenhum revertério que ocasionaria uma queda.

Após subir na árvore, ela escalou o telhado, chegando até a janela, e viu Alicia deitada em sua cama. Brittany bateu na janela, o que fez a garota assustar, mas assim que viu de quem se tratava, ela sorriu e sem demora foi abrir a janela.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" A líder perguntou, surpresa com a visita.

"Eu queria falar com você, e não podia ser por telefone." Brittany respondeu. "Eu posso entrar um pouquinho? Eu não sou fã de alturas, na verdade eu acho que tenho acrofobia."

"Entre." Alicia ajudou Brittany a entrar em seu quarto, e a adolescente viu a parede queimada do incidente de dias atrás. "Então, o que você tem para me dizer?"

"É que eu sinto muito por não ter te dito sobre a Santana ter ido na minha casa ontem a noite, não aconteceu nada, eu nunca trairia você, Alicia." Brittany lhe garantiu. "Por favor, acredite em mim."

"Eu acredito, baby." Alicia e beijou Brittany nos lábios. "Eu sinto muito por te fazer sentir mal."

"Está tudo bem." Brittany lhe disse. "Que tal irmos para a festa que vai ter no Talon na sexta?" Brittany sugeriu. "Aposto que vai ser divertido, tendo karaokê e tudo."

"Eu acho que isso é uma grande idéia, agora para selarmos de vez a paz, que tal uns amassos?" Alicia sugeriu, e segurou a nuca de Brittany.

"Tudo bem, desde que não passe muito dos limites."Brittany respondeu num instante, e no outro já estava deitada na cama, com Alicia deitada por cima, lhe beijando. "Ugh... Alicia, vai... Vai com calma." Brittany pediu, enquanto Alicia beijava o seu pescoço.

"Diz que pode rolar a segunda base, por favor?" Alicia sussurrou no ouvido de Brittany, que se arrepiou só de pensar em tocar naqueles seios novamente.

"S-sim." Ela respondeu um tanto quanto incerta, enquanto Alicia não perdeu tempo e tirou as duas blusas e o sutiã que vestia em tempo recorde, e lá estavam seus seios expostos à Brittany novamente. Brittany ficou com os olhos fixos no peito nu de Alicia, e mordeu o lábio inferior, fazendo a garota rir.

"Você realmente gosta deles não é Britt?" Alicia disse pegando as mãos da namorada, e depositando-as em seus seios. Dessa vez Brittany não esperou por nenhum ordem e começou a apertar e sentir a maciez dos seios cheios da líder. "Você está se saindo bem, Britt, até agora nenhuma faísquinha." Alicia a provocou, mas Brittany nem sequer percebeu, pois estava tão concentradas naquele par de seios em suas mãos, que não havia espaço para mais nada em sua mente. "Que tal darmos um passo adiante agora?" Alicia tirou as mãos de Brittany de seus seios. "Você já viu o quão macios eles são, que tal agora sentir o gosto deles?" A boca de Brittany se encheu de água, e por um segundo ela achou que não conseguiria se controlar, mas nada aconteceu, além dela chacoalhar a cabeça concordando com a sugestão da namorada. "Eu quero que você fale o que quer fazer agora."

"Eu... E-eu... Eu quero beijar os seus seios!" Brittany falou, e então Alicia se curvou, deixando os seus seios a poucos centímetros do rosto da namorada.

"Seu desejo é uma ordem," Alicia já fizera o seu movimento, o resto dependeria de Brittany, que ficou paralisada por alguns segundos, imaginando que acordaria daquele sonho, mas ao ver que tudo era real, ela tomou uma atitude, e levou sua cabeça alguns centímetros a frente, fazendo seus lábios tocarem o seio de Alicia. Ela beijou o redor do mamilo algumas vezes. "Ugh, Britt, você sabe como provocar." Alicia murmurou, e então Brittany decidiu que estava na hora de agir, e beijou o mamilo, com apenas os lábios. Foi um beijo rápido, mas no segundo contato, ela usou a língua, e sentiu o gosto de Alicia. Era muito bom.

Os beijos foram ficando cada vez mais longos, conforme o uso da língua aumentava. E logo Brittany já não beijava, mas sim sugava Alicia, que gemia e tremia de prazer.

"Oh, oh, oh Britt, ohh." Os sons que Alicia eram tão sexies, e só faziam o desejo de Brittany aumentar. "Não pare, por favor, não pare..." Brittany decidiu que aquele seio havia recebido atenção o suficiente, então resolveu que era hora de ir para o outro, onde ela repetiu exatamente tudo o que fez com o outro.

"Alicia, porque a porta de seu quarto está trancada?" Era a voz da Sra. Baker, fazendo as duas garotas se separarem.

"É a minha mãe, você tem que sair daqui agora." Alicia lhe disse, e Brittany a obedeceu sem pensar duas vezes, ajudando a namorada a vestir as blusas antes de deixar o quarto, sem nem mesmo ligar para a altura, e voltar para a sua casa em um instante.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

No dia seguinte, pouco antes de começar o treino das Cheerios, Alicia caminhou até Santana, que se alongava um pouco mais distante das outras meninas.

"E aí Lopez?" Ela a chamou, fazendo a olhar com desconfiança.

"O que você quer aqui?" Santana perguntou de forma ríspida. "Não basta o que fez ontem, quer mais encrenca?"

"Não, eu não quero." Alicia respondeu. "Na verdade eu estou aqui para me desculpar." Aquilo surpreendeu Santana.

"Se desculpar?"

"Sim, porque eu reconheço que errei, e exagerei as coisas, na verdade você e Brittany só tiveram uma sessãozinha de desenhos animados sentimentais, e ontem eu e ela fizemos coisas muito mais interessantes no meu quarto." Alicia provocou, e Santana sentiu um aperto no peito.

"Bom para vocês." Ela respondeu com um falso desdém, e Alicia riu debochadamente.

"Quando eu me lembro do que aconteceu, meu Deus, que língua, ela sabe bom fazer bom uso dela, nem parece uma virgem." Santana sentiu vontade de voar em Alicia e lhe encher de tapas, só de imaginar Brittany sendo intima com outra garota, lhe enchia de raiva.

"Olha, me poupe desses 'pensamentos altos', eu não estou nem um pouco interessada na sua vida sexual." Santana retrucou.

"Desculpa, eu só estou feliz pelo o que aconteceu ontem." Alicia respondeu.

"Então, se você já terminou o que tinha para falar, pode me deixar alongar em paz?" Santana perguntou impaciente.

"Na verdade, eu tenho mais uma coisa para lhe dizer, lhe fazer um convite para ser mais exata."

"Convite de quê?"

"Para um encontro duplo, comigo e Brittany na sexta." Alicia piscou para a morena, que não podia nem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

"Encontro com você e Brittany? Um encontro à três?" Alicia riu da confusão de Santana.

"Caramba Lopez, mesmo depois de ontem você ainda acha que eu estaria disposta a dividir minha Britt com você?" Ela ironizou, deixando Santana visivelmente envergonhada. "É para você levar a sua namorada, então, o que me diz?"

"E onde nós vamos?"

"Na noite do karaokê no Talon."

"Está certo, eu aceito o seu convite." Santana respondeu.

"Ótimo, aposto que Brittany vai adorar ter você com a gente no nosso encontro." Alicia disse e se aproximou de Santana. "Mas eu aposto que ela gostaria mais se fosse da forma como você imaginou." Alicia provocou, e deixou Santana para trás.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

_**Próximo capítulo: Segredos**_

_**Alicia fica cada vez mais enciumada de Santana, e toma uma atitude que pode fazê-la perder Brittany, enquanto o namoro de Santana e Amanda passa por uma grande turbulência.**_

_**Rachel e Santana começam a trabalhar no Diário de Smallville. Enquanto Sebastian prepara uma armadilha para Brittany, e Sandman manda um recado para toda a população de Smallville.**_

* * *

_***Reviews, por favor?  
*E não esqueça de ficarem ligados para quando "Delírio" pipocar por aqui.  
*Mais uma vez obrigada e até a próxima**_


	13. Segredos

**_Juh Pitasse: Todo mundo queria uma Alicia pra dar uns amassos assim de vez em quando kkkkkkkk_**

**_E Santana/Amanda já cansou, na hora de acabar já._**

**_Sonia Gonçalves:Todo mundo gosta da Alicia kkkkkkkkkkk Espero envolver você ainda mais na história_**

**_L: A Alicia vai ser boazinha no encontro kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_**

**_Isadora Tavares: Foi tenso o tapa kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Eu comecei a escrever Rach/Mike como um teste, mas eu até acho que eles são legais juntos_**

**_Mandy: Eu não quero que ninguém odeie a Alicia, ela é demais. Eu queria namorar com ela kkkkkkkkkkkkkk_**

**_*Agradeço a todos que leram e deixaram reviews em "Delírio", e fica a dica para quem não leu. Vai lá dar uma olhadinha nessa fic, ok?_**

**_*Espero que gostem do novo capítulo_**  
**_*Boa leitura_**

* * *

"Eu não sei porque você tinha que convidar a Santana para esse encontro com a gente, era para sermos só nos duas." Brittany falou, chateada, para Alicia, que sorria.

"Você é muito anti-social, Britt, não é porque estamos namorando que devemos esquecer dos amigos." Alicia respondeu em um tom irônico.

"Amigos? Eu e Amanda? Você e Santana?" Brittany a questionou.

"Eu achei que você e Fordman já tivessem deixado suas desavenças no passado." A líder argumentou, enquanto penteava os seus sedosos cabelos dourados.

"Sim, mas só porque ela deixou de me amarrar em um milharal deserto e eu deixei de jogar lixo no armário dela, não quer dizer que somos amigas." Alicia riu do comentário.

"Ora Brittany, por que tanto drama? É só por uma noite, não pode ser tão assim tão insuportável..." Alicia envolveu seus braços no pescoço de Brittany e lhe deu um selinho nos lábios. "... A menos, é claro, que você ainda tenha sentimentos por aquela sua vizinha..."

"Para com isso, Alicia!" Brittany esbravejou, se desvencilhando da adolescente. "Eu já te disse mais de uma vez, que se eu estou namorando com você, é porque você significa alguma coisa para mim."

"Eu não estou dizendo que não, mas isso não te impede de continuar sonhando com ela." Brittany estremeceu quando essas palavras saíram da boca de sua namorada.

"O... O quê você está dizendo, Alicia?" Brittany perguntou.

"Ontem mesmo, quando estávamos no seu quarto e você dormiu abraçada em mim, e acabou falando enquanto dormia, chamando o nome dela." Brittany engoliu seco. "Eu gostaria de te dizer que você não tem culpa, porque não pode controlar os sonhos, mas... Se tem sonhado com ela, é porque ainda está pensando nela... E muito!"

"Pare com isso! Estou falando sério!" Brittany falou com firmeza. "Não tem graça."

"E quem disse que é para ser engraçado?" A líder ironizou.

"Para mim chega, não vou mais a lugar nenhum!" Brittany falou irritada, e abriu a porta do quarto de Alicia para ir para a sua casa, mas a namorada surgiu em sua frente do nada.

"Por favor, Britt, não vá, eu paro, juro que paro." Alicia sussurrou, enquanto tocou o rosto de sua namorada. "Por favor, não me deixe sozinha essa noite."

"Está bem, mas você tem que parar de falar disso,está certo? Porque eu gosto de você Alicia, eu gosto de verdade." Alicia com a confissão e beijou a namorada.

"Eu acredito em você, Britt, eu nunca tive alguém que me tratasse tão bem assim." Elas se beijaram mais uma vez. "Agora, vamos, nós não queremos chegar atrasadas."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Em poucos minutos Alicia e Brittany chegaram ao Talon, onde avistaram Amanda e Santana paradas na entrada, de mãos dadas, provavelmente esperando por elas.

"Olá meninas." Alicia as cumprimentou, e as duas responderam sem muita animação. Brittany deu um sorriso de canto de boca e falou um 'oi' quase inaudível.

Santana e Amanda responderam aos cumprimentos sem muita animação, e as quatro adolescentes adentraram o local da festa, onde encontraram praticamente todos do colégio, e eventualmente encontraram Rachel e Mike, que estavam sentados sozinhos

"Ei Britt!" O rapaz abanou a mão, e assim que Brittany o viu, abriu um largo sorriso. Estar com Mike e Rachel com certeza seria bem mais confortável para ela. "Venha cá, menina."

"Alicia, vamos lá com os meus amigos?" Brittany perguntou, pois com seus amigos ela não precisaria ficar todo o tempo tentando não se focar na tensão evidente entre Santana e Alicia.

"Claro, amor, tudo o que você quiser." A líder respondeu e deu um beijo no rosto de Brittany, fazendo Santana, que estava logo atrás delas, rolar os olhos, irritadiça. "Além do mais, lá está sobrando lugares, então todas nós podemos nos sentar juntas."

E ela estava certa, cada mesa tinha seis lugares, e as quatro foram recebidas pelo casal que ocupava a mesa. Santana sentou-se entre Mike e Amanda, enquanto Brittany ficou entre Alicia e Rachel, e ambas ficaram frente a frente.

"Britt, o que você acha de cantarmos uma música juntos?" Mike sugeriu, e Brittany riu.

"Eu acho que seria demais!" Rachel exclamou, e deu uma cotovelada em Brittany, que não pareceu muito animada com a ideia.

"Eu não sei..." Ela respondeu.

"Vamos Britt, nós viemos aqui para nos divertir, e eu sei que você fazer bonito." Alicia interviu.

"Vocês me conhecem, eu sou tímida, eu realmente não gosto de ter todos os olhos voltados para mim..." Brittany argumentou.

"Britt, deixa de bobagem, vai lá e arrasa com uma música da Britney." Alicia disse. "My loneliness ain´t killing me no more." A líder provocou Brittany cantando 'stronger', riu e piscou ao receber um olhar nem um pouco agradável da namorada.

"Não tem graça, Alicia." Brittany disse.

"Eu acho que Alicia está certa." Santana falou, para a surpresa de todos, que a olharam no mesmo instante. "Não sobre a música, eu acho que ouvir você Mike será melhor e bem mais divertido do que aturar Puckerman e seu country rock desafinado." Ela olhou para o palco onde Puck cantava o clássico 'Born in the USA' de Bruce Springteen.

"Está vendo? Todo mundo concorda." Alicia disse, colocando a mão no rosto de Brittany. "Diz que sim, eu adoraria te ver cantando e dançando."

"Está bem." Brittany concordou sob tamanha pressão.

"Eu vou colocar os nosso nomes lá." Mike falou super animado, se levantando para falar com o rapaz que organizava a festa.

"Obrigada, baby, e eu garanto que você vai ser recompensada, bem recompensada por isso." Alicia disse para Brittany e piscou. "Eu tenho uma surpresa para você."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O corpulento saiu de sua casa logo que a noite caiu, e iria atravessar a rua deserta, para pegar o seu carro, que estava estacionado do lado do oposto de sua casa, quando vários vultos surgiram de onde ele nem viu.

"Parado aí!" Um dos homens gritou, mas o homem estava disposto a usar a sua habilidade para se defender daquele estranho grupo, e começou a transformar-se em areia, quando foi atingido por um tiro silencioso, que o fez apagar, e cair no chão, ainda em forma humana.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Bom, galera após agora é a vez de Mike Chang e Brittany Pierce subirem ao palco." Sob aplausos e até algumas vaias, Mike e Brittany subiram timidamente ao palco, onde pegaram os microfones.

"Eu quero ver todo mundo dançando com Mikey Mike e Britty Britt." Ele disse e recebeu um olhar de 'que merda é essa?' de Brittany ao seu lado, e também de Rachel do lado oposto.

A música começou e logo todos reconheceram aquela batida popular.

MIKE:

_**My first kiss went a little like this**_

_**And twist**_

_**And twist**_

_(Meu primeiro beijo foi parecido com esse_

_E torceu_

_E torceu) _

BRITTANY:

_**Well my first kiss went a little like this**_

_**And twist**_

_**And twist**_

_(Bem, meu primeiro beijo foi parecido com esse_

_E torceu_

_E torceu)_

MIKE:

_**I said no more teachers**_

_**And no more books**_

_**I got a kiss under the bleachers**_

_**Hoping that nobody looks**_

_**Lips like liquorish**_

_**Tongue like candy**_

_**Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?**_

**(**Eu disse nada de professores

E nada de livros

Eu ganhei um beijo debaixo da arquibancada

Esperando que ninguém visse

Lábios como alcaçuz

Língua como doce

Desculpe-me, senhorita, mas posso tirar sua calcinha?)

BRITTANY:

_**In the back of the car**_

_**On the way to the bar**_

_**I got you on my lips**_

_**(I got you on my lips)**_

_**At the foot of the stairs**_

_**With my fingers in your hair**_

_**Baby, this is it...**_

_(Na parte de trás do carro_

_Indo juntos para o bar_

_Eu tenho você em meus lábios_

_[Eu tenho você em meus lábios]_

_Ao pé da escada_

_Com meus dedos em seu cabelo_

_Baby, isso é...)_

MIKE E BRITTANY:

_**She won't ever get enough**_

_**Once she gets a little touch**_

_**If I had it my way,**_

_**You know that I'd make her say**_

_**Ooooooh**_

_**Ooooooh**_

_(Ela nunca vai ter o suficiente_

_Uma vez que recebeu o primeiro toque_

_Se eu tiver bons modos,_

_Você sabe que eu a faria dizer_

_Ooooooh_

_Ooooooh)_

Todos se surpreenderam com a escolha da música, e o Talon se incendiou. Rachel rindo colocou as mãos no rosto, para cobrir suas bochechas vermelhas, enquanto Alicia se levantou e começou a dançar.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Quando o rapaz corpulento abriu os seus olhos, olhou ao redor e logo reconheceu o lugar em que estava. O velho laboratório da Smythe Corporation, com suas mãos e pés amarradas, e há poucos metros a frente um jovem homem sorria para ele, Sebastian Smythe.

"Então, você é o Sandman, eu deveria saber, estava tão óbvio." Ele ironizou.

"O que você quer de mim, Smythe? Acho que você e seu pai já fizeram estrago suficiente na minha família." O rapaz respondeu, voz trêmula e fraca, arrancando uma risada debochada de Sebastian.

Pouco a pouco recuperando a consciência, ele reconheceu os homens que o pegaram na emboscada minutos atrás. Todos estavam ali para defender o jovem milionário.

"Eu só não entendo porque você matou a garota Chang, você deveria odiar o homem que te transformou nessa besta." Sebastian falou.

"Você odeia o homem que te transformou nessa besta?" Foi a questão de Sandman, que fez o sorriso de Sebastian desaparecer. "Mas se alguém o matasse você provavelmente odiaria essa pessoa e buscaria vingança."

"Pare com esse melodrama barato, eu não te trouxe aqui para isso!" Sebastian o cortou com frieza. "Eu te trouxe aqui para fazermos negócios."

"Esqueça isso! Fazer negócios foi a desgraça da minha família." Sandman respondeu.

"Desculpe querido, mas aqui você só tem duas opções: ou você aceita a fazer o negócio comigo, ou morre quando eu injetar um soro letal que provocará uma morte lenta e tão dolorida, mil vezes mais dolorida que as injeções de kryptonita aplicadas pelo Dr. Hudson para te transformar no homem de areia." Sebastian falou com um sorriso sádico, que fez Sandman estremecer, ao se lembrar das inúmeras noites em que passou sozinho naquele mesmo laboratório, nessa mesma posição, amarrado em meio a uma dor tão horrível, que o fez várias vezes pedir em oração que Deus lhe mandasse a morte após ser submetido a várias injeções de kryptonita líquida misturada à areia. "Então, o que você me diz?"

"O que você quer que eu faça?" O rapaz perguntou.

"Você já leu algum artigo do Smallville Torch?"

"Não, por que eu me interessaria por aquele jornaleco de adolescentes?"

"Porque aquele 'jornaleco' de adolescente, não é como os outros, lá você não encontra resenhas sobre a saga Crepúsculo, mas sim artigos, falando sobre acontecimentos sobrenaturais em Smallville, um possível alien que vive entre nós, e que eles acreditam ser você." Sandman riu com aquilo.

"Eu? Um alien? Esse pessoal está usando drogas pesadas." Ele ironizou.

"Não seja estúpido, Sandman, vou te chamar assim, é bem mais imponente que o seu nome verdadeiro." Sebastian falou. "Ou você acha que aquela chuva de meteoros em 1998 foi apenas má sorte dessa cidade? É óbvio que a profecia Kawatche se cumpriu, e temos um alien entre nós."

"E onde eu entro nessa história?" Ele perguntou.

"Você vai me ajudar a descobrir quem esse alien é." Sebastian respondeu, e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. "Mas antes você tem uma outra missão, e eu vou lhe enviar duas lindas e jovens repórteres para começar..."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Isso foi demais, baby!" Alicia exclamou, e se jogou nos braços de Brittany lhe dando um beijo caloroso, assim que a loira e Mike voltaram à mesa logo após sua apresentação. "Você estava tão quente, que eu podia sentir seu calor daqui."

"Obrigada..." Brittany agradeceu, envergonhada.

"Eu não sabia que vocês dois tinham tanto talento vocal." Rachel disse, surpreendida pelo que vira.

"E olha que nós nem ensaiamos, né Britt?" Mike respondeu, com um falso tom arrogante, e depois começou a rir.

"E vocês duas? O que acharam?" Alicia perguntou para Amanda e Santana, que estavam distantes, como se nenhuma delas quisessem estar ali.

"Isso foi bem legal, eu gostei bastante, parabéns Britt..." Santana falou, olhando para sua vizinha, que ficou com as bochechas púrpuras com o elogio. "...E Mike." Mike abriu um sorriso simpático para a garota.

"Agora é a minha vez, amor, e eu sei que você vai gostar da surpresa." Alicia piscou e se levantou, indo para o palco.

"O que ela vai fazer?" Rachel perguntou para Brittany.

"Não faço idéia, só espero que ele não cante nada muito escandaloso." A loira respondeu, porque conhecendo Alicia como conhecia, ela não duvida disso.

"Talvez ela cante sobre as suas habilidades na cama..." Amanda disse com um sorriso maldoso no rosto, atraindo a atenção de todos, e fazendo Brittany sentir vontade de desaparecer, tamanha vergonha. "...Ou não, porque talvez você não tenha nenhuma."

"Para com isso!" Santana interveio, e Amanda riu.

"É só uma piada, linda, a Brittany sabe disso, não?" Amanda falou para Brittany, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça, ainda visivelmente desconfortável. "De qualquer forma, eu estou indo pegar uma bebida, quer alguma coisa, San?"

"Não." A morena respondeu seca, ainda incrédula com aquele comportamento estúpido de Amanda e sua piada ainda mais estúpida, que a fez pensar se a ruiva sempre fora assim e ela nunca foi capaz de enxergar antes? E assim que a ex-jogadora tomou uma distância considerável, Santana encarou Brittany. "Eu sinto muito por isso, Brittany..."

"Está tudo bem, isso foi só uma piada." Brittany respondeu, tentando parecer inatingível.

"Eu acho que não deveria ter aceitado o convite da Alicia, Amanda e eu não estamos em sintonia com vocês, e estamos estragando a noite, eu acho que o melhor a fazer é irmos embora." Santana disse, e fez um movimento para se levantar, quando sentiu a mão de Brittany tocando a sua.

"Por favor, não vá..." Brittany disse por impulso e recebeu um olhar admirado de Santana, que em seguida olhou para a mão de Brittany em cima da sua, fazendo a outra garota puxar a mão rapidamente.

Mike e Rachel trocaram um olhar e sorriram diante da cena.

"Eu... Eu quero dizer, a escolha é sua, mas eu adoraria te ouvir cantando, eu sei que você tem uma linda voz." Brittany falou, arrancando um sorriso sincero e único naquela noite. Aquilo foi capaz de fazer o humor de Santana sair do fundo do poço e ir para a mais alta nuvem, e o seu coração bater tão apressado, como nunca antes.

"Eu acho uma ótima idéia." Rachel interveio, para ajudar Brittany, que estava ficando mais vermelha que o uniforme das Cheerios.

"Eu também acho." Mike também entrou para o time, no momento que a música de rap terminou, e Alicia Baker subiu ao palco.

"E agora é a vez da capitã Baker mostrar todo o seu charme aqui no nosso palco." O rapaz apresentou a garota que sorriu, e pegou o microfone das mãos dele. Uma onda de aplausos invadiu o Talon, principalmente da parte masculina, inclusive com alguns assobios e gritos como 'gostosa' e 'delícia', que deixou com um gosto amargo na boca e uma enorme vontade de chutar algumas bundas ali mesmo.

"Eu agradeço o carinho pessoal, mas eu estou aqui para homenagear a minha namorada, que é a garota mais doce e gentil que eu conheci." Brittany sorriu com o elogio. "Britt, essa é especialmente para você."

A música começou.

_**I don't wanna go another day**_

_**So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind**_

_**Seems like everybody is breaking up**_

_**Throwing their love away**_

_**But I know I got a good thing right here**_

_**That's why I say, hey!**_

_(Não quero ir outro dia_

_Então estou te dizendo exatamente o que está na minha mente_

_Parece que todos estão se separando_

_Jogando o seu amor fora_

_Mas sei que tenho uma coisa boa bem aqui_

_E é por isso que eu digo hey )_

Nesse instante Amanda voltou com uma latinha de refrigerante, e sentou-se ao lado de Santana, que estava com uma enorme vontade de chorar.

_**Nobody gonna love me better**_

_**I must stickwitu forever**_

_**Nobody gonna take me higher**_

_**I must stickwitu**_

_**You know how to appreciate me**_

_**I must stickwitu my baby**_

_**Nobody ever made me feel this way**_

_**I must stick with you**_

_(Ninguém vai me amar melhor_

_Eu tenho que ficar com você para sempre_

_Ninguém vai me levar mais alto_

_Tenho que me juntar a você_

_Você sabe me agradar_

_Eu devo ficar com você_

_Ninguém nunca me fez sentir desse jeito_

_Tenho que me juntar a você)_

_**I don't wanna go another day**_

_**So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind**_

_**See the way we ride in our privated lives**_

_**Ain't nobody getting in between**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**That you're the only one for me (one for me)**_

_**When I say**_

_(Não quero ir outro dia_

_Então estou te dizendo exatamente o que está na minha mente_

_Veja o jeito que nós caminhamos_

_Em nossas vidas pessoais_

_Ninguém vai se meter entre nós_

_Quero que você saiba que você é a única para mim_

_Quando eu digo)_

_**And now ain't nothing else**_

_**I can need (nothing else I can need)**_

_**And now I'm singing**_

_**'Cause you're so, so into me**_

_**I got you**_

_**We'll be making love endlessly**_

_**I'm with you (baby I'm with you)**_

_**Baby, you're with me**_

_**(Baby you're with me higher)**_

_(E agora, não há nada mais_

_que eu possa precisar (nada mais que eu possa precisar)_

_E agora, eu estou cantando_

_Porque você está tão, tão dentro de mim_

_Eu tenho você_

_Nós estaremos fazendo amor eternamente_

_Estou com você (amor estou com você)_

_Amor você está comigo_

_(Amor, você está tão alto comigo))_

_**So don't you worry about**_

_**People hanging around**_

_**They ain't bringing us down**_

_**I know you and you know me**_

_**And that's all that counts (hey)**_

_**So don't you worry about**_

_**People hanging around**_

_**They ain't bringing us down**_

_**I know you and you know me**_

_**And that's, that's why I say (hey)**_

_Então não se preocupe_

_Com as pessoas à volta_

_Elas não vão nos separar_

_Eu te conheço e você me conhece_

_E isso é tudo que importa (heey)_

_Então não se preocupe_

_Com as pessoas à volta_

_Elas não vão nos separar_

_Conheço você e você me conhece_

_É por isso, é por isso que digo (hey)_

_**Nobody gonna love me better**_

_**I must stickwitu forever**_

_**Nobody gonna take me higher**_

_**I must stickwitu**_

_**You know how to appreciate me**_

_**I must stickwitu my baby**_

_**Nobody ever made me feel this way**_

_**I must stick with you**_

_(Ninguém vai me amar melhor_

_Eu tenho que ficar com você para sempre_

_Ninguém vai me levar tão alto_

_Tenho que me juntar a você_

_Você sabe como me agradar_

_Eu devo ficar com você_

_Ninguém nunca me fez sentir desse jeito_

_Tenho que me juntar a você)_

Quando a música terminou, Brittany a aplaudiu com fervor, e Santana abaixou a cabeça, e suspirou fundo. Aquela noite estava sendo como uma verdadeira tortura para ela.

"Você está bem, Santana?" Amanda perguntou, parecendo preocupada.

"Sim... Eu só... Eu só preciso fazer uma coisa." Ela respondeu com determinação, e se levantou, caminhando em direção ao palco, e ignorando Alicia que passou por ela.

"Gostou da surpresa?" Alicia perguntou, e Brittany levantou e lhe deu um abraço.

"Claro que sim, isso foi a coisa mais doce que uma garota já fez por mim." Brittany respondeu, e não estava mentindo. Momentos sexies eram bons, mas momentos que demonstravam sentimentos, como aquele, eram ainda melhores. "Obrigada."

"Você não precisa me agradecer, na verdade, se hoje eu sou uma nova garota, a responsável é você." Alicia segurou as mãos e entrelaçou seus dedos. "Você é sem dúvida a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida."

"Alicia, eu..."

"Eu amo você, Brittany." Alicia falou determinada. "Eu sei que você não sente o mesmo, ainda é jovem demais para entender certas coisas, mas estou feliz por poder te ajudar a compreender melhor as coisas."

"É, obrig..."

"Agora é a vez do romantismo de Santana Lopez." O rapaz apresentou a morena, que timidamente pegou o microfone, e começou a cantar.

_**Lying in my bed**_

_**I hear the clock tick and think of you**_

_**Caught up in circles**_

_**Confusion is nothing new**_

_**Flash back warm night, almost left behind**_

_**Suitcase of memories**_

_**Time after**_

_(Deitada na minha cama,_

_Ouço o tique-taque do relógio e penso em você_

_Presa em círculos,_

_confusão não é novidade_

_Lembranças de noites quentes, ficaram para trás_

_Como uma mala de memórias_

_Tempos passados)_

_**Sometime you pictured me**_

_**I'm walking too far ahead**_

_**You're calling to me**_

_**I can't hear what you've said**_

_**Then you said, "Go slow, I fall behind"**_

_**The second hand unwinds**_

**(**Às vezes você me imaginava

Eu estou andando bem à sua frente

Você está chamando por mim,

Eu não consigo ouvir o que você dizia!

Então você me pedia: "Vá com calma, estou ficando para trás"

O ponteiro dos segundos vai pra trás)

Nesse instante Santana claramente olhava para Brittany, e a garota olhava de volta. Ambas agiam como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali.

_**If you're lost you can look**_

_**And you will find me, time after time**_

_**If you fall I will catch you**_

_**I'll be waiting, time after time**_

_**If you're lost you can look**_

_**And you will find me, time after time**_

_**If you fall I will catch you**_

_**I'll be waiting, time after time**_

(Se você estiver perdida, olhe ao redor

e vai me encontrar o tempo todo

Se você cair, eu vou te segurar

Eu estarei esperando o tempo todo

Se você estiver perdida, olhe ao redor

E vai me encontrar o tempo todo

Se você cair, eu vou te segurar

Eu estarei esperando o tempo todo.)

_**After my picture fades**_

_**And darkness has turned to grey**_

_**Watching through windows**_

_**You're wondering if I'm OK**_

_**Secrets stolen from deep inside**_

_**The drum beats out of time**_

**(**Depois, minha imagem some,

E a escuridão começa a ficar cinza.

Observando pelas janelas,

Você quer saber se estou bem

Segredos roubados de lá do fundo

Meu coração bate descompassado)

Nesse instante Brittany sentiu Alicia lhe empurrando com força.

"O que você que está fazendo?" Alicia a questionou com raiva, antes de sair. Brittany a seguiu.

"Ei Alicia! Espera!" Brittany correu, e a alcançou na esquina do local. "Onde você está indo?"

"Me deixe em paz! Eu quero ir para casa!" A líder respondeu, e conseguiu desvencilhar seu braço de Brittany. "Você não merece nada do que eu te fiz! Sua idiota! Eu acabei de me declarar para você, e o que eu recebo em troca? Você babando por outra garota bem na minha frente!"

"Alicia, eu não estava..."

"Não tente se defender, sua menina otária! Vai lá e fica com ela, está esperando o quê? Não é isso o que você sempre quis?" Brittany não disse nada, e então Alicia foi embora. A noite estava estragada, e a culpa era dela.

Sem muito mais o que fazer, Brittany voltou ao Talon, se despediu de seua amigos, e foi para a casa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Amanda levava Santana para casa, não muito depois de Brittany fazer o mesmo. E o caminho da volta estava sendo ainda mais silencioso que o da ida, até Amanda estacionar em frente à casa dos Lopez.

"Espere, eu acho que nós devemos conversar." Amanda falou, olhos fixos em suas mãos sobre o volante.

"Eu acho que agora não é o melhor momento." Santana respondeu.

"Santana, eu estou terminando com você, eu não vou querer conversar com você tão cedo." Santana surpreendeu-se ao ouvir aquilo, e apesar de sentir como se um grande peso estivesse sendo tirado de suas costas, aquilo doeu.

"Amanda, eu..."

"O que você vai me dizer? Olha só o que aconteceu hoje naquele Talon, você cantou uma música para outra garota, na frente de todo mundo! Eu sei que você acha que eu sou uma grande idiota e fracassada, mas você não tinha o direito de me humilhar dessa forma!" Amanda começou a chorar. "Eu sei que errei, eu errei mesmo, e não foram poucas vezes, e tudo o que eu fiz foi por gostar de você, por amar você... Você nunca vai entender, porque os meus pais tinham razão, você só estava me usando... Eu fui só um jogo para você, alguém para você experimentar antes de realmente ficar com quem queria." As acusações de Amanda estavam sendo injustas.

"Amanda isso não é verdade..."

"Como não? Olha só o que você fez! Você pisou em mim, e isso doeu muito mais do que qualquer slushie na cara, ou vandalismo no armário, porque essas coisas vêm das pessoas que não significam nada para mim, mas hoje... Hoje veio de alguém que significava o mundo para mim..." Amanda levou as mãos ao rosto e enxugou suas lágrimas. "Eu espero que depois que me formar eu caía fora dessa cidade para sempre, e nunca mais precise olhar para a sua cara, e agora caia fora do meu carro!" Sem pensar duas vezes, Santana abriu a porta do carro de sua ex-namorada, e saiu, fechando a porta. "E não esqueça de contar as boas-novas para a sua avó, aposto que ela vai dar pulos de felicidade." Amanda ironizou, antes de ligar o carro, e sair em alta velocidade.

Estava certo que Santana não sentia mais o mesmo calor ou desejo que sentia quando beijava Amanda, nem mesmo sentia saudade sua quando não estavam juntas, mas terminar nessas circunstâncias nunca era agradável, e aquilo magoou Santana, que suspirou e ficou parada em frente a sua casa, no escuro, pensando no seu ato impensado e em como aquilo havia afetado Amanda, e também Brittany, porque ela viu a forma hostil como Alicia havia tratado a garota, pouco antes dela ir embora.

"Então você está aí, desgraçada!" A voz furiosa fez Santana tremer e olhar para trás, onde viu Alicia, olhando para ela com um enorme ódio, olhos vermelhos e uma faca de cozinha na mão direita.

"Alicia, o... O que você está pensando em fazer?" Santana perguntou, dando passos para trás.

"Vou fazer você pagar, por não entender que a Brittany é minha!" Ela vociferou, e partiu para cima de Santana com a faca, que tentou correr, mas foi inútil, porque de vários metros atrás, Alicia simplesmente apareceu na sua frente. "Você não pode fugir, sua vadia maldita!"

"Alicia, por favor, não faça isso... N-nós... Nós podemos conversar." Santana implorou, chorando de desespero.

"Conversar? Não, eu tentei te avisar uma vez, mas você não ouviu, e eu não gosto de repetir as coisas, na segunda vez eu parto para a ação." Alicia avançou contra Santana, e a faca passou bem perto da garota.

"SOCORRO! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!" Santana gritou, mas não tinha certeza se seria ajudada, já que sua avó estava fora, em um jantar com um velho casal de amigos, e a casa dos Pierce ficava longe, e com certeza o seu choro impediu a sua voz de ser alta o suficiente para que eles lhe ouvissem.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany estava deitada em sua cama, tentando dormir para pensar melhor no que faria no dia seguinte, pois estaria mais tranqüila e de cabeça fria, mas os latidos de Hercules a assustaram, e o cachorro começou a arranhar a porta desesperadamente.

"O que está acontecendo, Hércules?" ela perguntou, que continuava desesperado, arranhando a porta de seu quarto. Então Brittany se levantou e abriu-a, evitando que o cachorro fizesse um buraco nela, mas o animal saiu correndo desesperado. Intrigada, Brittany seguiu o animal, e ele fez o mesmo com a porta da cozinha, correndo para a direção da casa dos Lopez.

Brittany caminhou mais alguns metros, até ver os vultos, e o choro de Santana, sem pensar duas vezes, correu até lá para ver o que estava acontecendo, para se chocar com a imagem, de Alicia ameaçando a outra garota com uma enorme faca.

"Que merda você está fazendo?" Brittany perguntou com raiva, ao mesmo tempo em que segurou a mão de Alicia, lhe tomou a faca, e lhe deu um empurrão, que a fez cair sentada metros de distância. "Você enlouqueceu?" Em seguida Brittany olhou para Santana, que estava sentada, e com o braço esquerdo ferido, pois estava sangrando. "Santana, você está bem?" Ela perguntou, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Santana, enquanto Alicia chorava, sozinha.

"Eu estou bem, foi só um corte superficial." Santana lhe assegurou, e Brittany ajudou-a a se levantar.

Alicia fez o mesmo, sem a ajuda de ninguém, e Brittany olhou para ela, sentindo-se arrependida, por tê-la empurrado daquela forma, e torcendo para que ela não tivesse se machucado.

A capitã das Cheerios não disse nada, apenas chorava silenciosamente, ao perceber que por mais que ela fizesse por Brittany, a adolescente nunca iria amá-la da mesma forma que amava Santana.

"Você está bem. Alicia?" Brittany perguntou, mas estava firme ao lado de Santana.

Alicia balançou a cabeça dizendo que não, e desapareceu da visão das outras duas garotas.

"Ela é uma mutante, você sabia disso?" Santana perguntou.

"Sim, Alicia e eu não tínhamos segredos." Brittany respondeu, sentindo-se triste. "Vem, vamos cuidar disso, eu vou te ajudar." Santana abriu um pequeno sorriso, apesar do clima pesado, que foi correspondido por Brittany.

Os pais de Brittany não estavam em casa, e portanto foi mais fácil cuidar de Santana sem uma enxurrada de perguntas.

Brittany limpou o corte, que como disse era superficial, usando álcool, e em seguida enfaixou o braço dela.

"Eu acho que daqui uns três dias ele já vai estar cicatrizado." Brittany disse, e Santana sorriu para ela.

"Obrigada, você me salvou, outra vez." Santana agradeceu, sentindo suas pernas trêmulas e seu coração disparado somente pela forma como Brittany lhe olhou. "Eu sinto muito por você e Alicia..."

"Não sinta, eu fiz muita coisa errada, e a primeira delas foi ter chamado Alicia para sair e aceitado namorar com ela, quando não sentia o mesmo que ela." Isso sem contar os amassos que elas deram inúmeras vezes, que juntando as demais coisas faziam Alicia se sentir usada e Brittany a maior canalha do planeta.

"Todo mundo faz besteira, Brittany, não se auto flagele por isso." Santana lhe disse.

"Eu sei, mas... Santana só te peço mais uma coisa: Eu sei que você tem motivos de sobra para odiar Alicia, mas por favor, não mencione sobre o fato dela ser uma mutante com ninguém, isso é muito sério, e tem todo aquele negócio de Belle Reve, que assusta, e muito." Brittany pediu encarecidamente, e com tanto fervor que fez Santana pensar se ela sabia como era se sentir uma mutante, como Alicia.

"Não se preocupe, eu vou guardar esse segredo." Santana lhe garantiu, com sinceridade.

"Obrigada, eu nem sei como te agradecer."Brittany respondeu.

"Quem tem que agradecer aqui sou eu, você sempre está por perto quando eu preciso, o que é isso?" Santana perguntou sorrindo.

"Eu não sei." Brittany sorriu também. "Mas eu nunca vou deixar ninguém te machucar, porque quando machucam você, estão machucando a mim também." Santana se surpreendeu com o que ouviu. "É como se você fosse parte de mim." Brittany sentiu um nó na garganta, nunca havia sido tão sincera em sua vida, e nem mesmo sabia de onde estava vindo aquela força para dizer aquelas coisas.

"Me desculpe por tudo Britt, me desculpe por te fazer sofrer enquanto estava com outro alguém, me desculpa por ser tão cega a ponto de não ver que o verdadeiro amor estava o tempo todo ao meu lado." Santana pegou a mão de Brittany e a beijou.

"Está tudo bem agora." Brittany disse e se curvou, beijando suavemente a testa de Santana. "Eu vou sempre estar ao seu lado, sempre."

Nesse momento, Brittany ouviu o som da caminhonete de seus pais estacionando, e Hércules começou a latir.

"Meus pais chegaram." Brittany disse.

"Eu tenho que ir para casa, obrigada por tudo." Santana disse.

"Você vai ficar bem?" Brittany perguntou.

"Eu vou sim, não se preocupe." Santana sorriu e Brittany e acompanhou até a porta dos fundos, para que Martha e Jonathan não a vissem.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Durante o final de semana, Brittany tentou fazer contato com Alicia, ligou para ela, mandou várias mensagens e chegou até mesmo a ir na casa da garota, que não lhe atendeu, mas em compensação, ela recebeu a visita de Santana no sábado e também no domingo, onde teve uma grande surpresa.

Era noite, e Brittany já pensava em ir para a cama, enquanto estava no celeiro, olhando para o céu, que era o que ela fazia para pensar, quando estava pensativa, quando sentiu alguém tocando seu ombro, acreditando ser Alicia ela olhou para trás, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver que se tratava de Santana.

"Oi Santana." Brittany sorriu, sentindo seu coração disparar. Ele não estava acostumado a esse tipo de surpresa.

"Oi Brittany." Ela respondeu. "Eu sei que é um pouco tarde para fazer uma visita, mas, eu realmente precisava fazer isso." Santana deu alguns passos para trás. "Eu quero cantar uma música que descreve exatamente como eu me sinto agora."

Santana parecia um pouco nervosa, e suspirou fundo antes de começar a cantar:

_**There is something that I see**_

_**In the way you look at me**_

_**There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes**_

_Existe algo que eu vejo_

_Na maneira que você me olha_

_Há um sorriso, há uma verdade em seus olhos_

_**But an unexpected way**_

_**On this unexpected day**_

_**Could it mean this is where I belong**_

_**It is you I have loved all along**_

_Mas de uma maneira inesperada_

_Num dia inesperado_

_Poderia significar que este é o lugar onde eu pertenço?_

_É você que eu tenho amado o tempo todo?_

_**It's no more mystery**_

_**It is finally clear to me**_

_**You're the home my heart searched for so long**_

_**And it is you I have loved all along**_

_Não é mais um mistério_

_Está finalmente claro pra mim_

_Você é o lar que o meu coração procurou por muito tempo_

_E é você que eu tenho amado o tempo todo_

_**There were times I ran to hide**_

_**Afraid to show the other side**_

_**Alone in the night without you**_

_Houve momentos em que eu corri para me esconder_

_Receoso de mostrar o outro lado_

_Sozinho na noite sem você_

_**But now I know just who you are**_

_**And I know you hold my heart**_

_**Finally this is where I belong**_

_**It is you I have loved all along**_

_Mas agora eu sei quem você é_

_E eu sei que você prende meu coração_

_Finalmente este é o lugar onde eu pertenço_

_E é você que eu tenho amado o tempo todo_

_**It's no more mystery**_

_**It is finally clear to me**_

_**You're the home my heart searched for so long**_

_**And it is you I have loved all along**_

_Não é mais um mistério_

_Está finalmente claro pra mim_

_Você é o lar que o meu coração procurou por muito tempo_

_E é você que eu tenho amado o tempo todo_

**Over and over**

**I'm filled with emotion**

**Your love, it rushes through my veins**

_Repetidamente_

_Eu sou cheio de emoção_

_Seu amor corre através das minhas veias_

_**And I am filled**_

_**With the sweetest devotion**_

_**As I, I look into your perfect face**_

_E eu sou preenchido_

_com a mais doce devoção_

_Enquanto eu, eu olho para seu rosto perfeito_

_**It's no more mystery**_

_**It is finally clear to me**_

_**You're the home my heart searched for so long**_

_**And it is you I have loved**_

_**It is you I have loved**_

_**It is you I have loved all along**_

_Não existe mais mistério_

_Está finalmente claro pra mim_

_Você é o lar que meu coração procurou por muito tempo_

_E é você que eu tenho amado_

_É você que eu tenho amado_

_É você que eu tenho amado o tempo todo_

Ao final da canção, Santana enxugou uma lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto, já Brittany não conseguiu esconder o quanto aquilo lhe emocionou.

"Isso é realmente como você se sente?" Brittany perguntou.

"Sim." Santana respondeu baixo e Brittany lhe abraçou.

"Obrigada, muito obrigada, Santana." A loira murmurou em seu ouvido, e a morena se afastou.

"Eu tenho que ir para casa agora, eu saí sem avisar a minha avó, se ela não me encontrar vai ficar brava." Santana disse, segurando nas mãos de Brittany.

"Então, boa noite, eu vejo você amanhã na escola." Brittany beijou Santana no rosto.

"Boa noite." Santana se despediu, e foi para a sua casa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

No dia seguinte, Brittany procurou por Alicia ao redor da escola, mas não encotrou nenhum sinal da garota, e então na hora do intervalo, encontrou um bilhete em seu armário.

"_Britt, _

_Eu sei que você quer muito falar comigo, mas eu acho que não devemos mais. Eu não vou conseguir aceitar te olhar e não te ter. Eu te amo tanto. Eu sinto muito pelo que fiz com Santana, eu nunca quis machucar ninguém, muito menos alguém importante para você. Por isso achei melhor deixar Smallville, e sinto muito por não me despedir, mas eu não conseguiria olhar nos seus olhos e te dizer adeus. Espero que se um dia você estiver novamente procurando uma garota para te amar, eu possa preencher essa vaga na sua vida, sendo uma namorada melhor, alguém que mereça essa pessoa incrível que você é. _

_Com amor, Alicia."_

Brittany chorou e guardou o bilhete. Ela amava Santana, mas gostava de Alicia, e havia se acostumado tanto com a sua presença, e sentia-se horrível por fazer a garota mudar toda a sua vida por causa de sua irresponsabilidade.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Apesar do clima pesado na escola, Santana estava feliz, se sentindo leve e tranqüila com sua consciência, por finalmente estar começando a trilhar o caminho certo.

"Ei Santana, nós precisamos conversar." Sugar falou, visivelmente irritada, e para falar a verdade, ela já esperava esse tipo de reação da amiga. "Eu não acredito na canalhice que você fez com a Amanda."

"Olha aqui Sugar, eu sei que você é amiga da Amanda, e que ela deve ter desabafado com você, mas você não pode me chamar de canalha!" Santana se defendeu.

"Você está sendo estúpida mas tão estúpida, que se tivesse noção do que está fazendo, daria um soco na própria cara." Sugar falou.

"Por que você sempre fala como se soubesse de tudo? Quem você acha que é? Uma espécie de oráculo?" Santana a desafiou.

"Você quer saber porque eu falo como se soubesse de tudo? Porque eu sei!" Sugar respondeu com firmeza. "Esse é o meu segredo: eu sei o segredo de todo mundo, inclusive de gente que vive do seu lado, e sempre mentiu para você."

"De quem você está falando?"

"Pense um pouco, Santana, e saiba que a única pessoa que sempre foi verdadeira com você foi Amanda, todo mundo mentiu, inclusive a sua querida Brittany, que é algo, que você nem pode imaginar." Sugar não esperou Santana dizer mais nada, simplesmente foi embora dali, deixando para trás a morena confusa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

No resto do dia Santana ficou pensativa, as palavras de Sugar lhe tocaram fundo. Ela podia estar mentindo, é claro, mas a forma firme como ela lhe disse não parecia de alguém que estava simplesmente blefando.

E ela seguiu assim até o final da aula, onde seguiu com Rachel para mais um dia de trabalho no Diário de Smallville.

No primeiro dia de trabalho, Santana e Rachel foram apresentadas à Artie Abrams, o paraplégico fotógrafo do jornal, que também era um simpático nerd que cuidava dos computadores do local.

"Ei meninas, prontas para mais um dia de trabalho?" Ele as cumprimentou, assim que as duas chegaram no local.

"Como estão as coisas, Artie?" Rachel perguntou.

"Por enquanto estão paradas, mas em Smallville nunca se sabe, a qualquer hora algo surpreendente pode acontecer." Ele disse, no exato momento em que Helen adentrou o local, com passos apressados, e um papel nas mãos.

"Meu Deus, olhem o que acabei de encontrar nos fundos do nosso jornal." Ela disse colocando o papel aberto em cima da mesa.

"_Queridos jornalistas, quem vos fala é o poderoso Sandman. Sei que há interesse da parte de vocês em criar contato com a minha pessoa, e digo que o interesse é recíproco de minha parte. Portanto, acho que devemos nos conhecer, mas como prova de que vocês realmente tem interesse em estar falando comigo, quero que publiquem no seu jornal, manchete da primeira página, os seguintes dizeres:_

_População de Smallville, Sandman está chegando para fazer o seu legado. Não haverão mais aberrações para manchar o nome de nossa cidade, que sempre foi um exemplo para a América, eliminarei a todas. Irão se arrepender de pisarem nesta sagrada terra. Sangue de aberração será derramado para pagar a toda vida humana ceifada por esta escória. Aberrações, aconselho-os que fujam, pois os que ficarem enfrentarão a ira do poderoso e indestrutível Sandman."_

Todos ficaram boquiabertos com aquilo. Sandman realmente havia chegado para ficar.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Próximo capítulo: Super Criminosos.

Uma onda de crimes vem chamando a atenção da mídia, principalmente pelo fato de que quem os comete não consegue ser identificado, e por isso acabam ganhando o nome de 'super criminosos'. Enquanto Santana descobre algo importante sobre Sugar e também sobre seu passado.

E o que Brittany vai fazer quando os super criminosos colocam a vida de seus pais em risco?

* * *

**_*Músicas: My First kiss (30H!3 feat Kesha), Stickwitu (Pussycat Dolls), Time after time (Cyndi Lauper) e Is it you (I have loved) (Dana Glover)._**  
**_*Reviews, por favor?_**  
**_*Beijos e até a próxima_**


	14. Super Criminosos

**_*Bom, essa é oficialmente a minha fic com o maior número de reviews aqui no , então, muito obrigada à todos vcs ;)_**

**_Sonia Gonçalves: Não se preocupe, Sandman vai levar uns bons tapas, não só ds Britt_**

**_Júlia: Eu não gosto muito do Puck mesmo, acho ele bem nojento e clichê com aquela estorinha de bad boy com o coração bom. Deve ser a mesma coisa com aquele irmão dele agora (argh) na minha opinião, o pior dos novos personagens._**

**_L:Santana tem que correr atrás do prejuízo agora._**

**_Mandy: Britt vai se desculpar com a Alicia ;)_**

**_Mell: Quais eram as suas suspeitas de Sandman? _**

**_*Boa leitura e espero que gostem do capítulo_**

* * *

Já fazia duas semana desde que Alicia havia deixado Smallville, e Brittany não podia deixar de estar triste, tão triste a ponto de ligar para os pais de Alicia, e perguntar sobre ela, e eles lhe disseram que a adolescente foi viver com sua madrinha em Indiana, mas disse para que eles assegurassem a Brittany caso ela a procurasse, que ela não sentia mágoa, e que ela voltaria, algum dia.

Desde então, ela e Santana estavam mais próximas do que nunca, e mesmo com ambas sabendo que uma estava afim da outra, nada de concreto havia acontecido, além de algumas conversas, porque na maior parte de seu tempo Santana passava com Rachel, falando sobre os acontecimentos sobrenaturais de Smallville, e principalmente de Sandman.

Desde sua mensagem ameaçadora que foi publicada na primeira página do Diário de Smallville, as duas garotas ficaram praticamente obcecadas com a idéia de entrevistá-lo, e aquela animação toda espantava Brittany, que acreditava que elas estariam em grande perigo se fossem falar com aquele assassino, e ela não era a única, já que Mike detestava a idéia, principalmente porque Sebastian era presença constante na edição do Diário de Smallville, e instigava ainda mais a curiosidade das garotas, garantindo que uma entrevista com aquele que estava sendo denominado como o terror dos mutantes da cidade, seria o grande passaporte de entrada para o Planeta Diário.

Na escola, com Santana e Rachel menos envolvidas com o Smallville Torch, isso acabou ficando somente com Amanda, e para ser sincera, não era fácil trabalhar com uma pessoa que mal olhava na sua cara, e as piadinhas nas aulas e nos corredores estavam ficando cada vez mais insuportáveis. Brittany sentia uma dor enorme no coração ao lembrar que ainda tinha mais dois anos para viver aquilo, porque, se para muitos o colegial era a melhor fase da vida, para ela era um verdadeiro pesadelo.

E a semana não começou bem com Rick the Stick e suas piadinhas infames na aula de religião, onde a Sr. Dickens discutia com a sala as teorias do criacionismo e evolucionismo, o que causou um grande embate entre Rachel e Jennifer Olliver, uma garota muito religiosa, oposta da aspirante a jornalista.

"Eu não entendo como alguém pode acreditar que tudo isso é obra do acaso." Jennifer disse.

"E eu não entendo como alguém pode acreditar que nós somos algum tipo de raça especial, criada a imagem e semelhança de Deus, porque é óbvio que existe vida lá fora, muito mais inteligente e poderosa que nós humanos." Rachel retrucou, e Mike que estava ao lado de Brittany, olhou para a amiga, que abriu um pequeno sorriso em resposta.

"Ora, Berry, por favor, você acredita mesmo que possa existir vida em outro planeta? No máximo deve ser uma bactéria." Brittany suspirou com as palavras de Jennifer. Que bactéria enorme era ela.

"Ei professora, eu posso dar minha opinião?" Rick Nelson perguntou, levantando a mão. A mulher lhe olhou desconfiada, pois conhecendo bem aquele aluno, sabia que a chance dele não estar levando a discussão a sério era de 99, 99 por cento.

"Pense bem no que vai falar, Sr. Nelson." A mulher lhe disse.

"Eu concordo com a Berry." Ele disse com seriedade, surpreendendo a todos, já que Rachel era uma de suas vítimas preferidas. "E eu acho que a Pierce é a maior prova de que a teoria dela está certa." Brittany gelou ao ouvir aquilo, e até Mike arregalou os olhos, e olhou para o rapaz sentado na penúltima carteira, junto com os demais alunos curiosos.

"Do que você está falando?" Rachel o questionou, intrigada, enquanto Brittany já fazia seu plano de fuga mentalmente.

"Basta olhar para ela para ver..." Ele disse com simplicidade, fazendo Brittany se questionar se aquele moleque poderia ser assim tão inteligente? "Ela era uma bactéria nerd e forever alone, e agora é disputada pelas duas líderes mais sexies de toda Smallville High, olha só que bela evolução." A maioria da sala caiu na gargalhada com aquela piada idiota.

"E você é a prova de que um ser humano pode viver sem cérebro." Rachel ironizou, fazendo a sala rir mais ainda, o sorriso debochado do rapaz desaparecer, e a professora ter ainda mais trabalho para acalmar a turma e terminar a aula.

Finalmente o sinal bateu, e Brittany se viu livre daquele martírio, pelo menos pelo resto do dia.

Ela seguiu com Mike até os armários para guardar seus materiais.

"Eu até assustei quando aquele babaca do Stick falou sobre evolução na aula." O rapaz falou.

"Nem me fale, eu já tava pensando em como fugir da sala." Brittany respondeu, enquanto abria o seu armário. "Na hora que ele falou aquela piadinha, eu tive vontade de usar a minha visão de calor nele." Mike riu.

"Britt, eu acho que se tivesse todo os seus poderes agiria bem diferente de você, eu não ficaria só no pensamento, eu usaria."

"Eu acho que isso não é certo, apesar de tudo eu estaria sendo covarde se usasse meus poderes contra qualquer pessoa, até mesmo contra os idiotas como Rick Nelson." Brittany respondeu. "E além do mais, Santana estava no caminho entre ele e eu, e eu não quero machucá-la."

"Você é muito controlada, e eu te admiro por isso." Mike disse. "Se eu pudesse fazer as coisas que você faz, com certeza já teria feito uns palhaços dessa escola engolir a língua."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana e Rachel seguiam da escola direto para a redação do Smallville Torch, e naquela tarde Rachel foi para o seu carro, enquanto Santana foi para o vestiário, pois naquele dia havia tido um treino com as Cheerios e sua nova capitã, Hannah Robertson.

Santana se decepcionou um pouco ao saber que não foi escolhida como a capitã das líderes, porque ela reconhecia que Alicia Baker era uma excelente dançarina, e possuía um grande espírito de liderança, mas Hannah Robertson, não chegava nem perto.

Ela não estava sentindo inveja nem nada, apenas achava que depois de Alicia ela era a melhor líder de toda a equipe, e a própria treinadora Sylvester havia lhe dito, chegando a compará-la com sua mãe, que foi a capitã das Cheerios na conquista do bicampeonato regional no início da década de 90.

Ela tinha quase certeza que isso tinha a ver com o fato de todos a estarem culpando pela repentina partida de Alicia.

Ela acabou de tomar sua ducha, e já estava pronta para seguir até o Diário de Smallville, quando encontrou Sugar no corredor, chorando.

"Sugar, o que aconteceu?" Santana perguntou, surpresa por ver sua amiga naquele estado. Ela havia já a havia visto triste ou chateada inúmeras vezes, mas chorando foram poucas vezes, e daquela forma quase desesperada era a primeira vez.

"N-nós precisamos conversar, Santana, isso é sério." Sugar disse.

"Mas eu tenho que trabalhar agora, eu posso passar na sua casa mais tarde." Santana respondeu.

"Por favor, eu sei que você tem seus compromissos, mas eu preciso te dizer algumas coisas, eu não sei quanto tempo eu tenho." Santana estranhou as últimas palavras.

"Como assim não sabe quanto tempo você tem?" Ela questionou a melhor amiga.

"Eu te explico na conversa." Sugar disse. "Sua chefe Helen Bryce não vai dizer nada, o chefe dela, Sebastian Smythe não permitiria." Sugar falou com tamanha certeza, não deixando espaços para dúvidas.

"Está bem." Santana concordou e seguiu com Sugar até a lanchonete, onde elas começaram a conversar. " Sugar, você me assustou, e por favor me diga o que está acontecendo, por que você disse que tem pouco tempo?"

"Eu disse isso porque estou sendo caçada, eu sou um alvo do Sandman." Sugar disse, surpreendendo a Santana. "Você não deveria ficar surpresa, Santana, você estava desconfiada já."

"O que..." Santana começou.

"Eu leio mentes." Sugar disse, deixando Santana boquiaberta. "Desde que eu tenho três anos." Ela respondeu antes de Santana perguntar 'quando', e então ela pensou em 'como'. "No dia que a chuva de meteoros atingiu Smallville, eu estava na casa de uma tia, e ela foi destruída, e eu, bom... Meus pais me levaram para o hospital, e os médicos constataram que estava com morte cerebral." Sugar suspirou fundo. "Você sabe que isso é irreversível, então era só uma questão de tempo para o meu coração parar de bater, quando Lionel Smythe procurou os meus pais."

"Lionel Smythe?"

"Sim, os Smythe não perdem tempo quanto querem algo, e no caso Lionel falou ao meu pai que sua equipe de cientistas comandada por Finnegan Hudson e William Schuester estavam estudando as pedras de meteoros, e descobriram que elas podiam fazer coisas que nenhum médico ou medicamento poderia, ele disse que elas me trariam de volta à vida." Sugar abriu um pequeno sorriso. "Obviamente eles aceitaram, e eu fiquei ao cuidado dos cientistas da Smythe Corporation, que me trouxeram a vida, mas não como antes."

"Eu nem posso imaginar como foi isso." Santana disse, imaginando o quão horrível deveria ser algo assim, ainda mais para uma criança de três anos.

"Foi um verdadeiro pesadelo, ouvia vozes o tempo todo, e meus pais chegaram a achar que aquilo fosse um castigo de Deus, por irem contra Sua vontade." Sugar mordeu o lábio inferior e ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. "Mas depois de um tempo, eles entenderam que a kryptonita injetada no meu cérebro me deu esse poder, que eu podia ler mentes, porque respondia aos seus pensamentos."

"Eu nunca imaginei..." Santana murmurou, ainda incrédula com aquela história.

"Então eu fui para a escola, e conheci você, a garota mais triste de todos." Santana baixou os olhos quando Sugar disse aquilo. "Mesmo quando você sorria, e dividia seus brinquedos comigo, você pensava neles, nos seus pais." Sugar estava certa, não havia um dia sequer desde a morte de seus pais, que Santana não pensava neles, e em como sua vida podia ser diferente se eles ainda estivessem vivos. " E então eu me aproximei, e tentava fazer tudo para te fazer sorrir e esquecer um pouco daquela tristeza toda." Santana sorriu, porque ela se lembrou de como Sugar sempre falava coisas e fazia gestos engraçados para fazê-la sorrir. "Nós crescemos juntas, e eu sabia tudo o que você pensava, e você nunca mentia para mim, a não ser naquela vez que eu perguntei porque você escreveu B+S na contracapa do seu caderno e você me disse que era por causa do Brian Klaus, quando na verdade era por causa da Brittany Pierce."

"Eu gosto dela desde os meus cinco anos." Santana murmurou. "Mas eu achei que ela nunca iria olhar para mim, então conheci Amanda e aconteceu tudo aquilo."

"Engraçado é que ela sempre pensou o mesmo de você, ela ainda pensa." Sugar disse.

"Eu não entendo porque você não gosta dela, ela é uma pessoa incrível."

"Você nem pode imaginar o quanto." Sugar ironizou.

"Você está me dizendo que Brittany é mutante também? O que ela pode fazer?" Santana a questionou.

"Eu não vou te dizer isso, porque eu não estaria sendo justa com Brittany, mas ela esconde coisas de você, e não é a única, sua avó faz o mesmo." Sugar falou. "Mas elas duas acreditam que isso para o seu próprio bem, que estão te protegendo assim."

"Minha avó?" Santana surpreendeu-se.

"Ela ama você Santana, e tem medo de te perder por isso, mas não é o certo fazer você acreditar em algo por tantos anos." Sugar respondeu, deixando Santana ainda mais intrigada.

"Me diga o que é, Sugar." Santana falou em tom imperativo.

"Eu não posso, de verdade, Santana, isso é sobre a sua família, não é nada que me diz respeito, eu só não acho justo que você continue acreditando nessa mentira." Sugar se levantou. "Eu só precisava te dizer isso, agora que você já sabe, eu tenho que ir."

"Sugar, espera." Santana insistiu, mas Sugar saiu dali o mais rápido possível.

Ainda estava chocada com as informações que acabara de receber.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Assim que Santana chegou ao Diário de Smallville foi recebida por uma Rachel que veio avidamente em sua direção.

"Por que você demorou tanto? O mundo está vindo abaixo e você atrasada..." A morena a repreendeu.

"Eu tenho certeza que Santana teve um bom motivo para se atrasar." Helen interferiu na conversa e abriu um sorriso simpático para Santana.

"Mas o que está acontecendo? É algo a ver com o Sandman?" Santana questionou Rachel.

"Não, quer dizer eu não sei, pode ser que sim." Rachel respondeu.

"Isso nem foi em Smallville, foi em Metropolis." Artie que apareceu sorrindo disse, trazendo consigo um exemplar do Planeta Diário, cuja a manchete dizia o seguinte: 'Super Criminosos invadem Metropolis.'

Santana abriu o jornal e leu um artigo que falava sobre uma onda de crimes que começaram repentinamente na cidade há pouco mais de uma semana, cujo os autores não foram identificados, porque nenhuma das câmeras de segurança foram capazes de capturar qualquer imagem deles. Nem mesmo uma sombra dos mesmos.

Os criminosos roubavam apenas alimentos e bebidas, nunca dinheiro, e deixavam as lojas roubadas uma verdadeira bagunça, como se um furacão tivesse passado por ali, o que deixava tudo ainda mais intrigante.

"Mas o que está acontecendo com o mundo?" Santana perguntou assustada. Parece mesmo que a passagem bíblica do Apocalipse estava se tornando realidade. "Homem de areia, Super Criminosos, o que vai ser depois? Uma besta de sete cabeças emergindo do mar?" Santana questionou.

"Eu acho que se trata de algum mutante migrado de Smallville para Metropolis que está tentando sobreviver." Rachel disse.

"Eu concordo com ela." Artie falou. "Mas isso não pode passar despercebido pelo Diário de Smallville, então garotas, trabalhando nisso agora." E ele nem precisou falar duas vezes, Rachel sentou-se na frente de seu notebook e escreveu quase a matéria toda sobre os Super Criminosos em menos de uma hora.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

No jornal da noite, Martha e Jonathan viram uma reportagem sobre os Super Criminosos, enquanto Brittany estava do lado de fora de casa, tentando inutilmente adestrar Hercules, que insistia em não atender por aquele nome, mas ela já havia o chamado por todos os nomes de cachorros imagináveis, e ele não atendia por nenhum.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

No dia seguinte, Brittany pegou um exemplar do Diário de Smallville e viu a manchete: "Super Criminosos: Habitantes de Smallville perdidos em Metropolis?" Matéria de Rachel Berry, claro.

Brittany leu atentamente a matéria, e não pôde deixar de acreditar que a amiga estava certa, e que Sandman havia assustado ele ou eles, que buscavam uma forma de sobreviver em Metropolis, e infelizmente, o caminho do crime havia sido o mais fácil.

"Ei Britt." Brittany tirou os olhos do jornal, e viu Santana se aproximando, sorrindo. "Como você está?"

"Eu estou bem." Brittany respondeu sorrindo. "E você?"

"Eu não sei, eu só estou um pouco confusa." Santana respondeu, e suspirou.

"Confusa pelo quê?" Brittany perguntou.

"Várias coisas, eu acho que minha avó está mentindo para mim." Santana disse. "E eu acho que é sobre algo muito sério."

"Bom, isso é bem chato..." Brittany disse, sem muita idéia do que responder. "Mas, bom, se eu puder fazer algo para te ajudar, eu faço." Santana abriu um sorriso diante da doce timidez demonstrada por Brittany.

"Obrigada, Britt, você é realmente um doce." Ela respondeu, e as bochechas de Brittany ficaram púrpuras, pois mesmo após dois beijos quentes, e declarações de amor, ela ainda se envergonhava com qualquer elogio vindo de Santana.

"É... Obrigada, Santana." Ela agradeceu, no momento em que Rachel apareceu correndo no corredor. "O que aconteceu, Rach?" Brittany perguntou, e a garota parou para respirar por alguns segundos, antes de responder.

"Os Super Criminosos, eles atacaram outra vez essa noite, três lojas em uma noite dessa vez." Ela levantou o mais novo exemplar do Planeta Diário cuja manchete dizia: ' Noite de terror em Metropolis: Super Criminosos assaltam e vandalizam três novas lojas.'

"Caramba." Brittany disse, espantada.

"Alguém tem que pará-los, porque não é possível." Santana falou séria. "Isso está se tornando algo realmente assustador."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O resto do dia a aula foi normal, mas várias coisas atormentavam os pensamentos de Santana, principalmente as palavras sobre as supostas mentiras de sua avó no dia anterior.

Antes de seguir para o jornal no final da aula, ela deu uma passada no corredor onde ficavam os troféus e as lembranças dos célebres ex-alunos.

"Oi Santana." Ela olhou para trás e viu Brittany se aproximando com seu sorriso tímido e amigável.

"Ei Britt." Ela respondeu, com o seu sorriso mais simpático em resposta.

"Eu vi você aí, e pensei que talvez você quisesse uma carona até o Diário de Smallville." Brittany falou exalando confiança, mal sabia Santana que a adolescente estava ensaiando aquilo há cinco minutos. "Você aceita?"

"E como eu poderia negar um pedido tão galante assim?" Santana brincou, e toda a pose de Brittany se desmanchou, e ela sentiu suas bochechas arderem e ficarem vermelhas, mais uma vez.

"Obrigada." Brittany respondeu e desviou o olhar, e notou uma das fotos que estava ao lado de um grande troféu dourado em que uma jovem com a roupa de Cheerios que muito lembrava Santana estava ao lado da treinadora Sylvester, e ambas sorriam orgulhosamente com aquele mesmo troféu entre elas.

"É a sua mãe?" Brittany perguntou.

"Sim." Santana respondeu, e olhou de um jeito saudoso para a foto. "Segundo a treinadora Sylvester uma das melhores Cheerios que foi sua aluna." A morena lembrou-se de quando ela fez o teste para entrar para as líderes, e das lágrimas nos olhos da treinadora ao vê-la pela primeira vez usando o uniforme.

"Ela era muito bonita, assim como você." Brittany disse.

"Obrigada." Santana sorriu. "E quem diria que ela se casaria com um verdadeiro nerd?" Santana apontou para uma fotografia, com um rapaz moreno que usava óculos e sorria alegre com um diploma em mãos. Ele era quase uma representação perfeita do nerd clássico. " Ele se formou como o primeiro aluno da sala."

"Seus pais eram realmente muito diferentes." Brittany sorriu.

"Minha avó me disse que ele era envergonhado e tímido, e que suas bochechas ficavam vermelhas e ele perdia as palavras toda vez que a minha mãe falava com ele." Brittany ficou surpresa, por que eles pareciam exatamente como ela e Santana. O nerd tímido apaixonado pela líder popular e linda.

"Isso é muito legal." Brittany disse sorrindo.

"Eles viveram pouco, mas marcaram todos os lugares pelos que passaram, espero poder fazer o mesmo." Santana disse, e cruzou os braços.

"Eu tenho certeza que você vai." Brittany lhe assegurou, e sorriu. "Para mim você já é inesquecível." Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Santana quis pular no colo de Brittany e lhe dar um beijo de tirar o fôlego, mas ela se conteve, e apenas a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo, um pouco demorado e até com certa luxúria no rosto.

"Obrigada, Britt, as coisas que você me diz me fazem me sentir tão especial, como ninguém nunca fez antes." Santana agradeceu. "Você é a melhor pessoa que conheço."

"Obrigada, Santana." Brittany agradeceu, e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha em resposta. "Mas eu acho melhor irmos, senão você vai se atrasar."

"Verdade, eu já me atrasei ontem, seria péssimo fazer isso de novo hoje." Santana respondeu e olhou mais uma vez para as fotos de sua mãe e de seu pai antes de deixar o local com Brittany.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

As horas na redação do Diário de Smallville, por mais que os Super Criminosos fossem o assunto mais interessante do momento, seus pensamentos não conseguiam fugir da curiosidade sobre a mentira de sua avó, e quando finalmente o seu turno acabou, ela acabou ficando para trás, olhando algumas publicações antigas.

"Senti que você estava um pouco distante hoje." Santana assustou-se e virou-se para trás, para ver Helen Bryce, a olhando com os braços cruzados.

"Ah, oi Helen, não se preocupe, eu já estou indo." Santana disse, pegando a sua bolsa, pronta para deixar o local.

"Não se preocupe, eu sempre fico por aqui, e o bom é que dessa vez eu vou ter companhia." Helen disse em um tom simpático. "Fique a vontade."

"Obrigada." A morena respondeu, e continuou olhando matérias antigas.

"Procurando algo específico?" Helen se aproximou e pegou uma parte dos papéis antigos.

"Não, exatamente, na verdade eu acho que não tem nada aí com os nomes Laura Sanchez ou Javier Lopez?" Santana perguntou, sem nenhuma esperança de obter uma resposta positiva, então Helen pensou um pouco e sorriu.

"Sim, eu já vi." Ela respondeu animada, deixando Santana surpresa. "Não Javier Lopez, além do obituário dele em 98, mas com Laura Sanchez eu já vi, duas vezes ainda."

"Sério?" Santana perguntou animada.

"Sim, uma publicação foi de 91 e a outra de 94." Helen respondeu, deixando Santana pensativa. Em 91 foi o ano sênior de sua mãe, onde ela conquistou o bicampeonato de cheerleading com as Cheerios, mas 94? Ela não sabia de nada especial naquele ano, a não ser o fato que foi o ano que Laura engravidara e se casara. "Eu posso ajudar você a encontrá-las."

Após quase dez minutos, Helen encontrou o exemplar do jornal de 91, que em uma pequena nota não falava sobre a conquista do bicampeonato pelas Cheerios comandadas por sua mãe, mas sim do vice-campeonato conquistado pelos Titãs do Smallville, onde o quarterback Richard Berry, que foi considerado o maior responsável por ter deixado o título escapar após uma virada heróica dos Sharks de Metropolis, se consolou chorando no ombro de sua namorada, Laura Sanchez.

Santana ficou chocada com a informação. Richard Berry foi namorado de sua mãe? Ela deveria ter imaginado, assim que encontrou uma foto do rapaz no diário de sua mãe.

"Você está bem?" Helen perguntou, preocupada ao ver a expressão de Santana.

"Eu não sabia que a minha mãe tinha sido namorada desse cara." Santana murmurou, quase mortificada.

"É o típico cenário do colegial, a capitã das líderes namorando o quarterback do time." Helen comentou, e ela estava certa, ela mesma havia estado nesse cenário clichê namorando Amanda.

"Eu sei, mas a minha avó nunca me disse isso." Agora as peças começavam a se encaixar para Santana. Sua avó lhe dissera que Javier sempre fora apaixonado por Laura, pela proximidade de suas famílias, mas na escola eles tinham grupos de amigos totalmente distintos, ela bonita e popular, enquanto ele ficava somente pelos cantos, a observando de longe, e provavelmente sofrendo por ela ter um namorado que estava no mesmo patamar de popularidade que ela, e que ele jamais conseguiria alcançar.

Então esse era o motivo pelo qual Alma detestava Richard Berry, ele havia feito Javier sofrer.

"Tem esse outro aqui." Helen disse, e entregou o outro artigo a Santana, datado em Setembro de 1994, e falava sobre uma banda de rock de Smallville que fez um show no Talon, cujo o vocalista e guitarrista era Richard Berry, e havia dedicado a música 'Time after time' para a sua namorada Laura Sanchez. "Santana, o que está acontecendo?" Helen perguntou preocupada, ao ver as mãos da adolescente começaram a tremer. "Santana?"

"Isso não... Eu preciso ir." Santana disse, apressada, e desorientada.

"Você não está bem, Santana, sair por aí pode ser perigoso." Helen a alertou, demonstrando genuína preocupação. "O que aconteceu?"

"Agora eu sei qual a grande mentira que a minha avó me contou, e ela não tinha esse direito, não tinha!" Santana disse, começando a chorar. Como Alma pode esconder isso dela por tanto tempo?

"Eu posso fazer algo para te ajudar?" Helen perguntou, visivelmente desconfortável.

"Está tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem, obrigada por se preocupar comigo." Santana lhe assegurou. "Posso tirar uma cópia desse artigo?"

"Sim, claro que sim." E então Santana tirou uma cópia daquele artigo. "Olha, eu não acho uma boa idéia você sair assim dessa maneira, então, eu vou te dar uma carona até a sua casa." Santana abriu um pequeno sorriso em agradecimento.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Alma acabara de preparar o jantar, quando escutou o som de carro parando em frente a sua casa, e logo imaginou se tratar de Santana, que estava um pouco atrasada naquele dia.

Logo que a porta se abriu, ela foi correndo receber a neta com um grande sorriso no rosto, como quase todos os dias, mas dessa vez Santana não estava sorrindo, ela estava com uma expressão bastante séria, e com os olhos vermelhos, indicando que havia chorado há bem pouco tempo.

"Santana, querida, o que aconteceu?" Alma perguntou, bastante preocupada, e se aproximando da neta, para ver se estava tudo bem com ela, pelo menos fisicamente.

"Por que você mentiu para mim todo esse tempo?" Santana perguntou com a voz firme, surpreendendo a Alma.

"O quê?! Do que você está falando?" Alma a questionou.

"É a sua última chance de falar a verdade, me diga, quem é o meu pai?" Os olhos de Alma se arregalaram com aquela pergunta.

"Eu não entendo a sua pergunta..." Alma começou a falar, desviando os olhos dos olhos de Santana. "E eu também não quero que você fique andando com essas pessoas que ficam colocando caraminholas na sua cabeça..."

"Então me explica essa caraminhola aqui!" Santana jogou a cópia do artigo do jornal em cima da mesa central da sala. Alma olhou para o papel, mas não o pegou. "Leia isso!"

"Não fale nesse tom comigo!" Alma repreendeu a neta fortemente. "Eu posso não ser a sua avó de sangue, mas eu te adotei e te criei, e você me deve respeito!" Santana se calou naquele instante.

"Por que mentiu para mim todo esse tempo? Eu acreditei que o meu pai estava morto, eu passei os treze últimos dia dos pais chorando a morte dele!" Santana acusou Alma.

"Richard Berry não é o seu pai, nem mesmo sua mãe quis isso para você." Alma disse com firmeza. "Javier te assumiu, te deu um sobrenome e o nome dele na sua certidão de nascimento, te amou como um verdadeiro pai ama uma filha." Alma começou a chorar. "Ele era capaz de tudo por você." Santana sentou-se no sofá. "Eu não vou mentir, eu fui extremamente contra a idéia de Javier se casar com Laura e assumir um filho bastardo, eu disse que nunca iria aceitar a situação e muito menos considerar esse bebê como meu neto, mas eu engoli as minhas próprias palavras, porque você foi o alicerce e o motivo de eu continuar vivendo após a morte do meu único filho."

Santana se levantou, e caminhou até a porta.

"Onde você está indo?" Alma a questionou.

"Eu preciso ficar sozinha." Ela respondeu, e saiu de sua casa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany estava do lado de fora de sua casa, cobrindo o trator da família com uma lona, pois havia sinais de chuva se aproximando, quando ela viu Santana sair de sua casa, aparentemente chorando, o que a deixou preocupada, e sem pensar duas vezes, ela largou o que estava fazendo, e com passos rápidos alcançou Santana, que sentou-se perto de uma árvore, poucos metros de sua casa.

"Santana, o que aconteceu? Por que você está chorando?" Brittany perguntou, agachando-se à frente de Santana.

"Eu não sei o que pensar Britt, eu... Por favor, me leva para longe daqui, pelo menos por alguns minutos." Santana implorou. "Por favor, Brittany."

"Sim, para onde você quer ir?" Brittany perguntou, sem se importar com a tempestade se aproximando.

"Na torre da KTML TV." Santana lhe disse, e Brittany engoliu seco. Ela odiava a altura daquela torre, mas por Santana ela sempre estava disposta a tudo.

"Sim, só espera eu pegar o carro." Brittany respondeu e voltou correndo para o rancho, onde avisou os seus pais que sairia por alguns minutos, e pegou o carro, levando Santana para o local que ela lhe pediu.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Uma vez em cima da torre, Brittany se aproximou de Santana, que não lhe disse nada durante o trajeto, e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

"Você está se sentindo melhor agora?" A loira perguntou.

"Eu não sei, eu estou com uma porção de dúvidas na minha cabeça agora, e eu não consigo encontrar uma solução." Santana respondeu, e Brittany sabia exatamente como era se sentir assim. "Eu descobri que eu não sou filha de Javier Lopez."

"Sério?" Brittany surpreendeu-se, então Santana não era neta de Alma.

"Meu pai biológico ainda está vivo, meu pai é o Richard Berry." Aquilo surpreendeu Brittany ainda mais.

"Richard Berry... Ei, espera, então isso quer dizer que você é prima da Rachel?"

"Por favor, não conte isso para ninguém, pelo menos por enquanto." Santana pediu encarecidamente.

"Eu não vou, pode confiar em mim." Brittany lhe assegurou.

"Eu confio." Santana murmurou, e postou-se a frente de Brittany. "Eu acho melhor irmos agora, eu achei que vir aqui me ajudaria a pensar melhor, mas não está, e vai começar a chover."

"Como você quiser." Brittany respondeu, e virou-se para a direção da escada.

"Mas antes eu quero te agradecer." Santana disse.

"Santana, não precisa, eu..." Mas antes que ela pudesse terminar, sentiu os lábios de Santana chocaram-se contra os seus, em um beijo de surpresa, mas carinhoso e quente. Após o (bom) choque inicial, Brittany relaxou, e postou suas mãos na cintura da morena, trazendo-a alguns centímetros mais perto, e Santana manteve suas mãos nos ombros de Brittany.

Elas nem sabiam dizer quanto tempo durou aquele beijo, mas só elas só se separaram, quando as primeiros gotas de chuva começaram a cair.

Santana abriu um lindo sorriso, que fez o coração de Brittany se acelerar ainda mais.

"Obrigada por tudo." Ela agradeceu.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Martha olhou pela janela a forte chuva que estava começando a cair e preocupou-se com a sua filha.

"Eu acho que foi uma péssima idéia da Brittany sair de casa com esse tempo." Ela comentou com Jonathan, que estava sentada na cozinha.

"Não se preocupe Martha, a garota sabe se cuidar." Ele lhe assegurou, quando eles ouviram um barulho da porta da sala se abrindo. "Olha lá, ela já chegou."

"Mas o carro não está aqui ainda." Martha disse, e Jonathan a olhou surpreso.

"Como assim?" E nesse instante, duas figuras surgiram na cozinha: Um homem e uma mulher, jovens, loiros, a garota tinha olhos verdes, e o rapaz olhos azuis. Ambos estavam bastante sérios

Martha deu dois passos para trás, e Jonathan se levantou no mesmo instante, postando-se a frente da esposa.

"Quem são vocês? E o que fazem aqui na nossa casa?" Ele perguntou, mas não obteve resposta, os dois jovens continuaram parados olhando para o casal, até que a garota fez um movimento repentino, e extremamente veloz, agarrando e subjugando Jonathan, sem que ele pudesse perceber, já estava no chão, com seus dois braços sendo seguros para trás, por uma garota que era infinitamente mais forte que ele.

"Jonathan!" Martha exclamou, assustada, no momento que a garota pareceu dar uma ordem ao rapaz, em uma linguagem totalmente desconhecida para ela, e os olhos do rapaz voltaram-se para Martha, e ele caminhou lentamente em sua direção, quando Hércules desceu a escada latindo ferozmente, mas parou assim que viu os dois jovens. "Fique longe de mim!" Martha vociferou, mas o rapaz continuou se aproximando, e lhe segurou, com os braços para trás, assim como a garota estava fazendo com o seu marido. Ele parecia ser um pouco menos cruel que ela, que deu um golpe, aparentemente fraco, mas que foi capaz de fazer desmaiá-lo. "O que você fez com o meu marido?" Martha perguntou em choque.

Martha não obteve nenhuma resposta, e então a garota se ajoelhou na frente de Hércules, e passou carinhosamente a mão na cabeça do animal, e pela primeira vez esboçou um sorriso. O cachorro parecia conhecê-la há muito tempo.

Em seguida ela olhou para o rapaz, que ainda segurava Martha, e deu uma outra ordem em língua desconhecida para ela, e Martha só sentiu uma dor que a cegou em sua nuca, e tudo ficou escuro.

Quando Martha abriu os olhos novamente, ela estava amarrada em uma cadeira, de costas para Jonathan, que se encontrava na mesma situação, e viu os dois jovens examinando a sua casa.

Eles não olhavam para as coisas de valor como a televisão, o DVD ou o aparelho de som, mas sim para as fotografias que estavam em cima da estante e da lareira, quando o rapaz pegou uma foto em que estavam Martha, Jonathan e Brittany no meio deles, e a garota examinava uma foto somente de Brittany, então ela chamou o rapaz, e apontou para Brittany na foto. Ele sorriu.

"Nem pensem em tocar em um fio de cabelo da minha filha!" Martha vociferou, chamando a atenção dos dois jovens, que em seguida a ignoraram, e continuaram olhando as fotos.

E assim que a porta se abriu e Brittany entrou em casa, ela assustou-se, ao ver dois estranhos em sua casa, e ainda mais por ver o estado atual de seus pais.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Ela perguntou, assustada, e sem pensar, foi correndo na direção de seus pais, para soltá-los, quando a garota em um movimento rápido, postou-se a sua frente, impedindo a sua ação. "SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE!" Brittany falou irritada, e tentou empurrar a garota, que mal se moveu dois centímetros, mas assim que ela empurrou a adolescente, ela voou diretamente nos braços do rapaz, que a segurou com firmeza. "Me solta!" Brittany tentava inutilmente se desvencilhar do rapaz, enquanto a garota se aproximou vagarosamente. "Quem vocês pensam que são para machucar a minha família? Eu não vou deixar vocês fazerem isso!"

"Eles não são a sua família!" A garota falou séria, surpreendendo a Martha e Jonathan, e fazendo Brittany parar de se movimentar. "Mas nós somos."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

_Próximo capítulo: As crônicas de Krypton_

_Brittany tem o seu primeiro contato com seres de seu planeta, e acaba descobrindo muitas coisas sobre o seu planeta natal._

_Sandman faz o seu primeiro ataque._

* * *

**_Reviews, por favor?_**

**_Quem ainda não curtiu, dá uma passadinha na página da fic no Facebook. _**

**_Eu pensei em escrever uma minific de uns oito ou dez capítulos falando sobre a estória do romance entre Laura/Javier/Richard, gostaria de saber o que vocês acham da idéia?_**

**_Obrigado por lerem e até a próxima_**


	15. As crônicas de Krypton

**_Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer o carinho por essa estória ;) _**

**_Bom, eu espero que gostem do capítulo, porque eu mesma não fiquei muito satisfeita com o resultado final._**

**_Sonia Gonçalves: Eu juntei as duas tramas da série, Lois prima da Chloe e Lana filha fora do casamento e deu certo na fic _**

**_L: Muito obrigada_**

**_Mandy: Britt vai ficar confusa, mas ela vai aprender a amar sua família_**

**_Mell: Foi a sugestão do povo kkkkkk. Bom, a Sugar sabe do segredo da Britt sim, e o que ela vai fazer em relação à isso nós logo saberemos._**

* * *

..."O que está acontecendo aqui?" Ela perguntou, assustada, e sem pensar, foi correndo na direção de seus pais, para soltá-los, quando a garota em um movimento rápido, postou-se a sua frente, impedindo a sua ação. "SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE!" Brittany falou irritada, e tentou empurrar a garota, que mal se moveu dois centímetros, mas assim que ela empurrou a adolescente, ela voou diretamente nos braços do rapaz, que a segurou com firmeza. "Me solta!" Brittany tentava inutilmente se desvencilhar do rapaz, enquanto a garota se aproximou vagarosamente. "Quem vocês pensam que são para machucar a minha família? Eu não vou deixar vocês fazerem isso!"

"Eles não são a sua família!" A garota falou séria, surpreendendo a Martha e Jonathan, e fazendo Brittany parar de se movimentar. "Mas nós somos."

Um silêncio dominou o ambiente após a declaração, e Brittany olhou com desconfiança para a garota.

"O-o quê?" Ela perguntou, não acreditando muito no que ouvira.

"Solta ela, Kon." A garota ordenou, e Brittany sentiu as mãos afrouxarem, e ela finalmente ficar livre, e quando ela lhe lançou um olhar pouco amigável, ele pareceu se sentir culpado.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Brittany se desviou da garota, e correu soltar seus pais.

"Vocês estão bem? O que eles fizeram com vocês?" Ela perguntou, enquanto desamarrava o casal.

"Nós não fizemos nada." A garota respondeu, e recebeu um olhar furioso de Brittany como resposta.

"Dêem o fora da minha casa!" Brittany ordenou, depois de soltar os pais, e ver que eles estavam bem.

"Você não acha que viajamos por três anos pelo espaço, para chegarmos à esse planetóide e sermos expulsos por você." A garota disse, irritada.

"Eu não ligo, agora dêem o fora daqui! Quem machuca minha família não é meu amigo." Brittany respondeu.

"Eu já disse que nós somos a sua família!" A garota insistiu, ainda mais impaciente.

"Isso é verdade Kara, você não pode fugir de quem você é." O rapaz abriu a boca pela primeira vez. Ele era visivelmente mais tranqüilo, e o seu tom de voz bem mais amigável e simpático.

"Do que você me chamou?" Ela o questionou.

"Kara." Ele respondeu de um jeito simplório, que lembrava muito o de Brittany. "Seu nome é muito bonito, foi sua mãe quem escolheu." Ele disse, fazendo Martha e Jonathan se entreolharem, preocupados, e Brittany sentir um aperto no peito ao ouvir a palavra mãe. "Realmente Kara, você tem a feição da sua mãe, mas os seus olhos são do seu pai." Ele abriu um sorriso, que deixou o clima mais ameno.

"Faz mais de quinze anos desde que te vimos pela última vez." A voz da garota saiu mais macia e tranqüilizada dessa vez , e ela sorriu também.

"Vocês são meus irmãos?" Brittany perguntou, ressabiada.

"Não, somos seus primos." A garota respondeu. "Eu sou Kim Zor-El e esse é meu irmão Kon-El." Ela respondeu. "Nossos pais eram irmãos."

"Quem sou eu?" Brittany perguntou, realizando que chegou onde sempre quis desde o momento em que descobrirá que era de outro planeta. "Onde eu nasci? Por que vocês me mandaram para a Terra?" O tom da voz da garota estava visivelmente alterado.

"Brittany, se acalme, filha." Martha quase sussurrou no ouvido da filha, e tocando o seu braço.

"Eu acho melhor você se sentar, porque a história é longa." Kim disse, e então Brittany sentou-se no sofá, com os seus pais, um de cada lado, prestando apoio incondicional à filha. Eles sabiam que aquele momento realmente seria crítico para a garota, e tinham medo das intenções de seus primos.

"Agora, me digam toda a verdade." Brittany ordenou aos dois jovens, que continuaram parados, um ao lado do outro.

"Você é Kara Jor-El, filha de dois dos maiores cientistas do planeta Krypton, Jor-El e Lara Lor-Van." Kim explicou.

"Krypton?" Brittany murmurou confusa. Bom, ela nunca havia ouvido o nome desse planeta antes. "Eu não sabia que existe um planeta com esse nome, em que galáxia ele fica?"

"Negus." Kim respondeu séria, mas depois abriu um sorriso debochado. "Mas é claro que você não ouviu falar do próprio planeta, essa raça inferior nunca fez idéia de sua existência, e jamais o encontrará."

"Por que você acredita nisso?" Brittany a questionou.

"Porque além de Krypton ficar há mais de 50 anos-luz desse planeta, ele não existe mais Krypton explodiu." Aquilo pegou Brittany de surpresa. Então quer dizer que o lugar onde ela nasceu não existia mais? E o resto de sua família? "Eu sei que você deve estar cheias de dúvidas, mas não se preocupe, nós vamos deixar tudo claro para você."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Argo City, Planeta Krypton, 17 anos atrás.**

"Venham, venham logo!" A voz desesperada de Alura In-Zee ecoou pelo corredor de cristal da típica morada de uma família kryptoniana.

Mais um forte tremor abalava a cidade de Argo City, lar de Zor-El, sua esposa Alura In-Zee e seus dois filhos, Kim e Kon, duas crianças de apena anos, respectivamente.

Aquele já era o terceiro tremor violento, no período de 10 dias. Nesse meio tempo, pequenos tremores ocorreram, assustando cada vez mais todos os kryptonianos.

As duas crianças agarrarem-se a sua mãe, que os abraçou com firmeza, esforçando-se ao máximo para não chorar na frente das duas crianças, que já estavam bastante assustados com os últimos acontecimentos em Krypton.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupem." A mulher falou baixinho, para tranqüilizar seus dois filhos, mas nem ela mesma tinha muita fé em suas palavras.

Os três ficaram juntos, em um canto esperando que o tremor passasse antes que a sua casa começasse a cair, mas por sorte, aquele tremor terminou em minutos.

Alura suspirou aliviada, por ora, mas a incerteza do que aconteceria a seguir era torturante. Ela sentia que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer, que Krypton jamais seria o mesmo planeta de antes.

"Mamãe, quando isso vai parar?" O pequeno Kon perguntou, e Alura olhou fixamente não só nos olhos dele, mas também no de Kim. Eles eram tão inocentes, mal podiam entender o que estava acontecendo, na verdade, nem ela entendia ao certo que destino viria para Krypton, mas ela não podia deixar isso transparecer.

"Logo." Ela forçou um sorriso. "Logo tudo voltará ao normal." Ela beijou seus filhos na testa, e eles ficaram juntos até o momento em que Zor-El voltou para a casa.

"Eu tenho novidades." Ele disse, sorrindo, e os três logo se aproximaram para ouvir. Alura com grande esperança de ouvir que junto de Jor-El, seu irmão mais velho, conseguiram encontrar as respostas e uma solução para o grande problema de Krypton. "Amanhã iremos para Kryptonopolis, a filha de Jor-El nasceu esta manhã." As duas crianças começaram a pular animadas. Há meses eles estavam ansiosos para conhecer a sua priminha.

"Finalmente uma boa notícia." Alura abriu um sorriso e abraçou o marido.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Jor-El estava sentado ao lado de sua mulher, que por sua vez estava deitada na cama, com a sua pequena recém-nascida no colo. A jovem Raya, assistente do casal em seu laboratório científico os acompanhava naquele momento tão precioso para ambos.

Não demorou para que a jovem fosse receber a família de Zor-El, que viajou de Argo City à Kryptonopolis em menos de um minuto, graças a tecnologia avançada do teletransporte.

"Jor-El, meu irmão, meus parabéns." Zor-El foi o primeiro a se aproximar, e abraçou o irmão mais novo assim que as visitas chegaram. "Eu estou muito feliz por você, finalmente algo bom em tempos de turbulência."

"Mas temo que Zod já esteja sabendo do nascimento de Kara, e atente contra ela." Jor-El falou em um tom mais baixo.

"Mas você não aprisionou Zod na Zona Fantasma?" Ele perguntou, chamando a atenção não somente de Alura e Lara, mas também das duas crianças no aposento.

"Acho melhor falarmos sobre isso em um outro lugar." Jor-El disse, e Zor-El concordou fazendo um movimento com a cabeça.

Após a conversa morrer, Kim deu dois passos a frente, e viu o bebê envolto em uma manta azul e vermelha, careca e com a pele bem clara, de olhinhos fechados em um sono profundo e tranqüilo. A garota sorriu para a sua tia Lara, que sorriu de volta.

"Ela é tão bonitinha." A menina disse.

"É mesmo." Kon concordou e sorriu.

"Vocês podem chegar mais perto, eu tenho certeza que a Kara vai adorar." Lara disse, e os dois meninas riram e chegaram ainda mais perto da tia e do bebê, esforçando-se ao máximo para não fazerem nenhum barulho e acordar o bebê.

"Vocês tem que prometer que irão ajudar a cuidar da Kara, assim como a tia Lara me ajudou a cuidar de vocês." Alura falou para os dois, que se animaram.

"Sim, nós vamos!" O menino respondeu com grande animação e foi repreendido pela irmã, que fez sinal para ele se calar.

"Fale baixo, Kon! Você quer assustar a Kara?" Ela repreendeu o irmão, que colocou as duas mãos na boca, e sussurrou 'desculpa' para a sua prima, arrancando um sorriso de Lara e Alura.

"Nós vamos ajudar a tia a cuidar dela." Kim disse sorrindo, e se curvou delicadamente, plantando um beijo na testa da recém-nascida, fazendo-a se mexer e abrir os seus olhinhos por alguns instantes.

Após isso, Alura sentou-se na cama ao lado de Lara, e as duas começaram a falar sobre como foi o parto, e logo Raya se juntou a conversa. Sem o que fazer, Kim e Kon acabaram saindo do aposento, e escutando a conversa preocupada de Jor-E e Zor-El

"...Para a Terra, Jor-El? Com tantos planetas com melhores povos e condições para Kara crescer, por que logo esse planeta?" Zor-El questionou o irmão, enquanto Kim fez sinal para Kon se calar.

"Outros planetas não orbitam sois amarelos como a Terra, e você sabe que nessas condições ela se torna completamente invulnerável." Jor-El argumentou.

"Sim, mas ela vai se tornar uma pessoa solitária, todos sabem que os humanos rejeitam o diferente e não passam de vermes egoístas, que se acham o centro do Universo."

"Eu sei, mas eu já estive lá, e nem todos são assim, existem alguns bons humanos, eu mesmo conheci alguns." Jor-El disse. "E eu não mandaria a minha filha para um lugar onde saberia que ela correria riscos, e eu sei que ela vai ficar bem na Terra, ela não vai ser uma pessoa solitária."

"Eu ainda não entendo porque você e Lara não seguem com Kara nessa viagem à Terra."

"O conselho colocou sentinelas atrás de mim, eles me fizeram prometer que não falaria a população de Krypton que nosso planeta está próximo de seu fim, e que não deixaria o planeta, sob pena de irem atrás de mim e matarem Lara e Kara."

"Isso não é justo, Jor-El, você fez tanto por esse planeta."

"Mas eu também fiz Brainiac." Jor-El falou, visivelmente chateado. " E eles me culpam pelo roubo de Kandor."

"Brainiac foi uma invenção genial, irmão, você não poderia imaginar que ele se tornaria um aliado de Zod." Zor-El tentou consolar o irmão.

"Isso está custando muito para mim, a vida de todos os kryptonianos." A voz de Jor-El indicava que ele estava chorando, então Kim e Kon se entreolharam, ambos assustados, porque mesmo com pouca idade, entendiam que alguma coisa muito ruim estava para acontecer. "Zor-El, prometa para mim que vai encontrar um jeito de pelo menos salvar a vida de Kim e Kon, porque no futuro eu sei que Kara irá precisar deles."

"Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo aí?" As duas crianças se assustaram, olhando para trás no mesmo instante. Raya estava há poucos metros de distância.

"Nós... É..." Kim começou.

"Eles estão tendo uma conversa de adultos, venham comigo, sua mãe está procurando por vocês." Sem dizer mais uma única palavra as duas crianças seguiram Raya de volta ao quarto.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Algum tempo se passou, e os cataclismos em Krypton foram ganhando ganhando cada vez mais força. Terremotos, maremotos, tornados entre outras catástrofes começaram a devastar o planeta, e a ceifar milhares de vidas de kryptonianos e das criaturas que habitavam o planeta.

Realmente o armagedom havia chegado para o glorioso planeta.

Kim olhava para o céu negro, enfeitado pelas três belas luas e as milhares de estrelas ao fundo, e ela sentia um desespero bater dentro de seu peito.

"Krypto, eu não estou animada para brincar agora." Ela sussurrou para o cachorro branco que arranhou a sua perna, com uma bolinha de plástico na boca. "Eu sei que você está entediado de não podermos sair na rua, eu também estou, mas vá procurar o Kon." Antes Kim, Kon e Alura se divetiam saindo pelas ruas com Krypto, o mascote da família, e agora nem isso eles podiam fazer mais, pois os terremotos abriram buracos no chão, que estavam irradiando a fumaça verde e letal para todos os kryptonianos que estava dentro do núcleo do planeta.

O animal desanimou, e acabou deitando com a cabeça em cima de suas patas,e Kim sentou-se ao seu lado, e começou a acariciar a sua cabeça.

"Eu não sei o que vai ser de nós, Krypto, papai e mamãe andam tão preocupados ultimamente que eu sei que algo ruim vai acontecer, mas seja lá o que for, eu não vou te abandonar."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Quase seis meses se passaram desde o nascimento de Kara, e a situação de Krypton havia alcançado o ápice do caos. Terremotos ocorriam em Argo City diariamente, e várias vezes durante o dia. A fumaça verde era tudo o que podia ser visto do alto das janelas das casas de cristal, e ninguém mais andava nas ruas. Alura e Zor-El estavam se tornando cada vez mais tristes, quando uma mensagem chegou à casa da família.

Zor-El correu para recebê-la, e se tratava de uma mensagem de Jor-El, que era passada por holograma.

"Zor-El, meu irmão, haja rápido, pois temo que este é o último dia de Krypton, a explosão ocorrerá em um prazo de horas. A nave de Kara já está terminada, e com rumo certo programado para a Terra. Salve seus filhos." E após dizer isso, a imagem desapareceu, fazendo Zor-El correr para o seu laboratório, onde ele trabalhou nas últimas semanas na criação de um escudo, que pudesse impedir a cidade de Argo City de padecer da mesma maneira que o resto do planeta.

Ele não tinha certeza se o escudo iria funcionar, mas essa era o último recurso de Argo City contra o seu fim, e então ele ligou o escudo, que em uma hora começou a envolver a cidade como uma bola de sabão, só que extremamente resistente, e só restava esperar.

Quando os fortes tremores começaram, ele correu para junto de sua esposa, filhos e Krypto, que estavam na sala, olhando pela grande janela o céu tornar-se verde brilhante.

Eles se abraçaram, e ficaram esperando o tremor passar, mas isso não aconteceu, o que eles sentiram foi uma forte pressão, e um barulho ensurdecedor, que os fez desmaiar por alguns minutos.

Quando Kim abriu os olhos, olhou para a janela, e viu enormes pedaços de pedras verdes pelo céu negro. Zor-El se levantou logo depois, e ao correr até a janela, ele notou que agora Argo City era uma cidade vagando pela espaço, e não mais pertencente à Krypton, porque o planeta não existia mais, tudo o que restara dele fora aquele cinturão de asteróides verdes orbitando ao redor de Rao.

O seu escudo salvou Argo City da destruição;.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O tempo foi passando, e o povo de Argo City acostumou-se a viver na cidade que perambulava pelo espaço, e em pouco tempo, eles voltaram a mesma rotina de quando viviam em Krypton, mesmo com dia e noite irregulares, e vivendo tempos em que todos eram seres extremamente poderosos por estarem passando por galáxias com sóis amarelos, e outras em que voltavam à sua normalidade, passando por sóis vermelhos.

Dez anos seguiram-se assim, até que um dia Zor-El viu que Argo City passaria por um grande cinturão de asteróides, que ocasionaria a destruição da cidade.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele seguiu os passos de seu irmão, e construiu uma nave para os seus filhos para salvá-los.

Dar a notícia para o agora adolescentes, Kim e Kon é que não foi fácil. Ele esperou até o jantar em família.

Tudo ocorria na maior normalidade, todos sorriam e aproveitavam a comida, quando Zor-El começou.

"Minha família, eu tenho uma coisa para falar, e é uma coisa muito séria." Ele falou, fazendo o sorriso de todos desaparecer. "Entraremos em tempos difíceis, Argo City se chocará com um cinturão de asteróides, e será destruída."

"Como?" Alura perguntou, visivelmente chateada. Não bastava tudo o que aconteceu com Krypton? "Mas você não pode...?"

"Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer, Alura, o que estava ao meu alcance eu já fiz, e será salvar a vida de Kim e Kon." Ele disse e olhou para os dois filhos. "Vocês irão para a Terra, encontrar Kara."

"Mas pai, nós não vamos abandonar você e mamãe." Kim lhe assegurou.

"Eu sei que é difícil, mas vocês devem seguir seu destino, e salvar a linhagem de nossa família encontrando sua prima na Terra." Zor-El disse. "Por favor, respeitem a minha escolha." Kim e Kon se entreolharam, e sabiam que eles não tinham escolhas.

Naquela noite nenhum membro da família dormiu, todos estavam se despedindo passando os últimos momentos juntos, e todos ajudaram Zor-El com os últimos preparos da nave que levaria os dois adolescentes em uma longa viagem ao espaço.

Quando o momento da despedida chegou, todos choraram.

"Kim Zor-El e Kon-El, meus filhos, que carregam o nome da grande Casa de El, eu sei que vocês terão sucesso nessa missão, e para isso, eu vou lhes entregar duas coisas que serão de extrema importância nessa viagem." Zor-El disse , e pegou o braço de Kim, esticou-o e colocou nele um bracelete prateado com o símbolo da Casa de El, que era o no meio do pentágono kryptoniano, gravado nele. "Esse é o bracelete da Casa de El, que pode livrá-los de todo o mal e trevas." E em seguida ele pegou um cristal pequeno esverdeado e entregou à Kon. "Esse é um dos dois cristais da sabedoria. Nele está toda a sabedoria kryptoniana do universo, que vocês vão precisar para chegar à Terra e encontrar Kara."

"Pai, eu amo você." Kim disse, já em lágrimas. "E eu amo você também, mãe." Ela, assim como Kon os abraçou mais uma vez, antes de entrar na nave, e logo foram surpreendidos por Krypto, que veio correndo e pulou na nave, antes que ela se fechasse, e deixasse a cidade flutuante.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"E então nós passamos três anos viajando pelo espaço, até chegarmos aqui." Kim terminou de dizer. "E como nosso pai nos disse, nós a encontramos, Kara."

Brittany baixou os olhos. Ela sempre imaginou como os seus pais seriam, e o que eles faziam de sua vida, e a pergunta de toda criança abandonada: por que eles a deixaram? E agora que ela havia descoberto tudo, sentia-se tão triste por saber que eles haviam morrido e que o lugar em que ela havia nascido não existia mais. Ela também não poderia imaginar que os seus pais eram tão importantes assim.

"Vocês tem uma foto deles?" Ela perguntou, meio timidamente. Vivia um dilema interno, pois ao mesmo tempo que queria saber mais de seus pais biológicos, tinha receio de machucar os seus pais de criação.

"Não, não temos, mas se você tiver um cristal da sabedoria poderá falar com eles." Kim respondeu com simplicidade.

"O quê?" Brittany perguntou confusa.

"Eles estão mortos fisicamente, mas se colocaram o seu conhecimento no cristal da sabedoria, você poderá vê-los novamente, e até falar com eles." Kim lhe explicou, deixando Brittany boquiaberta. Que tecnologia era aquela? "Com certeza Jor-El te poria em uma nave, e te mandaria para esse planeta te deixando ao léu, o cristal da sabedoria deve estar na sua nave."

"Vamos lá ver?" Kon disse, animado, e recebeu um olhar de reprovação da irmã. Eles eram extremo opostos.

"Não, acho que a Kara ainda está assimilando o que acabou de acontecer. Ela precisa de tempo." Kim disse e sorriu. "Eu sinto muito por ter sido insensível, mas é que nós realmente estamos aqui para te mostrar quem você é."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Jonathan questionou a garota.

"Que você tem que aprender a ser Kara Jor-El, uma das últimas sobreviventes de Krypton, planeta com o povo mais avançado de todo o Universo." Kim lhe disse. "Você não pertence à esse lugar."

"É o seu destino é ir junto conosco atrás de Brainiac e salvar os kryptonianos aprisionados na cidade engarrafada de Kandor." Kon explicou, e sorriu, mas Brittany continuou séria. Como assim atrás de uma criatura que ela nem sabia o que era para salvar uma... Cidade engarrafada? Isso era algo tão peculiar e fora da realidade humana, que parecia saído da cabeça de George Lucas.

"Eu não... Esse não é o meu destino, eu não vou fazer isso, eu não posso!" Brittany respondeu. "Eu sou Brittany Susan Pierce, e eu quero continuar levando a minha vida normal."

"Você quer continuar vivendo uma mentira é isso?" Kim a questionou, novamente demonstrando sinais de impaciência.

"Não é uma mentira, é a minha vida." A adolescente se defendeu.

"A sua vida é uma mentira, agora você sabe quem realmente é, Kara!"

"Não me chame por esse nome, meu nome é Brittany!"

"Vamos embora daqui, Kon!" Ela ordenou, levantando-se do sofá.

"Mas Kim, nós..." O garoto tentou argumentar.

"Não, Kara foi estragada por esse humanos, veja, ela só tem sangue kryptoniano, mas o seu caráter é covarde e estúpido como o dos habitantes desse planetóide." Kim virou-se de costas e caminhou até a porta. "Venha, Kon."

"Onde vocês vão?" Brittany perguntou, porque mesmo após a ofensa, eles eram sua família, e haviam passado três anos no espaço viajando somente para encontrá-la, como seu pai lhe dissera. "Por favor, fiquem." Jonathan e Martha pareceram mais confusos do que os próprios primos. "Eu preciso de vocês para me ajudar, por favor, nós somos uma família, e eu não posso deixar vocês dois assim."

"Se você continuar se recusando a aceitar o seu destino Kara, eu estou indo embora de vez." Kim disse, com tamanha seriedade, que fez Brittany estremecer. A adolescente olhou para os pais, sentindo-se perdida. Ela não queria se tornar uma guerreira e sair pelo espaço para lutar com sabe se lá o quê, mas também não queria que seus dois últimos parentes biológicos vivos fossem embora, e ela nunca mais ter a chance de vê-los.

"Eu tenho certeza que teremos muitas oportunidades de falar sobre isso, Kim." Brittany abriu um pequeno sorriso esperançoso, fazendo os dois jovens kryptonianos se entreolharam.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Eu acho que vocês vão ficar confortáveis aqui no meu quarto." Brittany disse sorrindo, assim que levou seus primos ao seu quarto. Hércules os acompanhou. O animal estava extremamente feliz em rever os seus verdadeiros donos.

"E você vai dormir aonde, Kara?" Kim a questionou, enquanto Kon sentou-se na cama.

"Eu posso dormir na sala." Brittany respondeu. "Eu dormi lá já algumas vezes, quando eu era pequena, meu pai montava barracas com cobertor na sala, e eu brincava de acampar, porque a minha mãe não achava uma boa idéia ir acampar de verdade lá fora." Brittany respondeu. Essa era a sua intenção: Ela queria mostrar aos seus primos que Jonathan e Martha não representavam a idéia que eles tinham dos humanos.

"Isso parece ser legal." Kon comentou.

"É, eles são bons pais, eu não sei se eles são tão bons como os pais kryptonianos, mas para os padrões da Terra, eles são realmente ótimos." Brittany disse, e os três ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

"Seu quarto é legal." Kon disse, e pegou uma fotografia que estava no criado mundo ao lado da cama, de Brittany, Rachel e Mike. "Quem são eles?"

"Rachel e Mike, meus melhores amigos." Ela respondeu sorrindo.

"Você se adaptou bem à esse lugar, todos achavam que você iria ser rejeitada por eles." Kim comentou, com certo desprezo, e sentou-se ao lado de seu irmão.

"Eu tenho meus amigos, mas nem todo mundo gosta de mim, mas eu nem ligo na verdade, quem eu gosto gosta de mim, e isso é tudo o que importa." Brittany respondeu, e Kon colocou a foto no mesmo lugar onde ela estava.

"Até que você tem alguma sabedoria." Kim disse, e abriu um pequeno sorriso. "Provavelmente aprendeu da pior maneira, vivendo nesse lugar." Brittany não disse nada, pois sua prima não estava completamente errada.

"Mais ou menos." Ela murmurou, e suspirou fundo. "Bom, fiquem a vontade, e Kon, seja um cavalheiro e deixe a sua irmã dormir na cama."

"Mas é claro que sim." Ele prontamente disse, e sorriu para a irmã.

Brittany abriu um sorriso simpático para eles, após arrumar uma cama improvisada para Kon no chão com lençóis e uma manta, um tanto velhinha.

"Muito obrigado, Kara." Ele agradeceu a prima.

"Eu posso fazer uma pergunta?" A adolescente perguntou, pois queria esclarecer a dúvida que estava em sua cabeça desde o momento em que eles começaram a falar sobre Krypton. Após receber um olhar simpático de Kon, ela prosseguiu: "Como vocês sabem falar a minha língua, quer dizer, eu não sei em Krypton, mas aqui na Terra existem vários idiomas e..."

"Foi o cristal da sabedoria." Kim respondeu. "Ele nos deu todas as informações necessárias para encontrarmos você, inclusive conhecimento da língua onde você cresceu aqui nesse planeta." Ela explicou, e mais uma vez se surpreendeu com que tipo de tecnologia o seu povo lhe dava.

"Isso é muito legal." Ela disse.

"Que bom que você acha isso, porque logo você vai começar a aprender a usá-las, e treinar para irmos atrás daquele traidor do Brainiac, e tomarmos de volta a nossa cidade Kandor." Brittany rolou os olhos. "E não adianta tentar se esquivar, esse é o seu destino Kara, você é uma guerreira kryptoniana!"

"Está bem." Brittany disse, cortando a conversa. "Eu acho melhor deixar vocês descansar um pouco, e ir lá para baixo." Ela caminhou até a porta, e antes de deixar o local, olhou para os primos mais uma vez. "Se precisarem de mim, podem me chamar."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Assim que chegou na sala, Brittany encontrou sua mãe preparando a cama improvisada para ela no sofá, e o seu pai sentado na poltrona, pensativo.

"Vocês estão bem? Eu sei que isso deve ter sido muito estressante para vocês..." Ela começou.

"Nós estamos bem, filha, não se preocupe." Jonathan respondeu, mas Brittany sabia que eles não estavam bem, e então o homem se levantou e olhou para a filha, sorrindo. "Eu estou orgulhoso de você, eles são sua família, e você fez o certo em acolhê-los."

"Você tem um coração de ouro Brittany, e eu tenho que te contar uma coisa que eu preciso te contar agora." Martha começou. "Quando você chegou aqui em casa, você não falava praticamente nada, mas uma vez, uma única vez, você falou... Você falou Lara." Brittany surpreendeu-se com aquilo. "Quando eu ouvi que você estava tentando dizer Laura, por causa que nós vivíamos falando sobre Laura Lopez nessa casa, ela havia acabado de morrer, mas... Eu me lembro bem, você olhou para mim e me chamou de Lara." Martha abriu um sorriso. "Então, essa foi a primeira vez que você me chamou de mãe."

"Eu não me lembro, mas... Mas eu acho que é isso mesmo." Brittany disse, e sorriu também.

"Seus pais eram... Grandes, importantes, não é à-toa que você é essa grande garota." Jonathan disse.

"Sim, mas foram vocês quem me criaram, vocês são meus verdadeiros pais, então se vocês acham que eu sou uma grande garota, é por causa de vocês, mesmo sabendo que os meus pais biológicos foram pessoas importantes, e que eles salvaram a minha vida, me mandando para cá, mas vocês se arriscaram por mim, e com certeza são os melhores pais que uma pessoa poderia ter." Jonathan e Martha se entreolharam, orgulhosos. "Eu amo vocês dois demais." Brittany se aproximou dos pais e os envolveu em um abraço de família.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Amanheceu o dia, quando o fazendeiro Gregory Watson começou com a sua costumeira rotina, cuidando de sua pequena fazenda.

Estava tudo seguindo com a sua rotina normal, até o momento que ele entrou em seu celeiro, onde encontrou um corpo pendurado em uma corda, de um rapaz alto e de cabelos compridos.

Obviamente ele levou um grande susto, e o que o deixou ainda pior foi a inscrição em sua parede: "Mais um já foi. Ass: Sandman"

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Próximo capítulo: Cenários.

Brittany vê sua vida em um cenário. Santana abre o jogo com Rachel sobre o seu parentesco.

Kim e Kon ganham uma identidade terráquea, e são apresentados aos amigos de sua prima.

E a cidade de Smallville se vê em um novo cenário: presa nas mãos do vingativo Sandman.

* * *

**_Obrigada por lerem e até a próxima._**

**_E não se esqueçam de deixar reviews ;)_**


	16. Cenários

**_*Ps. Estou com pressa, por isso não vou comentar os reviews especificamente, como sempre faço, maaaaaaaaasss, gostaria de agradecer a cada um de vocês pelo apoio contínuo e incentivo para a fic ;)_**

**_*E como é de praxe, boa leitura_**

* * *

No dia seguinte, assim que se levantou, Brittany subiu para o seu quarto, com a intenção de acordar os seus primos, mas assim que chegou lá, os encontrou de pé, e bem dispostos.

"Ei Kara." O rapaz a cumprimentou sorrindo, assim que a viu, e até mesmo Hercules, ou melhor, Krypto, veio lhe receber, pulando em seu colo.

"Então, vocês tiveram uma boa noite?" Ela perguntou.

"Foi realmente muito boa, muito obrigado." Ele respondeu.

"E a sua noite, como ela foi?" Kim entrou na conversa, com o seu tom sério.

"Foi normal, eu estava em minha casa." Ela respondeu e sorriu, mas obteve um bufo em resposta, fazendo a expressão séria voltar ao seu rosto.

"Eu acho que você entendeu a minha pergunta." Kim disse em um tom ríspido. "Eu quero saber se você pensou no que te falamos ontem, sobre o nosso planeta, nosso povo, nossa família, você pensou, Kara?"

"Eu pensei, é claro." E ela não estava mentindo, Brittany havia pensado muito nas coisas que seus primos lhe disseram, principalmente em seus pais, e na forma como eles haviam morrido, mas não sem antes de encontrar uma forma para salvá-la. "Eu realmente fico honrada que venho de um lugar tão evoluído como Krypton, e grata por saber de saber que meus pais me amaram até o último minuto e que só me mandaram para a Terra para me salvar, e não me abandonaram aqui como eu achava antes."

"Eles nunca fariam isso." Kim disse em um tom irônico, como se não pudesse acreditar que sua prima havia acreditado em tamanha bobagem.

"Agora eu sei, mas como eu poderia saber antes? Eu não fazia nenhuma idéia de quem eu era." Brittany se defendeu.

"Mas agora que você sabe, tem que tomar uma decisão." Kim falou firme e séria. "Ou segue o seu destino de kryptoniana, que era o que os seus pais iriam querer, ou continua aqui com essa vidinha de mentira que você tem."

"Eu preciso de tempo, Kim." Brittany disse respondeu. "E vocês dois precisam de uma identidade terráquea."

"Identidade terráquea? Não, nós não precisamos disso." Kim respondeu.

"Claro que vocês precisam, se vocês forem viver comigo por um tempo, as pessoas vão ver vocês, e ninguém nesse planeta se chamaria Kon-El ou Kim Zor-El."

"Eu acho que a Kara tem razão, Kim." Kon disse para a irmã. "Você tem alguma idéia de como podemos nos chamar?"

"Ainda não, mas eu tenho certeza que vou encontrar nomes bem legais para vocês." Ela disse sorrindo. "Meus amigos vem aqui com freqüência, e eu acho que vai ser bem legal vocês conhecê-los."

"Tenho certeza que não vai ser." Kim a cortou, e fez o sorriso da garota mais uma desaparecer, e Kon lhe lançar um olhar incrédulo. "Por favor, tente mantê-los o mais longe possível de nós, porque já vai ser horrível ter que agüentar esses seus pais."

"Kim, você está exagerando." Kon interveio, vendo a expressão no rosto de Brittany, que se manteve calada.

"Eu realmente estou contente por você estar aqui, Kon, porque está me provando que nem todos os kryptonianos são idiotas e arrogantes." Brittany disse, olhando fixamente para Kim, que fechou ainda mais a cara. "Bom, eu vou descer e tomar meu café-da-manhã, se vocês quiserem, os meus pais, que não são egoístas nem arrogantes, não vão negar nada." Brittany disse e caminhou até a porta, deixando o local, visivelmente chateada.

"Kim, por que você está agindo assim com a Kara? Não acha que não precisa ser tão dura, ela está confusa." Kon argumentou.

"E você acha que se Brainiac a encontrar ele vai agir como? Ele vai sentir pena porque ela está confusa? Não! Ele vai matá-la, e com o que ela sabe daqui desse planeta, nem vai ter tempo de piscar antes disso acontecer." Kim argumentou. "Você entende? Ela é uma boa garota e bem criada? Sim, claro que é, mas ela precisa crescer, porque ela está aqui, e não faz idéia do que tem lá fora, e do que pode acontecer à ela se eles chegarem aqui." Kim sentou-se na cama. "Você sabe que um dos portais da Zona Fantasma está em posse de Brainiac, e que ele pode muito bem encontrar um jeito de libertar os prisioneiros de lá, e sabe o que é pior? Se ele libertar Zod e Faora não há dúvidas de que eles irão até os confins do Universo para encontrar a filha de Jor-El e vingar-se dela."

Do outro lado da porta, Brittany ouvia toda a conversa de seus primos, e engoliu seco só de imaginar uma invasão alienígena na Terra, como eles temiam acontecer.

Aquilo seria um verdadeiro cenário de apocalipse.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Quer dizer então que seus parentes de outro planeta vieram te fazer uma visitinha?" Mike perguntou, de olhos arregalados, e com um frio enorme na barriga. Brittany ele conhecia desde pequeno, então era parecia mais fácil lidar com a idéia dela ser de outro planeta, porque ele a conhecia bem, mas quanto aos 'primos', ele já não tinha tanta segurança.

"Sim, e eu estou sentindo que isso vai ser uma coisa que eu não vou gostar." Brittany respondeu. "Eu gosto de ser Brittany Pierce, eu gosto da minha vida aqui na Terra, eu não quero me tornar uma guerreira intergaláctica que sai pelo Universo em busca de uma cidade engarrafada." A imagem de uma cidade engarrafada ainda não entrava em sua cabeça, e muito menos Brittany como guerreira, porque ele estava imaginando sua amiga com uma roupa branca bem maior que ela, um sabre de luz nas mãos, enfrentando alguma criatura monstruosa de duas cabeças e seis braços.

"Eu acho que é informação demais para a minha cabeça, Britt." Mike disse, fechando o seu armário. "Isso é muito louco, é quase como se eu tivesse participando de um filme de ficção científica."

"Imagina para mim, como está sendo." Brittany suspirou.

"Bom, me conta um pouco sobre o seu planeta." Mike lhe pediu.

"Ele se chamava Krypton, e ficava na Galáxia de Negus, era a órbita de uma gigante vermelha chamada Rao, e tinha três luas, além da maior parte de sua superfície ser coberta de gelo, e as pessoas viviam em casas de cristais." Brittany explicou.

"E como seria uma casa de cristal?" O garoto perguntou.

"Eu não faço idéia." Brittany deu os ombros. "Só sei que esse lugar era bem diferente da Terra."

"Olha Britt, não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre vou ser seu amigo." Mike disse e colocou a mão no ombro de sua melhor amiga.

"Obrigada, Mike." Brittany respondeu e sorriu de volta para o amigo, quando o som de sirenes chamou a atenção dos dois. E com certeza era mais de um carro, e todos iam em alta velocidade. "O que será que aconteceu?"

"Não faço idéia, mas não vai demorar muito para Rachel nos informar sobre isso." O rapaz respondeu, e o sinal da primeira aula tocou, e os dois amigos seguiram para rumos opostos.

Brittany tinha aula de química, junto de Santana, e assim que ela entrou, seus olhos automaticamente começaram a buscar pela morena ao redor, e ela sentiu uma tristeza e também preocupação ao não encontrar a sua vizinha ali. Ela sabia que Santana também estava passando por uma barra, e ela gostaria de falar sobre o beijo na torre da noite anterior, porque na madrugada, a chegada de seus primos não foi a única coisa que tirou o seu sono.

Ela seguiu até a sua carteira, onde seu parceiro Norton Williams já a esperava.

"Oi Brittany." Ele a cumprimentou.

"Oi Norton." Ela respondeu, sentando-se em seu lugar, e mantendo os seus olhos fixos na porta, na esperança de que Santana entrasse ali, mas logo que o professor, o Sr. Rulles chegou no local, ele fechou a porta.

Julianne Rodgers, a parceira de Santana, que havia reclamado incessantemente quando o professor as colocou como parceiras era a única sozinha na sala.

O professor pediu para os alunos, abrirem o livro em uma determinada página, e começou explicando sobre misturas homogêneas, e após alguns minutos, Santana chegou na sala.

"Sr. Rulles, me desculpa, aconteceu uma emergência, eu posso entrar agora?" Ela perguntou, e apesar da expressão antipática, o homem deu permissão a aluna para entrar em sua aula.

Brittany ficou apreensiva, porque Santana parecia apreensiva também, e apenas lançou um olhar rápido à loira, enquanto fazia seu caminho para a mesa onde sentava, que ficava na outra fileira e algumas carteiras atrás de Brittany, que a acompanhou com o olhar, e não deixou de olhá-la nem mesmo quando a morena começou a tirar o material de sua bolsa.

"Srta. Pierce." A voz firme do professor fez a garota voltar a olhar para frente. "A senhorita poderia elaborar a minha última afirmação para a classe ouvir?"

"Sr. Rulles, eu... Bom... É..." Ela começou, mas não fazia a menor idéia sobre o que o professor acabara de falar.

"A senhorita não pode, não é? Mas poderia se tivesse prestando a atenção em mim, e não na Srta. Lopez." As palavras do professor, fez uma onda de risinhos abafados ecoarem pela sala, e Brittany sentiu suas bochechas arderem. Brittany naquele momento estava em dúvida se antes os seus olhares para Santana eram mais discretos, ou se os professores estavam pegando mais no seu pé, por saberem que ela tinha sentimentos pela morena.

Quando o professor voltou a explicar, ela resolveu arriscar, e deu mais uma olhada para Santana, que sorriu de volta, mas o sorriso não escondia que algo errado havia acontecido, e Brittany estava extremamente ansiosa para saber do que se tratava, e por esse motivo, os ponteiros do relógio pareciam andar dez vezes mais lentos que o habitual.

Finalmente após uma longa espera, que parecia não ter fim, o sinal bateu, e Brittany caminhou até Santana, que continuava com sua expressão séria.

"Ei Santana." Brittany chamou a garota, que prontamente virou-se para encará-la, assim que saíram da sala.

"Oi Brittany." Ela respondeu, e sorriu verdadeiramente pela primeira vez no dia.

"Você está linda hoje, mas parece um pouco preocupada, ainda é por causa daquele lance com a sua avó?" Brittany perguntou, enquanto ela e Santana seguiram até os armários,

"Não só por isso." Santana começou. "Na verdade, eu acordei com uma mensagem da Helen, me avisando que Sandman atacou outra vez." Brittany sentiu um frio na espinha ao ouvir isso.

"Quem?"

"Joe Haart, um ex-estudante daqui do Smallville High." Santana respondeu. "Pelo visto ele nunca tinha feito mal a ninguém, ao contrário de Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Esse Sandman é um assassino, e não um herói." Brittany murmurou, já sabendo que esse era o motivo do barulho das sirenes ouvidas há uma hora atrás. "Onde aconteceu?"

"Na fazenda de Jordan Harrison." Santana respondeu. "Ele encontrou o rapaz lá pela manhã. Ele estava enforcado." Brittany engoliu seco. Era uma cena horripilante.

"Isso é horrível." Brittany disse. "As coisas não precisam ser resolvidas dessa maneira."

"Eu sei, mas quem poderá ir contra ele? Aparentemente ele é a criatura mais poderosa que todos nós já vimos." Santana disse, e parou em frente ao seu armário, abrindo-o. "Mas a propósito, antes de irmos para a próxima aula, eu tenho que te dizer que não consegui parar de pensar em você a noite toda."

As palavras de Santana pegaram Brittany de surpresa, e ela não pôde deixar de abrir um sorriso abobado.

"Bom, eu... Na verdade eu também pensei em você a noite toda." Brittany respondeu, sentindo suas bochechas arderem, no momento que o sinal da segunda aula tocou.

"Bom, eu tenho que ir agora, te vejo no intervalo?" Santana perguntou.

"Claro." Brittany respondeu, e antes de seguir para a sua aula, Santana colocou a mão em seu ombro, e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, deixando as pernas da loira moles.

"Até mais." Santana disse baixo, e Brittany respondeu com as mesmas palavras, no mesmo tom, o que provocou alguma euforia em alguns garotos do primeiro ano, que começaram a rir e a 'encorajar' as duas garotas por um beijo, mas a única coisa que eles receberam em resposta foi um dedo meio de Santana. "Não ligue para esses moleques idiotas." Santana advertiu Brittany, pois sabia como alguns garotos eram, mesmo que seu namoro fosse diferente, pela posição que a sua ex-namorada ocupava.

"Não se preocupe, eu não ligo." Brittany respondeu, e assim como Santana seguiu para a sua próxima aula.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Helen Bryce desceu do carro, e adentrou a mansão Smithe, atendendo a um pedido de Sebastian, que a aguardava na sala da lareira, e não estava sozinho.

"Bom dia, Srta. Bryce." O jovem a cumprimentou, logo que ela entrou no local. "Servida?" O jovem milionário perguntou, levantando a taça de uísque que estava em mãos.

"Obrigada Sebastian, mas acho que é um pouco cedo para bebidas." Ela respondeu.

"Como queira, fique a vontade, sente-se Helen, pois temos muito o que conversar hoje." Ele disse, e a jovem jornalista sentou-se em uma das poltronas. "Já fez o seu trabalho sobre a cobertura da morte de Joe Haart?"

"Já estamos trabalhando nisso, e deixarei Rachel Berry dar o toque final à matéria, aposto que ela vai se sentir lisonjeada." A mulher respondeu, e Sebastian abriu um sorriso sacana.

"Olha só, Helen, não imaginei que você se sairia tão bem manipulando as adolescentes." Ele ironizou.

"Bem, a garota tem talento e isso ajuda." Helen respondeu.

"Bom, mas isso não importa, o que importa é que meu amigo Sandman e eu já temos um belo plano para conseguir pegarmos Brittany Pierce." A expressão no rosto de Sebastian foi quase maníaca. "Gosta de filmes clássicos, Helen? Aqueles em que temos heróis, mocinhas e grandes vilões?"

"Acho que todo mundo gosta." Ela respondeu.

"Bom, então prepare-se para estrelar um." Ele falou com um tom de voz sombrio e cheio de maldade.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Ao final da aula, Brittany foi para o Smallville Torch, que agora estava sem Santana e Rachel, e dependia dela e Amanda para continuar funcionando, e visto como a ex-capitã do time de futebol mal falava com ela, as coisas não eram nem um pouco agradáveis, e os minutos se arrastavam para passar.

Brittany entrou no jornal, e sentou-se na frente do notebook, começando a escrever uma matéria da morte de Joe Haart, quando ela ouviu a porta se abrir, e por ela entrar Amanda, com o rosto roxo pelo slushie de uva.

"Eu vou passar no banheiro cinco minutos, só vim aqui para você não pensar que foi abandonada e deixar as minhas coisas, porque eu sei que você não vai mexer nelas." A ruiva disse, e colocou a sua mochila perto de Brittany, antes de sair da sala, e no momento que ela fez contato com a superfície da mesa, um papel caiu no chão, no qual Brittany pegou, e se surpreendeu ao ver do que se tratava.

Era o papel em que Amanda havia feito a sua inscrição para ingressar ao exército, e o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi que eles seriam treinados pelo capitão Richard Lawrence Berry.

Brittany ficou lendo o papel, e acabou se esquecendo que o banheiro não ficava tão longe.

"Ei Pierce, o que está fazendo?" Amanda perguntou, visivelmente irritada ao voltar para a sala e ver Brittany com algo seu em mãos.

"Amanda, eu..." A loira tentou se explicar, mas não teve tempo, antes da outra entrar na sala e tomar com agressividade o papel de sua mão.

"Cuide de sua vida, Pierce!" Ela esbravejou e guardou o papel em sua mochila.

"Desculpe Amanda, eu só recolhi o papel que caiu no chão quando você colocou a bolsa aí." Brittany respondeu.

"Certo, mas isso não te obrigou a ler o meu papel." A ruiva a repreendeu.

"Desculpa, mas eu me surpreendi com o que vi." Brittany falou com sinceridade.

"Por quê? Você nem me conhece, eu sou muito mais que aquela jogadora de futebol que infernizava a sua vida meses atrás." Amanda disse, e engoliu seco. "Ou pelo menos quero acreditar que sou."

"Eu acho que existe outra maneiras de você demonstrar isso." Brittany argumentou, meio receosa, mas recebeu em resposta um sorriso de Amanda, que puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Por que você se importa? Na verdade, você deveria odiar a garota que te humilhou, te fez de Espantalho, e transei com a garota que você sempre gostou, e para mim, isso seria muito mais do que motivos suficientes para odiar uma pessoa." Amanda argumentou, quase incrédula.

"Eu sou diferente de você." Brittany respondeu.

"Sim, você é, e apesar de eu te achar meio babaca, eu acho que seríamos boas amigas se tivéssemos nos conhecido antes de Santana." Amanda disse.

"Ou nos tornado inimigas por causa dela, porque você sabe, só se pode ser inimigo de quem se foi amigo um dia." Brittany respondeu.

"Eu acho que você tem razão." Amanda disse. "Acho melhor começarmos a escrever esse artigo."

"Eu também acho." Brittany concordou.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Desculpa garotas, mas, nós não podemos fazer isso." O diretor Figgins disse, enquanto olhava para um exemplar com a manchete: "Sandman faz mais uma vítima."

"Por que não? Não é uma notícia inventada." Amanda foi a primeira a dizer.

"Eu não disse que vocês estão mentindo, Srta. Fordman, mas que isso não é o tipo de notícia que deve estar em um jornal acadêmico." O homem respondeu. "Sinto muito, mas eu acho que vocês deveriam falar sobre o campeonato de cheerleading que é daqui a duas semanas." O homem sugeriu. "Isso é o tipo de coisa que interessa ao corpo estudantil."

"Eu acho que o que está acontecendo lá fora é muito mais importante do que um evento esportivo, porque diretor, na verdade, quem não pertence ao grupo dos atletas odeia eles, e não perderiam a chance de mostrar o quanto os desprezam se tivessem chance." Amanda argumentou, e ela certamente dizia aquilo por viver aquela situação na própria pele.

"Sinto muito, Srta. Fordman, mas é o que temos em Smallville High." Ele disse e deu os ombros. "Essa é a minha palavra final." E sem nenhum aviso, ele saiu, deixando as duas garotas para trás.

"Rachel estava certa quando falava sobre ele." Brittany murmurou.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Após um longo dia de jornada acelerada na edição do Diário de Smallville, Rachel e Santana seguiram para o Talon, tomar um cappuccino e tentar relaxar após um dia tão longo e exaustivo.

"Nada melhor que um cappuccino." Rachel falou, logo após saborear um longo gole da bebida. "Que dia, hein? Que dia."

"Estou começando a ficar com medo." Santana falou baixo, olhando para o copo em suas mãos.

"É, pelo visto as coisas estão mudando aqui em Smallville, e logo iremos viver sob o domínio de um justiceiro." Rachel disse.

"Você acha que as autoridades não vão fazer nada a respeito?" Rachel mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Santana, isso é segredo, mas, eu vou contar porque eu sei que posso confiar." A jovem jornalista disse, e inclinou sua cabeça, para aproximar-se de Santana, que repetiu o gesto. "O governo já está tomando providências, tanto que o meu tio vai vir para cá daqui algumas semanas." Santana sentiu um nó na garganta ao ouvir Rachel mencionar a palavra 'tio'. "Você está bem, Santana?"

"O quê? É, eu... Eu estou." Santana respondeu.

"Você ficou estranha de repente, o que aconteceu?" Rachel perguntou, preocupada.

"Nada, é impressão sua." Santana mentiu, mas não convenceu a perspicaz Rachel.

"Santana, eu sei que você não está sendo sincera." Rachel disse, chateada. "Confie em mim, e me diga o que está acontecendo."

"Não é nada importante, só uma bobagem de minha parte..." Santana começou, mas o olhar de Rachel continuava como o de uma pessoa que não havia se convencido. "Está bem, eu... Rachel, é uma longa história, e bastante séria também, e eu só vou te contar se você prometer absoluto segredo."

"Mas é claro que você pode confiar em mim, eu sou jornalista, mas sei guardar segredos." Rachel respondeu, e então Santana suspirou.

"Eu acho que o seu tio Richard é ... Eu acho que ele pode ser meu pai biológico." O rosto de Rachel ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, enquanto ela assimilava o que acabara de ouvir.

"Como?" A morena questionou.

"Ele foi o namorado da minha mãe por muito tempo, desde os tempos de colégio e anos depois." Santana começou. "Eu vi uma foto no jornal, onde ele e minha mãe ainda estavam juntos poucos meses antes de eu nascer." Santana explicou. "Eu não sei se ele faz idéia disso, ou se ele quer saber de mim, mas... Eu estou confusa, Rachel, eu cresci acreditando que o meu pai estava morto."

"E você quer saber dele?" Rachel perguntou de supetão, surpreendendo a Santana.

"O quê?"

"Bom, você quer criar um laço com ele? Quer dizer, se ele for mesmo o seu pai biológico, porque você sabe, mesmo ele sendo namorado da sua mãe, não quer dizer que ela não podia ter engravidado de outro... Santana, eu não quero ofender, eu só estou tentando olhar pelo lado racional da situação." Rachel se defendeu após receber um olhar pouco amigável da outra adolescente, que sabia que a jovem jornalista estava certa, porque ela mal conheceu sua mãe, tudo o que ela ouvia eram as histórias contadas pelos seus avós, e como não podia ser diferente, na maior parte das vezes, uma idealização do que eles queriam que Laura tivesse sido em vida.

"Eu sei, Rachel, eu entendo a sua pergunta, mas eu tenho medo de revirar esse passado e reabrir feridas cicatrizadas e esquecidas há tanto tempo, porque eu sei que trazer isso a tona vai machucar muita gente, inclusive eu." Santana respondeu.

"Bom, é a sua vida, e está tudo nas suas mãos, você pode escolher entre a mentira confortável e a verdade não tão bonita assim." Rachel disse, e tomou mais um gole de cappuccino, antes de abrir um sorriso. " E se isso for verdade, seja bem-vinda à família Berry, prima."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Pouco antes do anoitecer Brittany chegou em casa, e foi para o seu quarto, onde encontrou seus primos.

"Kara, que bom que você voltou." Kon disse com um enorme sorriso no rosto, assim que a adolescente entrou no quarto. "Nós sentimos sua falta."

"O que você fica fazendo esse tempo todo?" A garota a questionou.

"Eu estava na escola, um lugar onde a gente vai para aprender as coisas." Brittany explicou. "Não existiam escolas em Krypton?"

"Não, nós aprendíamos tudo o que precisávamos saber em casa, com os mestres de nossa própria família." Kon respondeu. "A única coisa que aprendíamos fora era a arte do Horu-Kanu."

"O que é isso?" Brittany o questionou.

"A arte marcial de Krypton." Ele respondeu.

"Em Krypton todos aprendiam a se defender, afinal ninguém queria viver mais uma década como aconteceu com os Vrangs." Kim adentrou na conversa.

"Os Vrangs são uma raça de guerreiros e dominadores do universo de sobrancelhas longas e curvadas e orelhas pontudas, que invadiram Krypton e escravizaram nosso povo por dez anos, até que o guerreiro Val-Or sacrificou sua própria vida para livrar o povo kryptoniano da escravidão." Kon explicou.

" E ele era inspirado sabe em quem, Kara?" Kim a questionou. "Em Sul-El, o nosso mais importante ancestral, aquele que criou a insígnia do brasão de nossa família, o maior defensor da paz de toda a história de Krypton."

"Então quer dizer que aquele 'S' no pentágono é de Sul-El?" Brittany perguntou.

"Sim, Sul-El foi o primeiro grande herói de Krypton." Kon lhe respondeu.

"Isso é bem legal, eu sinto orgulho em fazer parte dessa família." Brittany disse, com um sorriso simpático no rosto, mas recebeu de Kim um olhar reprovador.

"Não é você que tem que ter orgulho deles, mas sim tem que tomar atitudes que faça eles terem orgulho de você, ou você quer ser apenas uma adolescente levando uma vida terráquea, enquanto os seus antepassados fizeram coisas grandiosas?"

"Olha eu quero muito fazer a coisa certa, e você não sabe o quanto é difícil para mim." Brittany se defendeu. "Eu preciso de sua ajuda, Kim, eu preciso de você e Kon ao meu lado, e não me julgando o tempo todo e me pressionando a fazer algo que ainda não estou pronta." Brittany disse. "Eu ouvi você dizendo que o tal Brainiac me mataria se me encontrasse antes que eu pudesse piscar, então, se é assim, me ajuda a fazer a coisa certa, porque eu não sei como é ser kryptoniana, eu nasci lá, mas eu cresci na Terra, e sei viver como humanos."

"Claro que nós vamos te ajudar, Kara, nós vamos te treinar, e começa amanhã." Kim disse e deu tapinhas amigáveis nas costas de Brittany, que sabia que não teria vida fácil.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

No outro dia, Brittany guardava o seu material no armário, já imaginando a que tipo de treinamento seria submetida após a aula.

"Brittany, eu estava procurando por você." A loira surpreendeu-se ao ver que se tratava de Santana, que apareceu ao seu lado.

"Oi Santana, é bom ver você." Ela respondeu com o seu típico sorriso tímido, até se esquecendo de seu treinamento.

"Então, eu queria saber se você tem algum plano para o final de semana?" Santana parecia um pouco nervosa.

"Não na verdade, meus finais de semana tem sido muito parados desde que Alicia... Enfim, eu não tenho nenhum plano nenhum para o final de semana." Brittany respondeu.

"Ótimo!" Santana deixou escapulir aquilo com muito mais entusiasmo do que queria demonstrar, o que acabou fazendo as bochechas de Brittany corarem. "Então, talvez você queira ir ao cinema comigo no sábado?"

"Sim, eu adoraria." Brittany respondeu com o entusiasmo anterior de Santana, que abriu um sorriso grande.

"Eu também." Santana estava visivelmente empolgada, e aquilo só fazia o coração de Brittany bater duas vezes mais rápido, tamanha a felicidade que sentia, quando o sinal bateu. "Bom, te vejo mais tarde, Britt." Ela se despediu com o já tornando-se rotineiro beijo na bochecha da outra adolescente, que ficou parada olhando e suspirando enquanto a morena seguia pelo corredor rumo a sua sala.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Após a aula, Santana seguiu para os treinos, cada vez mais intensos e puxados das Cheerios, que estava a duas semanas da disputa da final do campeonato regional.

A garota, assim como as suas colegas de time, trocaram-se no vestiário e foram para o campo, onde a treinadora Sylvester já as esperava com o megafone em mãos, mas para a surpresa de todas, ela não gritou, nem manteve a sua típica expressão carrancuda, ao contrário disso, ela sorria, como se tivesse um grande trunfo na manga.

"Bom meninas, como vocês já sabem, estamos a duas semanas da disputa do campeonato regional, e como vocês também já sabem, não teremos vida fácil, mas eu tenho uma surpresa para vocês." Sue disse, e olhou para trás. "Venha, minha querida."

As garotas estranharam aquela ação de sua treinadora, mas no momento em que a figura loira, de cabelos soltos e com um andar gracioso apareceu diante delas ficou tudo explicado.

Algumas meninas do time comemoraram, outras abriram um sorrisinho amarelo, e a maioria delas voltou seus olhos para Santana, que olhava incrédula para Alicia Baker, que tinha um sorriso desafiador nos lábios.

"Estou de volta, vadias." Ela disse olhando para todas as garotas, parafraseando uma das personagens de sua série favorita, Pretty Little Liars. "E eu vou tomar tudo o que é meu de volta." Ela olhou fixamente para Santana, e deu uma piscadela para a morena.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

_**Próximo capítulo: Underdogs.**_

_**Brittany sofre para se enquadrar aos padrões kryptonianos buscados por Kim. Santana sofre para enquadrar aos padrões de perfeição buscados por Alicia, e ambas acabam tendo de ouvir insultos por essa razão. **_

_**Brittany pede desculpa para Alicia, e tem uma resposta inesperada.**_

_**Kim e Kon tem seu primeiro contato com os amigos de Brittany.**_

_**Brittany e Santana vão ao seu primeiro encontro oficial.**_

* * *

_***Obrigada por lerem, não esqueçam de deixar reviews, e até a próxima**_


	17. Underdogs

_***desculpa pela demora, mas eu espero que o capítulo tenha ficado bom para vocês.**_  
_***Como sempre, boa leitura.**_

* * *

"Pronta para o treinamento kryptoniano?" Kim perguntou, assim que Brittany apareceu no campo Chandler, onde os seus primos a esperavam.

"É para isso que estou aqui." Brittany respondeu com uma falsa confiança que agradou a outra jovem, mas no fundo ela sabia que iria penar nas mãos da outra em poucos minutos.

"Bom, não temos tempo a perder, já que o perigo pode estar mais próximo do que pensamos." A garota disse, e olhou para o irmão caçula, que abriu um sorriso. "Que tal começarmos vendo a sua resistência?" Brittany apenas fez um rápido movimento com a cabeça, concordando com a sugestão. Bom, ela não tinha nenhuma outra escolha naquele momento, a não ser acompanhar ambos os primos que saíram correndo com sua super velocidade.

Brittany tinha uma resistência extremamente incrível para uma pessoa com hábitos sedentários, mas após cinco minutos de corrida, onde os três jovens deram a volta ao redor de Smallville, ela começou a sentir o ar faltar, e as suas pernas ficarem doloridas, fazendo ela perder a velocidade gradativamente até parar de vez, poucos metros da torre da KTML TV, e após alguns segundos, seus primos que estavam bem a frente, voltaram.

"Qual o problema, Kara?" O rapaz perguntou, preocupado ao ver a prima respirando com certa dificuldade, e com as mãos no joelho.

"Estou bem, só um pouco... Cansada." Ela respondeu e levantou-se, para olhar para os primos.

"Isso é muito ruim, Kara, sua resistência está horrível, você não está capacitada nem para fugir em uma situação de risco." Kim disse, cruzando os braços. "Você precisa de treinamento urgente."

"Não agora, por favor, eu preciso de um descanso." Brittany disse, torcendo para que seu pedido fosse acatado, mas Kim manteve sua postura.

"Você não vai querer parar agora?" A prima a questionou.

"Kim, eu..."

"Nós mal começamos, seja forte, vamos continuar subindo naquela torre." Brittany sentiu um frio na barriga e borboletas no estômago ao mesmo tempo ao olhar para a direção da torre tão conhecida por ela, que apesar de lhe trazer boas lembranças, ainda lhe dava calafrios devido a sua altura.

"É... Kim, eu não acho que..." Brittany começou a argumentar, mas calou-se diante de uma cena que poderia ser considerada como fantástica para a adolescente, seu primo em um único pulo subiu na torre. Aquele movimento que lhe deixou de queixo caído trouxe de volta à sua memória a cena do filme que ela vira anos atrás, onde um alienígena após uma perseguição dobrou suas pernas e deu um super pulo em cima de um prédio. "Oh. Meu. Deus!" Ela falou pausadamente e com um tom de voz mais alta que o normal, tamanha surpresa que tiveram.

"Surpresa, Kara?" Kim perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso, já sabendo a resposta, que era mais do que óbvia. "Mostre para ela, Kon, que a gravidade desse planeta não pode conter os kryptonianos."

"Hã? Como ass...?" Mas ela mal teve mal tempo de terminar a sua pergunta, para todas as suas palavras desaparecerem, ao ver o seu primo levantar vôo, sim levantar vôo. Brittany engoliu seco, e observou Kon indo cada vez mais alto, até parecer um bonequinho, parar no ar, e olhar para baixo.

"Isso é divertido, você deveria tentar, Kara." Ele disse em tom brincalhão, mas Brittany não tinha tanta certeza se para ela aquilo seria divertido.

"Ele tem razão, que tal tentar pelo uma vez, Kara?" A pergunta de Kim fez a adolescente olhar para ela com os olhos arregalados, visivelmente assustada.

"E-eu... Desculpa, Kim, mas eu não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia." Brittany tentou falar firme, mas acabou vacilando no início.

"Você deveria tentar." A jovem kryptoniana insistiu.

"Eu acho que não... Pelo menos por agora." Ela acrescentou assim que recebeu um olhar pouco amigável de sua prima, após a primeira sentença. "Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que fica confortável em grandes alturas." Nesse momento Kon voltou ao chão. "Desculpa."

"Você está me dizendo que tem medo de altura?" Kim perguntou, como se tivesse ouvido uma ofensa.

"Sim, eu tenho, desculpa se você não gosta disso, mas eu tenho." Brittany respondeu com certa impaciência, já que ela estava se cansando de receber 'patadas' por coisas mínimas ou pessoais.

"Às vezes eu penso que é melhor que os seus pais estejam mortos, do que ver essa vergonha kryptoniana que você se tornou." Aquelas palavras atingiram Brittany como uma facada em seu peito, seu rosto se fechou, e ela sentiu um nó crescendo violentamente em sua garganta.

"Ótimo! Nós nem começamos, e eu já estou parando com isso!" Brittany vociferou. "Estou cansada de você, Kim, se não acha que sou boa o suficiente, então vamos parar por aqui!"

"Sim, até que enfim você falou alguma coisa com sabedoria, Kara!" A outra jovem disse no mesmo tom.

"Ei vocês duas, parem com isso..." Kon começou, mas as duas garotas o ignoraram.

"O grande erro do seu pai foi ter te mandado para esse planeta de covardes, e você acabou se tornando uma deles." Kim disse.

"Claro, então se você não gosta daqui, caia fora, ninguém precisa de você nesse planeta de covardes." Brittany respondeu. "Agora, me deixe em paz!" E no mesmo instante, a garota usou sua super velocidade para deixar o local.

Kon colocou as mãos na cintura, e balançou a cabeça, incrédulo com a atitude da irmã.

"Por que, Kim? Custa ter um pouco de paciência com ela?" O rapaz a questionou. "Você precisa se desculpar."

"Você sabe o quão difícil é para eu agir dessa maneira?" Ela perguntou, quase em lágrimas. "Eu sou a responsável por ela, eu tenho que ensiná-la a se defender."

"Isso não está ajudando, não é difícil de se ver." O rapaz disse, e repetiu o gesto de sua prima, deixando o local com sua super velocidade.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Com o campeonato regional se aproximando, o treinamento das Cheerios ficando cada vez mais intenso, e a volta de Alicia só tornou as coisas mais difíceis para Santana.

Após uma longa jornada de exercícios e treinos de coreografia, quando o sol já estava se pondo, a treinadora Sylvester liberou as garotas.

"Acho melhor você movimentar mais a sua bunda durante os treinos Lopez, você está muito preguiçosa." Alicia provocou Santana que estava a caminho do vestiário.

"Cuida da sua vida, Baker." A morena respondeu, e seguiu para o vestiário, sem olhar para a garota.

"Você não deveria falar assim com a sua capitã." Alicia a advertiu, mas Santana continuou a caminho do vestiário sem lhe dar muita bola.

"Ora Alicia, você pode ainda ter o título, mas nunca mais terá o mesmo respeito." Essas palavras fizeram a loira olhar para trás, e viu um grupinho de cinco garotas, lideradas por Hannah Robertson, rindo maliciosamente. "Não enquanto ficar se preocupando em olhar para a bunda da Lopez."

"Hannah, todo mundo sabe que você está com inveja, porque sabe que enquanto eu estiver por perto será sempre o segundo lugar." Alicia respondeu no mesmo tom, arrancando risadas das outras meninas.

"Agora você é só uma sapata, e uma sapata apaixonada pela "Esquisita-Pierce", a que nível você chegou, hein?" Hannah ironizou. "Apaixonada e traída por aquela coisa."

"Eu não sou uma sapata!" Alicia se defendeu, sentindo-se extremamente ofendida com aquela palavra. "E você nem pense em me chamar assim outra vez!"

"Você é uma sapata chifruda, e o que você vai fazer, Alicia?" Hannah a desafiou.

"Você vai ver quem é sapata." Alicia disse com determinação, e seguiu para o vestiário.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O resto do dia Brittany evitou seus primos, e viu quando Santana chegou em casa. Já a noite, e com uma aparência exausta, e sabia que os dias que se seguiriam seriam assim, pois a treinadora Sylvester não daria moleza para as meninas.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

A noite foi terrível para Brittany, já que ela se deitou logo após as dez, mas já eram quase três da manhã quando o sono apareceu, e a impressão que a garota teve foi de fechar os olhos por poucos segundos, e ouvir o alarme de seu despertador soar.

Durante o café da manhã, a garota permaneceu com a expressão fechada, e os seus primos não apareciam desde o dia anterior.

"Brittany, onde estão os seus primos?" Martha perguntou, assim que colocou a tigela com cereais na mesa, para a sua filha.

"Eu não sei, e eu não me importo." A garota respondeu sem muito interesse, o que fez Martha estranhar, já que não era normal ver Brittany falando das pessoas daquela maneira.

"O que aconteceu para você falar dessa maneira?" Martha a questionou, sentando-se em frente à adolescente.

"Eu não quero saber deles, eu só queria que eles fossem embora e me deixassem em paz." Brittany respondeu e comeu três colheres do cereal, enquanto Martha ficou ainda olhando para ela, ainda confusa.

"Por quê? Você estava animada por tê-los aqui." Martha argumentou.

"Sim, eu estava, mas... Mas eles querem que eu seja alguém que eu não sou, e... E Kim me disse que eu seria uma vergonha para os meus pais biológicos." Brittany suspirou fundo, e Martha surpreendeu-se ao ouvir aquilo. "E o pior é que eu acho que ela está certa, ela os conhecia, ela deve saber o que eles iriam pensar de alguém como eu."

"Oh minha querida, eu tenho certeza de que isso não é verdade." Martha começou.

"Não, mãe, você não tem." Brittany respondeu. "Nós estamos falando de outro mundo, não de outro país, de outro planeta, isso é assustador, e é muito claro que eu seria outra pessoa se tivesse sido criada em meu planeta natal, pelos meus pais biológicos... É frustrante ficar imaginando um cenário que você nem sequer faz idéia de como era, porque eu nem sei como eram os rostos dos meus pais, eu sei os nomes deles, o que eles eram, mas eu nunca os vi, e nem vou ver... Eu tenho que ir, porque eu não posso perder o ônibus outra vez." Brittany disse ao ver a hora no relógio da parede, e já que seu pai estava fora com o carro da família, ela iria para a escola de ônibus. "Tchau, mãe."

"Tchau, Brittany." A mulher se despediu da filha, que foi para o ponto de ônibus.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana tomou um copo de suco de laranja, em pé, enquanto sua avó estava sentada na mesa, tomando seu café-da-manhã.

O silêncio habitava a casa há dias, desde que Santana descobriu a verdade sobre o seu pai biológico. A situação não ficava deste modo desde que a garota contara para a mulher que era lésbica.

Santana colocou o copo vazio em cima da pia, pegou a sua mochila e foi até a porta.

Desde que Sugar deixou a cidade, Santana ia para a escola de ônibus, como nos seus primeiros meses de ensino médio.

"Você não vai comer nada mesmo?" A mulher perguntou, assim que a neta abriu a porta.

"Não, eu estou bem." Ela respondeu sem olhar para a mulher. "Tchau." E antes que a mulher pudesse responder, a garota fechou a porta e foi para o ponto de ônibus, onde Brittany esperava pela condução.

"Ei Britt." Ela a cumprimentou sorrindo, e recebeu um sorriso tão animado quanto em resposta.

"Oi Santana, como você está? Eu vi você chegando tarde em casa ontem, e parecia exausta." Brittany comentou.

"Véspera de competição é sempre assim." Santana respondeu. "Vai ser meio difícil lidar com a rotina de treinos e o meu horário no Diário de Smallville, mas logo isso tudo vai ter acabado."

"E vocês vão ter um novo troféu para exibir." Brittany brincou, e a garota riu.

"Talvez, quem sabe?" Santana respondeu. "Agora que temos de novo a nossa capitã..." Brittany engoliu seco ao ouvir aquilo, será que era o que ela estava pensando?

"O quê?"

"Alicia voltou." Santana falou após suspirar fundo, e Brittany ficou inexpressiva por alguns segundos, muito surpresa com o que ouvira. "Isso mexe com você?"

"É... Não, eu só... Eu só fiquei surpresa, eu achei que ela não fosse voltar para Smallville tão cedo." Brittany sorriu, porque só de pensar em ver Alicia ela sentia suas pernas bambas, e o seu estômago embrulhar, mas o pior de tudo, era sem dúvida alguma o grande peso em sua consciência por causa daquele empurrão.

"Brittany, está tudo bem?" Santana perguntou, fazendo a garota 'acordar' de seus pensamentos.

"Sim, eu estou bem." Brittany abriu um sorriso meio forçado. "Nosso encon... Digo passeio no sábado, ainda está de pé?"

"Claro." Santana respondeu no exato momento em que Brittany viu o ônibus amarelo se aproximando, e parando no ponto para as duas garotas embarcarem.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Assim que Brittany pisou na escola, ela não pôde evitar os seus olhos atentos, procurando por Alicia em qualquer garota loira que ela via, e sentia os seus nervos à flor da pele só de pensar de ver a garota outra vez.

Ela sentia um misto de ansiedade e também receio, pois o seu último encontro havia sido desastrado, e a última imagem da adolescente somada à carta formava um grande peso na consciência da loira.

"Ei Britt." A voz de Mike chamou a atenção da garota, que estava parada em frente ao seu armário, olhando fixamente para um livro em sua mãe, enquanto criava diálogos imaginários e imaginava como seria seu reencontro com a ex-namorada, que não tardaria a acontecer. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, por que não estaria?" Brittany disse, e fechou o livro.

"Ah nada, só foi uma coisa..." Ele começou

"Você viu Alicia?" Ela perguntou, sem pensar duas vezes.

"É, eu vi." Mike respondeu de modo estranho.

"Ela está bem?" Brittany perguntou.

"Sim, mas está um pouco diferente, na verdade, ela voltou a ser a velha Alicia." Mike disse, e suspirou, e antes que Brittany pudesse perguntar o que aquilo significava, ela viu no fundo do corredor, Alicia aparecer, de mãos dadas com Puck.

Brittany sentiu algo estranho ao ver sua ex-namorada com aquele idiota, que sorria de uma maneira arrogante, o que fez Brittany baixar os olhos, com a aproximação do casal, e manteve seus olhos assim, até o casal passar por ela, e assim que eles viraram o corredor ela voltou a olhar para Mike, pois havia entendido o porque dele usar as palavras "velha Alicia".

"Bom, talvez isso seja o melhor." Ele disse, em solidariedade com sua melhor amiga.

"Mas eu ainda preciso falar com ela, eu sei que eu errei, e para dizer a verdade eu não esperava que ela fosse encontrar alguém tão rápido, mas, eu estou muito feliz por ela." Brittany forçou um sorriso, tentando mais convencer a si mesma do que à Mike que ela estava feliz pelo novo relacionamento de Alicia.

Aquela semana não estava sendo das melhores, e então ela começou a pensar que somente o encontro com Santana no final de semana salvaria toda aquela bagunça.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Durante as aulas foi difícil para Brittany conseguir se concentrar algo, já que a única coisa que o seu cérebro parecia capaz de pensar naquele momento era nas palavras que ela iria dizer a Alicia quando elas se encontrassem outra vez. Ela precisava disso.

Quando o sinal bateu, ela colocou a mochila nas costas, e nem se importou em guardar o seu material no armário. Ela sabia que Alicia teria aula de história nacional naquele período, pois o tempo em que as duas namoraram, Brittany acompanhava Alicia em todas as suas aulas, e mesmo sabendo de que havia uma boa probabilidade de Puck estar fazendo isso naquele momento, ela resolveu arriscar e ver no que daria.

Brittany andou mais rápido que o normal, até chegar no corredor onde viu Alicia conversando com outras duas garotas, ela sorria animadamente, enquanto segurava seu fichário, e tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo.

Brittany sentiu um nó na garganta ao ver a sua ex ali, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviada por olhar ao redor, e não encontrar nenhum vestígio de Puck ali, o que a fez criar coragem para se aproximar, de forma bastante tímida.

Mas antes que a garota pudesse se aproximar e ganhar a atenção de sua ex por si própria, uma de suas amigas apontou para Brittany com um sorriso desdenhoso, e logo Alicia virou-se para olhar nos olhos azuis de sua ex-namorada após longas semanas.

"Oi..." O cumprimento de Brittany saiu baixo e fraco, quase inaudível, e então ela respirou fundo e tentou outra vez. "Olá Alicia, é legal te ver outra vez."

"Para você eu sou capitã Baker." As palavras duras e frias de Alicia surpreenderam Brittany, que sentiu como se alguém tivesse apunhalado seu peito. "E além do mais, o que você quer de mim, sua estranha, caso você não se lembre, a única coisa das Cheerios que gosta de confraternizar com gente como você é a sua amiguinha, Santana Lopez, não eu, não mais."

"Eu sinto muito, Alicia, de verdade..." Brittany começou a se explicar, mas Alicia começou a rir ironicamente, calando a adolescente.

"Sente pelo quê? Você não sabe o quanto me machucou, e eu não digo só fisicamente, porque aquele seu empurrão me fez ficar dolorida por dias..." Nesse instante Brittany se sentiu como uma verdadeira canalha, e extremamente covarde. "... Mas isso não foi o pior, o pior de tudo foi a dor que você causou dentro de mim, fazendo meu coração sangrar depois de tudo o que eu fiz por e para você."

"Alicia eu nunca quis que você sofresse..."

"Guarde suas palavras, eu não quero ouvi-las, agora vamos voltar a ser o que éramos antes, você o verme que só servia para ser zoada e feita de Espantalho pelos populares, e eu, a garota que regia essa escola, cuja, pessoas como você tem que sair do caminho quando estiver passando." Essas palavras atingiram Brittany como um raio violento. Doeu demais.

Alicia abriu um sorriso triunfante, enquanto Brittany usava o seu máximo para não deixar o choro preso em sua garganta se tornarem lágrimas, e observou silenciosamente Alicia entrar na sala onde teria aula, enquanto as outras duas Cheerios riam dela.

"Sai daqui, sua perdedora!" Uma delas falou.

"É, você está contaminando o nosso ambiente, verme!" Brittany abaixou a cabeça e virou-se para deixar o local, sentiu aquele líquido gelado, sabor uva, se chocando violentamente contra o seu rosto.

"Só para não perder o hábito, nerd." Ela reconheceu a voz de Noah Puckerman. "Agora saia do meu campo de visão, antes que a Lopez fique sabendo que você está atrás da minha namorada."

Brittany poderia responder, mas ela decidiu que o melhor a fazer naquele momento era ir até o banheiro e tirar aquele slushie de seu rosto.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Mulheres são loucas!" Mike falou para Brittany, logo que ela explicou os acontecidos do começo da manhã. Agora eles já estavam na hora do almoço. "Todas são ciumentas e vingativas e emotivas, ainda bem que você é diferente." Brittany lançou um olhar não muito amigável para o garoto. "Britt, eu não quis sobre você ser lésbica, mas sim por você ser... Você sabe."

"Eu entendi, mas isso não faz diferença, minha prima é como eu, e não deixa de ser uma louca vingativa." Brittany respondeu e suspirou, e conhecendo a amiga como ele conhecia, ele soube que havia algo muito errado.

"Britt, o que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou. "O que ela fez para você?"

"Ah, eu não sou o que eles esperavam encontrar..." Brittany começou, e cruzou os braços, parecendo bastante chateada. "Ela disse para mim que é melhor meus pais terem morrido do que ver a vergonha que me tornei." Mike ficou surpreso ao ouvir aquilo.

"Caramba..."

"Quem disse uma barbaridade dessas, Britt?" Os dois adolescentes gelaram ao ouvir a pergunta vinda de Rachel Berry, que apareceu ali do nada, ou pelo menos os outros dois adolescentes não estavam atentos o suficiente para perceber a chegada da amiga. "E que história é essa de seus pais terem morrido?"

"Bom, é..." Brittany começou, tentando não se enrolar em suas próprias palavras, mas isso foi bem difícil.

"Está escondendo coisas de mim, Britt?" Rachel perguntou, cruzando os braços em um misto de desconfiança e mágoa.

"Não, claro que não, eu só contei isso para o Mike antes porque tivemos aula agora." Brittany disfarçou. "Mas você seria a próxima a saber."

"É, vamos para a lanchonete, eu estou faminto."O rapaz disse, e passou a mão na cintura de sua namorada, e lhe deu um selinho, e assim os três jovens seguiram para a lanchonete, onde Santana se juntou à eles, para ouvir a história de Brittany.

Brittany disse a história de seus primos, trocando apenas alguns dados importantes como o local de origem de sua família, que mudou de Krypton, para uma cidadezinha na fronteira com Canadá.

"...Bom, e eles me falaram sobre os meus pais biológicos..." Brittany sentiu sua voz estremecer, pois conforme os dias iam se passando, pensar em seus pais biológicos se tornava mais doloroso. " Eles me falaram que eles eram ótimos, que se importavam comigo, e que eles eram importantes na nossa Terra natal."

"E o que aconteceu com eles?" Rachel, a mais curiosa de todos, perguntou.

"Eles morreram em um acidente de carro, perto de Smallville, no dia da chuva de meteoros, e aí meus pais me encontraram." Brittany mentiu, e não pôde deixar de notar o olhar de pena de Santana, porque ela mais do que ninguém se identificava com aquilo.

"E qual era o nome deles?" Rachel fez outra questão, pegando Brittany desprevenida. Jor-El e Lara Lor-Van não eram nomes comuns para nenhum terráqueo. "Você falou sobre os seus primos e sobre os seus pais, mas em nenhum momento disse os seus nomes, ou mesmo o seu nome biológico."

"Meu pai se chamava Joseph, e minha mãe Linda." Brittany falou os primeiros nomes que vieram a sua mente. "Eu fui nomeada em homenagem à ela, eu era Linda Lee." Linda Lee era o mais secreto dos segredos de Brittany. Um segredo que nem seus pais, nem seus amigos conheciam. Linda Lee era o alter ego que a garota inventou para si mesma durante o início da adolescência. Linda Lee era tudo que Brittany gostaria de ser, mas tinha plena consciência de que jamais poderia ser.

"Nome bonito." Santana comentou.

"Mas eu ainda prefiro Brittany." Ela respondeu sorrindo.

" E os seus primos, como eles chamam?" Rachel mais uma vez a questionou.

"Lucy e Samuel, Fabray, Lucy e Samuel Fabray." Ela respondeu, nem sabendo de onde aqueles nomes surgiram, e assim que ela desviou o olhar, viu Alicia aos beijos com Puck há algumas mesas de distância. Ela sentiu asco, mas voltou a olhar para os seus amigos e sorriu.

"Eu acho muito bom que você tenha encontrado alguns parentes biológicos." Rachel comentou. "Eu acredito que todos tenham direito de conhecer sua própria história."

"É, eu também acho, e mesmo sabendo que os meus pais estão mortos, e que nunca vou poder falar com eles, me deu um certo alívio saber que eles não me abandonaram." Brittany disse, em tom melancólico, lembrando-se das palavras de seus primos, e de como os seus pais se dedicaram até os últimos minutos de suas vidas para salvá-la de virar poeira espacial.

"Eu sei como se sente, Brittany, você pode sempre contar comigo se precisar de algo." Santana disse, e abriu um sorriso solidário para a adolescente.

"Obrigada." Brittany agradeceu, e olhou para o relógio em seu pulso, presente de Natal de Alicia, e viu que o seu horário livre estava quase terminando. "Eu tenho que ir agora, a próxima aula é de álgebra, e vocês sabem como a Sra. Jinkerson é." A garota disse, levantando-se. "Vejo vocês mais tarde." Brittany despediu-se dos amigos e seguiu para o corredor onde a sala de álgebra estava localizada, e com um olhar furtivo à mesa onde o mais novo casal de Smallville High, e viu que eles já não estavam mais ali, e não demorou para ela encontrá-los outra vez.

Ao virar o corredor onde da sala de álgebra, ela mal teve tempo de pensar até sentir aquele líquido tão conhecido quanto gelado, sabor morango atingir seu rosto, e em seguida vários outros slushies também, todos de sabores diferentes.

"Esse é o meu presente para você. Eu sei que você gosta de arco-íris, e eu espero que você tenha gostado desse." Brittany reconheceu a voz de Alicia e risadas femininas, e assim que conseguiu tirar o líquido de seus olhos, ela olhou para trás, e viu as Cheerios, lideradas por Alicia, com copos de slushie vazios, rindo de sua miséria.

Agora ela iria perder a aula toda, porque para tirar todo aquele líquido de seu rosto iria levar um tempo e no fundo do corredor ela viu, no meio de um grupo de estudantes, Amanda Fordman, observando toda a cena em silêncio, e até demonstrando certa comoção com aquilo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany sentiu-se aliviada por chegar em casa, após aquele dia terrível, e logo foi recebida por Krypto, que pulava alegremente em volta dela.

Brittany entrou em casa, e encontrou os seus pais vendo televisão.

"Oi família." A adolescente os cumprimentou sem muita animação.

"Qual o problema, Brittany?" Jonathan perguntou, preocupado ao ver a filha daquela maneira.

"Nada, só estou um pouco cansada." Brittany mentiu, ela não gostava de envolver seus pais nos problemas escolares, ela sabia o quão triste eles ficariam caso soubessem do bullying que ela sofria às vezes. "Alguma notícia dos meus parentes?"

"Não, eles não apareceram o dia todo." Martha respondeu, e Brittany sentiu um aperto no peito ao ouvir isso. Ela estava preocupada com os primos, será que eles haviam ido embora sem ao menos se despedir?

"Eu vou para o meu quarto, eu tenho prova de geometria semana que vem e tenho que estudar." Brittany disse.

"Você não está com fome?" Martha perguntou.

"Não, eu estou bem, eu comi logo que saí da escola." A garota respondeu, e subiu para o seu quarto, acompanhada de seu mais novo fiel companheiro, Krypto.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana respirou aliviada ao ouvir a ordem da treinadora Sylvester decretando o fim de mais um treino. Tudo o que ela queria naquele momento era apenas tomar uma ducha, voltar para a casa, e cair no seu colchão, pois mesmo tendo um bom condicionamento físico, ela sentia cada um de seus músculos em extrema dor.

"Eu não sei porque a treinadora Sylvester mantém um peso morto como você em nosso time!" Alicia acusou Santana, poucos metros antes delas entrarem no vestiário. "Ah, na verdade eu sei sim, pena de você!"

"Do que você está falando, garota?" Santana perguntou, já sem muita paciência com Alicia, que passou o dia provocando ela e Brittany. Alicia colocou as mãos na cintura, e deu dois passos para frente, ficando cara a cara com Santana.

"Eu já estou cansada de você e seu traseiro preguiçoso e sem talento." Alicia disse, em tom irritado. "Todo mundo sabe que você só faz parte do time por que a treinadora Sylvester gostava da sua mãe, e todos tem pena de você porque ela foi esmagada por um meteoro..."

"Cala a sua boca!" Santana vociferou, quase em lágrimas. "Não fale da minha mãe, sua louca! Você tem problemas comigo, tudo bem, mas deixe a minha mãe fora disso."

"Como deixar ela de fora, se ela é a responsável por você estar aqui agora, usando esse uniforme que você nem merece." Ela apontou para o uniforme. "Mas se bem que, aposto que se ela soubesse que teria uma filha como você, com sérios problemas mentais, e sem talento algum, ela provavelmente teria feito um aborto."

"Você vai engolir essas palavras, sua..." Santana partiu para cima da capitã das líderes, mas sentiu alguém lhe segurando.

"O que está acontecendo aqui, garotas?" Era a treinadora Sylvester, que acabara de chegar no local, antes de evitar que algo maior acontecesse.

"Nada treinadora Sylvester, essa garota é que não agüenta ouvir uma crítica." Alicia se defendeu.

"Você pode me criticar o quanto quiser, mas nunca mais coloque o nome da minha mãe no meio disso." Santana respondeu, e a treinadora lançou um olhar desconfiado em direção à Alicia.

"O que você disse sobre Laura?" Sue a questionou.

"Eu não disse nada sobre Laura, eu só disse que Santana não é tão talentosa quanto ela." Alicia mentiu, e olhou para a outra adolescente, com um ar desafiador. "Não é, Santana?"

"Eu acho bom isso acabar por aqui, já estou cansada dessas picuinhas entre vocês duas, da próxima vez as duas serão punidas, estamos entendidas?" As duas adolescentes assentiram com a cabeça. "Eu também não quero saber de envolver familiares nessas discussõezinhas idiotas entre vocês, e agora vão para o chuveiro e deixem de infantilidade, estamos às vésperas de uma grande competição, temos que manter um clima bom."

Sem mais rodeios, as duas meninas seguiram para o vestiário, evitando qualquer contato visual.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

O resto da semana foi estressante tanto para Brittany, quanto para Santana, que além de terem que lidar com as provocações de Alicia, Puck e as Cheerios, também tinham seus problemas em casa. Santana com sua avó, e a falta de contato entre as duas, e Brittany com os seus primos, que desde o frustrante treinamento que culminou entre a briga entre ela e Kim, estavam desaparecidos, sem dar nenhum sinal de vida, mas sábado finalmente chegara, e com ele, o primeiro encontro oficial das duas garotas.

Brittany havia passado a noite entre sexta e sábado insone, só que dessa vez era por uma ansiedade boa, imaginando como seria o momento em que ela e Santana estariam juntas em um encontro oficial pela primeira vez.

Após uma série de perguntas de seus pais, que sorriam abobalhadamente enquanto as faziam, Brittany foi se trocar. O dia estava sendo bom, apesar da insinuação de seus pais, deixando nas entrelinhas que estavam felizes por ela e Santana estarem juntas, o que deixou Brittany bastante envergonhada, mas feliz, de certa forma, bela boa aceitação, já que ela fazia planos para um futuro, só estava indo com calma porque ainda não sabia o que a outra garota e principalmente a sua avó iriam pensar.

Após um longo banho, e uma demora ainda mais longa para escolher as suas roupas, a garota vestiu uma camiseta branca, com uma jaqueta e saia jeans claras, e prendeu o seu cabelo, adotando um visual bem diferente do dia-a-dia, pois queria surpreender Santana.

Brittany desceu à escada, e encontrou seus pais jantando na cozinha, e ambos surpreenderam-se ao vê-la, vestida de uma maneira tão diferente da comum.

"Então, como eu estou?" Ela perguntou, meio timidamente, e o casal Pierce sorriu.

"Linda." Martha foi a primeira dizer.

"Sua mãe está certa, você está diferente, mas muito bonita." Jonathan completou.

"Obrigada." A adolescente agradeceu.

"Eu pensei que você tinha aposentado essa saia." Martha comentou e Brittany deu uma risadinha.

"É, eu também, mas eu pensei que seria legal vestir algo diferente hoje." Ela respondeu animada. "Bom, eu tenho que ir agora." Jonathan colocou a mão no bolso e pegou a chave do carro da família e uma nota de cem dólares. "Caramba pai, não precisa me dar dinheiro."

"Claro que precisa, assim vocês podem ir a um restaurante melhor, ou a um cinema 3D, coisas do tipo." Jonathan explicou sorrindo.

"Obrigada, pai." Brittany agradeceu, surpresa com o gesto. Ela sabia que seus pais eram pessoas ótimas, mas não imaginava que receberia um apoio tão grande por parte deles, e pegou a nota e a chave do carro. "Mas lembre-se, nada de bebidas alcoólicas, dirigir acima da velocidade ou chegar depois da meia-noite." Ele a alertou.

"Sim, pai, pode ficar tranqüilo." A garota lhe garantiu.

"Caso contrário você sabe que terá um castigo, dois meses da escola para casa e da casa para a escola." Martha fez questão de lembrar a garota.

"Eu sei mãe, eu vou obedecer as ordens, não se preocupe." Brittany garantiu. "Eu tenho que ir agora, até mais."

"Tchau, filha" Jonathan respondeu.

"Divirta-se com responsabilidade." Martha disse, e Brittany sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto de seu pai, e de sua mãe, e saiu, entrando no carro de sua família, e estacionou na frente da casa de Alma Lopez.

A garota desceu do carro, subiu na área da casa, e tocou a campainha, e foi atendida por Alma.

"Boa noite, Sra. Lopez." Brittany a cumprimentou, um pouco desconfortável pelo olhar desconfiado que a mulher lhe deu.

"Boa noite, Brittany." Alma respondeu e olhou para os lados, como se estivesse procurando por alguém. "Onde estão os outros? Santana disse que vocês sairiam com amigos..."

"Eles estão na cidade." Santana interveio na conversa, para salvar Brittany, antes que a loira tivesse tempo de responder aquela pergunta que lhe pegou totalmente desprevenida. A garota postou-se ao lado de sua avó. "Oi Brittany."

"Oi Santana." Brittany cumprimentou a morena, tentando não demonstrar o quão encantada estava por vê-la naquele momento, usando uma calça jeans skinny preta, e uma blusa tomara-que-caia, na mesma cor, que valorizavam os seios mais-que-perfeitos de Santana, com um decote de tirar o fôlego de qualquer pessoa que apreciasse a anatomia feminina, como Brittany, e por cima uma jaqueta branca, aberta. Seus belos cabelos negros e brilhantes, soltos, por sobre os seus ombros.

"Já está na hora de ir, eu volto mais tarde, abuela, tchau." Santana se despediu da mulher, e saiu de sua casa.

"Até mais, Sra. Lopez." Brittany sorriu ao se despedir da mulher, mas não recebeu o mesmo gesto em resposta.

"Não chegue muito tarde, Santana." A mulher disse, antes de voltar para dentro de casa, e as duas garotas seguiram para o carro.

"Desculpa pela minha avó, e por ter que mentir sobre sairmos com mais amigos." Santana disse, assim que as duas entraram no carro, e Brittany ligou o veículo. "Eu só não quero que ela comece a implicar com você, como ela fazia com Amanda."

"Tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso, eu te entendo." Brittany respondeu sorrindo.

"O que você disse para os seus pais?" Santana perguntou, intrigada.

"A verdade, eles não tem problemas comigo sendo... Gay."

"Você tem sorte, às vezes eu fico imaginando se meus pais ainda estivessem vivos, será que eles me apoiariam ou me expulsariam de casa, ou mesmo fariam como a minha avó, acreditando que isso é só uma fase, que vai passar quando eu encontrar o homem certo." Santana falou visivelmente chateada.

"Não fique triste, por favor." Brittany pediu, e seu gesto arrancou um sorriso de Santana.

"Eu não estou triste, Britt, acredite em mim, eu estou muito feliz por estar indo a um encontro com você." A morena disse.

"Eu também." E antes do carro entrar na estrada, as duas trocaram um beijo rápido nos lábios.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany e Santana foram até o "Metroplis Shopping Center", localizado no mesmo complexo de arranha-céus que o Planeta Diário, lugar que contava com o mais moderno cinema 3D de todo o Estado do Kansas.

As duas garotas entraram no local, e foram caminhando pelo local, com tranqüilidade, parando vez ou outra para admirar vitrines, Santana tinha preferência pelas lojas de roupas e livrarias, enquanto Brittany gostava mais das lojas de bichinhos de pelúcia e artigos de informática e games.

Como a menina do interior que era, Brittany preferia a escada normal à escada rolante e elevador, e Santana, apesar de ser uma menina toda antenada, e desejar intensamente alcançar a maioridade, entrar para uma faculdade, e ir embora de Smallville, decidiu deixar de lado as modernidades do shopping e acompanhar a outra garota pela escada mesmo, dizendo que assim elas estavam aproveitando para queimar algumas calorias também.

Quando chegaram ao cinema, as duas chegaram ao consenso de que veriam "Os Vingadores", pois assim ninguém dormiria ou morreria de medo no final da sessão.

Elas ficaram por cerca de vinte minutos na fila do filme, e Brittany ficou mais cinco minutos na fila da pipoca, e encontrou Santana dentro da sala, em uma das últimas cadeiras, da última fileira.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Gostou do filme?" Brittany perguntou, logo que as duas deixaram o cinema.

"Foi legal, mas eu não acredito muito em heróis, acho que eles ficaram enterrados junto com a Segunda Guerra Mundial." Santana disse. "Mas é bom fugir da realidade às vezes."

"É, eu também acho isso." Brittany concordou. "Então o que você quer fazer agora?"

"Você pode ser minha heroína." Santana respondeu sorrindo.

"O quê? Como?" Brittany perguntou confusa, e então Santana apontou para uma direção, e assim que a loira olhou para a mesma direção, viu que se tratava de uma grua para pegar bichinhos de pelúcia.

"Você acha que consegue pegar um para mim?" Santana perguntou, e Brittany sorriu.

"Eu nunca fiz isso, mas eu posso tentar." Brittany respondeu, e caminhou para próximo do objeto junto de Santana, que comprou duas fichas. "Eu comprei uma ficha para mim, e outra para você, quer ir primeiro?"

"Não, pode ir primeiro." Brittany respondeu, e Santana colocou a ficha no brinquedo, e começou a minuciosamente controlar a máquina, e logo capturou uma zebra de pelúcia. Brittany ficou em silêncio observando a garota, e em como ela estava linda, concentrada para atingir o seu objetivo, quando...

"Merda!" A garota vociferou, e levou a mão esquerda à cabeça, em um movimento de frustração. "Britt, desculpa pelo palavrão."

"Está tudo bem." Brittany disse, pois ela entendia a frustração, afinal faltavam poucos centímetros para ela conseguir o bichinho de pelúcia. "Vamos ver o que eu consigo fazer com isso." Brittany disse, colocou a sua ficha na máquina, e se posicionou para tentar a zebrinha que Santana queria.

Brittany foi vagarosamente até o animal e conseguiu agarrá-lo, mas não pôde deixar de usar um pouco de sua velocidade sobre humana para colocar a pelúcia no local certo, e ela sair pela portinha de baixo da máquina.

"Sorte de iniciante." Brittany disse, assim que pegou o animalzinho de pelúcia e olhou para a surpresa. "É para você."

"Oh, obrigada, Britt." A morena agradeceu ao pegar a pelúcia. "Sabe que essa grua me traz uma das poucas das lembranças que eu tenho dos meus pais? Eu me lembro de algumas semanas antes deles morrerem, que nós tínhamos ido a um parque, e eu quis de todo jeito um ursinho cor-de-rosa que estava em uma máquina dessas, então o meu pai comprou umas cinco fichas, e falhou em todas as tentativas de pegá-lo, e eu comecei a chorar, e enquanto ele tentou me convencer de que iria comprar um urso mais bonito para mim quando voltássemos para casa, minha mãe comprou uma ficha, e conseguiu o pegar o tal ursinho."

"Seus pais pareciam bem legais." Brittany comentou.

"Sim, eles eram diferentes, e acho que isso fazia com que eles se completassem." Santana disse. "Meu pai era bem calmo, mais racional, enquanto minha mãe era agitada e completamente emocional, e os dois juntos encontravam um equilíbrio." Brittany percebeu que a voz de Santana começou a ficar embargada, e então decidiu que era melhor mudar de assunto.

"Está com fome?" A loira perguntou.

"Um pouco." Santana respondeu.

"Bom, graças ao meu pai eu vou poder te levar para comer algo melhor que hambúrguer e batata frita." Brittany brincou e Santana riu. "Então, onde você gostaria de ir?"

"Bom, eu ouvi dizer que tem um ótimo restaurante italiano nesse shopping, gosta de comida italiana?"Santana perguntou.

"Sim, eu adoro pizza." Brittany brincou, e as duas riram. "Você sabe onde ele fica?"

"Sim, venha comigo." Santana respondeu, e as duas adolescentes seguiram para o local.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O restaurante não era luxuoso, mas bastante confortável, e as imagens de seus principais pratos pelas paredes deixava qualquer um com água na boca.

As duas adolescentes sentaram-se em uma mesa de canto, e começaram a ver o cardápio, quando após alguns minutos um garçom veio atendê-las.

"Já decidiram qual o prato que irão pedir?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu quero espaguete ao molho de bolonhesa, e suco de laranja." Santana respondeu, e o garçom olhou para Brittany, que ainda lia o cardápio.

"Eu vou querer o mesmo que ela." Ela disse e sorriu, tentando não parecer patética, enquanto o homem anotava os dois pedidos, e caminhou para a cozinha. "Me desculpa por pedir o mesmo que você, é bem tosco isso, não?"

"Está tudo bem, Britt." Santana logo disse e abriu um sorriso solidário. "Nas primeiras vezes em que vim aqui eu sempre pedia o mesmo que Amanda..." A garota parou de pronunciar o que estava dizendo no mesmo instante em que o nome de sua ex-namorada saiu naturalmente no meio daquela conversa. "Desculpa..."

"Está tudo bem." Dessa vez foi Brittany que se apressou em jogar panos quentes na situação, tentando não transparecer toda a surpresa que sentiu ao saber que Santana sugeriu o mesmo restaurante que ela costumava freqüentar com Amanda para o seu primeiro encontro. "Isso é normal, eu te entendo, você e Amanda estiveram juntas por tanto tempo, é normal que você se lembre dela em situações assim."

"Eu realmente sinto muito, Britt, eu não devia ter falado aquilo." Santana se desculpou outra vez. "E não é esse o caso, eu não estou pensando na Amanda agora, eu senti falta do lugar, mas a sua companhia é bem melhor, não tenha dúvidas." Brittany sorriu ao ouvir aquilo.

"Obrigada." Mas o sorriso da adolescente logo desapareceu no momento que ninguém mais ninguém menos que Alicia e Puck entraram no mesmo restaurante que ela e Santana estavam, de mãos dadas, e logo a olhar de Alicia cruzou com o dela, fazendo-os olhos de Brittany irem direto para a superfície da mesa.

Atenta à situação, Santana olhou para trás, em busca do que havia causado aquele comportamento estranho em Brittany, e viu o casal mais popular do McKinley High acomodando-se a uma mesa, próxima a porta de entrada, e em seguida voltou a olhar para a adolescente em sua frente.

"Mundo pequeno, não?" Ela comentou, de forma ácida, e Brittany entendia bem o porquê, afinal em uma cidade do tamanho de Metropolis, com vários shoppings espalhados, e muito mais restaurantes, encontrar Alicia e Puck ali era uma grande surpresa, e nem um pouco agradável. "Mas não se preocupe, nada disso vai estragar o nosso encontro."

"Claro que não, eu não vou deixar isso acontecer." Brittany esticou sua mão e a colocou sobre a mão de Santana. "Eu realmente gosto de você, Santana." A morena abriu um sorriso terno, e Brittany notou o brilho nos olhos negros dela, totalmente diferente da maneira que qualquer outra pessoa havia olhado para ela. "Eu gosto muito."

"Eu também gosto de você, Britt." Santana respondeu, deixando Brittany bastante corada, mas ao desviar o olhar por apenas um segundo, ela viu um beijo bem quente entre Alicia e Puck.

"No nosso próximo encontro, pretendo eu mesma cozinhar para você." Santana falou, visivelmente chamando a atenção de Brittany de volta para si. "Eu me dou bem com massas, e preparo um molho de barbecue com pimenta que toda a família da minha mãe sempre me pede para fazer em nossas confraternizações de fim de ano."

"Eu imagino." Brittany disse. "Bom, eu sei fazer uma ótima pipoca de microondas, que os meus pais e meus amigos adoram, você precisa ver." Brittany brincou, e Santana riu.

"Ah sim, eu quero provar a sua pipoca de microondas sim, Srta. Pierce." Santana falou em tom brincalhão.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Após o delicioso jantar, Brittany e Santana ainda pararam em uma sorveria, e tomaram Milk-Shakes, e finalmente foram para a casa, ouvindo canções antigas pelo rádio do carro.

Após mais de trinta minutos de viagem, onde Santana cantarolou praticamente todas as canções, demonstrando ser uma grande conhecedora de músicas antigas e clássicas.

"Chegamos." Brittany disse, assim que estacionou o carro há poucos metros da casa de Santana. "Obrigada por tudo, essa noite foi incrível."

"Eu também te agradeço, Britt." Santana respondeu. "Eu queria ter feito isso antes, mas eu acho que agora é o momento perfeito."

A morena colocou as mãos na face de Brittany, que fechou os olhos e deixou os seus lábios entreabertos, pronta para o que viria, e assim que aconteceu ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer de sua espinha dorsal conforme Santana massageava a sua língua com a dela.

Brittany sentiu como se seu corpo tivesse levitando, mesmo estando tenso, e sem saber o que fazer com suas mãos, quando as mãos de Santana soltaram o seu rosto, para pegar nas mãos de Brittany, e guiá-las até a sua cintura.

"Me segure, Britt..." Ela murmurou, entre beijos, e a loira prontamente acatou a ordem, e manteve as mãos firmes na cintura de Santana, que levou suas mãos ao pescoço de Brittany, usando a ponta de seus dedos para acariciar a nunca da adolescente, levando a um outro nível de prazer. "Minha avó..."

"O quê?" Brittany se assustou ao ouvir aquelas palavras, após Santana se separar quase bruscamente. "Onde?" A loira olhou para trás, achando que veria o rosto furioso de Alma Lopez no vidro e com um rifle na mão pronta para acertar as contas com ela.

"A luz da sala estava apagada, e agora acendeu, eu tenho certeza que ela ouviu o barulho do carro e está espiando pela janela." Santana disse. "É melhor eu entrar, senão ela vai me bombardear com perguntas."

"Tudo bem, mas antes, me dê mais um beijo, por favor." Brittany pediu, e Santana mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Certo." A morena disse, e avançou para mais um beijo, dessa vez mais doce e calmo que o anterior. "Agora eu tenho que ir mesmo, tchau Britt."

"Tchau, Santana." A loira respondeu.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Assim que Santana entrou em casa, encontrou sua avó sentada no sofá, usando o controle remoto para mudar os canais sem nenhum interesse em suas programações.

"Esse bichinho foi presente da Brittany?" A mulher perguntou, logo que Santana trancou a porta.

"Não, eu ganhei ele em uma grua." Santana mentiu, mas não teve certeza se a avó acreditou em suas palavras, já que sua expressão demonstrava isso claramente.

"Você se divertiu, pelo menos?"

"Claro, foi uma ótima maneira de passar o meu tempo." A morena respondeu, e caminhou em direção ao seu quarto. "Agora eu quero descansar, estou morrendo de sono."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O sorriso de Brittany na segunda-feira era revelador da felicidade extasiante que ela havia vivido durante o seu final de semana, e ele permaneceu estampado em seu rosto durante boa parte do dia, mas foi no último horário que o líquido verde e gelado chocando-se contra o seu rosto de forma violenta.

"Esse foi só para você não esquecer quem manda aqui." Ela reconheceu a voz de Puck acompanhada de uns dois ou três membros do time de futebol, que foram se afastando gradativamente.

"Britt, deixa que eu te ajudo." Mike falou, e então Brittany sentiu o rapaz enxurgar o seu rosto usando uma toalha. "Está melhor agora?"

"Sim, obrigada Mike." Ela agradeceu, aliviada por poder abrir os olhos.

"Britt, eles ultrapassaram os limites há muito tempo, você deveria contar para os seus pais o que está acontecendo." Ele a aconselhou, genuinamente preocupado.

"Eu não quero envolver eles nisso." Ela respondeu, com a mesma resposta de sempre. "Eu só não entendo, por que ele me odeia tanto."

"Por você ter conseguido algo que todos os caras do time morreriam para ter." Ele respondeu e abriu um sorriso, para a confusa Brittany.

"O quê? Visão de Raio-X para espiar no vestiário das líderes?"Ela ironizou, e o garoto riu.

"Bom, isso seria demais também, mas eu não estou falando disso, você sabe." Ele falou. "Eu estou falando sobre Santana... E Alicia."

"O que elas tem a ver com isso?" Mike rolou os olhos.

"Britt, pare de se fazer entendida, porque não é possível que você não saiba que é a pessoa mais sortuda dessa cidade, as duas são Top 2 na lista das mais gatas de Smallville High." Ele explicou de um jeito meio sacana. "Todos queriam estar no seu lugar."

"Que droga de lista é essa?" Brittany perguntou, surpresa com o que acabara de ouvir.

"Bom, é uma lista onde os caras do time votam nas garotas que eles consideram as mais gostosas da escola, bom e Alicia ficou em primeiro e Santana em segundo." Ele explicou. "É idiota, eu sei."

"Muito idiota." Brittany concordou, pois sabia que os garotos eram muitas vezes tolos e infantis, mas não imaginava que era tanto.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana foi uma das primeiras a entrar no vestiário e tomar a sua ducha antes de ir para casa, e esperava evitar Alicia, já que estava praticamente virando rotina rolar um estresse entre ela e a capitã do time treino após treino.

"Se divertiu no sábado?" Ela logo reconheceu a voz de Alicia, e assim que olhou para a garota, que estava atrás dela se impressionou ao notar que ela não usava blusa, nem mesmo um sutiã, ela exibia orgulhosamente seus seios, com a blusa em uma mão, e a outra na cintura. Santana virou os olhos, sentindo-se envergonhada. "Qual o problema, Lopez? Vamos lá, não é nada que você não tenha visto antes." Ela provocou.

"Não fale do que você não sabe." Santana se defendeu.

"Não sei? Ora Lopez, admita que você tem uma coleção de playboys escondidas debaixo do colchão, e que você reza todo dia para sua avó não encontrar, senão ela acaba tendo um ataque cardíaco e indo para as cucuias também."

"Alicia, é melhor você parar de falar da minha família, ou eu não respondo por mim." Santana a ameaçou, e Alicia sorriu.

"Desculpa, me esqueci que esse é um ponto sensível para você." Alicia falou, e vestiu sua blusa, possibilitando Santana olhar para ela.

"O que você quer de mim?" Santana a questionou, com impaciência.

"Eu só quero te parabenizar, afinal não é todo dia que eu vejo um casal tão bonitinho como você e Brittany, que até parecia um casal de velhinhos, tamanha a pieguice." Alicia deu uma risadinha sacana. "Quando Brittany e eu namorávamos fazíamos coisas bem mais interessantes."

"Olha, eu não estou interessada..." Santana disse, e virou-se para a direção da porta de saída, mas sentiu seu braço ser seguro por Alicia. "Tire as suas mãos de mim!"

"Sem estresse, Lopez, eu só quero conversar." Alicia disse, e empurrou Santana contra um armário.

"Você só quer me provocar, não sei qual é o seu problema... Na verdade eu sei sim, você é uma infeliz por esconder quem realmente é, e quer descontar sua frustração e infelicidade em mim e em Brittany, porque queria estar com ela, eu não sou idiota." Alicia riu debochadamente. "Você não deveria fazer isso..."

"Cala a boca, sua mimada!" Alicia vociferou, mudando o tom completamente.

"É mentira o que eu disse? Eu sei que você não gosta do Puckerman, qualquer pessoa atenta percebe o nojo que você sente dele quando ele está perto de você, e por que você faz isso? Por causa de uma popularidade idiota?"

"Popularidade idiota? Para você é fácil falar garota, todo mundo sabe que você só está no time por causa da sua mãe, e a vida toda foi assim, você sempre viveu à sombra de seus pais mortos, mas você não foi a única que perdeu parte da sua vida quando aquela chuva de meteoros atingiu Smallville!" Santana sabia que Alicia se referia ao incidente envolvendo si própria. "Mas ao contrário de você, eu não posso sair por aí falando sobre o que eu perdi durante a chuva de meteoros, senão todos me chamam de aberração e me mandam pra Belle Reve."

"Eu sei que não é fácil para você, mas descontar isso em mim, e principalmente em Brittany não vai mudar a situação..." Santana começou.

"Você não entende nada, né garota? Eu não estou descontando minha frustração em você ou naquela sua namoradinha estúpida, o que eu quero é vingança, porque vocês me humilharam naquela noite de karaokê, e enquanto eu estiver em Smallville High vou fazer da vida de vocês um inferno, não tenha dúvidas disso, Lopez!" Alicia esbravejou antes de deixar o vestiário.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Após o jantar, Brittany foi para o seu quarto jogar a mais nova versão do Mario World que Mike lhe emprestara naquela tarde, quando seu celular tocou indicando que ela havia mensagem, e ela prontamente olhou para ver de quem se tratava:

'_Ei Britt, estou sozinha em casa, quer me fazer companhia? Ass. Santana.'_

Brittany sorriu, e sem demorar digitou a resposta.

'_Estou indo, Santana.'_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"As coisas seriam mais fáceis se você simplesmente pedisse desculpas." Kon sugeriu para sua irmã, que observava a cidade de Metropolis do alto de um dos vários prédios abandonados que estavam espalhados pela cidade.

Desde a briga entre Kim e Brittany, os irmãos kryptonianos estavam vivendo ali naquela antiga construção, como fizeram durante os dias em que ainda procuravam pela prima perdida.

"Eu sei o que fazer, Kon, você não precisa me dizer." Ela respondeu em um tom cansado, sem olhar para o rapaz que estava há poucos metros atrás dela. "Talvez seja melhor nós simplesmente irmos embora, não há lugar para nós na vida de Kara, ela já tem sua própria família."

"Mas nós não podemos deixá-la agora, ela é poderosa, mas não sabe como usar seu poder, se Brainiac chegar aqui ele vai matá-la sem a menor dificuldade." O rapaz insistiu, e se aproximou da irmã, que foi rápida a enxugar uma lágrima que rolou por seu rosto.

"Kim, você está chorando?" Ele perguntou, e colocou a mão no ombro da irmã.

"Eu acho melhor você ir buscar mais comida, já que o nosso estoque já está quase esgotado." Ela respondeu de forma fria, e se afastou dele.

Kon suspirou, e decidiu fazer o que a irmã lhe dissera, já que continuar ali, não iria fazer diferença nenhuma, pois ela só iria falar quando quisesse, e nada que ele fizesse para tentar convencê-la iria trazer bons resultados, pois ele a conhecia como a palma de sua mão.

"Eu não demoro." Ele disse, e saiu do prédio em super velocidade.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O rapaz entrou em uma rua deserta, caminhando em direção a uma pequena loja de conveniência que ficava há duas quadras dali, quando começou a ventar, estranhamente forte para um dia consideravelmente quente que foi aquele.

Ele continuar a andar, e assim que se aproximou da esquina, ouviu passos apressados, e sentiu um impacto contra o seu corpo, que era uma garota, chorando, visivelmente desesperada, que segurou firme em sua jaqueta.

"P-Por favor, me ajude... Ele... Ele quer me matar!"

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany pulou a janela para ir até a casa de Santana, pois queria evitar perguntas suspeitas de seus pais, pois entre eles e altura, naquele momento ela preferiu encarar a altura.

Ela usou sua super velocidade para chegar até a casa da família Lopez em uma fração de segundo, e tocou a campainha, quando sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso da frente de sua calça, e ela viu que era uma mensagem de Santana.

'_Está aberta, pode entrar. Só tranque a porta depois.' _

Brittany fez exatamente o que estava indicado na mensagem, e entrou na casa, trancando a porta, pois a chave estava nela, e olhou pela casa procurando por Santana, que provavelmente não estava ali embaixo, quando novamente seu celular vibrou.

'_Estou no meu quarto, esperando por você. É a porta que está encostada.'_

Brittany respirou fundo, achando aquilo tudo muito estranho, mas continuou seguindo as instruções de Santana, e subiu a escada, que dava acesso a um corredor, e viu a porta encostada.

Brittany caminhou devagar até lá, e abriu a porta ainda mais devagar ainda, sem saber o que encontrar, quando ela viu uma imagem que a deixou de queixo caído: Santana estava deitada em sua cama, usando apenas uma lingerie cor-de-rosa, os cabelos soltos, e um sorriso muito além de malicioso.

"Vem cá, Britt." Santana disse, em tom provocante, e usando o indicador para fazer gesto para a outra garota se aproximar, mas Brittany não se moveu um centímetro, muito pelo contrário, ela permaneceu parada, com seu cérebro processando em velocidade baixa se ela estava sonhando ou não. "Não me faça esperar, baby..."

"Santana, você está bem?" Ela perguntou, preocupada que a vizinha tivesse entrado com contato com a Flor de Nicodemus outra vez, mas ao trilhar o quarto com os olhos, ela logo percebeu que aquele comportamento atípico não era fruto da flor tóxica, mas sim da metade faltante da garrafa de Tequila que estava no criado-mudo da garota. "Você bebeu tudo aquilo sozinha?"

"Claro que não, Britt, essa garrafa é da minha avó, ela toma uma dose de Tequila quando os calmantes acabam." Santana respondeu, e Brittany não soube distinguir se ela falou a verdade, ou apenas ironizou a sua pergunta.

Santana se levantou, com certa dificuldade, claramente devido ao álcool em seu sangue, e começou a caminhar em direção à Brittany, que deu dois passos para trás, e acabou se chocando contra a parede, facilitando assim para Santana lhe prensar, colocando os seus braços dos lados da garota.

"Você está bem?" Santana perguntou, colocando a sua mão por baixo da blusa de Brittany, e acariciar o seu abdômen. "Você parece que vai ter um ataque cardíaco..." Santana sussurrou próximo ao ouvido de Brittany, e deu um beijo no seu lóbulo. "Deixa eu te ajudar com isso." Brittany gemeu baixo ao sentir os lábios de Santana tocarem o seu pescoço, e em seguida sua língua começar a sugar lentamente o mesmo lugar.

"Santana... Por favor, pare com isso." Brittany pediu, e afastou a garota alguns centímetros dela. "Nós não devemos."

"Por que não? Tenho certeza que você fez isso com Alicia." A morena a acusou. "Qual o problema? Ela tem um corpo melhor que o meu? Você ainda gosta dela?"

"Não, e não! Isso não tem nada a ver, Santana, eu só..." Brittany parou de falar quando em um movimento rápido, Santana pegou as suas mãos e as colocou em cima de seus seios.

"Sinta eles." Brittany mais uma vez ficou de queixo caído. "Eu amo seios, eles são incríveis, aposto que você ama também." Santana provocou, antes de beijar Brittany, de uma forma quente cheia de malícia e desejo. "Vem para a cama comigo, por favor, Britt, eu preciso sentir o seu toque..."

A voz de Santana exalava desejo, necessidade e sedução, tornando impossível para Brittany negar o seu pedido,

"Mas e a sua avó?"

"Ela está fora da cidade, não se preocupe, baby, ninguém vai nos ver." Santana lhe garantiu. "Britt, por favor, não diga não para mim."

"Certo..." Brittany murmurou, e então pegou Santana no colo, se enchendo de coragem para fazer o que estava por vir.

Brittany levou a morena até a cama, e a colocou em cima do colchão com a maior delicadeza possível, e parou para observar a garota, ali, deitada em sua cama sorrindo, vestindo apenas aquela lingerie cor-de-rosa, pronta para se entregar à ela.

O corpo de Santana poderia ser condenado um monumento, tudo ali era perfeitamente no ponto, como se fosse esculpido por um grande artista, suas pernas, seu abdômen, seu rosto, e seus seios, a parte do corpo em que Brittany não conseguia tirar os seus olhos. Só de pensar em poder tocá-los, ela já sentia sua boca se encher de água...

"Britt, vem cá, não fique apenas olhando, quando você pode tocar..." Santana a provocou, e então Brittany, fez o seu primeiro movimento, tirando a sua jaqueta, e lentamente postando seu corpo sobre o de Santana, e depois lhe dando um beijo quente, úmido e profundo.

Santana colocou a mão direita na nuca de Brittany, puxando-a ainda mais para si, enquanto a sua mãe esquerda acariciava as costas da garota.

Brittany por sua vez, resolveu provocar a outra adolescente, usando a mesma tática que ela usara minutos atrás, e assim começou a beijar o pescoço dela.

"Oh Britt... Continue, continue..." Santana gemeu.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" A voz de Alma de Alma, fez com que Brittany se levantasse no mesmo instante, e assim ela pôde encarar a mulher, que olhava para as duas garotas, com um misto de horror, nojo, choque e fúria.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

_Próximo capítulo: Mean_

_Os problemas entre Santana e Alma só aumentam, enquanto Kon e Kim encontram uma garota que pode ajudá-los a se reaproximar de Brittany._

_Brittany tenta outra vez se desculpar com Alicia, mas acaba falando mais do que deveria, dando armas para a capitã das Cheerios continuar humilhando Santana._

_E o retorno de um antigo morador de Smallville pode mudar a vida de muita gente._

* * *

**_*Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e que a espera tenha valido a pena.  
*Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews sobre o que acharam.  
*Obrigado por lerem e até a próxima_**


End file.
